Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 1)
by thewolveriness
Summary: The second story to Assassin's Creed: Magic Heirlooms. In this story, Vera learns of an object that is turning Assassins against each other, and its up to her and her fellow Assassins to retrieve it. Along the way, she starts to have dreams about her ancestor; but these dreams are more than they appear.
1. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 1)

"Come on, Torstein, I know you can do better than that." Eluveitie sat on a tree stump as he watched his best friend sparing with his girlfriend.

Four days into their trip to New Zealand, and they had already made it the southern part of the island. They had spent their days exploring the film locations for The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings movies. This late afternoon, they found themselves in a forest training, dressed in costumes. Eluveitie was dressed like Kili while Vera sported Tauriel's look. Torstein decided to be 'brave' and dressed as Thranduil. The blades Vera and Torstein wielded were the same weapons used by their characters; only the blades weren't replicas found online, they were real life weapons that could wound or kill a person. The clash of steal rang through the forest, but they were too far in that no one in the local town could hear it.

"Excuse me, but I don't want to be known as the guy who wounded his friend's girlfriend." Torstein was quick to block a blow from Vera's blade.

"You will not hurt me." Vera reminded him as she took a step back and repositioned herself for their next go around, "Give me everything you've got."

"Can I take a moment?"

"Um…no." Vera quickly lunged at him.

"Remember, my friend, breaks are not permitted when fighting Templars." Eluveitie reminded Torstein as he leaned back slightly, enjoying the scene in front of him.

"That sort of defeats the 'nothing is true, everything is permitted' philosophy we go by in the Brotherhood." Torstein grinned slightly as he fought Vera with all he had. The battle was starting to turn as he moved her back.

Eluveitie couldn't help but laugh at his own remark, "I guess I should have chosen a different word to use, then."

"Perhaps you should have."

Vera jumped slightly when she heard her phone go off. She had left it by Eluveitie, so it wouldn't be damaged during her session with Torstein, "I'm not going to answer that."

Eluveitie leaned over and looked down at the ground to see who was calling her, "It's Hawk. Want me to take it?"

Vera sighed a little as she dodged out of the way of Torstein's sword, "Yeah, why not. Better you than me. I'm still upset with him about last time."

"What could he have possibly done to upset you?" Torstein prepared himself for her next strike.

"I'll explain to you later."

Eluveitie leaned over and picked up the phone. He answered it just as it was about to go to voice mail, "The Mistress of Death is busy right now."

"Really?!" Vera hissed slightly when she heard his remark to Hawk.

"Busy with what, I wonder?" Hawk replied, a bit of amusement in his voice.

Eluveitie's face flushed slightly. He was glad that Hawk had decided not to use Face Time, or he was sure to see it, and laugh, "Sparing with Torstein."

"What did he say?!" Vera called to Eluveitie just as her blade met Torstein's, the slate making a loud clash sound that harmed not only her ears, but Torstein's as well.

Torstein felt the awful vibration go down his arm. He quickly 'surrendered' by pulling back. He allowed the sword to drop to the ground as he threw his arms up to his ears, his fighting arm shaking slightly from the pain still running through it.

"Worst…pain…ever!" He groaned while shaking his head slightly to get the sound out.

"You have pissed off the living dead." Eluveitie watched as Vera walked up to him, then snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hawk! What did you say to him?!" Vera grunted as she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly.

Eluveitie quickly moved away from his seat and went over to his friend to make sure that he was alright.

Hawk laughed a little, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it."

"Listen to me! I have a blade in my hand that's the length of your arm! I will not be afraid to ram it through this phone and hope that it goes through your ear!"

"Am I still on your bad side?"

Vera held the phone out, then smacked the blade of her sword into the tree stump, "Did you hear that?!"

"Maybe."

"That was your head I just crushed! Now, before I feel the need to truly ram this sword through my phone, what do you want?!"

"I take it you haven't run into any problems yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to think how to put this…"

"Oh come on! We ran into some fucking rogue Assassins!" Lucy's voice could be heard in the background.

"What…?" Vera made a strange face as Eluveitie and Torstein walked up behind her. She pulled the sword out of the tree stump, then sat down, "Are you sure they were Assassins?"

"They had hidden blades on them." Hawk replied, "But, their eyes were red. Almost as if they were under a 'spell' or trance or something."

"What became of these 'rogue' Assassins?" Vera saw her fellow Assassin's looking down at her with the same confused looks on their faces. She put the call on speaker so they could listen.

"Sad to say, we took them down. All, but one. We knocked him out and dragged him back to Tiber Island. He's still here and restrained."

"You're still in Italy?"

"For the time being. Might be here longer than I expected. Anyways, he did wake up about an hour ago and his eyes weren't red anymore. We questioned him, and he said he's not sure what happened. Said he was out with a group and 'felt something tugging at his heart'. Thought he heard a voice in his head. After that, he doesn't remember what happened. We're keeping him under lock and key, just to be on the safe side."

A serious look appeared on Vera's face as she began to think, "And, why are you calling me?" She asked, even though she was already sure of the answer.

"Just on me, I believe this has something to do with…" His voice went quiet, "…something your ancestors made."

Vera's eyes shot up to Eluveitie and Torstein, who were giving her a serious look in turn, "Did he say where they were at when all this happened?"

"Said they were further down in the country, but not near the ocean. Didn't give me the name of the town."

Vera's face became more serious as she said, "Let me call you back." She hung up.

"Vera…do you know what's going on…?" Eluveitie questioned as he watched her grab the sword and rise to her feet.

"If it is what I think it is, then we have something more dangerous than that medallion on our hands." She replied. She made her way over to the three horses that they had rode into the forest. She picked up the reins of one of them, then jumped on.

"You mean…your ancestors created more of these things?" Eluveitie asked as he stood next to her once she was upon her horse.

"I'm afraid so. I wish I knew why they made these things, but I don't." She sighed a little, "Again, shows how much I've had to learn over the years, since my family wouldn't tell me."

"Vera, how dangerous is this thing?" Torstein asked as he mounted his horse.

Vera stayed silent for several moments before replying, "Dangerous enough to start a war between the Assassins." With that, she turned her horse in the direction of the town, then raced off.

Eluveitie quickly mounted his horse, then followed after her with Torstein right behind.

Upon entering their hotel room, Vera locked the door, then ran over to the desk within. She pushed it up against the door before turning to face her friends, "Make sure the window is locked." She said, then looked at Torstein, "Take your top off."

"Um…why…?" Torstein questioned as Eluveitie ran over to the sliding glass window.

"Do as I say, please." Vera went over to her bag, then began to rummage through it.

Torstein did what was asked of him. Once he removed the top of his costume, he walked over to one of the two beds within the room and seated himself. While he wasn't musclier looking, he had a bit of a built to him.

Vera found what she was looking for, then walked over to him and sat in front of him. In her hands were a black, red and silver sharpies, and her cell phone. She placed the sharpies on the bed next to her, then called Hawk using Face Time.

Eluveitie went over to them, "Um…how many of those do you have? And, why do you carry them with you?"

"A lot, and I enjoy drawing with them." She smiled at him before turning to face her phone when Hawk answered.

"Gezz! You know I hate using this stupid mode!" Hawk turned the phone away from him to revile the room he was staying in at the Assassin base in Rome, Italy.

"I'm doing this for a reason, Hawk, and I don't care what your room looks like at the moment. Plus, it's kind of dark in there. How can you see in there with those sunglasses on?"

"You learn to get use to it. Though, it does appear kind of dim in here. Maybe I should take them off." Hawk took off his sunglasses before turning the phone towards him.

Vera's eyes widened in horror when she saw his face. She was aware that he had lost his left eye to the Templars years prior and was meaning to have it put back in, but she wasn't aware that his eye became 'lost' and was replaced with a cyborg one, "Holy…"

Eluveitie leaned over to have a look, then give an equally frightened look, "What…the…"

"Wow! Doesn't look so dark in here anymore." Hawk replied as he had a look around the room.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Vera questioned.

"Long story. Good news, I live up to my name. I can see in the dark and see far distances."

"Put those sunglasses back on your face."

"What? Don't like the cool, new eye?"

"I'm not a big fan of Sci-Fi movies…please, put them back on."

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better…and not ram a sword through me." Hawk put the glasses back over his eyes, "Damn! Now it's dark in here, again."

"It was already dark in there. Anyways, back to business." Vera passed the phone to Eluveitie, but had it so Hawk could see them, "Were you able to talk to that Assassin again?"

Hawk shook his head, "Afraid not. I fear that if we keep trying, we won't get much information out of him."

"So, either he's telling the truth, or lying up his ass." Vera reached for the black sharpie, then opened it before taking Torstein's arm, "Can you repeat to me what he said to you?"

"He said that he heard a voice in his head, and that he felt something tugging at his heart." Hawk said.

Vera thought for a moment, then began to draw on Torstein's lower arm, "That's all he said? Nothing else?"

"I'm afraid that's all we've got. Other than he didn't remember what happened after, and that his eyes were red when we ran into him and his friends."

"I guess that'll have to do for right now. At least he's somewhat back to normal." Vera kept drawing, then changed up the black sharpie with red one, "If he really was a rogue, then he'd be fighting against the restrains, or wouldn't speak to you at all. Most of them would rather die than talk."

"Well, this guy did talk to us, so I don't fully believe that he's rogue. Whatever happened must have controlled him somehow."

"Well…that's not quite wrong, if the item that's doing this is the one that I'm thinking of."

"I'm not taking a liking to hearing 'quite wrong'. Vera, I'm seriously questioning what was going through your ancestors' heads when they created these things. Plus, I don't get how vampires can even do these kinds of things. I thought it was just for witches."

"Welcome to my world, Hawk. I had to learn about these items on my own…and with a little help along the way. As if my family's really going to tell me." Vera rolled her eyes slightly at the mention of her family, as she never really got along with them anyways, "And, you need to realize that whatever items are found were made long before they joined the Brotherhood. They just keep ending up in the wrong hands, is all…because no one is smart enough to hide them in places where they can't be found."

She finished up with the red sharpie, then picked up the black one once more, "And, yes. Any immortal creature can do these kinds of things, if they have that kind of knowledge. I've done my fair share of hexes and spells before. I just don't do voodoo magic. Never one for those kinds of things." She put the sharpie back down, then grabbed a silver one.

"So, you can do stuff like in Harry Potter?"

"Um…sure why not."

"Man! I knew you were a vampire, but I never knew you could do those kinds of things as well! Can you make me levitate off the ground when I see you next?!"

Vera turned her head so she was looking at him, and gave him a dead eye stare, "I can't do those kinds of spells. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Hawk pouted.

Eluveitie grinned as he could just imagine the disappointment on Hawk's face at this point in time.

Vera turned her attention back to her work, then finished up. She placed the sharpie next to her, then took the phone from Eluveitie and showed the drawing on Torstein's arm to Hawk. The drawing consisted of a black medallion with five red Celtic symbols inside, but it was hard to see them as they were suppose to appear hidden. The chain on the medallion was black, but there was silver in it, to give off the illusion that it was glowing.

"If I'm correct, then this is the thing we're dealing with." She said as Eluveitie leaned over to have a look, "In a sense, it's a 'mind control' item, or, in real sense, makes the wheedler of the medallion see what they want to see. In this case, it sounds like it's in the hands of the Templars, no doubt. What's a Templar going to want to see? A world without Assassins to stop them from taking over the world. How do they deal with Assassins who can easily out gun them? Turn the Assassins on themselves. How? By picking out the rogues amongst us. Not only that, but turning the 'weak hearted' ones against us as well. And, turning creatures, like myself, who aren't apart of this war between our sides, against us, too."

"Shit! We're screwed!" Hawk said as he observed the medallion.

"Not if you let it get to you. It picks at your mind and heart and can easily turn you if you're a rogue, or will find a reason to turn you. Only true Assassins will withstand the test of this thing. But, like all of these objects that my ancestors have created, it will come back to bite you in the end. I don't expect the Templar who has it to last long with this thing."

"Who do you think has it?" Torstein asked, "I mean, is it just a normal Templar agent, or someone more powerful, like a Grand Master?"

"My guess is it's a Grand Master." Vera replied to him, "I don't think an agent would get that far before someone decided to kill him. Templars don't treat their agents as kindly as we treat our fellow brothers. They will kill their own, if necessary."

"So, what's your plan?" Hawk asked.

Vera thought for a few moments before turning the phone to face her, "Give us two days to get down there. I need to take care of some business really quick. With luck, we should be able to get a flight out of here by tomorrow night. Keep that Assassin there until we arrive. I want to know where he was when this happened. Should be able to give me a lead on where to start the search. But, be warned, if you happen to run into any more of these Assassins, try your best not to kill them. Knock them out and question them later. But, if one of them is a true rogue, don't be surprised if he decides to kill himself. Like I said before, most of them would rather die than talk."

"I'll keep that in mind. I don't have any plans to leave the base at this point, but I wouldn't be surprised if some of them try to 'break in'. We'll be on the look out."

"Right…we'll see you in about two days."

"Vera, whatever business you have, do me a favor, and be careful, alright? I don't need you almost dying on us…again."

"I will be alright. See you soon, Hawk." With that, Vera ended the call, then got up and went over to her bag.

Eluveitie and Torstein watched her before going over to her.

"Vera, what are you going to do?" Eluveitie questioned as he watched her pull out a hight neck leather vest, black pants, then go into the bathroom.

"I will explain when I get back." She said through the bathroom door. It wasn't much longer before she stepped out, then placed her costume on top of her bag. She put on her boots before strapping on her hidden blade, and hiding a few throwing knives on her belt, which was covered by the vest. She grabbed her hood and hooked it to her vest before grabbing a black satchel and throwing it over her shoulder, "But, I need you two to stay here. Keep the door closed and the window locked."

"Why can't we come with you?" Torstein questioned as he watched her make her way towards the window, "You'll have back up in case there's any of those rogues running around."

Vera turned and looked at them, "Where I'm going the two of you will get killed. I can't risk that, not with the way things are going right now. I need you two for when we hunt for that thing."

"How are we suppose to know it's you when you return, if we have to keep this place under lock and key?"

Vera turned her head slightly, so she was looking by the window, "Trust me, you'll know." She looked back at them, "Give me until midnight, though I don't believe I'll be needing that long."

"Be careful." Torstein said before walking into the bathroom, so he could remove the drawing that was on his arm, or try to, at least.

Eluveitie walked up to her, then removed the Evenstar, which had been tucked into his costume, from his neck and placed it around hers, "If you're not here by midnight, then we'll come looking for you. That is an order."

Vera grinned slightly, "I don't need that long. I already know what I'm looking for, so it'll make the trip quicker." She leaned up, then kissed him on the cheek. With that, she turned to the sliding glass door and opened it. She stepped out onto the balcony, then felt the wall next to her. With a nod of her head, she gripped it and began to scale down.

Eluveitie stepped out and watched her ascend from the fifth floor of the hotel to the ground below. Once he saw that she was safely hidden in the shadows of a nearby tree, he stepped back inside and locked the sliding glass door behind him.

Vera tucked the Evenstar into her vest before raising her hood. She observed her surroundings before making her way into the town.


	2. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 2)

The sun slowly sank down into the sky as Vera lingered in the shadows in the outskirts of the town, waiting for it to become fully dark before making her way in. Slowly, it became less crowded, which made the trip easier for her. Upon slipping silently into the town, she used the alleyways to guide her to a door that was boarded up. Making sure no one had been following her, or was looking within the alleyway, she removed her earring and transformed into her vampire side. Using the heel of her boot, she kicked on the cobble stone beneath her, then stepped out of the way. A hidden door slowly moved away to revile an underground tunnel lit by torches, a stone stairwell leading down. Vera stepped in and began to ascend down the stairs as the secret doorway slid closed.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Vera found herself in an underground city. There were buildings much like the ones up above, only they were made for creatures like herself. The streetlights were lit by candles, and lanterns hung outside of the shops. It appeared as if the tunnel went on forever, and it could for just beyond the the city were homes for the creatures to live in. Of course, there were other entrances to the city as well from different parts of New Zealand's souther island.

Vera lowered her hood and began to make her way down the cobble stone road, her eyes glancing at the shop signs as she moved. She kept her ears open as well, for she was well aware that while this was a safe place for creatures like her, it could be dangerous as well. She had passed several shops and a few dinning locations before coming upon the shop she was looking for. She stepped inside, grabbed a basket, then quickly made her way over to a display that had numerous types of potions on it. She studied them while trying to remember spell. She was lucky to see that the shop carried all the potions she needed in order to make it work, as she wasn't in the mood to go to a different store to locate the items she couldn't find. Carefully, she began to pull the bottles off of the shelf and place them into the basket. Then, to her surprise, she heard a voice that caused her hair to stand on end, which almost made her drop the bottle that was in her hand. She slipped the bottle into the basket as she kept her back to the person who began to speak to her.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here, Vera." The voice said from behind her as they watched her place the bottle into the basket.

"Hello, Kellie." Vera replied in a flat voice as she reached for another bottle.

She didn't need to turn around in order to speak to the person behind her because she had seen her before, twice in the past. For, she was a cousin of Daniel's, and a young one at that. While Vera appeared to be in her twenties, she was really much older than that, born in 1895, Kellie lived up to her age, nineteen. Kellie was born and raised in Ireland and had not only the accent, but the red hair as well. For fun, she did traditional Irish dancing and had the body to prove it. Vera bit her tongue as she could always hear the sound of tapping shoes on the ground whenever Kellie was around, even if she wasn't dancing.

"What are you doing here in New Zealand?" Kellie questioned as she kept an eye on her family's rival, "On a honeymoon trip with Daniel?"

"I hate to say this, but Daniel has been…cursed, if you will, so the answer to your question is no." Vera moved away from the shelf and kept looking around the store.

"Cursed by what, if I might ask?" Kellie followed closely behind Vera to make sure she wasn't up to anything that would cause harm to her or to her family.

"You have a cell phone, why don't you ask him yourself."

Kellie crossed her arms and pouted, "My parents have 'restricted' my phone use while I'm here for school."

"Hm…gee…I wonder why?" Vera stopped in front of a case and looked inside at some paint brushes. She opened it up and pulled out a thin brush and a larger brush.

Kellie hissed at her, "Don't be such a snot!"

Vera rolled her eyes, "Don't be so stuck up."

"You are very brave to challenge me."

"Not challenging, just speaking the truth." Vera turned and looked at her, "You should be the brave one for coming up to me in the first place." She placed her hand on her hip, right above one of her knives, "So young and so naive."

Kellie hissed at her, "Don't you dare cross me! I do have family who won't be afraid to come after you and your family!"

"With what? This?" Vera held out her arm and flicked her wrist as her hidden blade came out, "Got news for you, dearie, but I'm on the Brotherhood's good side. You come after me, and they'll be on you like a bat outta hell. Got it?"

"Your blade doesn't scare me!"

"And, neither do your threats." Vera flicked her wrist and the blade retracted, "Grow up, will you? And, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Mark my words, Vera, you haven't seen the last of me and my family, I guarantee that!"

"Kellie, you've already wasted enough of my time. Go study or something. Be a smart person and leave me alone." Vera walked up to a shelf that held some wands on it. She studied them for a moment.

"Trust me, I'll find a way to let my family know that you've done something to Daniel and they will be on you in no time!"

"I wish you luck in accomplishing that, since it seems you have no contact with them at this point in time. Now, be a good little vampire, and go study. And, don't let that door hit you on the way out."

Kellie snotted, "Fine! Let my warnings fly over your head like a bat, but don't say I didn't warn you!" She turned on her heels and made for the door.

Vera looked at one of the wands, then picked it up. She looked over to where Kellie was standing, then pointed the wand at a vase that was sitting upon the shelf. She waved the wand and watched as the vase tipped over and spilled all over Kellie, ruining her hair and lovely dress. Kellie let out a loud scream while Vera looked down at the wand and nodded her head slightly before placing it back on the shelf and continuing her walk through the shop.

Vera walked down the street as she admired the shops around her. She had taken notice to a clock and nodded her head slightly as she realized she had over three hours before Eluveitie came to hunt her down. She spotted a Blood Bank close by and decided it would be best to stock up on some real blood for this could be the last time she was ever in a place like this. She walked up to the building, then stepped inside to see it was fairly empty. Of course, it wasn't going to be much help that she wasn't sure what type of blood to order, so she hung back while those in front of her finished up. Once it was her turn, she stepped up to the counter.

"Good evening, madam. What can I get for you today?" The vampire behind the counter asked.

"I'll be honest with you, sir, that I haven't been a 'good' vampire these past few years." Vera reached into her satchel and pulled out a vile of the 'fake' blood, then passed it over to him, "I'm afraid I don't know what kind to order."

The vampire took the vile from her and held it up to the light to have a look, "Hm…I see. Perhaps something sweet would suit you better than this…bitter stuff. Let me see what we have." He placed the vile on the counter, then walked to a large vault just behind him and stepped inside.

"Take your time." Vera replied to him, then pulled out her phone to have a look at the time She noticed that she wasn't getting any reception and wondered if Eluveitie had tried to get in touch with her. Plus, she wondered if Kellie was lying to her about being restricted to her cell phone use. If that was the case, then she had more than she was bargaining for on this journey. She just hoped that Kellie kept her family out of her business until her issues were taken care of. Just as she slipped her phone back into her front pocket, her hair stood on end when she heard another familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Interesting running into you here, dear cousin." A male voice with a deep Irish accent said to Vera as he moved closer to her.

'Oh, come on!' Vera thought to herself as she kept her attention in front of her as she waited for the 'teller' to return from the vault, "I wish I could say the same, Victor."

Victor grinned slightly as he looked down at his cousin. He was a few years younger than her, but was much taller than her, at least six foot five. He had the body of an athlete and bright red hair, "On a little vacation?" He asked, "And, getting yourself a little fix before you go out hunting for the night?"

Vera growled a little under her breath as she tried to keep herself from turning around to face him, "I don't want to talk about it right now. Once I get my blood, I'm leaving."

"Hm…does it have anything to do with our family? I heard that you stopped by the isles several days back. Heard it didn't turn out too good. What were you doing there?"

"Victor, this is not the time, or the place to be talking about such matters."

"Oh come on, we're practically the only two in here." Victor looked around to see another vampire being helped at a different counter, "You can tell me."

Vera turned her head slightly and looked up at him, "This is really a private matter, and one that doesn't concern you or our family."

"Really? Then tell me, why are you really here? And, by here, I mean down in the underground?"

"If you weren't a…" Vera shifted her eyes to her forearm where her hidden blade was at before continuing, "…then I'd run you through!"

Victor laughed as the teller came back with a case of vials, "Afraid the Brotherhood will strike you down for coming after me?"

Vera turned her attention back to the teller, then paid for the vials before placing them into her satchel. She grabbed her cousin by the wrist and dragged him out of the bank before he could make a scene, which she really didn't need at this point in time, and not with a family rival looming around. She dragged him into one of the small alleyways between the buildings, then threw him up against the wall.

"Look, you! I'm going after something that will turn the Assassins against each other unless it's destroyed. I'm going alone and I don't need you or any of our family to get involved."

Victor thought for several moments, "Ah. I know what item you're talking about. You are crazy to go after such a thing, Vera. It could turn you against them as well, you know."

"At least I have the heart to do that because I know where my loyalties lie. Let that thing try and turn me because it's not going to happen."

"Like how you used a different object to turn a human into an immortal?" Victor grinned when he saw the surprised look on her face, "Yes, I heard all about it from my sister. It seems you snuck onto great-great grandfather's property, got into the vault and stole some things with that immortal with you. And, if I heard correctly, you used this object to bind yourself to him. What would possess a vampire to fall for a human in the first place, I wonder?"

"He's a bloody good Assassin who deserves to live the life that was given to him."

"If you feel that way, then why didn't you change him the 'old fashioned way'?"

"I have no reason to turn him into a vampire. He's better off an immortal without the touchers of drinking blood on a daily bases."

"So, you do have that medallion!" Kellie's voice could be heard at the entrance of the alleyway.

Both Victor and Vera turned their attention towards her to see that her hair was a bit of a mess and that she had thrown a cloak on over her wet dress. There was a fire raging in her eyes.

Victor grinned, "Fuck our luck. An enemy just walked in."

"Correction! She walked into the underground. I just found her chilling at a magic shop."

Vera groaned as she grabbed her hood, put it over her head and pulled it down as far as it would go. At this point, she knew she wouldn't make it back to the hotel by midnight.

"You and your family are such stalkers." Victor shook his head, "How sad."

"At least we keep our ties to the Brotherhood. Can't say much about your family." Kellie turned her attention to Vera before she could get anymore smart remarks from Victor, "I'm guessing you used that medallion to curse my cousin! What fate do you have planed for him? To be implied by a wooden stake? Fall off a cliff into a river of Holy Water? Have a silver cross rammed through his chest?"

Vera hissed angrily, "I did not curse him! He touched it and it judged him!"

Kellie's eyes widened, "What?! You have to be lying!"

"Our bloodlines aren't connected like they use to be. Only my family can touch it and not be harmed by it. Sorry to burst your perfect bubble. And, I'm not giving the thing up! I already have to deal with physico Templars, who have gotten ahold of one of our family's 'little treasures', and I don't feel like dealing with anymore of them."

"Of course, leave it to your ancestors to cause hell for the rest of the us." Kellie crossed her arms as she allowed her hip to jet out to the side.

"At least they were 'smart' and created these things long before we joined the Brotherhood." Victor put in.

"Yes, but they weren't smart enough to hide them where the Templars couldn't find them."

"Ok…as fun as this is, I really need to get going, so I can whip those Templars off the map…literally." Vera pulled her hood back, so just her nose and lips were showing.

"And, you think you can stop them on your own? Good luck with that. They'll drive a silver cross through your heart. Honestly, I hope they do after what you did to me."

Victor grinned a little, "Doesn't kill you anymore. A Colt will."

Kellie glared at him, "What do you mean 'it doesn't work anymore'?!"

"Let's just say you're 'temporarily' disabled while they behead you…or shot you with a Colt. Times have changed. Sad to see your family didn't teach you anything."

Vera sighed a little, "Can I go, please, before I feel the need to run someone through with my blade?!"

"Chill, cousin. Don't need your thrust to grown on the way out." Victor replied as he leaned against the wall, "But, I do wish you luck on trying to get that thing. Just beware of any weapons they might have. They could be the death of you."

"I've almost had a near death experience at least three times in my life. I think I can handle myself." Just as Vera made her way to the entrance of the alleyway, she felt Victor place his hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly to see his head close to her.

"And, one last thing. If at all possible, destroy it, if you can." He whispered into her ear before releasing her, "Now go. Victory to the Assassins!"

Kellie sighed a little, "As much as I hate to say it; victory to the Assassins. While I despise your family, I'd rather not live in a world ruled by Templars."

Vera bowed her head slightly, "Thank you. Victory to the Assassins." With that, she disappeared down the street and back to the entrance she came in at.

Five minutes to midnight; Eluveitie sat on one of the beds staring at the clock, his hidden blade strapped to his arm, ready to leave as soon as the clock hit twelve. Torstein was laying on the other bed, staring at the ceiling. He could feel the tension in the room and tried to ignore it. He knew Vera well enough to know that she'd be back before midnight and that she could handle herself in a fight. He had seen it before. He just wished Eluveitie wasn't on edge. That he'd just relax and not worry about his girl falling victim to either a rogue or Templar.

"Should I put on a CD to calm you?" Torstein questioned, in Finnish, as he kept his eyes locked to the ceiling.

"Three minutes, then we're leaving!" Eluveitie replied in their native tongue as he kept his eyes locked to the clock. His heart rate picking up with each passing second.

Torstein sighed a little, then rolled over on his side, "My brother, you really need to chill out. Vera's a high ranked Assassin and can handle herself. She's been doing this for ages. She knows what she's doing."

"There are rogues out there, Torstein. Rogues that are being controlled by the Templars. Who knows what kind of hell they could bring if she runs into them."

Torstein stayed silent for several moments before getting up and walking over to Eluveitie. He put his hands on Eluveitie's shoulders and made him look him in the eyes, "Listen to me. Stop looking at the clock and relax. You're going to drive yourself mad if you keep stressing out. You need to be a strong Assassin and not worry about her. She will come back in one piece. And, if she doesn't, then you're more than welcome to seek 'revenge' on the person who did it. But, you need to have faith in her. She's a Master Assassin, and we know how to handle ourselves in tough situations. Do me a favor and chill out, please! You're starting to stress me out, and our journey hasn't even started yet."

Eluveitie shifted his eyes downward as he allowed Torstein's message to go through his head. He himself was a Master Assassin and he knew this wasn't the way he was suppose to act. He could only image what the students at the camp the two of them taught at in Finland would think if they saw their teacher in such a state. He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"I guess I'm letting the journey get to me." He grinned slightly, "Interesting how we haven't started it, and, yet, I'm already worrying about it."

"We will get through this, and the three of us will come out of this alive. Because we are tough, hard core Assassins, and no one, not even an insane medallion wheedling Templar, can take us down."

Eluveitie looked up at Torstein, "What would I do without you, my brother?"

"You'd be dead in that forest if it wasn't for me and my brother coming to your aid." Torstein seated himself next to Eluveitie, and put an arm over his shoulder, "Just focus on the good, and you'll be at ease in no time."

Eluveitie nodded slightly and was about to relax himself until he heard a slight knock on the sliding glass window. He quickly jumped to his feet and dashed over to the window. He pulled the curtains open and saw Vera standing out there, her dark outfit blending into the night sky, then opened up the window.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Vera replied as she stepped inside, "I had an unexpected 'family reunion'."

"My love!" Eluveitie accidentally said in Finnish as he grabbed her and held her close to him while saying a bunch of lovey-dovey things in Finnish.

Torstein was snickering in the background.

Vera coughed slightly as she tried to catch her breath, "I love you, too, Eluveitie, but I still haven't gotten my Finnish down yet."

"Not one of the easiest languages to learn, I'll give you that much." Torstein replied to her as Eluveitie slowly released her.

"No kidding." Vera said as she walked back over to the window and closed it, then closed the curtains. She went over to the bed, then placed the satchel on it before going over to her bag and removing her hidden blade and the knives. Within moments, she realized one of her knives was missing. She cursed herself for allowing her cousin to get so close to her. She allowed the thought to slip from her mind as she stood up and went back over to the satchel.

"I take it your 'family reunion' wasn't the best?"

"Is it ever?" Vera rummaged through the satchel and pulled out the bottles that she'd need and placed them on the nightstand. She pulled out the paint brushes and placed them next to the bottles. Then, she made her way over to the desk and took the pad of paper and pen that was on it and began to draw, "Alright, before I get myself worked up, I need you two to take off your shirts. Torstein, you're going first."

"Um…can I ask what's going on?" Torstein questioned as he did what was asked of him, "And, I still can't get that sharpie drawing off my arm."

"Welcome to my world." After Eluveitie removed his shirt, he showed Torstein the slowly fading ink that was on his arms. One of his arms had the Supernatural symbols on it while the other had a Celtic knot.

Torstein huffed a little, "Now I know why she drew on my arm."

"I'm afraid you both will be getting some sharpie art on you again." Vera replied as she ripped off the top page, then went over to the bed and sat down. She grabbed an empty bottle, then pulled a small pocket knife out of her back pocket. She reached her hand out to Torstein.

"I hope we're not doing some kind of blood ritual thing." Torstein walked over to her.

"Nothing of the sort." Vera took his hand and made a small cut on his finger. She allowed a drop of blood to fall into the bottle, then began to mix a few of the other potions in with it.

"I really don't get how you can keep your cool around blood." Torstein whipped his finger on his pants.

Vera closed up the bottle and shook it while pointing to her earring, "That's how." Once the potion was set, she went over to her bag and grabbed the black and red sharpies, "Eluveitie, can you hold that drawing up to the lamp, please? Torstein, you can go ahead and sit down."

"But, can't you see it?" Eluveitie questioned as he picked up the paper.

"I need better light." Vera allowed Torstein to sit at the head of the bed, then sat in front of him. She looked at Eluveitie, who held the paper up to the lamp, "Can you flip the page over?" She watched as he did so, "Now, flip it upside down." Once he did, she picked up the black sharpie and began to draw on the left side of Torstein's chest.

Every now and then, she'd look up at the drawing and copied it down onto Torstein's chest. Once it was done, she grabbed the potion and one of the paint brushes. She opened up the bottle, dipped the brush in and began to go over the drawing.

A shiver went down Torstein's spin, "That's rather chilly."

"You won't be once we're done." Vera replied to him.

"What exactly are you doing?" Eluveitie asked as he put the drawing down.

"Since I don't fully trust that thing, I'm putting a 'ward' or shield on you. Kind of like the Anti-Possession symbol from Supernatural." Vera said, "The reason I'm doing it upside and backwards is to make it more powerful. It won't accept the power coming from the medallion and will repel it. It's kind of like the Angel Banishing Sigil, it keeps angels away and from using a human as their vessel. Also, it has to be drawn in blood. At least we don't need to do that here."

"Think we're not strong enough to walk into that without protection?"

"I'm not taking my chances. I've lived long enough to see fellow Brothers die. Hell forbid I have to send the two of you back to Finland in body bags. Joshua will have my head for that. I'd be on Lucas's shit list until the day he dies."

"We're trained to be ready for anything."

"Not this." Vera put the paint brush down, then looked at Torstein, "In a few moments, I'm going to need you to inhale, then slowly exhale." She placed her hand upon the mark, then spoke, in Celtic, as she nodded her head to him, "Protect from the hex he is about to face."

As she spoke, Torstein took a deep breath. As he did so, he could feel the potion going into his body, then a slight warming sensation spread through him, as if he were in a hot tub. His heart beat relaxed as he slowly released his breath. He felt calm and at ease. Once Vera had removed her hand, there was a mark on his chest that looked like a brand, and it was right below the real brand that he had; the mark of the Brotherhood.

Vera nodded, "It worked. How do you feel?"

"Like I want to go relax in the hot tub." Torstein replied as he got up, so Eluveitie could take his place.

"I don't believe the pool room is open right now." Vera took Eluveitie's hand and made a small cut. She grabbed another empty bottle and began the process of making a potion for him, "And, don't worry about that mark on you. It'll go once that medallion is taken care of."

"What do you plan to do with it once you have it?" Eluveitie asked as he watched her shake the bottle.

"Probably destroy it…not too sure what's going to happen when I do that. I don't believe it'll explode, but I'm worried something might come out of it." She placed the bottle down, then picked up the sharpie. She watched as Torstein held the paper up to the light. She began to draw on Eluveitie's chest.

"Like a spirit, or demon?"

"Possibly." Vera switched up the sharpie for the red one and started to draw the symbols. At one point, she paused and looked over at the drawing. Her eyes shot to Torstein as she gave him a serious look.

Torstein caught her glance and knew what she was thinking. With a slight nod of his head, Vera changed up one of the symbols in hopes that it would make the ward stronger. She picked up the bottle, when she was finished with the sharpie drawing, and started to paint the potion over it. Once she was done, she put her hand over the mark.

"Just like Torstein, take a deep breath, then slowly let it out." As she began to speak, she nodded her head at him, "Protect from the hex he is about to face." She spoke in Celtic, but added, "Protect, the most, his mind and heart. Don't let him fall pray to the Hell he will face."

Eluveitie closed his eyes as he took in his breath. He, too, felt the warm, relaxing sensation go through his body. He felt his mind easing up, which he needed after being stressed for a half an hour, or so while they were waiting for Vera to return. Not only that, but it was making him tired. Once Vera removed her hand and he slowly released his breath, he felt himself wanting to fall down and go to sleep. He needed it and so did his body. He forced his eyes open, then looked down and saw the same mark Torstein had.

"We are ready." Vera replied as she stood up, then cleaned up. She placed the bottles into the satchel, then pulled out a vile of blood and opened it up, "You two get some rest. I'm going to order those plane tickets. I just hope we'll be able to get a flight out of here sometime tomorrow."

"And, what if we don't?" Torstein asked

"I'll make it happen, don't you worry." Vera said before taking a sip of the blood from the vile. She looked at the vile, then nodded slightly, liking the taste of the blood, "Plus, I told Hawk we'd be out there in about two days."

Torstein nodded slightly, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a warm shower, since the pool room isn't open." He walked over to the bathroom, then closed the door.

Vera watched him for a moment, then drank the rest of the blood. She closed up the vile, then put it away in the satchel.

"Got some more blood?" Eluveitie questioned as he leaned against the headboard, feeling the warmth still going through his body, which was causing him to feel sleepy.

"Real blood this time. It's not too bad." Vera replied as she moved closer to him, "I went to an underground city, which is why I didn't bring you two with because I didn't need you two to be killed by the creatures down below. Anyways, I did pick up several vials of it. It wasn't that bad. Just hope it won't drive me to take the blood of others. I still can't control myself." She sighed a little.

"They wouldn't hurt me because I'm immortal, would they?"

Vera shrugged, "I wouldn't know." She looked up at him to see that his eyes were showing signs of sleep, "Perhaps you should head off to bed. I'll join you in a few minutes."

"That was one wicked spell you put on me." He grinned slightly.

"I put a spell on you, and now you're mine." Vera returned the grin before leaning over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought I was already yours?"

"You are." Vera smiled lightly, "Now, get some rest. I need to order those tickets."

"You do know that spell is what's putting me to sleep." Eluveitie watched as she got up and went over to her bag in search of her lap top, "I felt that same warming sensation as when you used the other medallion to make me immortal. I feel tired, but I'm willing to take up Torstein's offer on the hot tub."

"Again, the pool room is closed for the night, I'm afraid. You'll have to wait for our trip to end before you'll get a chance to get into one." Vera found her lap top, then walked over to the desk and sat down. She opened it up and powered it on.

"Too bad I can't enjoy it while we're here." Eluveitie allowed himself to lay down on the bed and get comfortable, "Don't take too long, alright?"

"I'll try not to." Vera replied as she logged onto the internet and began to search for the airline, "Have a good rest."

"I'm sure I will." Eluveitie said before closing his eyes.

Vera looked over her shoulder at him before rising from her chair and walking over to the table in-between the two beds. She flipped off the lights, then went back over to the desk and sat down.

An hour passed by and it was almost two in the morning when Torstein stepped out of the bathroom and saw Vera was still on the computer. He went over to her, then sat down on his bed, which was by the desk.

"Not able to get tickets?" He asked.

Vera turned her head before moving the chair, so she could see him better, "I was able to. Our flight leaves at noon. I texted Hawk the time we're suppose to be arriving in Rome."

Torstein looked over at the clock on the table, then turned back to face her, "I guess we should get some sleep then. But, I'm pretty sure we'll be sleeping on the plane."

"With the way everything's going, I'll be lucky to sleep at all." She sighed a little, "Such luck I have."

"I heard your spell was slightly longer when you did Eluveitie's ward. I take it were you worried about his…emotional issues?"

Vera nodded, "I don't understand why he still gets emotional whenever his parents are brought up, or are around your camp. Yes, I know he just told me about what happened and everything, but whenever I visit you and they're around, he had to leave for a week to regroup himself. I feel that there's more to this than meets the eye."

"I don't think he's gotten over the fact about the manner in which he left home. It still weighs heavily on him."

"He left to join the Brotherhood because his parents were against it, even if they came from Assassin families. But, he shouldn't feel bad about it."

Torstein went silent for several moments, not sure what to say.

Vera took notice of this, "Torstein, what really happened?"

"I take it he didn't tell you everything, then?"

"Would I be asking he did?"

"Good point. Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell him I filled you in on some missing details. He had a little sister, who, sadly, died from an illness just a month before he turned sixteen, when he ran away from home. She was ten at the time, and she really liked him. He cared so much for her. You know how he works on fixing up his Codex blades and making weapons of his own?"

With a nod from Vera, he continued, "He learned to make things from his mother and his father taught him how to make weapons."

"I have a leather buckle bracelet he left for me at home, with the Brotherhood's insignia on it, and a leather choker he made for me the first time I came out to Finland to visit your camp." Vera replied to him.

"He is very skilled at those kinds of crafts, but he's a better Assassin than a tradesman. Anyways, he made a leather headband for his sister and gave it to her for Christmas, the last Christmas he had with her. The next month, she passed away. She was buried with that headband on. He left later in the month."

Vera looked away for a moment, "So…the reason he's unstable is because of his sister's passing?"

"Yes, because she always loved the things that he made and said that he'd be a great tradesman. But," Torstein leaned forward slightly and whispered, "she always thought he'd be a great warrior as well, because he use to play around with his dad's swords and she saw him as someone who'd kill a guy if they tried to hurt her."

"He is very skilled with weapons, I know that much. And, he is very handy when it comes to fixing them as well." Vera looked back at him, "I can see why he's torn about all of this. I'm wondering if that ward will be enough. I might have to do something else to keep his mind and heart from being effected by that thing."

"I wouldn't worry about it right now. We should head off to bed, for we're going to be busy the next several hours. If anything, do something before we start looking for that thing."

Vera nodded as she turned back to her lap top and powered it down, "You're right. I do thank you for filling me in, though. I've never had a sibling, so I can't say what it's like to loss one. Especially one that's really close to you. I would assume it would be the same as losing a fellow brother, but I wouldn't really know." She closed up the lap top, then got up and walked over to the bed Eluveitie was sleeping in, "Have a good rest, my friend. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Rest well." Torstein replied to her as he got himself comfortable in his bed.

Vera got into bed, then snuggled up close to Eluveitie, who was fast asleep. She allowed her mind to wander for a bit before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 3)

_(1868)_

 _A boat pulled into Dover, England in the late afternoon. The people onboard stepping off and heading to their destinations. One of them, an Irish girl, just like the others, headed for a more dangerous destination; London. Under the rule of Templar Grand Master Crawford Starrick, the city was in a state of turmoil, and this Irish girl was determined to help stop it…even if it was in favor of her family. Upon getting her trunk, she hailed a carriage to take her to the city. The driver looked in awe at the girl, who appeared to be only sixteen, and wondered why she would be heading to London._

 _"Ms., I'm afraid London is a very dangerous place at this point." He said to her while putting her trunk on top of the carriage, "Wouldn't it suit you best to go somewhere else?"_

 _"I'm afraid I have family business to take care of." Replied the girl in a light Irish accent, "However, if you see fit, you may drop me off in a safer place near the city, so long as I can get there on foot."_

 _"It is dangerous to even try and enter the city. You'll be caught one way or another."_

 _"I can handle myself." She said while getting into the carriage, "Now, if you'll please. Any inn will do."_

 _The driver nodded, then took her to a town just outside of the city. Once they had arrived, he helped her out and helped bring her trunk into the inn, which was rather small and only housed ten rooms._

 _Those inside the inn all stopped and stared at the sixteen year old girl. It wasn't just the age that got them, but her style as well, for she was dressed in a rather high class outfit. The detail on the dress screamed Irish from the beautiful Celtic designs woven into the green fabric. Her red hair was tied back into a long braid and there was a strand of green hair hidden amongst all that red._

 _The girl walked up to the inn keeper and handed him a pouch with money inside, "I'd like a room, please."_

 _"Um…wouldn't you prefer something a little more…upscale?" The inn keeper asked her as the carriage driver brought her trunk over._

 _"Good sir, I might look noble, but I know the value of hard work. I would rather stay in a family owned inn than a fancy hotel. Please, allow me the honor of staying here for awhile."_

 _"Yes, madam." The inn keeper handed her a key._

 _"Thank you." She replied, then looked at driver, "You may take your leave now." She handed him a pouch as well, "I can take care of my trunk from here."_

 _"Thank you, madam, and be safe." The driver tipped his hat, then hurried on out the door._

 _She picked up the trunk and carried it over to the flight of stairs. Once she reached the top, she searched for her room, which was at the end of the hallway on the left hand side. As soon as she was safely inside, she locked herself in, then began to go through her trunk. Once the night fell, she would leave and head into the city. But, first, she needed some clothes to help her blend into the night. And, some weapons as well._

 _Big Ben struck midnight as the girl loomed upon one of the roof tops over looking what of the city she could. Hidden in the shadows and protected by her hood, she scanned the street below, then looked into the distance. While there was hardly anyone out, besides the drunks leaving the taverns, all she heard was the barking of a dog, the screeching of two cats chasing each other, and the patter of hooves on the street below as a carriage driver made his way towards one of the houses along that street. After some time, she rose, then traveled across the roofs until there was nowhere else for her to go. She climbed her way down the side of the building and onto the sidewalk. Using the shadows, she moved on to her next location. Where that was, she wasn't sure, but she needed another, and much taller building, in order to get a better view of the city. The more she knew now, the easier it would be for her navigate through the city once morning came. Upon passing an alleyway, she became startled when she heard a can being knocked over. Before she had the chance to remove her dagger, she saw a cat coming out from inside. She let out a small sigh of relief, then continued on her way._

 _As soon as she got close to the heart of the city, she was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway just a block away from a tavern. A drunk, she figured, and wouldn't spare the man any mercy as she was able to grab her dragger while ripping herself out of his grip. As she spun herself free, he fell to the ground and found the tip of a dagger just under his eye. He felt her boot on his lower stomach, as if to signify that if he moved, then she'd hurt him, in more ways than one._

 _"Not all women give up so easily to drunks like yourself." She hissed under her breath, "How you even knew I was a woman is beyond me."_

 _It was true. She wasn't even wearing a dress, but black pants and a black jacket. One could easily mistake her for a short guy rather than a young woman._

 _"J-j-j-just a lucky guess." The man's voice quivered at the sight of the dagger. Then, his eyes caught something as he noticed that she had another blade, but it wasn't another dagger; it was a hidden blade and he'd seen those once, no twice before, "Please, I have mercy on me. I know someone who has a blade like that. My boss has that blade."_

 _She tilted her head slightly, "Are you like your boss?"_

 _The man shook his head the best he could without getting a cut from the dagger, "No, madam. I just work for him."_

 _"What's the name of your boss?"_

 _"Jacob Frye, madam. He runs a gang called The Rooks. I'm one of his men."_

 _An Assassin running a street gang? That really made the wheels in her head turn. She removed the dagger, then stepped away from him, "I'll spare your life this time around because I don't need any trouble with fellow Assassins. But, be warned, I won't go too easy on you next time around."_

 _"Thank you, madam. And, I apologize for grabbing you." With that, he turned and ran out of the alleyway._

 _She watched him for a moment as she though. She began to scale the wall next to her, then pulled herself onto the roof. She was able to catch him running down the street, so she decided to follow after him; from the rooftops._

 _She stopped a few rooftops from a run down building and watched as the man went inside. She was able to jump from the building she was on and land as silent as a mouse on top of the other building. She listened as she thought she heard a voice coming from the opposite side, then went over. She kneeled down and listened. The voices sounded as if they were coming from inside; perhaps through an open window. She could hear the voice of the man she ran into and the voice of someone else._

 _"Sir!" The man replied as he ran into a room that looked like an office, but a rather not well put together one._

 _"Go home, man, you're drunk." The voice said from over by a couch, which was leaned up against the wall on the left hand side of the room._

 _"Sir, I need to tell you something. I ran into a young woman like you. Well, not really like you…I mean somewhat like you. Well, she's like you in a way."_

 _There was a pause, "…I take it you ran into my sister?"_

 _"No, sir. She was a bit shorter than her…and you, and she had an accent. I don't know if it was Irish or Scottish."_

 _The girl almost gave herself a face palm. It was obvious this guy was drunker than she thought. That or he was just really dumb. As badly as she wanted to scream her nationally, she bit her tongue and kept listening._

 _"I really think you're drunk and need to go home."_

 _"Mr. Frye, you have to believe me. She's an Assassin like you. Perhaps she's come from…um…whichever neighboring country to help you out against those thugs who're running the city."_

 _Jacob rose from his seat, then walked over to him, "If there were other Assassins out there to help us, then they would have made themselves known to us. I'll have a look around. In the mean time, you should get some sleep. I have a mission for us to tackle tomorrow and I'm going to need every man I can get…and I don't need them to be drunk, understood?"_

 _"Yes, sir." With that, the man passed out where he was standing, right in the middle of the doorway._

 _Jacob glanced down for a moment, then sighed, "Good thing Evie isn't here, or she'd kick my ass." He stepped over the body of his fellow gang member and made his way down the hall._

 _The girl heard the sound of footsteps leaving the room, then laid flat on the rooftop. Carefully, she crawled to the other side, where the main door was at, and peeked over to see Jacob leaving the building. She moved back when she saw his head tilt up. She waited until she heard his footsteps echoing down the sidewalk. She peeked over one last time and allowed herself to slowly get up and move across the rooftops back towards the inn she was staying at. If Jacob were expecting to find her tonight, he'd have to try tomorrow._

Vera groaned a little as she slowly woke up. She sat up slightly and looked over at the clock, then sighed a little. Only four and half hours of sleep, and she knew she wouldn't be falling back asleep until they were on the plane to Rome. She got out of bed, then went over to her lap top and powered it on. She opened up a Word Document and began to type. Fifteen minutes passed and she was now looking through some documents from past sessions she had in the Animus. Another fifteen minutes past and she was 'hiding' inside the bathroom making a phone call.

In the states, a young woman answered her phone, in a tired voice, "I was just about to fall asleep, you know."

"Sorry, I don't know the time zone difference." Vera replied to her.

"You should be lucky you called me and not Lucas. He's flipping shit right now."

Vera rolled her eyes a little, "Because of what I did? He should've known I'd pull something like that."

"Not only that, but there's been reports of rogue Assassins down in Italy. Possibly in Syria."

'Masyaf Castle.' Vera thought before replying, "Hawk already filled me in on some details. They have one of these 'rogue' Assassins. I have tickets for a twelve pm flight out there. I'll get this fixed."

"I take it this has something to do with your family?"

"Possibly. Anyways, I need to ask you a favor, Sarah."

"I'm not covering your butt anymore. You need to tell Lucas yourself."

"I'll contact him before we get on the plane. I'll even show him my ticket for proof. But, that's not what I'm calling about. I need some information on an ancestor of mine."

"Don't you have all that stuff on your computer?" Sarah questioned as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the dark ceiling, in hopes that she wouldn't fall asleep.

"I just checked. Do you know of a guy named Jacob Frye?"

"Doesn't sound very familiar, why?"

"I heard that name in my dream. In fact, it felt like I was having a session in the Animus. Anyways, I didn't catch my ancestor's name, but there was mention of that name. I guess he was an Assassin who lead a gang called The Rooks. That's all I've got right now."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "You…had a dream about your ancestor?"

"Yes, I did. I typed up what I remembered."

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I've been up for the past half an hour. And, I got at least five hours of sleep. I probably won't sleep until we get on the plane. Please, can you look it up for me? I wonder if this might have anything to do with the journey we're about to embark on."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll forward whatever information I can find to you."

"E-mail it to me. If this keeps up, then I might need to do some 'work' while I'm on the plane."

"Got it. But, you're telling Lucas if he catches me in his office."

"Trust me, he'll know before I even set foot on that plane. Thanks for the help. See you in…um…well, not totally sure how long this will take, so I'll see you soon."

"Do us a favor, Vera, and don't get yourself killed."

"Sarah, what I'm walking into could be the death of me. Don't be too surprised if I don't make it back in one piece."

"Lucas is going to drag you from Hell and kill you all over again if you get sent home in a body bag."

Vera grinned a little, "I'd enjoy seeing him try that." She looked over at the bathroom door for a moment before saying, "And, I have one more favor to ask of you…"

Vera, Eluveitie and Torstein stood in line behind other passengers who were beginning to board their flight to Rome.

"Did you contact Hawk?" Eluveitie questioned once they showed their tickets to the attendant at the gate and were walking through the tunnel towards the plane.

Vera nodded, "I told him I'd let him know once we've arrived at the airport. He'll come pick us up." She entered the plane and looked for their seats, "And, I called Lucas as well to let him know what's up. He's still upset about our little trip."

"I figured he would be. I have yet to hear from Joshua. I'm thinking about telling him what's going on, in case word gets to him and he starts to freak thinking his best Assassins are out there without knowing about any of this."

"Wait till we get to Rome before you call him." Vera found their seats, then took the seat next to the window. She placed her bag on the floor, then fished out her book.

Eluveitie sat next to her while Torstein took the isle seat. He looked at her, "Do me a favor and don't draw on my arm, alright?"

"I'll just lean over you and draw on Torstein's arm." She looked over at him.

"I heard that." Torstein replied, then grabbed his headsets and put them on, "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to enjoy some music and get some more rest before we land."

"I will sleep…once I start reading." Vera replied as she opened up her book, "I need it. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Bad dream?" Eluveitie asked as the plane started off down the runway.

"Possibly." Vera replied as she pulled down the shad of the window, then reached up and turned on the light.

 _London; 1868_

 _It was close to noon as the girl made her way through the city. While she didn't dress as fancy as she had upon arriving in England, she still wore an outfit that showed that she had some form of power. But, what the common people and wealthy Templars that ran the city couldn't see where her hidden weapons; her main weapon being her hidden blade. As she walked past a small cafe, she heard a sound, then turned her head and saw a thug, much different than the one she ran into the night before, picking on a small kid, no older than seven. She glared angrily at the thug, then stepped into the alleyway._

 _"It would be wise of you to leave that child alone." She said in an authority like tone, in hopes that it would frighten the thug._

 _Of course, it didn't and the thug turned around to see that she was shorter than he was and that she would make for an easy target, "Why should I? He has escaped from work and I'm here to bring him back!"_

 _She took notice of a chain hanging around his neck, and a red cross that dangle from it. A Templar. And, more importantly, one who either ran or worked for one of the businesses in the city. Plus, she had taken note to his tone, which sounded as if he had some 'Irish Coffee' before heading to work. A morning buzz. How lovely._

 _"Children are not meant to work. They are meant to go to school and learn. It's cruel to force children to work." She replied._

 _"Guess you're new around here, sweetie, because children work from the day they learn to walk. Now, get your bloody Celt ares out of here, and let me get this young one back to work!"_

 _Her eyes flared up and her face quickly turned red with anger, "Excuse me?! What did you call me?!" She stepped farther into the alleyway as she released her hidden blade._

 _The Templar had no time to react as she was quickly on top of him with her blade rammed through his throat. He gasped as he grabbed her arm and tried to push her off of him, but she was stronger than she appeared._

 _She glared at him through his dying eyes, "Calling me a Celt is one thing, but when you do it in front of a child, an innocent child who shouldn't be forced to work under the likes of you, then that's a different story interiorly!" She yanked the blade out of his neck, then ripped the chain off, "Plus, you're a Templar, so there's no way you would have lived anyways." She threw the cross into the blood pouring out of his neck. She whipped her blade off on his clothes before walking up to the child and holding out her hand, "It's alright. I'll take you home." She said._

 _The little boy, frighten by what he'd seen, wasn't sure how to react. He had been yelled at and punished all the time by that same man for as long as he could remember while working at the factory. He took her hand, then followed her out of the alleyway._

 _"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said as the reached the sidewalk, "Now, can you tell me which way to go, so I can take you home to your mum?"_

 _The little boy pointed to the street straight ahead._

 _She looked up and nodded, "Then, that's where we're going." She held his hand tightly and walked him towards the street._

 _Along the way, she stopped at a cafe and treated the little boy to lunch. She found out that his name was Will and he was working because his dad was killed in an accident that happened at a different factory on the edge of London. His mom worked for a clothing store that sold clothes to nobles. He said that there were nights she'd come home late in order to get dresses ready for parties the nobles were holding. He told her about a beautiful dress she made for the queen; which took her from dawn till dusk to make. By him working, it helped bring in extra money for their family, as he commented that he had a little sister, who was only three, who stayed at home with their grandmother when they would go to work. He commented that his grandmother hated the idea of children working in such dangerous environments and wished that he wouldn't. He was only seven._

 _After lunch, Will lead her the rest of the way to his house, which was a small apartment in one of the many rundown buildings in the city. He took her up the steps and let her inside. Their apartment was on the third floor and he took her up the stairs and towards their door. Once they were there, he knocked on it. A sound came from inside, and his grandmother opened up the door, a shocked look appeared on her face._

 _"Oh, my little boy! What are you doing here?!" His grandmother picked him up in her arms and held him close, "Your boss is going to kill you!"_

 _"I couldn't take it there anymore, grandma, so I ran away. One of the mean men came after me, but this young lady saved my life." Will said as he turned to look at the girl standing in the hallway, "She really gave it to him!"_

 _She bowed slightly, "It's the least I can do. I don't like seeing children being picked on or threatened, mainly by adults."_

 _"You are a very brave, young girl." His grandmother said to her, "And, you appear to be a long way from home."_

 _She nodded, "I'm from Northern Ireland."_

 _"Goodness, child! What on earth are you doing here?! London has become a very dangerous place!"_

 _"I'm afraid I have family business to take care of. I wouldn't be here if that weren't the case."_

 _"I apologize that you've had to come here at such a hard time."_

 _"My parents trained me well in self discipline, so I can handle myself. And, I hope you don't mind that I treated your grandson to lunch along the way."_

 _"Goodness, dear! You didn't have to do that."_

 _"It's the least I can do. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. I do hope we get to meet again, but under better circumstances."_

 _"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"_

 _She smiled politely and said, "My name is Ahsoka."_

 _Ahsoka walked down the street as members of the city began to light the street lamps as the sun was beginning to set. While she knew that she'd have to get out of the city soon, she wanted to stick around for just a little while longer. Soon, she came upon an abandon church, then paused and had a look at it. She studied it for several long moments before carefully opening up the door, which almost fell off its hinges, and made an annoying loud squeak sound, then slipped inside. She closed the door, then walked around. It looked large from the outside, but inside it was rather small, enough room to seat perhaps a hundred people or less. What such a small church was doing in a large city, she wasn't sure, but it appeared to have been abandon for at least ten years. She saw the stained glass windows were cracked, one even broken, and the items upon the alter were rusting. The alter itself looking as if it could fell to pieces in seconds. A portoirt of Jesus hung on the wall behind the alter, the dust causing the color the fade. She looked up and saw small holes in the ceiling from years of neglect; she could even smell mold from where water had leaking in and rested upon the carpet. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she kept moving._

 _While it was peaceful within, despite the gloomy outlook to it, there was a slight disturbance and Ahsoka was able to sense it. Carefully, she put her hand on the hilt of her dagger and waited while appearing to be distracted by her surroundings. As she approached the alter she sensed the disturbance getting closer to her. She gripped the hilt, then spun around while pulling the dagger free and hard the steel of the blade clash against something else. Her eyes widened as she saw that it had hit a candelabra, which had been upon the alter only a few short minutes ago. She hadn't even noticed that it had disappeared. Upon the receiving end of the candelabra was a young man, at least twenty years old, dresses as if he were from an upper class. His eyes were covered by the brim of his top hat._

 _"You are quick." He said to her as he moved the candelabra down, her arm and dagger moving with it._

 _"It's rude to sneak up on people." She replied while removing her dagger from the metal object, "Let alone try and knock them out with a candelabra, in a church of all places."_

 _He tilted his head slightly, "Interesting accent you have there. Scottish?" He put his hand at his side where he had a blade hidden._

 _Ahsoka's eyes quickly shifted to his side as she readied herself, "No, Irish." She dodged out of the way, but not before the blade of her dagger met the steel of a short sword._

 _"You certainly are a long way from home. What brings you to London, at a time like this?" He whipped his arm in hopes that he'd be able to disarm her, but she was fast and raised her arm to get the dagger out of the way, causing him to stumble slightly._

 _She backed away from him as she pointed her dagger at him, "Afraid family business has brought me to this sad, pitiful looking place. Thought, I've heard it was beautiful before it became ruined."_

 _'Templar, perhaps.' He thought as he steadied himself, "It is a lovely city. You just haven't seen it all yet."_

 _"Something tells me that might not happen." She caught his advance, then ducked out of the way and under the blade of his sword. She spun around and found her dagger had hit the candelabra again. A slight hiss escaped her lips as she whipped the dagger free causing him to lose his grip on the candelabra. It flew a distance away from them and hit one of the walls, breaking in half upon impact._

 _"You thinking about dying?" He questioned._

 _"I've always been told that only one walks away victorious in a sword fight."_

 _He grinned a little, "And, you believe that to be me?"_

 _"Well, let's see here..." She danced out of the way of his oncoming blade while removing a knife, "you have a sword and I just have..." She turned to the side and caught the blade of his sword with the blade of her dagger, the sword blade just inches from cutting her lower arm, "a knife and dagger. Not a very fair advantage."_

 _"Be glad I didn't pull my gun."_

 _"Would you have?" She forced him back slightly towards the entrance of the church._

 _"I would never pull a gun on a pretty lass like yourself." He allowed her to back him up, for he had a plan._

 _Ahsoka rolled her eyes slightly, "Yeah...close enough." She could see over his shoulder that the door was getting closer. If she could get him up against the wall, then she would have the chance to disarm him. But, a small bit of fading sunlight shined through one of the small holes in the ceiling and bounced off the pendent on the necklace he was wearing, blinding her slightly. She let out a small hiss._

 _He took the opportunity to make a move. She had crossed the blades of her weapons in order to shield her eyes from the sudden ray of light. Using the side of his sword, he clashed the metal blade with her blades and forced her back._

 _She screamed as she flew back and hit one of the wooden seats in the last row, which fell over and hit another in front of it. An old bible, which had been left on the seat, fell to the ground as dust from the floor kicked up around it. In the process she had lost her knife and the dagger flew several feet down the isle. She groaned a little as she spotted him closing in on her. She slipped her hand to her side and pulled out another knife. She threw the knife and watched as it sailed through the air and hit his hat, which flew across the back of the church and smacked into the door, stuck there by the blade of the knife._

 _He paused, frighten by her sudden attack. His heart pounded at the speed of light when he had seen the small glitter of the blade coming his way. He didn't have to duck because it wasn't aimed for his head. He turned his head when he heard a thud from by the main door and saw his hat. Slowly, he turned his head back to her, rage in his eyes._

 _When Ahsoka threw the knife, she meant no harm to him, just to warn him that she was still armed and not willing to go down so easily. She had just enough time to gather herself when she saw the look in his eyes. She cursed herself for she had been told that the Englishmen fancied their hats. She had enough time to quickly draw another knife and held it up as the sound of his blade crashing onto hers echoed throughout the church. The sound was so loud that it sent more cracks down the stained glass windows. One of them even shattered. The sound was enough to hurt her ears. The ringing would last for days, she figured. Before she knew it, she was being forced back towards the alter. No matter that she was fast and fighting back, she was now armed with only one weapon and had an enraged Englishman fighting her._

 _Soon, they were upon the alter and she raised her blade to protect herself, which was a bad move because the next strike of his sword was enough to lift her into the air and force her towards the alter, which she hit with much force and knocked over. She groaned as she felt a slight sharp pain going through her hand. She looked down to see that her hand had landed on the cross. She hissed and moved out the way. Again, she had lost her weapon. This was getting serious now, she thought as she could hear him coming. She took a deep breath and released her hidden blade. She counted to three, mentally to herself, then jumped out and stood in shock as she saw that he, too, was wheedling a hidden blade. They stood in there silence for several moments before she slowly lowered her arm._

 _He followed stride, "So...call it a draw?"_

 _Ahsoka nodded her head, "Yeah." She replied in a huff of breath that she was still trying to regain from the quick battle and from being thrown into the alter._


	4. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 4)

Vera awoke not long after to find her head resting on Eluveitie's shoulder, who was still fast asleep. Torstein was asleep as well, his iPhone resting in between his legs as it played music through his headphones. She lifted her head, then reached for her bag under the seat and pulled out her lap top. She powered it on, then opened up the Word Document she had started. She added some new information to what she already had, then saved it before closing it out. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a personal hot spot device and powered it on before jumping onto the internet to check her email. Nothing yet from Sarah. She sent the document to Sarah, then began to do some reach search.

An hour passed by and she could feel the pressure in the plane starting to drop slightly, which meant that they were close to landing. She put her lap top and hot spot device back into her bag, then leaned back and tapped Eluveitie on the shoulder.

"I think we're going to be landing soon...my ears are giving me hell." She whispered to him as he slowly began to come to.

Eluveitie groaned as he slowly started to wake up. He sat up slightly and allowed his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the plane, "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know because I fell asleep reading." Vera replied to him, then leaned over him and tapped Torstein on the shoulder.

"I guess I was asleep for several hours." Eluveitie replied in a sleepy voice, "What time is it, anyways?"

"I really have no idea." Once Vera saw Torstein starting to wake up, she leaned back, then pulled up the blind and had a look outside, "Close to dark. You're going to be up all night."

"Don't we stay up at night, anyways?" He grinned slightly as he leaned over and whispered to her, "We work in the dark to serve the light."

Vera grinned slightly, "Yeah, yeah."

Upon their arrival, they claimed their bags and went to wait for Hawk to come pick them up. Vera had emailed him before shutting down her lap top, so she figured he couldn't have been too far away, or, perhaps, was there already. She pulled out her phone and gave him a call.

"Hey, where are you?" She questioned as she covered her other ear in order to cancel out the sound of the vehicles driving around them.

"I'm here. Come towards the back of the line." Hawk replied.

"Be there in a few." Vera said, then hung up. She headed in the opposite direction as Eluveitie and Torstein followed after her. Soon, they came upon a black Viper and all she could do was give herself a face palm, "Really?" She walked up to the car and watched as the window rolled down, "This isn't really keeping a low cover, you know."

"Rental! Enjoying it while I can." Hawk replied as he leaned over and popped open the trunk.

"Just hope no Templars follow after us...or any rogue Assassins." Vera walked to the trunk and placed her things inside. She waited for her fellow Assassins to do the same, then walked to the passenger side. She allowed them to take the back, then got in the front with Hawk. She closed the door and had just enough time to put on her seat belt as Hawk sped away.

"How was the flight?" Hawk asked.

"I slept most of the time." Vera said, "They slept the whole time."

"Any chance we can stop and get some coffee?" Torstein said as he yawned a little, "I still need to wake up."

"You can have some once we arrive at base. The quicker we get there, the better." Hawk said.

"More rogues?" Vera questioned.

"Not that I've seen, but one can never be too careful."

After twenty minutes of driving, they arrive at Tiber Island, one of the Assassin bases. They were greeted by Desmond and a few other Assassins who lived there. They offered to help Vera, Eluveitie and Torstein bring in their bags, then guided them inside and showed them to the rooms they would be staying in. Vera followed Hawk to the room they were keeping the rogue Assassin tied up in. She opened up the door and saw him with his head down, as if he were sleeping. She walked up to him, then tapped him on the shoulder. With a start, he lifted up his head and looked at her through the pale light. She sensed his discomfort as she knew he was able to a spot a sword at her waist and her hidden blade, which was easy to see on her forearm. She wasn't taking any chances. She stepped away from him, then grabbed another chair and pulled it up. She seated herself in front of him.

"Do you know English?" Vera spoke to him in Italian. She knew the language, but it was becoming a bit rusty. She needed a good way to communicate with him in order to get information out of him. With a nod of his head, she replied, "I apologize, but my Italian has gone a bit rusty over the years."

The young man nodded slightly, then glanced over her shoulder to see Hawk standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He had removed the jacket he was wearing earlier in order to show his hidden blade. He was prepared in case something happened to Vera.

Vera caught this action, but allowed it to slide. Once his eyes were on her, she said, "What is your name?"

He stayed quiet for several moments before saying, "Joel."

"Nice." Vera replied as she sat back slightly, "There's a band I like with a guy named Joel in it. Good start to this conversation. How old are you?"

"Twenty, madam."

"You don't need to be formal with me. We're all Assassins here." Her eyes narrowed slightly when she caught a snicker from Hawk. She turned her head to look back at him. Once he had caught her stare, he stopped, then she turned her head back towards Joel, "Ignore him. He's not all there in the head, sometimes."

"I heard that." Hawk replied.

Vera sighed a little, "I thought it was your eye that was better, not your ears."

"You spoke loud enough for me to hear. Next time, keep your voice down, Master Assassin."

Vera hissed under her breath when she saw Joel go into a state of shock, which she was trying to avoid in order to keep him calm, "Hawk, you're already not on my good side, don't make it worse."

"You have yet to kick me back to the states, you know. I'm still waiting for that."

"Can I get back to business, please?!" As soon as the room fell silent, she turned her attention back to Joel, "I apologize about that. Anyways, how long have you been an Assassin?"

"About three years." Joel replied, trying to remain calm, but it wasn't working well knowing that a high ranked Assassin was in his presents and questioning him. His heart sped up slightly.

Vera nodded, "Where are you from?"

"Avellion."

"Who trained you?"

"Master Pluchino. He's a high ranked Assassin as well, very well respected down there."

"He wasn't with you when you ran into my friend and the other Assassins with him, was he?"

Joel shook his head, "No, he wasn't. My friends and I were out inspecting a crime that happened involving the Templars."

Vera's head tilted slightly as she thought, "What kind of crime?"

"From what I understand, the Templars broke into an old jewelry store and demanded something from the owner, which he didn't have. They killed him and searched the place. We're not sure what they were looking for, but I'm assuming they found it...I think."

'I think I know how they got the medallion now...but, how the hell did it end up in Italy?' Vera thought to herself before speaking to Joel, "What happened once you got there?"

"I felt a strange sensation within me, like something was trying to control me. I heard a voice in my head and I thought my heart was being pulled out of my chest. After that, I don't remember. I just remember waking up here."

"Did you go into the store? Did you even get that far?"

"We were able to get inside and that's when everything started to go blink. I don't remember seeing anyone in the store and it was very well cleared out by the time we got there. The police must have beaten us to it."

Vera nodded, "Anything else you can tell me?"

"That's all I have right now, madam; as I've said before, everything between then and now is blank."

Vera turned slightly and looked over at Hawk, "Contact Pluchino and let him know we have one of his students with us. Tell him to come pick him up."

Hawk nodded slightly before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Vera stood, then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a necklace with a black pendent at the end of it, "I'm sure you're sick of being stuck in that chair."

"Someone's always with me whenever they untie me, but I'm not a bad person, I swear." Joel said as he watched her carefully, fear showing in his eyes.

"I believe you." Vera said as she walked up to him, then placed the necklace around his neck, then tucked it into his shirt, "Whatever's going on seems to be affecting Assassins only. This will help protect you on your trip home." She released her blade, then sliced the ropes.

Joel breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and stretched his legs. He walked over to the bed that was in the room, then sat down. He laid down and made himself comfortable, enjoying the sensation of the soft mattress compared to the hard chair.

Vera watched him, then walked over to the window that was in the room and had a look out. From where she was standing, she was able to see the lights of the city shinning in the night and reflecting off the water around them. She turned her head slightly when she heard Joel's breathing pattern change, which meant that he had fallen asleep. Moments passed and she heard the door open. She saw Hawk walk into the room.

"Master Assassin Pluchino is on his way. He made a comment that his Assassins have been acting strangely. He's bringing them with as well. I asked around and they're allowed to stay here until they can figure out what's going on." Hawk said to her.

Vera nodded, then lead him out of Joel's room. She closed the door behind them and noticed a lock on the outside. Just to be safe, she locked it, "He's not armed, is he?"

"We took all his weapons when he came here." Hawk said as they started down the hall, "I don't think he'll have any plans of jumping out that window."

"He should be trusted. It's just a shame that you couldn't save his friends."

"They put up one hell of a fight, but there was nothing we could do. They were well armed and attacking as if they were about to chop our heads off. We tried, but, sadly, it had to be done."

"Sadly, we have to do what we can in order to protect ourselves." She walked to her room, then went inside. She grabbed a jacket and threw it on, then went back over to him and lead him down the stairs and towards the door. She walked outside.

Hawk followed after her, then stood at her side as he noticed her taking in the sites of the lit city just across the way, "Need a breather?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." Vera said, then moved a little ways from the door to a nearby tree. She climbed the tree and sat on the lowest branch, her feet we able to touch Hawk's shoulders once he stood next to the spot where she was sitting.

"What about?" Hawk questioned as he kept his eyes locked to the city, feeling her boots on his shoulder every so often when she would swing them.

"Before we got on the plane and when we were on our way here, I kept having a dream. A dream about one of my ancestors, but it felt as if I were in the Animus."

Hearing that caught Hawk's attention and he turned his head to look up at her, "Come again?"

"I know it's not normal."

"At least you ain't like that Daniel Cross guy you all were able to capture several years back." He saw her giving him a strange look, "Word gets around fast, especially when it's something like that. Heard you took a nasty lick to your stomach."

"Lucas gave me hell about that for months." Vera sighed a little, "But, I get what you're saying at him. He was, literally, a living Animus. He'd lose touch with the real world and begin to speak Russian. Then, when he'd come to, he'd attack at random, but he wouldn't mean to. Just a shame he had to turn to the Templars. And, what did he gain from all of that? Nothing. Just, nothing."

"Pretty sure they were using him for that purpose, being a living Animus and all."

"I'm sure there's more to his story than meets the eye. But, back to my situation. What if this keeps up? What do I do?"

"It could be an omen for something to come, or it could be trying to tell you something. As long as you don't wake up trying to kill someone, or start sleep walking, then I'd say just let it be. Keep a journal on it, if you have to. Have a session when you have time."

"I have been writing all of this down...or, what I can remember of my dreams, that is. I talked to Sarah to see if she could dig up anything on my ancestor. I've got nothing on my lap top about her, or Jacob Frye."

Hawk turned slightly and looked up at her, "Jacob Frye? Never heard of him."

"From what I understand, he ran a gang in London called The Rooks. My ancestor made a comment that she's there on family business. What kind? I'm not sure."

Hawk shook his head slightly, "Never heard of them either. Sorry, not much help, am I?"

"This whole thing isn't much help." Vera sighed a little, then jumped slightly when she heard her phone go off. She answered it, "I'm alive in Rome right now."

"Well, at least that's good to hear." Sarah said, "I'm afraid I haven't been able to find anything on your ancestor. I did receive the e-mail you sent me, but I still can't find anything about her."

"This is really strange." Vera said as she tapped Hawk with her boot. When she had his full attention, she slide to the end of the branch and jumped down.

Hawk caught her, then put her down.

"Vera, I know you're a vampire and everything, but do you think your ancestor might still be alive?"

Vera raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure. I mean…why would I be having a dream about her if she's still around? Isn't that how the Animus is suppose to work? They need to be dead in order for us to 'live their life'?"

"Well, you're not really having a session in the Animus. You're living her life through your dreams. That's a totally different thing."

"Good point there. I really don't know. I don't know anyone in my family…just a select few. I don't have strong ties with them, as you well know. But, did you find out anything about Jacob Frye?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet. I was trying to find out about your ancestor before I looked into him."

"That's alright. I'll do the research, but if you manage to find anything, then send it my way."

"I'll be sure to do that. Oh, and, Lucas wants to talk to you." Sarah passed the phone over to her boss.

'Lovely.' Vera thought to herself as she listened to the silence before hearing his voice.

"It appears you have arrived safely in Rome." Lucas said.

"A Viper picked us up." Vera glanced at Hawk and caught the grin on his face, "Jonathan was behind the wheel."

"How the devil did he get the money for that?"

"Rental!" Hawk had heard Lucas over the phone and decided to add his input, "Gotta live it up while I can."

"I don't think he's old enough for a midlife crises."

"He just likes fancy cars." Vera said as she walked over to the tree trunk and leaned against it, "So, what's up?"

"Have you had a chance to speak to that rogue Assassin?"

"Yes, I have, and he's not rogue. He was under the control of the Templar who has that darn thing. Tomorrow, we'll start our journey to Avellion, that's where the Assassin is from. His master is on the way to pick him up."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Just Eluveitie and Torstein."

"That's it?"

"We can handle ourselves. We are Master Assassins and are highly trained. I trust they won't fall pray to that thing."

"What if you can't find it in Avellion?"

"I have contacts who can keep me up to speed as to where these rogue Assassins are popping up at." She glanced over at Hawk, "Sarah already made a comment about Syria. I'll allow that to be our next 'port of call'."

"You be careful if you have to go down there, you hear?"

"I understand what's going on down there. We'll try and avoid it if possible. My guess is if they've gone down there, then they've probably hit up Masyaf Castle. Sound familiar?"

"Altier."

"Correct. But, I don't even know if the castle is still there, or not. I'll do some research prior to our journey there, if we have to go there, that is."

"Vera, I understand you're going after a family related object, but I really hope you don't get sent back here in a body bag."

Vera grinned, "If they're smart, then they'll have to either take me down with a Colt, or chop my head off. That thing will brainwash the hell out of the Templar who has it before he even has the chance to do one of the two. But, I can't promise I won't come back with a scar or two."

"Just as long as you're alive."

"Yes, yes. I will be back there alive, I promise."

"And, one more thing, no more side trips, got it?" Before Vera had the chance to respond, Lucas said, "Have a good evening, and victory to the Assassins." He hung up.

Vera looked at her phone, then shoved it into her pocket.

"Any help from him?" Hawk asked as he walked with her back towards the building.

Vera shook her head, "No help from anyone. I'll do some research once we get in. I'm not tired yet."

"You have all night." Hawk stepped in front of her, then opened up the door, "Just hope you're able to find what you're looking for."

Vera stepped inside, then looked back at him, "I really hope so."


	5. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 5)

Vera sat at the small desk that was within her room. It was after four in the morning and she had been up since they arrived in Rome. She was determined to find anything that she could about either her ancestor or Jacob Frye. Yet, she was coming up with nothing. She began to wonder if everything was kept under lock and key so the Templars wouldn't have easy access to Assassin information. She let out a sigh as Eluveitie walked into the room. She turned her head and looked over at him.

"Done working yet?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Not really." Vera replied as she turned back to the lap top.

"Can I be honest with you?" He walked over to her, then leaned over and looked her in the eyes, "I know you're not going to like this, but you look like a zombie. You should get some sleep."

"I guess I should. I'm not getting anywhere." Vera powered down the lap top before closing it, "Hawk tell you what's been going on?"

"I made him talk."

Vera grinned slightly, "Figured as much. So, I've got nothing. Nothing on Jacob Frye or The Rooks. As if this journey hasn't been stressful enough. Now, I've got more than I've bargained for."

"Perhaps something's going to happen and your dreams are preparing you for it."

Vera shrugged, "I don't know. My brain can't think at this point in time."

Eluveitie walked up to the chair, then picked her up. He carried her over to her bed, then laid her down. To make sure she wouldn't get any ideas, he sat down next to her, "I'm staying."

"I figured you would." Vera snuggled up in the blankets and yawned, "Didn't realize how tired I was."

"I think you need to stop pushing yourself so much." Eluveitie laid down next to her, then put his arm around her.

Vera grinned a little as she closed her eyes, "Too bad the life of an Assassin has taken over my body…for several decades."

"Guess our little vacation was worth it…well, what little we had of it, anyways."

Vera nodded a little as she felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

Eluveitie heard her breathing pattern change, then sat up slightly. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Sleep well. We've got a long day in a few hours." He whispered before laying back down.

 _Ahsoka followed the Assassin, who she learned was Jacob Frye, through the streets of London. She kept close as she wasn't in the mood to be taken by a drunk again, and the only thing she was armed with was her hidden blade; she wasn't in the mood to search the church for her weapons on top of the fact that Jacob had taken the knife that was embedded in his top hat. He led her down a few alleyways in order to keep out of sight. Soon, they came upon Whitechapel Station and a confused look appeared on her face as they entered. The night before, she had followed one of his men to a different building and now she was being led here. She figured they must have had two places in order to try and trick the Templars, and this must have been their main base. Not very smart to have a hideout in a public place, let alone one where people use the public transportation every day. She followed Jacob to a more secluded section of the station and into a more fancier and well organized office. Inside she saw a girl, who appeared to be the same age as Jacob, and a man, who appeared to be from India and was perhaps about the same age as them. Upon the wall, she saw pictures of people who appeared to be Templars, a couple of the pictures were crossed off. She took note of those who weren't. At least she wouldn't have to search hard to find them, and for what she was looking for._

 _"Good evening!" Jacob announced to those in the room, startling them, for they had their backs turned towards the door, "Did I mess anything interesting?"_

 _"You know, there's a thing called knocking!" The girl crossed her arms as she watched Jacob close the door, then make his way to the couch and seated himself, "You're lucky I didn't pull a gun on you!"_

 _"Or a knife." The man said, "Could have been a nasty mess to clean up."_

 _"This is my office, too, you know. I don't have to knock in order to let myself in." Jacob pointed out, "Plus, I have a key, so I can let myself in whenever I want."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched him prop his feet up on a coffee table in front of the couch, "You disgust me sometimes."_

 _"It's all out of love."_

 _"And, who have you brought along with you?"_

 _Jacob looked over at Ahsoka, who was still standing near the door with a posture that said she was relaxed, but ready to fight at any moment with her legs spread apart slightly and one hand on top of the other, "She found me checking out one of the abandon churches in the area."_

 _Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, but I believe you found me. And, you tried to knock me out with a candelabra."_

 _"I didn't know you were an Assassin. I wouldn't have went after you if I would have known."_

 _"I apologize. Next time, I'll be sure to wear my hood." Ahsoka replied in a sarcastic voice._

 _"You didn't bother to question her before you decided to attack her with a candelabra?!" The girl turned towards Jacob, "What the heck is wrong with you?!"_

 _"She threw a knife at me." Jacob protested as he removed the knife from his jacket, "It hit my hat and left a hole in it."_

 _"That was when you were battling me that I threw the knife." Ahsoka corrected, "And, I wasn't aiming for you. I just wanted to give you a warning that I was still armed. Sadly, the knives and dagger that I had are still lying in that church. I'll search for them later."_

 _"Hey! Can we settle down, please?!" The man said as he stepped in between Jacob and the girl, "Look, I get things have been a bit 'heated' lately, but can we try and be civilized about this?" A wave of silence when through the room, "I'll take that as a 'yes', and I'll start." He walked up to Ahsoka, "I would like to apologize about them. Typical family behavior."_

 _Ahsoka glanced over at Jacob and his sister and realized that they looked a like. She figured this must have been the girl he had referred to the night before. Evie was her name, she believe. She waved off the apology, "Don't worry about it. I have siblings of my own, so I know how it goes."_

 _"My name is Henry Green, and this is Evie Frye." He said as he turned slightly towards the siblings, Evie had turned her back to Jacob as he gave her a nasty look, "I'm guessing Jacob already told you his name?"_

 _"We had a quick discussion before leaving the church. It is nice to meet the two of you…if only it could have been on better terms."_

 _"What might your name be?"_

 _"I'm Ahsoka Dubhthach." She bowed her head slightly, "I'm from Northern Ireland."_

 _"You certainly have come a bit of a way." Henry escorted her over to a table and allowed her to have a seat, "What brings you this way?"_

 _"The Templars have managed to take something that belongs to my family, so I'm here to get it back." Ahsoka seated herself when the chair was offered to her, "We got leads that the Templar who stole it came here; we're just not sure who they are."_

 _"You seem a bit young to be taking on such a task." Evie said, then kicked Jacob's leg when she felt him kick her with his boot, "Did I say something to upset you?!"_

 _"Young?! She's insane with those blades of hers! Not to mention," Jacob held up the knife, "she threw this at me."_

 _Ahsoka ignored the siblings as she said, "I have four older brothers and one older sister. My brothers are off in a different countries at the moment and my sister isn't big into this whole 'live by the Creed' thing, so my parents sent me off."_

 _Evie snatched the blade out of his hand, "Perhaps if you would have lifted your head up more, then it would have knocked some sense into you!"_

 _"It would have killed me!" Jacob protested, "Who would run The Rooks if I was dead?!"_

 _Henry bowed his head slightly, "I really…"_

 _Ahsoka held up her hand, "Please, don't apologize. I deal with this enough as it is, so I understand. Give it time and they'll cool down."_

 _"Would you except some tea?"_

 _"That would be lovely, thank you." Ahsoka watched as Henry walked off to a different area of the room, then turned her attention back to the siblings._

 _"I'm sure I'd do a heck of a better job than you!" Evie hissed at him. She backed out of the way when she saw Jacob get up from his seat on the couch and lunge at her. She inspected the knife before her, "Where did you get something like this?"_

 _Ahsoka watched Evie hold up the knife. The blade itself was black with Celtic ruins inscribed on it, but they could only be seen if one looked close enough at the blade, "It was handmade for my family. All of our weapons have ebony blades." She held out her arm, then made her hidden blade appear. It was the same as the blade on the knife._

 _Evie walked over to her, then inspected her hidden blade, "Why?"_

 _"Keep hidden in the dark. No enemy will suspect a black blade coming at them if it's hidden in the darkness." Ahsoka glanced over to see Jacob giving her a strange look, "Well, unless some light hits it, that is."_

 _"And, your outfit?"_

 _"Handmade as well." Ahsoka stood up, so Evie could have a better look, "All strong leather, so a blade can't penetrate it."_

 _Evie inspected the knee length jacket, which had the traditional hood attached to it and the insignia of the Brotherhood stitched into the upper back, before admiring the detail on her boots. On the left leg of the pants was a Celtic knot going up the seem on the side stitched in a dark green thread. A high neck leather top completed the outfit. She was in awe not only by the detail, but by the material as well._

 _"How would you know?" Jacob called from the other half of the room._

 _Ahsoka looked over at him, "Want to try and find out?" When she saw Henry approaching with the cup of tea, she took it from him with a bow of her head, "Thank you."_

 _"Why the high collar?" Evie questioned as she allowed Ahsoka to sit back down._

 _"I'm pretty sure it's no fun having a blade rammed through your neck." Ahsoka replied before taking a sip of the tea, "Protection, mostly."_

 _"Who made this for you?! I must know!"_

 _"I think you have enough outfits in your closet as it is." Jacob replied, then ducked when he saw a book being thrown at him, "What?! You know it's true!"_

 _"A long time family friend who's skilled in the art of making clothes for warriors." Ahsoka replied to her, "And, he makes weapons as well. He custom made my hidden blade. The nice thing about this one is I can hide it under any outfit that I wear and no one will know."_

 _"This friend of yours, is he an Assassin as well?" Henry asked._

 _Ahsoka put a finger to her lips, then winked, "Where do you think we get our information from?"_

 _"He must be an older gentleman if he's not out fighting like the rest of us."_

 _Ahsoka held up her hand and moved it from side to side, "Kinda. Let's just say, he's seen enough action and would rather work 'quietly'. Run his shop, make his weapons and clothes. Listen to any 'gossip' floating around the store that might be helpful to finding any Templars." After taking another quick sip of tea, she said, "Information broker, if you will."_

 _"Isn't he worried Templars will find out and come after him?"_

 _Ahsoka grinned a little, "They wouldn't leave the store without a knife through the neck. He might be 'retired', but that doesn't mean that he lacks skill."_

 _Henry looked over at Evie, "I'm impressed."_

 _"You should be." Ahsoka nodded her head before continuing to drink her tea._

 _"I'm not." Jacob said, "We've had to..." He caught Evie's glare, "I mean, they've had to do all this research in finding these people." He pointed to the wall with the pictures on them, "And here you're getting inside information from someone? Sounds kind of lazy to me."_

 _"Jacob!" Evie hissed at him, "That's rude!"_

 _"It would be lazy if we'd sent someone else here to reclaim the object. Plus, I don't even know who took the thing, just that they came here." Ahsoka said, "I don't even know what was taken, but it must be important if I was sent here to do the job."_

 _"We will help you in your search if you'll help us in ours." Henry said to her, "We're looking for a Piece of Eden. We know one of them has it, but, like you, we're not one hundred precent sure who. We might have an idea."_

 _Ahsoka thought about this, "I wouldn't mind assisting you. If we get lucky, perhaps the Templar has both of the items we're seeking, which will make our lives easier."_

 _"That's wonderful to hear! You don't understand how desperate we are. I've tried to contact other Assassins, but I've had very little luck."_

 _Ahsoka tilted her head in a bit of confusion, "That's strange. You'd think the Brotherhood would help out in a time like this. You don't think someone went through the mail and burned the letters, do you?"_

 _Henry thought about it, "Now that you mention it, that would make sense. It doesn't help that the Templars have control of some of the gangs around here."_

 _"Besides mine!" Jacob replied._

 _"You started the gang after all this happened." Evie put in._

 _"You know what I mean!"_

 _"Well, if everything's settled, I hope you don't mind if I head off." Ahsoka placed the empty tea cup on the table, then stood up, "It was nice to meet all of you...if only it could have been under a bit better terms."_

 _"I apologize about my brother." Evie said, then walked over to Jacob, grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him over to Ahsoka, "He will escort you back to where you're staying."_

 _"Excuse me?! I don't remember speaking up about this!" Jacob pulled away from Evie._

 _"She can't go back by herself. Not this late at night."_

 _"I went out last night after midnight and was dragged into an alleyway by a drunk." Ahsoka looked over at Jacob, "He would have been dead if he didn't make a comment about his boss being an Assassin." She crossed her arms as she allowed her hip to jet out to the side, "Wonder who that could be?"_

 _Evie turned on Jacob, "One of your men jumped her?! Are you serious?!"_

 _"Wait?! You're the girl he was talking about?!" Jacob turned his attention to Ahsoka._

 _Ahsoka grinned slightly, "I followed him after I let him go. And, it's a pity that he couldn't tell an Irish accent from a Scottish one."_

 _Evie glared at him, "I'm questioning why you're allowing your men to drink so much. But, I'm sure it's a habit they picked up from you."_

 _"I can't control what they do! And, I can't believe that was you!" Jacob looked from his sister to Ahsoka._

 _"Did you go out and have a drink or two before you went home?" Ahsoka questioned._

 _"Um...perhaps I should take her back." Henry spoke up before an argument could break out between the three of them and they'd lose the aid of a fellow Assassin._

 _"No way!" Evie grabbed Jacob and threw him forward, "He caused this mess, so he should fix it."_

 _"Pardon me, but I did not cause anything!" Jacob retaliated._

 _Ahsoka began to count on her fingers, "Had one of your men drag me into an alleyway, came after me in a church with a candelabra, threw me into the alter..."_

 _"Jacob, just take her!" Evie glared as she made a fist._

 _"You know, if you two need to settle something, I could just..." Henry was quickly cut off._

 _"You're staying here to help me finish some research! He's going! End of story!" Evie stomped her foot so hard the wall closest to her shook slightly._

 _Ahsoka watched as both Henry and Jacob stood in shock, probably from the fact that her stomp had shaken the wall, and that made her grin slightly. She had a feeling her and Evie would get along just fine._

 _"You!" She pointed to Jacob, "Take her home! You!" She pointed to Henry, "Get back to work!"_

 _Henry ran over to a different table, which had several books on it, and began to go about his research. It took Jacob several moments before he motioned for Ahsoka to follow after him._

 _As soon as they reached the door, Evie said, "Ms. Dubhthach, it was very nice to meet you. I hope to see you soon."_

 _"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Ms. Frye and Mr. Green." Ahsoka looked over at Henry, who glanced at her and bowed his head slightly before returning to the book before him, "Please, keep the knife. I plan to find the others and the dagger tomorrow. Plus, I have a few more in my trunk."_

 _"I'll have my brother locate them for you and bring them to you." Evie turned her attention to Jacob, "And, I will not allow him back in here until he does!"_

 _"What do you want me to do first?!" Jacob groaned._

 _"Take her home first, then go find her weapons!"_

 _"Good luck trying to find them in the dark." A fake smile played on Ahsoka's face as she walked past Jacob while flicking her hair back slightly, "You're going to need one hell of a candle to find them."_

 _"I suggest..." Henry paused when Evie spoke up._

 _"No helping him." Evie looked over at Jacob, "Go!"_

 _"Yes, mother." Jacob quickly ran out of the room as he saw a cup come flying his way. It hit the wall next to the door, "Bloody hell! What was that for?!"_

 _"Ms. Dubhthach, I'm very sorry about them!" Henry called as he saw Jacob beginning to close the door._

 _"It's alright." Was the last thing Henry and Evie could hear for Jacob had closed the door at that moment._

 _The way back to the inn was a quiet one. While Ahsoka didn't mind, she felt very uncomfortable by it; a feeling she never liked. Before they had left the station, she told him where she was staying and she hoped he knew the way because she would never be able to navigate herself through the city as she was unfamiliar with the area where the station was located. Two days, well three, she had been there and she had yet to see the whole city; and learn her way around it, both in the dark and in the light. At one point, when they were jumping across the roof tops, did she turn back to have a look at Big Ben. It had rang two o'clock. She didn't know what time they had left the station, but she felt it had taken them awhile to get there in the first place. Fifteen minutes pasted since then and she began to recognize where they were at; they were getting closer to where she needed to be._

 _When they reached city limits, she lead Jacob the rest of the way, as she wasn't fully sure if he knew this area or not. She was hoping, over time, to learn something about the twins, but if she was going to learn anything, she was going to have to learn it from Evie, as she figured Jacob probably wouldn't tell her much. Evie seemed more intelligent than him and wondered what she would have become if she hadn't been an Assassin. At this point, she figured she could trust Evie more than she could trust Jacob. Once they reached the inn, she walked up to the corner where her room was, then paused and leaned against the wall as she looked up at Jacob through the darkness._

 _"Well, that was an interesting night." She said in a low tone as she didn't want to wake anyone up, "I take it you and your sister don't see eye-to-eye?"_

 _"On somethings, no." Jacob replied to her as he stepped into the shadows of a tree in order to keep himself hidden in case someone were to come by, or come out of the building, "She believes in researching things before hand, making a plan. I just jump on in and take care of business."_

 _"That could get your hurt, or killed."_

 _"I have yet to mess up."_

 _Ahsoka could hear a hint of a lie running through his words when he spoke them. She allowed it to slide as she didn't feel like getting into any arguments, so she simply nodded, "As long as you don't end up a bloody mess, then I suppose to each their own."_

 _"I take it your brothers don't fight the same way?"_

 _Ahsoka was a bit surprised that he had caught her mentioning that she had siblings as he was busy arguing with his own sibling. She just shrugged a little, "I don't know because I've never seen them fight. I learned from a family friend, and it's not the guy who made my weapons."_

 _"You know a lot of people, don't you?"_

 _Ahsoka nodded, "I come from a small town, so everyone knows everybody."_

 _"And, do they know your family are Assassins?"_

 _Ahsoka raised her finger to her lips, "That stays between my family and those who know us well."_

 _"Keeping secrets?"_

 _"Have to keep those Templars at bay, right?" Ahsoka looked up at the sky for several moments before turning her head back to look up at the window which was her room, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must call it a night."_

 _"There's a door right over there." Jacob pointed to the main door._

 _Ahsoka turned her head back to him, "I don't think it would be much appreciated if a young lady like myself came in so late. A woman of nobility should never be caught sneaking out late, or back in late."_

 _Jacob's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open, "Are you...you...you have to be..."_

 _Ahsoka held her finger to her lips, then winked slightly, "You keep this to yourself and all will be well." She lowed her arm, then turned towards the building. As she found a place to grip the wall, she looked back at him and said, "Have a lovely evening, Jacob. And, for the weapons, come by around noon. We'll have some tea." With that, she began to scale the wall, then used her hidden blade to help open the window._

 _Jacob stood there in shock by this new information he'd just learned. He watched as she opened up the window just enough for her to slip inside and disappear into the darkness. He had no idea just how long he'd been standing there, but the sound of a dog barking in the distance was enough to startle him and send him running back to the city._

Vera groaned as she slowly started to wake up. She quickly sat up and jumped over Eluveitie's sleeping body, landing quietly on the floor, then dashed over to her lap top and opened it up. Upon opening the Word Document, she began to add the new details that appeared in her dream. After sending it to Sarah, she looked at the clock on the monitor and sighed a little. Somehow, all of this happened in a four hour time spend, thought it felt much longer than that to her. She leaned back in the chair and looked over at the window to see bits of sunlight peeking in through the curtains. She got up, then walked over to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day ahead.

As soon as she was finished cleaning up, she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back slightly. The sun was too bright for her liking and she could barely see the city through its bright rays. She pulled the curtains closed, then walked over to the door. She looked back at Eluveitie and decided to let him sleep for a little while longer. She left the room and walked down the hall, making her way towards the stairs and down to the main level of the building. She grabbed herself something to drink and a small something to eat before making her way over to one of the chairs in the large living area, then plopped herself down. As far as she knew, she was the only one awake and wished to keep it that way for as long as possible, but that didn't last long when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She turned her attention to the stairs and saw Hawk. She let out a small sigh as she watched him grab himself something to eat, then set himself on one of the couches.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Hawk asked while placing his food and drink on the table in front of him.

"Didn't get enough of it." Vera replied as she took a sip of her drink, "Guess I should stop doing my research when I can't find crap of anything."

"At least you're doing your own work and not leaving it up to those who work behind the computer."

"I like to do my own bidding, but I don't mind help from time to time."

"Having help is always nice. Especially when you get it from the younger Assassins."

Vera looked over at him, "Like I'd really trust my students to go out and hunt down this stuff for me. They'd either be killed, or they'd try and mess with the stuff." She looked down at her drink, "The sooner they get their shit straight, the better."

"Too bad things can't be like they were back then, right?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"You didn't have camps to teach you to become an Assassin. There were special places where you'd go to train, then they'd send you out on missions where you had to figure shit out on your own. Or, they'd leave you under the guidance of a mentor."

A small smile appeared on Vera's face, "That last one sounded a lot like Star Wars; when Anakin was an apprentice to Obi-Wan."

"Been watching some Star Wars, have you?"

"Not of recent, but I do have some knowledge of the series."

"Some is better than none." Hawk said before helping himself to his food.

Vera glanced over at him for a moment before putting her feet up on the chair. After having a bit of her drink, she placed it on the table next to her, then wrapped her arms around her legs as she allowed her mind to drift off. She began to think about the dream that she had and felt that something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure what it was. While the dreams themselves didn't feel right in the first place, this last one didn't seem to sit well with her. She wanted to jump into a session in the Animus, but she didn't want to bother Lucy or Rebecca, who were still in Italy on the hunt for one of the Pieces of Eden. She wanted to keep this problem as low profile as possible, but she was aware that Hawk didn't know how to work the thing and neither did Eluvieite. She had no clue herself, but there was nothing she'd be able to do about it, as she'd be the one receiving the session.

"You know what I just thought of?" Hearing Hawk's voice brought Vera back to reality. She turned her head and looked over at him as he continued, "You taking on an apprentice, and how that might work out."

A stupid grin appeared on her face, "I'd shoot myself with a silver bullet if I had to take on an apprentice."

Hawk laughed a little, "I figured as much. I'm just surprised you haven't lost your cool teaching those young ones."

"You have no idea." Vera rested the side of her head on her knees as she stared at the wall behind Hawk, starting to get lost in thought again.

"Still tired?"

"Four hours of sleep...and that dream came up again." Vera sighed a little, still not totally focused on what was going on, "It's driving me insane. If that stupid thing I'm looking for doesn't drive me to insanity, then this stupid dream will!"

"Is that all you dream about when I go to sleep?"

"It just started happening, literally, after you called me. Something's not sitting right with me...something else must be going on."

"Such as...?"

"I really have no idea. Good news is, my ancestor was able to talk to Jacob and his sister, Evie, so I kind of have an idea of what's going on, but I still don't get why I'm having the dream."

"Perhaps it could have something to do with this mission you're going on. Maybe the same events that are happening in your dream are what you're going to face out there. It could be preparing you."

"If that is the case, then I shouldn't even be here. I should be in England...in London, but all of this is happening here in Italy."

"How do you know doesn't have plans to take you to England?" Hawk held up his hands when he saw the look Vera was giving him, "I'm just saying. If you really want to dive more into this, then go having a session before you leave. It wouldn't kill you."

"Excuse me, but the only people who know about my issue right now are you, Eluveitie, Sarah and Lucas and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible." Vera released her legs, then leaned back in the chair, "Know anyone who has the same DNA as Jacob?"

"I don't think it helps that I don't know who he is."

Vera groaned a little, "Do you…"

"Don't go there, girl. I don't know how to work that stupid machine. If I mess it up, then Rebecca will have my head."

Vera sighed, then got up. She walked over to a different couch, then laid down, "I'm going to try and sleep for a little while. I don't even know when we should leave."

Hawk looked over at a large clock that hung just above the couch Vera had rested upon, "I'd say early afternoon. It shouldn't take you too long to get there. If anything, you should be there by night fall."

Vera nodded a little, then grabbed a pillow and rested her head on it, "If I start talking in my sleep, wake me up."

"You're not like him, Vera. It happened to him when he was awake. You're asleep. I don't plan to hear you talk to yourself anytime soon. And, even if you do, I don't need you trying to kill me when I wake you up."

Vera inhaled through her nose and slowly let it out, "Wake me…whenever." She spotted a blanket hanging on the back part of the couch, then grabbed it and threw it over herself. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift.

The last words she heard from Hawk were; "Rest well…"

 _Ahsoka crouched on top of the inn and kept a look out for Jacob. She assumed he'd be coming after hearing his sister's threats, but, at the same time, she wasn't too sure if he'd follow through. She kept herself low as to not draw attention to those passing by or leaving the inn. In the distance, just above the trees, she could see bits of the city skyline. She heard the faint sounds of Big Ben chiming twelve. And, just as the last chime rang through the air, she spotted Jacob heading towards the inn with a bag over his shoulder. She figured her weapons must have been inside. Keeping low, she went over to the side of the inn, then swung herself over the edge, found her footing on the building and climbed down into her open window. Upon closing the window, she grabbed a dress that she had laid out on her bed, then threw it over the outfit she already had on, which was a tank top and a pair of tight, velvet pants. She put on some hot water, then ran over to the bathroom and fixed up her hair. On the vanity was a necklace with a Celtic knot design in green, a gold ring with the Celtic knot going around the band and a gold bracelet. She put them on, then grabbed another necklace and slipped it over her head just in time to hear a knock on the door._

 _"Coming." She called, then walked over to the door and opened it to see Jacob standing there, "You don't look like you slept so well last night." She allowed him to enter before closing the door behind him._

 _"No, I did not." Jacob placed the bag on the bed, then seated himself, "Slept at the other office for about five hours…until Evie came to wake me up."_

 _"I take it you found my weapons?"_

 _Jacob pointed to the bag, "They're all there. Evie came with to make sure I'd follow through. And, she noticed something…" He glanced at her neck to see his necklace dangling from her neck._

 _Ahsoka caught his glance, "Had to make sure you'd really bring my weapons back. I'm just surprised you didn't notice it was gone."_

 _"How did you even…"_

 _"We're Assassins." Ahsoka walked over to the kettle, then poured the hot water into two cups that already had tea bags in them. She picked up one of the cups and gave it to him, "We're trained to be thieves. Don't you know how to steal without others knowing?" She walked over to the desk within the room and seated herself._

 _"Yes, I do. But, how did you manage to get it without me knowing?"_

 _"It's a secret." Ahsoka grinned as she saw the look on his face, "I nabbed it before I took the lead after we left the city. I was able to slip it into my pocket without you knowing. I like it. It matches my Celtic garb."_

 _"You can't keep it."_

 _"I know. I'll trade you for the weapons." Ahsoka took the necklace off, then threw it over to him._

 _Jacob caught it, then slipped it over his neck before grabbing the bag and throwing it to her, "I'm afraid one of them has been damaged."_

 _Ahsoka caught the bag, then opened it up. She checked to make sure all of her weapons had been retrieved, which they were, then pulled them out to inspect them. One of the knives had been damaged as bits of the blade had chipped off. She shrugged a little, "Still usable." She placed them back into the bag, then put the bag under the desk, "A broken weapon is a dangerous one, wouldn't you say?"_

 _"I have yet to have a weapon break on me."_

 _"It'll happen at some point. Just don't throw it away. It'll come in handy." Ahsoka sat back in the chair, then picked up her cup and took a sip, "Oh, I hope you don't mind that the tea is a fruit flavor."_

 _"Fine by me. So, how many of those things do you have?"_

 _Ahsoka shifted her eyes to her trunk, "Have a look for yourself."_

 _Jacob looked at the trunk for several moments afraid to move as he was afraid something might jump out at him. And, he felt uncomfortable going through something that belonged to a woman._

 _Ahsoka watched, then stood up and walked over to the trunk. She lifted the lid, then removed the clothes that were within. Once she reached the bottom it appeared empty, but she put her fingers on the side and lifted it up._

 _Jacob leaned over and had a look. His heart stopped when he spotted several small throwing knifes, three hidden blades, a few vials, at least five daggers, and one short sword. He leaned over and reached inside and pulled out one of the hidden blades. He inspected it._

 _"Careful." Ahsoka warned as she pulled out one of the vials, "There could be poison in the blade." She held the vial up to the light, "And, it'll end your life in a second."_

 _"They make blades like these?" Jacob kept looking to see where the poison went into the blade._

 _"Yes. Didn't you know that?" Ahsoka stood up, then took the blade from him. She showed him how to insert the poison, "And, if you're going to use that, always wear a thick, leather glove, or you'll end up killing yourself."_

 _"No, I didn't. What else you got?"_

 _Ahsoka put the blade away, then grabbed one of the other hidden blades, "This one is a double blade. Much longer than the usual blade. The other," She glanced in the trunk, "is just a back up in case my main one breaks."_

 _"And, you maintain these yourself?"_

 _Ahsoka nodded, "I was taught how to take care of my blades. I can fix them as well."_

 _Jacob nodded slightly, "Just to warn you, be careful while walking around with that sword. London doesn't allow swords out in the open."_

 _"You had yours well hidden. I can keep mind hidden as well."_

 _"I have a cane sword, but I gave it to Evie to use. I don't usually use my sword. A gun will do."_

 _"I don't like to use guns if I can't help it." Ahsoka placed the lid back over the blades, then began to place her clothes back inside, "I like to do this the old fashioned away. But, I understand that times have changed and guns are used more than swords." She went back over to the desk, then picked up the bag. She fished through it until she found the broken knife. She walked over to him, then handed it to him, "But, it always helps to have a set of throwing knives on you, just in case." She winked._

 _Jacob looked down at the knife, then took it, "I don't think my sister…"_

 _"Evie doesn't need to know that you have that." Ahsoka lifted up his head and looked in his eyes, "Remember, a broken blade is a dangerous blade."_

 _Ahsoka walked through the streets of London a few hours later. After Jacob had left, she changed outfits, then received a letter from her friend back home with some information. There was a map within a mansion on Queens Drive that would be of help to her. While she wasn't too sure where this place could be, she figured she could ask around to see if someone would know. As she passed by one of the buildings, she heard Evie's voice, then paused and saw Evie scowling at a young boy. She listened for a few moments, then watched as she child ran off. She approached Evie._

 _"Good day, Ms. Frye." Ahsoka said to her once Evie had turned her way, "That boy giving you trouble?"_

 _"No, he was picking on some other kids. Had to teach him a lesson before things got out of hand." Evie replied, then walked off as Ahsoka followed her._

 _"While I don't respect kids getting picked on by older people, they do need a bit of a stern talking to from time to time to keep them in line." Ahsoka nodded her head slightly in agreement._

 _Evie nodded slightly, "Did my brother…"_

 _"Yes, he returned the items to me." Ahsoka replied in a low voice, "One damaged from our battle last night, but still useful."_

 _"I know…"_

 _Ahsoka held up her hand, "You don't need to worry about it. It'll still serve its purpose."_

 _Evie looked at Ahsoka, "Mind if I ask how old you are?"_

 _"Sixteen, why?"_

 _"You seem very wise for your age."_

 _"I've been playing with a sword since I was six. I'd sneak into my parents' study and read about the Brotherhood and other famous Assassins. I even tried to put a broken hidden blade back together when I was twelve. I've gotten better at fixing them since. Plus, I secretly trained until my parents caught on, but it was worth it."_

 _Before Evie had the chance to reply, she saw Ahsoka looking over at one of the high end stores across the street. Evie turned her attention to the store and saw a woman, who appeared to be of the lower class, with her young daughter, who was looking at something in the window. Evie caught Ahsoka walking over to them. Curious, she followed after her._

 _Ahsoka slowly walked up to the mother and daughter as she caught a hint of their conversation._

 _"I'm sorry, dear, but we don't have the money to afford something like that." The mother was saying to the daughter, who was looking in the window at a scarf that was on display._

 _"But, I want it." The daughter said in a sad voice. She heard the door to the shop open and saw a girl, at least five years older than her, walking out with her mother with the same scarf on that was on display. They appeared to be of a higher class._

 _"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of money." The mother took her daughter's hand and was about to walk off until Ahsoka walked up to them._

 _Ahsoka had caught the mother and daughter who walked out of the shop and noticed a small red cross on the jacket the mother was wearing. She bit her tongue slightly before approaching the lower class mother and daughter._

 _"You wouldn't want one of those." Ahsoka said to the little girl as she kneeled down and looked her in the eyes, "It doesn't look warm." She removed a scarf that was around her neck and handed it to the girl, "This one will keep you warm. It's made of sheep wool. Hand spun and hand made straight from Ireland."_

 _"Madam, we can't…" The mother was about to say until Ahsoka spoke up._

 _"I have several of these at home. I don't mind giving up one." Ahsoka smiled as the little girl put the scarf on, "Plus, I heard that there's a four leaf clover stuck somewhere within. Might bring you some luck." She winked._

 _"Thank you, ms." The little girl said, then noticed a mark on the crook of Ahsoka's neck, "What happened to you?"_

 _Ahsoka turned her head slightly to the left side, as if she were looking at the mark, then said, "My older sister accidentally burned me when she was trying to make makeup." She looked back at the girl, "Fire is never fun to play with, especially when you're playing with it 'alone'." She rose to her feet._

 _"I'm sorry to hear that your sister hurt you. I hope you're not mad at her."_

 _"It was a long time ago, so I forgive her." Ahsoka replied to her, "She did get in big trouble from our parents, though, so she'd learned her lesson."_

 _"I do thank you for giving my daughter your scarf." The mother said, then took her daughter's hand, "Come now, let's be on our way."_

 _"Thank you!" The little girl waved to Ahsoka as her mother began to walk off._

 _"Your welcome." Ahsoka smiled and waved back. She turned her attention to Evie and saw that she was about to speak. She walked up close to her and whispered, "That woman who walked out of the shop earlier had a Templar cross on her jacket. Might need to keep an eye on her, if we see her again…"_


	6. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 6)

Vera woke with her lower back in pain; a pain she hadn't felt for several years, since she stopped getting her period. Her arms were asleep as well, since they had been tucked under the pillow her head was resting upon. When her eyes opened up, she saw Torstein holding his phone near her.

"What are you doing?" She groaned in pain. She tried to roll over onto her back, but couldn't. She turned her body slightly and looked to see Eluveitie sitting on her lower back. Her eyes shot over to Hawk, who was watching from across the way. She glared at him.

"Looks like someone's finally awake." Hawk said as he laughed a little while Torstein took a picture with his phone.

"Hawk! Get over here, so I can punch you in the face!" Vera groaned, then poked Eluveitie in the side, "You're killing my back, you know."

"He told me to do it." Eluveitie pointed over at Hawk, who was still laughing.

"If you love me enough, you won't listen to what he says. Now, please, get off of me!" Vera felt relief when Eluveitie stood up. Slowly, she rolled over onto her side and looked over at Hawk, "Well…this is a great start to this adventure of ours."

"Look at it this way, at least you can't get hurt anymore than you already are." Hawk replied, then was hit in the face with the pillow Vera had been using to rest her head on.

"That made me feel better." Vera replied as she slowly sat up, "So, when do we start?"

"Get in the car!" Eluveitie stood by the passenger side door of the Viper.

"No, thank you." Vera replied as she mounted a motorcycle that was parked nearby, "I'll follow you."

"No, you will not! You will ride with Torstein and myself and that's final!"

Vera started up the bike, then yelled over the roar of the motor, "What?!" She grinned slightly because she had heard him, but decided to start up the bike half way through his speech.

Eluveitie glared at her. He pointed to her, then to the car.

Vera put an ear piece in her ear, then pulled her phone out of her pocket and called his phone.

Eluveitie answered, "Get in the car, now!"

"You need another set of eyes on the rode in case we get followed." Vera put the phone in her pocket, "Rig the Blue Tooth, so we can keep in touch."

"We can manage. Now, get in this car!"

"Too late, I've already made my choice. Let's get a move on before it gets too dark out."

Eluveitie groaned, then got into the driver's side. He rigged the Blue Tooth before programming the GPS that was within the car. He allowed Torstein to get into the passenger side before starting up the car.

Hawk walked over to the motorcycle and yelled over the roar of the motor, "You be safe, now, you hear?"

Vera looked at him and nodded, "We will be. We'll report back as soon as we can."

"Don't get killed."

Vera grinned slightly, "As long as that thing isn't near by, then we won't get killed." She kicked up the kick stand, then watched as Eluveitie drove off. She allowed Hawk to step back before taking off after him.

It was after dark and the streets of Avellino were beginning to thin out as people made their way home for the evening. But, they didn't notice the three Assassins creeping through the darkness of the alleys. Eluveitie climbed up one of the buildings and began to move via the rooftops, keeping an eye out for any rogue Assassins or Templars that might be around. Vera and Torstein kept to the streets, carefully checking each alleyway and keeping an ear out for any unknown sounds. Vera glanced up every so often to see how Eluveitie was doing and if he'd caught onto anything. When they passed by an office building, Vera peeked inside to have a look at the clock on the wall, which read 11:53pm, and, by that time, the streets were completely bare, just the occasional sounds coming from nearby bars. They heard the sounds of cheering as they passed by one of the bars, possibly a soccer match was playing on the TVs within.

Vera took Torstein down one of the alleys about two blocks from the bar, then noticed he had his hand to his head. She looked up and saw Eluveitie jump down to join them on street level, "You alright?" Vera questioned Torstein in a low voice, so no one would hear them.

"I hear a voice…it sounds like The Eye of Sauron." Torstein replied in an equally low voice. He looked up, then looked around, "I don't know where it's coming from."

"What is it saying?" Vera questioned.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the language."

Vera looked at Eluveitie and saw that he was shaking his head, meaning that he couldn't hear it, yet anyways. Just then, she spun on her heels when there was a sound coming from the dumpster nearby. Slowly, she walked over to it, hidden blade drawn, only to see a cat pop out. She let out a sigh.

Both Eluveitie and Torstein joined her, their blades at the ready.

"It was just a cat." Vera said.

Torstein saw the cat jump out of the dumpster, then wander out of the alleyway, "You fool of a Took!"

Both Vera and Eluveitie looked at each other before turning their attention to him.

"I really don't think this is the time to be quoting…" Vera was pushed out of the way as a bullet came flying towards them. She quickly scrambled behind a dumpster as Torstein and Eluveitie pulled out guns of their own and looked to see where the bullet had come from. She checked to make sure the bullet hadn't hit her, then got to her feet and scanned the area.

"Up there!" She pointed at an open window when she saw the shadow of a figure moving within. As she began to remove one of her throwing knives, a bullet whizzed past her head and hit the wall behind her.

Eluveitie ran to her aid and fired his gun at the window, the bullet in bedding itself into the frame. He cursed under his breath.

"Try not to kill them." Vera said to him as she kept an eye on the other windows, "If we can catch them, knock them out. We'll question them later."

"Watch it!" Torstein whipped a knife straight for them. The knife flew over their heads and hit their attacker, who had opened up a window right above them, in the shoulder.

Vera spun when she heard the impact of the blade breaking the attacker's shoulder. She jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the window and pulled herself into the building, then grabbed the attacker by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall. Through the bits of light coming into the room, she saw that his eyes were red, which meant that he was being controlled. She was able to spot a small pin on the collar of his shirt which signified that he was with the Brotherhood. Then, she saw he was wearing a hidden blade. She used all the force she had to smack him hard across the face. She allowed him to fall to the ground, then kneeled next to him and waited for him to come to.

When he started to wake, she saw his eyes had changed back and he quickly gripped his shoulder. She removed his hand, then used a knife of her own to cut up the curtain next to them and began to fix up the wound while, slowly, removing the knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"How many are with you?" She questioned in Italian, the best she could anyways.

"Seven." He replied in a weak voice as he tried to sit himself up right when Vera had finished working on his wound.

"What happened?"

"I heard a voice…it told me to kill."

"Who?"

He was able to raise his good arm and pointed to the pin on his shirt.

"I see. You'll be alright, brother. Just hang in there." Vera quickly pushed him up against the wall as a bullet came flying into the room, "Keep low. I'll come back for you in a bit." She crept over to another window within the room, then flung herself out into the alleyway where Torstein and Eluveitie exchanged gun fire with those who were firing at them.

"So, what's the word?" Eluveitie fired at one of the top windows.

"He fell victim to that thing." Vera said while dodging out of the way of a bullet, "He said that he heard a voice telling him to kill us…Assassins."

"So, now what?"

"We figure out how to get up there…and disarm them before they take us down."

"What if that doesn't work?" Torstein grabbed a knife and threw it at one of the windows and watched as it flew inside, unsure if it had hit one of the targets or not.

"Can't say we didn't try."

"How many are with him?" Eluveitie questioned.

"Seven, nothing we can't handle."

"I'm finding it hard to believe that thing can control that many people." Torstein looked up at the windows and watched for any more movement.

"Note that Hawk didn't say how many where with that Assassin when he encounter him and his buddies. Don't question the supernatural…and, any objects that they might have made."

"I'm starting to question your ancestors."

"Please note that all of these stupid things were made long before we joined the Brotherhood…just dumb luck that they had to fall into Templar hands."

Eluveitie grinned slightly as he removed a knife, "We're Assassins. Shit like this happens to us all the time."

"Not like this." Torstein replied.

"Get down!" Vera pushed both of the Assassins behind the dumpster. Just as they landed on the ground, she heard a loud thunk, then looked up and saw a blade sticking out of the metal box just inches from her head. Her heart sped up with she was able to recognize the shape of the blade; the jawbone of an animal.

Torstein slowly started to sit up as he saw Eluveitie's knife just inches from his face, "You are so damn lucky that didn't kill me."

Eluveitie rolled over, "I'm sorry about that, but I was going to use it. Not on you, of course." He saw the knife sticking out of the dumpster, "What the heck is that?"

"You know that TV show I watch?" Vera questioned, then looked at them. She saw Eluveitie nod while Torstein just gave a strange look. She pointed at the knife, "That's from the TV show I watch."

"Remind me, again, which one that is."

"The First Blade, made by Cain, which he made out of the jawbone of an ox. It has the power to kill anything, but only if you possess the Mark of Cain, which was bestowed upon Cain by Lucifer after he killed his brother, Abel. Other than that, it's useless."

"So…what you're saying is that there's someone here that has that mark?" Torstein questioned with a confused look on his face.

"And, that thing can really kill us?" Eluveitie looked over at the blade.

"Yes, and yes." Vera replied, then peeked out from behind the dumpster to see if the owner of the blade was coming to retrieve it, "But, I'm not sure if they're connected with the Assassins or not."

"It's obvious they're trying to kill us, so they must be."

"Unless they caught wind of that 'voice' and fell under the spell as well. The Assassin told me there were seven people with him…doesn't mean he didn't notice someone else slip in once they lost touch with reality."

"So, you don't believe the person is with the Assassins, then?"

"No, I don't. Which means that the Templars are using that to control anyone, friend or foe or neither, in order to take us down."

"So, what the heck are we going to do?" Torstein asked.

Vera looked over at the blade, then went to it. She placed her hand on it and tried to pull it through, then groaned a little, "I'm going to have to remove that from the inside. I'll find that person and go after them. You two take care of those within the building. Try and spear as many lives as you can." She looked over at the window where she had left the Assassin that was hit by Torstein's knife, "And, make sure the Assassin in there is alright when you're done. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

"Vera, do you know what you're getting into?"

"I've watched too many episodes of Supernatural to know that I can handle anything…even a berserk with the Mark of Cain."

"Don't get killed." Eluveitie replied.

"The worst that can happen is the mark gets transferred to me after I kill them. But, I really don't think that'll happen as one of the well known attributes to have in order to get the mark is to be a killer like Cain." Vera looked at the top of the dumpster, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Cover me."

Eluveitie got to his feet, then stood close by her.

Vera stood, then grabbed the top of the dumpster and flung herself over and inside of it. A bullet followed after her into the dumpster, but it was quickly followed up by return fire from Eluveitie. She kneeled next to the blade and yanked it out of the metal, one of the teeth falling off in the process. Another bullet went whizzing past her head and left and nice size hole in the wall next to her. She noticed the angle at which it had come from, then looked up and saw someone standing upon the rooftop on the building across the way.

"I'm going after them." She called to her fellow Assassins before placing the blade in her belt, then jumping out of the dumpster.

She dashed out of the alleyway while avoiding bullets. Upon making it out, she gripped the wall of the building and began to scale it. Once she got onto the roof, she saw her attacker making a run for it and jump across to another building. She quickly followed after. As the chase went on, she could feel a strange sensation running through her leg; the leg the knife was batting against as she ran across the rooftops and jumped from one to the other. She had a feeling the blade wanted its owner, and the taste of blood, but she wasn't going to give it up that easy. It wasn't much longer before they ran out of rooftops to jump across. Once she landed, she pushed the blade behind her, so the attacker wouldn't get it. She dodged out of the way of bullets coming at her while grabbing a knife and throwing it at them, disarming them in a second as the gun flew out of their hand and to the ground below. She held her arm out to the side as her hidden blade appeared.

"I'm done with this. If you want the damn blade, you better fight for it!" She hissed under her breath while using her free hand to pull out a dagger. She was about to advance towards them until she saw the moonlight shining off the blade of a dagger. She didn't have time to react as the hilt of the dagger knocked her on the head, leaving a slight cut, and caused her to lose her balance. She stumbled back and off the edge of the building onto the ground below. However, she didn't hit the ground, but was caught by someone and soon rested up against the wall in one of the alleyways. After allowing her head to settle and her eyes to adjust, she looked up and saw Daniel kneeling in front of her in his vampire form.

"Need a hand?" He asked, then looked over at the building that she had fallen from. The figure was gone, but he was well aware that they'd be back, sooner rather than later.

"They have some shit up their sleeves forcing me to chase them like that." Vera replied as she slowly got to her feet. She felt the blade hit her back, "They're close by. This stupid thing's been giving me nothing but hell since."

"At least you're smart not to give it up." Daniel stood up, then pulled out a sword. He removed a lighter from his pocket, "How did you get it anyways?"

"Damn thing almost killed me and my friends." Vera hissed lightly, "I'd like to have some revenge."

"And, give into the mark. Sounds like a plan to me." Daniel listened carefully and could hear their footsteps close by. He lit the lighter, then held it to the blade of the sword, which ignited within seconds.

Vera's eyes widened when she saw what had happened, "What is that? I want one!"

"Unless you plan to help out, I'd suggest you stand back. Company's coming."

"I plan to make use of my poison blade." Vera retracted her blade, then flicked her other wrist as the poisoned blade came out, "Not sure how much good it'll do, though."

"What do you have in it?"

"A mixture of shit...wasn't sure who I'd have to use it on."

"Hope it's flammable."

"This is going to go up in flames." Vera felt something behind her, then quickly turned and saw the person trying to get the blade from her; anger and hatred in their eyes, the same look she recognized from the show. In one swift movement, she jabbed them with the poison blade, "You only have a few seconds to speak, so tell me, are you an Assassin or a Templar?"

He looked at her with killer eyes, "Neither. I heard a voice telling me to kill some Assassins, so what better way to feed the mark than to do some good ol' killing." His skin began to change colors as it began to take on the effects of the poison; the mark fighting to keep its vessel alive.

"Human or not?"

He grinned, "That's for you to find out." He lifted his hand, then spoke in Russian. A beam of light came out and blasted Vera off of him.

Daniel moved out of the way, so Vera wouldn't hit his fire blade. He turned and glared at the man, "Fucking warlocks!"

"Like to say the same to you, vampire." He blasted another beam at Daniel, but it was blocked by his sword. The beam bounced off and hit him, blasting him down the alleyway.

Daniel dashed down the alleyway and jabbed the man with his sword, watching as his clothes were quickly ignited by the fire. He saw the poison from Vera's blade take effect and, within moments, there was nothing left of the man, but ash. He noticed something move within the ash and saw the mark making its away towards him.

"I don't think so!" He hissed, then jabbed it with the blade. It went up in flames, then vanished into thin air.

Vera slowly approached him, "All to Hell! This night sucks!" She leaned on the wall, "Think I broke something on that last one."

"He's dead now. The mark is gone as well." Daniel turned to face her as the flames slowly went out on the blade, "Guess I got here at a good time."

"Seriously, where did you get that?"

"The Underground. You should go there more often." He grinned a little when he heard Vera snort slightly, "Bad experience?"

"I had an unexpected 'family reunion'...and, not just by my family."

"How did that go?"

Vera glared at him, "I don't have time for this right now. I need to get back to see how Torstein and Eluveitie are holding up."

"I got your message." Daniel reached into his jacket and pulled out a dagger, then passed it to her, "What can I do to help?"

Vera took the dagger, then looked it over. She saw a small button near the top of the hilt and noticed the outline of the blade was different than the inside of the blade, "Which part do you want to help me with?"

"What do you need most?"

"I can handle searching for the object myself. I need to know about my ancestor and Jacob and Evie Frye."

"If I catch wind of any of these 'crazy' Assassins running around, I'll let you know. Tell me where to start."

"I'll e-mail you as soon as we return. I have information typed up on the dreams I've been having. Head to London and see what you can find."

Daniel nodded slightly, then passed her a lighter, "Push the button on the hilt to help ignite the blade. Double push to turn it off."

"Thanks for that." Vera slowly pushed herself off the wall, "I don't even know where the heck I came from. Stupid berserk had me on the run!"

Daniel sighed a little, "Vera, for once in your life," he walked up to her and removed her earring, "just go with your true side."

Once she had transformed into her vampire side, Vera listened and was able to pick up the voices of Eluveitie and Torstein, even though they were a distance away. She took her earring from him.

"What do I get in return?"

"I will thank you later. I have a 'mission' to take care of." With that, Vera dashed off following the voices of her fellow Assassins.

It only took five minutes for her to reach the spot where they were at. They had relocated to where the Assassins hung out; one of their 'hide outs'. She approached the run down building, then put her earring on and carefully entered the building. The light was dim and she could make out Eluveitie and Torstein, but she didn't recognize the other Assassins that were within except for the one who's wound she had treated. But, she had noticed that only four other Assassins where in there compared to the seven that she had been told about. She walked up to Eluveitie and before she had a chance to ask him, she spotted the look on his face which gave her the answer; they had to take down the other three. She nodded her head slightly.

Dawn had broken over the horizon as the three of them headed back to Rome. Vera rode in the car with Eluveitie, due to her injury, which consisted of a fractured rib and a large bruising over the area where the rib was located, while Torstein rode the motorcycle behind them. Upon their arrival back at the base, Eluveitie helped Vera inside with Torstein close behind them. Hawk was waiting their arrival.

"Looks like things didn't go too well." Hawk replied as he allowed the three of them to enter before following after them.

"Leave it to me to get more banged up than the two of them." Vera replied as Eluveitie allowed her to sit down on the couch. She asked him to make her some tea while trying to get herself comfortable, "I should be use to this by now."

"So, what's the story?" Hawk questioned as he seated himself in a chair while Torstein found another chair to sit in.

"Who's side of the story do you want first?"

Hawk gave her a questioning look, then looked over at Torstein, who, in turn, gave him a dead eye look...more of a tired zombie look than anything.

"Give me some coffee, then I'll talk." Torstein said, then pulled out his phone and texted Eluveitie to make some for them.

Hawk turned his attention back to Vera and saw her remove the jawbone blade from her belt and hold it up, "What the heck is that thing?"

"You know that TV show that I like?" Vera questioned. Upon getting a nod from Hawk, she replied, "This is from the TV show that I like."

"Is it real?"

"Almost killed us, if Vera didn't push us out of the way." Torstein replied.

"I'm not sure who it was aimed at, but it couldn't kill all three of us at once." Vera said as she laid it down on her lap, "Never thought I'd see one of these things. I've always had a feeling that TV show was real."

"You're real."

"Thanks, my friend. Anyways, I went after the person who had this while Torstein and Eluveitie stuck behind and dealt with the 'rouge' Assassins. Found out that this person wasn't with the Assassins or Templars; just a berserk warlock who heard the voice and decided to 'join in the fun'. Or, in Supernatural sense, to feed the Mark of Cain, which he had. The mark feeds off those who are angry, aggressive, violent, and have a strong will to kill. This is the only deadly weapon that will help feed it. Without the mark, this weapon is useless."

Hawk gave her a dead eye stare, "I think I need to watch that TV show you're talking about in order to understand what you just said."

"Do you know the story of Cain and Abel?" Torstein asked and watched as Hawk gave him a nod, "Then that's all you need to know."

"'Cain; after Cain received the mark, he hated the compulsions to kill and the violence and tried to take his own life. The mark wouldn't let him die and twisted his soul, turning him into a demon.'" Vera began to quote the entry that was within John Winchester's journal, which she had a replica of at home. As she continued, Eluveitie entered the room carrying a tray, "'The First Blade and Mark of Cain. The Mark of Cain is a brand placed on Cain by Lucifer after Cain killed his brother, Abel. Cain used the jawbone of an ox,'" She held up the blade, "'as a weapon and it became known as 'The First Blade' - given the power to kill anything by the mark. The First Blade and the mark are connected; the blade without the mark is useless.'"

She held up her arm and ran the blade down it to show that it did nothing without the help of the mark. It only left a few small scratches that were hardly noticeable, but it didn't harm her nor draw blood, "'The mark needs 'feeding' - the person with the mark will become angry, aggressive, violent, and will have a strong compulsion to kill. Without The First Blade, the effects of the mark are lessened, but they can still become sick if the mark isn't satisfied.'"

She placed the blade back on her lap, then took the cup of tea from Eluveitie when it was offered to her. She bowed her head slightly, then went on, "'The mark can be transferred from one person to another, as long as the recipient is 'worthy'. Not all of the requirements are known, but at least one is for the recipient to be a killer, like Cain.'" With that, she sat back slightly and took a sip of her tea.

The room became silent as both Torstein and Hawk stared blankly at her as if she had just perched something from within The Holy Bible itself. Eluveitie had taken a seat next to her and wasn't bothered by the 'rant' she had went on, for he had read through the journal a few times on his visits to the camp she was at.

"…what…?" Was all Hawk was able to say as he turned his head to Torstein to try and make sense of things.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what the heck is going on…I just hope this coffee is strong enough for me to understand what's going on." Torstein raised the cup to his lips and took a long swig of the hot beverage within.

"It's from John Winchester's journal. I have a replica of it at home. I know that thing forward and back." Vera said as she tried to get herself comfortable, "And, good thing I did, too, or we would have been screwed."

"I hate to say this, but this can't be real." Hawk said.

Vera picked up the blade, then threw it at Hawk, who caught it, "Bash it against the wall."

Hawk turned slightly, then gave a good whack to the wall. The blade didn't break, but one of the teeth fell off.

"It's real. A fake blade would have been damaged within seconds, and you'd be able to see the materials that it's made of from within. Think of a prop used in a movie."

"So…what's the plan with this?"

"Throw it into the ocean. If someone else gets the mark, they'll drown trying to go after it. Best put it somewhere where no one can get to it."

"Unless it washes up on shore." Eluveitie put in.

"…then I hope a shark or whale swallows it."

"So, if we're against these creatures, who aren't fellow Assassins, how do we take them down?" Hawk asked while tossing the blade back to her, "And, if they're being controlled no less."

"Important items to have on you; rock salt, iron, silver and holy water. To kill a demon; holy water, salt, a cross and iron. Exorcism works, too, but, depending on the situation, you probably won't have time to do that. Vampire; decapitation, or shoot with a Colt…" She paused for a moment before continuing, "Dead Man's Blood will slow us down…and so will exposure to sunlight and UV light."

"And, where do you get that stuff from?"

"Morgues. Anyways, werewolves; silver bullet to the heart, pretty simple. Also, iron will block a witch's power, but will not kill them. I suggest setting them, and warlocks and wizards, on fire. Or, just throw salt at them, then burn them. That should work."

"Vera, what I don't understand is how you're able to sit there and say all of this with a straight face."

"Hawk, I've watched too many episodes, well all of them more than once, of Supernatural to not really give a shit about it. While I get questions as to why I 'enjoy watching my kind be killed', the fact of the matter is that I'm learning from it. Times have changes and creatures evolve with age. Killing a vampire is different than it was back in the 1600's. I need to stay on top of this stuff, so I can take down those creatures that bring harm to the Brotherhood…even if I am one myself."

"Vera…what exactly do you fear from learning about this?" Torstein asked.

Vera looked over at him with a face that showed a bit of fear, "My poison is Dead Man's Blood…" She looked to her side when she heard her phone go off. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it while putting it on speaker, "I'm not fully in the mood to talk right now. And, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I apologize, but I received a message just a few moments ago and it requires your attention." Sarah's voice said over the phone, "You're wanted in Paris to 'exterminate' some rogue Assassins."

Hawk, Torstein and Eluveitie all looked at each other when they heard that, then looked back at her.

Vera went silent for a moment before saying, "I'll handle it…I'll just need some help."

"You might want it because I hear there's two powerful Templar run organizations down there as well."

"Then, I'm really going to need some help."

"Need me to send some guys your way?"

Vera looked over at Hawk, "What do you think, Jonathan?"

Hawk nodded slightly, "I'll have Desmond, Lucy and Rebecca come as well."

"Dispatch at least five, that should cover it." Vera said to Sarah, "And, if you can find any information about these Templars, send it my way."

"I'll get on that. Let me know where you're staying, so I can inform the Assassins. Good luck."

Vera hung up, "Well…this should be fun…"

"You know, you still haven't told the three of them what you are." Hawk commented, "Might want to do so before we get started."

Vera grinned slightly, "They better brace themselves, because the next twenty-four hours are going to be 'very exciting' for them."


	7. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 7)

By the time midnight rolled around, the seven Assassins had made their way off the plane and were heading to claim their luggage; or what little they brought of it anyways. It had been a long day and was about to get longer, for as soon as they arrived at their temporary residency, they would begin to hunt down the 'rogue' Assassins and the Templars in hopes of finding the one who was causing the Assassins to turn on each other. Vera rented a van, which Hawk piloted, so they could all travel together and get to their distention safely, which was a small rental house just outside of Paris's city boarders.

"My phone is going off like crazy right now." Vera grabbed the phone charger within the car, then plugged her phone in, "Got a crap ton of messages while we were in flight as well."

"Anything helpful?" Hawk asked.

"I'm trying to catch up. I see a few from Sarah…hopefully that's good news. The rest of the team should be joining us shortly; I have a tracker on their flight and they're about ten minutes from landing." Vera searched through her messages, "And, Lucas says, 'don't fuck up.' Nice."

"I'm just surprised Joshua hasn't bothered to message us yet." Eluveitie said as he looked over at Torstein, "You'd think he'd catch on."

"He probably has…he's probably just waiting for something to happen before he decides to contact us." Torstein replied.

"Wrong…he's already on my ass about it." Vera turned around in her seat and showed the message to them, "If this doesn't go well, I'm going to be on everyone's shit list until I'm dead."

Eluveitie leaned over to have a look at the screen. He tapped the phone when it started to go dark, "I'm enjoying the fact that he's using Finnish to 'edit' all of his swearing."

"That's all his message is; swearing." Torstein put in.

"Scoot over!" Rebecca elbowed Desmond, "You're pushing me into Lucy!"

"I don't have any more room! This is as far over as I can get!" Desmond elbowed her back.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Lucy groaned as she tried to ignore the two of them. The three of them were stuck in the back seat and had to share. At this point, Lucy wished that Vera was sitting in the back with them.

"Behave, children!" Hawk called to the two of them in the back, "Don't make me pull this thing over!"

"That would be nice for some of us!" Rebecca called.

"Stop being moody!" Desmond said.

Rebecca glared at him, "I'm tired and need some caffeine! Don't push your luck, or I'll push you out the window!"

"Hawk will pull this thing over before you even get the chance to do that!" Desmond quickly put his heads up when he saw Rebecca about to attack him.

Hawk sighed a little, "I really hope they're not being controlled by that thing."

"We'll find out when we get closer to Paris." Vera replied as she kept checking her messages, "But, if anything, they're probably just restless."

Eluveitie quickly spun around when he felt one of them kick his seat, "Stop! Do you two want to run this thing off the road?!"

"She started it! Ow!" Desmond rubbed his head when Rebecca slapped it.

"And, very cranky." Vera added in a low voice as she listened to the arguing coming from behind her.

"You leaving so soon?" Hawk asked Vera when they arrived at their destination. While the rest of the group went inside, Vera threw her satchel over her shoulder and was ready to depart for a little while.

"I need to take care of something really quick." Vera replied, "When the others arrive, be nice to them. I don't need any fights to break out while I'm away."

"I'll try and keep everything under control."

Vera nodded slightly, "And, keep Eluveitie from following me. I'm worried he might get hurt where I'm going."

"Where are you going?"

"Underground…there's a few items I need to get before we head into the city."

"Protection?"

"Something like that." Vera pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, "I should be back before five, hoping I don't have another unexpected family reunion. And, just for the record, I might not get any reception down there, so if you try and contact me and I don't answer, you'll know why."

"Got it. Be careful."

"I will be." With that, Vera turned and headed off.

Eluveitie stood by the window waiting for Vera to return from her excursion to the underground. It was a little after three in the morning and he wasn't the only one awake. Hawk was up and so were the group that had arrived from America; four male Assassins dispatched by Lucas to lend a helping hand with the rogues in Paris. Soon, Eluveitie saw something moving within the shadows across the street and heading their way. He went over to the door, then opened it and saw Vera coming, carrying a long leather bag on her back.

As Vera approached the house, she saw Eluveitie waiting for her and smiled lightly, "I knew you'd be up." She said as he let her enter the house.

"I'm always up waiting for you." Eluveitie closed the door behind her, then locked it.

"Of course." Vera replied as she laid the bag down, "At least I made it here before five."

"Get yourself a bow?" A voice said from over by the couch.

Vera looked in that direction and grinned slightly for she recognized the voice; the voice of one of the men she had worked with from the time she'd joined Lucas' camp. She walked over in that direction and saw four men from her original team; Kyle, Steve, Scott and Matthew.

"I don't think a bow would help us in this situation, Scott." Vera replied and watched as he stood and gave her a hug, "It's been a long while, my friends. I don't see you as much now that Lucas has you on field duty."

"He would do the same for you…if you'd obey his orders more." Matthew grinned slightly.

"You know I follow his orders…I just do things my own way."

"That's why he trusts you as far as he can throw you."

"That's probably why he keeps me around camp, but we all know he enjoys watching me kick the younger Assassins around."

"Can I be honest and say I don't miss teaching." Kyle said, "Those kids drive me up a wall…literally."

"Apprenticeship is not for you, my friend." Steve replied.

"Lord help me if I ever had do that!"

"I hear you on that one." Vera nodded her head in agreement, "I'd sooner shoot myself with a Colt than take on an apprentice."

"You know what's sad? I can see that." Scott said.

"So, what's the plan?" Matthew asked.

"The plan, for now, is to get some rest. We'll worry about the rest of it tomorrow." Vera replied, "I'm hoping we can head out by nigh fall, so it'll be easier to 'sneak in' and hunt down those 'rogues' and Templars without any casualties being involved."

"We work in the dark for a reason."

"To serve the light." Kyle put in.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Hawk added, "Isn't anyone going to say the rest of it?"

"No one is here to tell us we have to." Vera said, "Anyways, let us try and get some rest, because we're going to need it."

Vera sat on the fold out couch finishing up some work on her lap top as Eluveitie walked over to her, then sat down. Hawk was asleep on a reclining chair near by while her fellow Assassins from the states slept on the floor in sleeping bags. There were only two bedrooms within the house and they were already taken by the other Assassins.

"I thought you'd already gone to bed." Eluveitie said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Just sending one last message to Sarah." Vera replied, "All this information she sent is very helpful. It'll be a great help for tomorrow night."

"So, who are these powerful Templars and what do they do?"

"Well, one of them runs a fashion industry, apparently isn't one of the larges in Paris. The other runs a street gang, I guess like a mafia. His name is Emile Olin. The fashion guy is Jean-Luc Philippe."

"Yeah…that last one really sounds high end fashion to me. Not aware of his line, though."

"I'm not either." Vera closed up the lap top, then grabbed her phone and put it on silent, "Alright, now, no one can brother me until I get up…when I feel like getting up."

"Or, if someone wakes you up." Eluveitie lifted up his head, then watched as she slid the lap top under the bed, then plugged in her phone, "Glad there hasn't been much issues since we arrived."

"Same here. I guess they all just needed some rest. We can all use that." Vera laid down, then watched as Eluveitie laid next to her. She moved closer to him, then snuggled up, "If you get up before me, don't wake me up."

"I'll try not to." Eluveitie kissed her on the cheek, "Sleep well…unless your dreams keep you from doing so."

Vera groaned a little, "Don't remind me. That's one of the reasons why I didn't sleep on the plane…at least, I don't think I slept on the plane…I don't think I remember anything from the past few hours."

"I'm pretty sure you're body is telling you it need some sleep."

Vera looked up at him, "One of these days I'm going to sleep for several hours and enjoy it because no one will force me to get up. Perhaps I'll sleep for twenty-four hours straight, and I won't give ten shits about it."

"Honestly, that sounds good to me. Let's try and make a date for that."

"Sounds good." Vera rested her head back on the pillow, then closed her eyes, "Dreamland…or, whatever, here I come…maybe."

Eluveitie rested his head close to hers, so their foreheads were touching. He watched her through the darkness until he knew that she was asleep. He put his arm around her and held her close as he, too, began to drift off.

 _A little before midnight, Ahsoka found herself wandering down the dark street of Queens Drive. After her run in with Evie, she asked around to see if anyone knew where it was located. While hearing that it was a very upscale place, she heard comments about a mansion on the street that was supposedly haunted. Rumors were there was a fire there some decades ago and the home owner was one of those lost to the fire. The daughter had rebuilt the mansion and kept to herself the rest of the time. No one knows if she was buried somewhere, upon her death, or had her ashes spread around the land. Either way, people had made comments of seeing a shadow or ghost moving within when it became dark out. Some even said they saw curtains move. Whatever the case was, that was the place Ahsoka was going to, for a few spirits didn't spook her, not in the least bit. Upon reaching the property, she went around back, so no one saw her sneaking in. She placed a pair of gloves on before fiddling with the lock, using one of her bobby pins. When she heard the lock open, she removed one of the earrings she was wearing and stepped into the darkness of the mansion all while turning into a vampire; and she was a looker at that. Her hair had grown down to her lower back while keeping its lovely red color, her skin paled, her ears pointed back and her eyes became blood red. Her body did slim down slightly, but it was hard to tell under her outfit._

 _While she didn't really take a liking to being in this form on a mission like this, she needed it in order to help her see in the darkness. She wasn't bent on using a candle in case one of the neighbors took notice and informed the police, which was the very last thing she needed. Searching the first floor for an office, she could hear a voice from somewhere around the area, but she wasn't sure where. She recognized it as a male voice with an interesting accent that she'd never heard before, and wasn't use to hearing. She even heard a few words in a different language coming from the voice as well. But, more importantly, there were hints of pirate lingo and talks of a ship. This struck her as interesting and she was willing to do some more investigating into who this person was. But, for now, she had something else she needed to take care of before she could look into that._

 _Upon not finding an office on the main floor, she made her way to the staircase and went up. Looking both directions, she decided to head to the right first before making her way to the left. This place was much larger than she had expected, so she hoped it wouldn't take her too long to find the office, or she'd have to leave and try again the following night. Moving down the hallway, she could still hear the voice almost as if he was following her, wondering what she was up to. She had no plans to steal anything, but to copy a few things down. She knew better than to take from a dead man's home; or from a dead man in general unless they were an enemy. Soon, she came upon a room with a rather interesting looking door, almost as if it belonged on a ship; a pirate ship at that. Carefully, she opened the door, then stepped inside. She didn't need light to see that the office in front of her was set up just like a captain's cabin, just without the living quarter part of it. She was in awe by all the detail and all the pieces of furniture within. She went over to one of the bookcases and leaned over to have a look at the carvings on the side, which resembled that of the sea with a ship sailing across it and a compass just above that. Gently, she ran her hand down the side and could feel the indentation in the wood through her glove. Then, she went over to the desk and had a look at the wooden chair, with had a beautiful carving of The Kracken on the seat with a tentacle going up each post on the back of the chair and around the arm rests as well._

 _"Wow." She whispered in Irish, "I'm very impressed."_

 _After admiring the carvings, she searched the room until she found what she was looking for; a journal and a map of London. She seated herself on the floor and unfolded the map, then placed the journal on top of it. She reached into the satchel she had brought with her, then pulled out her own journal and a pen. Upon opening up her journal, she moved the other journal out of the way and studied the map for several long moments before starting to copy it down into her journal. While working, she could feel the presents of the spirit close by; right behind her, to be exact. But, not only could she feel him, but she could hear his voice as well. A slight grin appeared on her face as she could hear him say, in English._

 _"To be able to see in the darkness without candlelight is impressive, indeed. She is not human."_

 _"You're not wrong." Ahsoka replied to him, then turned slightly as if she were looking at him. She was able to see him slightly through a dim light coming in through the curtains, as they weren't fully closed, "I'm not human. Even in my 'human' form, I'd still be able to hear you."_

 _"Who are you and what do you want? And, better yet, what are you?"_

 _"I'll answer that in reverse order." Ahsoka said as she turned back to the map and kept on drawing, "I'm a vampire, as in someone who'd take your blood and either kill you or turn you into a vampire. Simple as that. That's why I can see easily in the darkness, only when I'm in this form, of course. Second off, I'm Ahsoka Dubhthach, an Irish Assassin. I'm here in England on a mission, as a Templar has made off with something owned by my family…though I'm not too sure what it is. As for what I want; just to copy down some information that might be of some help to me while I'm here. Don't worry, I don't plan to take anything."_

 _"I figured as much as I saw you remove your own journal from your bag."_

 _"I will get what I need and leave you in peace. I know better than to mess with the spirits. By the way, who are you, if I might ask?"_

 _"I'm a captain, a pirate and an Assassin. I'm Edward Kenway."_

 _Ahsoka thought for a moment as she recognized the last name, but she wasn't sure from where. While she had read up on past Assassins in her parents' library, she never learned anything about him. And, yet, that last name seemed to ring a bell._

 _"I figured as much. I can tell by the outfit you're wearing." When she had a look at him, she was able to see not only an Assassin outfit, but elements of a pirate mixed in as well. Something she had learned about spirits is they take the form of the person before they had become badly injured; in other words had lost a limb or were burned or were wounded with a sword or knife. She could tell that he appeared younger, as if he were in his early twenties._

 _"You can see me?"_

 _"Through what little light there is, yes. Plus, rumor has it people have seen curtains moving from time to time, and seeing you moving within. Perhaps the light of the moon coming in through cracks in the building or in the curtains have a play in that."_

 _"You are wise."_

 _"I read too much, that's why." When Ahsoka was done copying the map, she carefully rolled it up, then opened up Edward's journal and began to look through it. Half way through, she paused when she thought she heard a sound. She glanced up and listened carefully as she was able to pick up the sound of a door opening; the front door, to be exact. She quickly shoved her journal in her satchel before swiftly rising to her feet and moving quietly across the room putting Edward's journal back and the map as well._

 _"Someone follow you?"_

 _"I don't fully believe so." Ahsoka quickly put her earring on, then pulled her hood over her head, "Plus, I came in through the back…they came in through the front. Very brave, I might add." She snuck out of the room, then went across the hall and blended into the shadows as she listened to the sounds from down below. While she couldn't hear any voices, she did hear two sets of footsteps. She waited for several moments before hearing the people ascend up the stairs. By then, she was able to pick up the voices and quickly recognized them; Evie and Henry. She kept herself hidden as she watched them come her way and into Edward's office._

 _"You don't suppose someone's already been here, do you?" Henry questioned in a low voice when he noticed that the office door was open; which Ahsoka was quietly cursing herself for not closing._

 _"This place looks undisturbed, so I'd think we're alright." Evie looked around the office in search of something. She held a candle up to the shelves, "In any case, perhaps this door has always been open. Maybe the last person who was here didn't bother to close it."_

 _"As long as we can find what we're looking for. Hopefully you're right, as it would be much trouble to hunt someone down in search for it."_

 _"That would provide to be a royal pain in the neck, wouldn't it?"_

 _"It would make this last longer than it needs to be. On top of the fact that we need to get that item away from the Templars as soon as possible. They've already caused enough Hell in this city as it is."_

 _"Do you know them?" Ahsoka heard Edward's voice coming from next to her. She turned her head slightly and nodded._

 _"I don't know what they're looking for." She whispered, "But, it must be different than what I wanted."_

 _"Are you not on the same side?"_

 _"We are…I'm just looking for something much different than they are, but I did offer my assistance to them."_

 _"I'm aware of that, but it would be most helpful if we can find that journal first." Evie replied as she kept searching the shelves._

 _"You might want to try that one."_

 _Both Evie and Henry quickly spun on their heels when they had heard a voice coming from behind them. Henry was about to attack when he realized it was Ahsoka._

 _Ahsoka walked across the room, then went over to Evie and removed the journal, "I believe this is what you're looking for."_

 _"H-how did you get here? And, how did you know about this place?" Evie took the journal from her._

 _"Got a message from one of my sources back home. Don't worry, I was just interested in a map. I copied down what I needed and was about to leave until I heard you two coming." Ahsoka could hear Edward's snickering voice in the hallway, "I did have a look through the journal, but there wasn't really anything that would be of help to me." She bit her tongue when she could hear Edward laughing. Drunken sailor, no doubt._

 _"Well, that made this go a lot quicker." Henry walked over to Evie, then took the journal and opened it up. He scanned a few pages before nodding, "Yes, this is what we're looking for."_

 _"Glad I could be of some help to you."_

 _"Woo!" The three of them turned and saw Jacob standing in the doorway, "So, this is the 'haunted house' everyone's been talking about. Sadly, doesn't look scary to me."_

 _"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Evie glared at Jacob. Second time tonight she had a mini heart attack._

 _"Did you follow us?!" Henry questioned._

 _"That might be possible. Besides, I've always wanted to check this place out. Thanks for unlocking the door for me." Jacob walked into the room and began to have a look around, "Haven't seen any ghosts yet. And, to think I was looking forward to it, too."_

 _"You don't really believe those stories that this place is haunted, do you?" Evie asked with a slight roll of her eyes._

 _While Evie and Jacob were in the middle of an 'argument', Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw Edward starting to advance towards Jacob, sword drawn. She dashed towards Jacob, then pushed him out of the way as she raised her right hand and felt a slight impact from the tip of the blade. While it wasn't enough to go all the way through her hand, it was enough to touch the bone. At that same moment, the curtains parted slightly and the moonlight shined in reviling Edward to the rest of them. Evie screamed when she saw him and dropped the candle, which burnt out as soon as it hit the floor._

 _Ahsoka could feel her hand go numb as she looked at Edward with hurtful eyes, 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed to him, then pulled her hand back and held onto it. She turned and looked at Jacob, who was in the process of getting himself back on his feet, "You wanted to see a ghost, here you go."_

 _"This is…no way…" Evie was trying to gather herself as she could feel the journal slipping out of her hand. She was quick to grip it and held it close to her chest._

 _"What…happened…?" Henry was too stunned to move or do anything for that matter._

 _"If I didn't move your brother out of the way, then he would have been dead." Ahsoka turned towards them, "A wound to the spirit is a wound to you. A deadly blow to the spirit is death to you." She had noticed the angle at which Edward held his sword, an angle that spoke death to Jacob. She figured because he'd snuck in and she didn't know about it, that Edward thought he was a thief._

 _Once Jacob was on his feet, he looked at Edward, then moved back slightly, "I take back what I said…I don't think I want to meet a ghost anymore."_

 _"Too late for you because you've angered him by sneaking in like that." Ahsoka looked at Jacob for a moment before turning her attention to Evie and Henry, "You might not believe me, but I'm into this kind of thing, don't ask why. I would suggest you ask him if you can have that journal, or you might not make it out of here alive."_

 _"You mean…he would have killed us if we would have tried to walk out of here with this?" Evie asked as she kept staring at the spirit behind Ahsoka._

 _"If I didn't make a comment to him that I knew who you were before I stepped into the room. I don't believe in taking a dead person's belongings, that's why I copied down the map. I don't know what you're looking for in that journal, but it would be wise to ask permission from him first."_

 _Jacob looked between them for several moments before looking at Ahsoka, "…you're slightly weird."_

 _"And, you would have been dead if it wasn't for me. You're in the presents of a pirate captain. If this were a real situation, you might have lost your head."_

 _Evie slowly walked towards Ahsoka and watched as she moved out of the way. She looked up at Edward, "We are fellow Assassins and wish to use your journal for aid in a mission to help us get back and understand one of the Pieces of Eden that has fallen into Templar hands. The Templars have run London to the ground and we wish to help bring light back to the city that we know and love. Will you allow us to have it?"_

 _Without saying a word, Edward inclined his head slightly to indicate that they could, in fact, take one of his many journals._

 _"Thank you, Mr. Kenway." Evie bowed slightly, then stepped back._

 _"Well, I suppose now that we have the journal, we should probably leave." Henry said as he turned and looked over at the window, "The sun should be rising soon, and I wish to not know what would happen if someone saw us sneaking out."_

 _"How do you know when the sun will be up?" Jacob pointed to an old clock sitting on the desk, "This thing is broken!"_

 _"Henry is right." Ahsoka said, "It would be wise of us to leave. We've already done enough here, and we should begin our journeys to search for the items that we seek. And, to take down some Templars along the way."_

 _"If only my brother could do that without causing all of London to fall in on itself." Evie glared at Jacob._

 _"What?! At least I'm taking them down, right?" Jacob asked as he looked at a model of a ship on the desk._

 _Evie walked over to him and grabbed her brother's hand before he had the chance to touch something, and possibly break it, "We're leaving, now! And, with nothing but the journal!" She started towards the door._

 _Ahsoka heard Edward snicker as he listened to the two siblings bickering. She allowed them to pass by before turning her attention to Henry when he addressed her._

 _"Aren't you coming as well, Ms. Dubhthach?" Henry asked, still aware of the presents of Edward's spirit lurking nearby._

 _"I need a moment." Ahsoka looked down at her hand, which was numb with pain, "I'll catch up with you all later."_

 _"Do hurry and be safe." With a bow, Henry quickly exited the room._

 _Ahsoka listened for several long moments until she could hear nothing, but the silence of the room. She removed her glove and took notice to blood spilling down her hand. She reached into her satchel and removed a strip of old fabric and began to wrap it around the wound, "You have a good aim. I take it swordsmanship is a specialty of yours?"_

 _"I wasn't expecting you to do that." Edward replied as he watched her whip the blood on the back of her pants before putting the glove back on._

 _"I wasn't expecting Jacob to show up. Couldn't let you kill Evie's brother, or she'd probably lose it. They're twins, so I can't imagine what that must be like."_

 _"I was amused by their little spat there. I was hoping they'd start beating each other up. Seems like she'd win."_

 _"That wouldn't fully surprise me. Personally, I'd like to smack some sense into him. I fear what might happen if he really takes those Templars head-on. As if London isn't already doomed as it is."_

 _"At least she'll be able to make it right."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _Edward turned towards the curtains and noticed a bit more light starting to appear from outside, "Follow me." He gestured for Ahsoka to follow him out of the office and down to the main level. He escorted her to the game's room and over towards a large bookshelf. He pointed to one of the books._

 _Ahsoka looked at it for a moments, then carefully pulled it out. She jumped a little when she heard something move and looked to see a secret compartment open up. Upon releasing the book, she walked over to it, then reached inside. She pulled out a long, black box and placed it on the floor. She opened it up and saw a cutlass within along with a hidden blade and a golden pendent. She looked up at him, "From your pirate days, I take it?"_

 _"You can have those." Edward said, "There's not a lot of people I trust in this world, but you seem to be someone who I can. You are young, but you are wise for an Assassin of your age. If only I was as wise as you at that age, I'd be living a much different life."_

 _Ahsoka removed the hidden blade first, then placed it into her satchel. She took out the pendent and had a look at it. It was gold with the picture of a ship on one side and a skull and crossbones in the center of a compass on the other. She placed it around her neck, then tucked it into her jacket. Then, she carefully removed the cutlass and held it in her hand for several moments, testing the weight to see if she could wheeled such a weapon._

 _"I knew two female pirates who were deadly with those. If they can control it, I'm sure you can as well."_

 _"Slightly heavier than what I'm use to, but I'll be sure to make good use of it." Ahsoka attached it to her belt, but made sure that it was hidden by her long jacket. She closed up the box, then rose to her feet, feeling a slight tip in her balance from the weight of the cutlass. She placed the box back into the secret compartment, then walked over to the book and pushed on it. The door slid shut._

 _"You can take that as well." Edward pointed to another book._

 _Ahsoka walked over to that part of the book shelf, then removed the book and had a look a it._

 _"Thought about having a book published, but who would want to read something about a farm boy who became a famous pirate then an Assassin?"_

 _Ahsoka flipped through it, "You know, you have really good penmanship. Forgot to mention that earlier when I was looking through your journal."_

 _"I never knew how to write, until someone taught me and my mother."_

 _"Someone special?"_

 _"Again, if I hadn't messed up so much at your age, things would have been different."_

 _"I understand." Ahsoka placed the book into the satchel, "As fun as this was, I'm afraid I must be going before the sun fully rises."_

 _"Very well. Good luck on your journey. I hope you find what you're looking for."_

 _Ahsoka grinned slightly, "If only I knew what I was looking for." With that, she left the room and made for the back door, the way that she had came in._

 _Once she was safely on the streets, she turned and looked at the mansion one more time. She took notice to Edward standing in front of the window and waving to her. She waved back, then began her journey back to the inn, but was stopped not too far down the street by Jacob._

 _"What did you do now?" She asked as a carriage drove past them on its way to pick up their first customers of the day._

 _"Evie said I should escort you back to the inn for saving my life." Jacob replied, then started off down the street._

 _Ahsoka watched him for a moment, then shrugged, 'Works for me.' She thought as she caught up to him and walked beside him as the sun began to peek over the rooftops of the mansions on Queens Drive._

Vera felt a small ray of warm sunlight on her skin as she began to wake from her sleep. Her hand felt a bit numb as she pushed herself up. She realized that her hand had slipped under the pillow, so it must have fallen asleep sometime during her sleep. After shaking it a few times to get the feeling back, she leaned over and reached under the couch to get her lap top. When she didn't feel anything, she leaned over and had a look to see that nothing was there. She glared angrily at the empty space below.

There was a bit of chit-chat going on in the kitchen as everyone was awake and either having some breakfast or a cup of coffee. It was slightly quiet, but it soon became dead silent when Vera's angry voice rang through the house.

"WHO TOOK MY LAP TOP?!" She screamed so loud that the windows next to the couch shook.

All eyes quickly when to Hawk, who was sitting at the small dining room table 'reading' the morning paper.

Hawk lowered the paper slightly as he glanced at them, "Don't look at me. And, good late morning, by the way." He rose the paper back up towards his face.

"Afternoon, everyone." Vera said as the group stood in a circle in the living room later that day. They had moved the furniture around, so they could all fit comfortably within the room. The curtains were closed tight, so no one would be able to see what was going on within, "As you know, there's been wind of some 'rogue' Assassins within Paris, along with some Templars, who need to be taken care of. And, possibly, a few creatures, like myself, as well. The object is to try and not kill the rogues, but to knock them out in order to keep casualties low, and to not kill the true Assassins within."

She gestured to her American Assassins to join her before looking over at Lucy, Desmond and Rebecca, "I know you three aren't fully trained like the rest of us, so I'm going to do a quick rundown of things you'll need to know before we head out there." She watched as the four of them stood in circle around her, "When facing more than one opponent, always pick one." She locked eyes with Scott, then proceeded to attack using martial arts, "But, always keep your ears open and use your peripheral vision." She was able to spot Kyle making an advance, then ducked when Scott was about to punch her and tripped Kyle. She quickly rose to her feet and stopped Scott from advancing on her.

She backed up to signal that the exercise was done. She looked over at Eluveitie and nodded. She held out her hand as he placed a sword in it, "You will each be given a sword, but make sure you keep it well hidden under a jacket." She walked up to Scott, then grabbed the blade near the hilt, "Because the Assassins are being controlled, the best way to knock them out is with the hilt of the sword." She brought the hilt to the side of Scott's head, "This angle should work. If anything, you'll just leave a small cut mark. The more force you put behind your hit, the better the chance the Assassin will regain their composure." She grabbed the hilt, then showed it to them, "These are special swords I was able to get ahold of. There's a button near the top. Push it once, then put a lighter to the blade and it will ignite. You don't need to hold the button the whole time. Push it twice to be rid of the flames."

She left the circle, then walked over to the bag and placed the sword inside. She pulled out a large box, then walked back into the circle, "There are silver and iron bullets in here for you to use. Because you'll most likely run into things that are hard to kill, these will be of great use to you. And, I'm going to tell you how to kill these creatures, so listen carefully. Demons; holy water, salt, a cross and iron." She removed one of the bullets from the box and held it up before continuing, "Vampire; decapitation or shoot with a Colt. Any bullet will do. Also, Dead Man's Blood will slow us down, but I don't expect you all to have that. Werewolves; silver bullet to the heart. Witches, wizards and warlocks; just burn them. Salt and burn, simple as that. Plus, iron will block their powers. I suggest keeping something iron on you at all times. Rock salt, silver, iron, holy water, and a cross will be very important to you. Use what you have wisely."

"Also, when using a sword, run them through the top of the head and they're dead." Scott said, then looked over at Vera to see the look on her face, then laughed.

Vera just stared blankly at him, then shook her head, "No…just…no."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist after you brought that sword out."

"Wrong lecture. And, no, you will not do that…unless you'd like to try it on one of those creatures. Just, make sure they aren't loyal to the Brotherhood before you decide to do that."

"Would you like to tell us about said lecture?" Torstein questioned.

Vera shook her head, "No, not right now."

"Hey! You wanted your pumpkin murder, so you got it." Scott replied.

"Yes, but that wasn't the point of the exercise." Vera looked over a Desmond, Lucy and Rebecca, "Seriously, come to our camp. We have a ton of fun."

By night fall, the group was gathered in the living room and ready to head into the city. They were each armed with their own weapons including the swords Vera had provided for them.

"There are two main Templars to be on the look out for; Emile Olin and Jean-Luc Philippe. Emile runs a 'mafia' kind of gang while Jean-Luc runs a high end fashion business." Vera said as she stood in front of the group, "Before you kill a Templar, question them where we might be able to locate them. If one of them has the object of interest, I will go after it. Be warned, though, the Templars might end up killing themselves before they even think to talk. Try and keep them from doing so. As for the Assassins, knock them out. But, if they are a true rogue, they would sooner kill themselves than talk to you. The creatures, unless otherwise noted, kill ton the spot, or you'll be dead in a matter or moments. We'll break up into groups in order to cover as much of the city as we can before daybreaks."

She looked over at Desmond and Hawk, "You two will go with Matthew and Scott." Then, she looked at Lucy and Rebecca, "You'll go with Kyle and Steve. Eluveitie and Torstein will stay with me. We'll depart each other as soon as we get into the city. But, beware of those you're fighting. If one leaves the group, don't follow after them. I made that mistake a few nights back and got lucky to find Eluveitie and Torstein again. Plus, I was slightly wounded. The last thing we need is for one of you to be wounded as well…or killed. Keep close and help each other out. Remember, anything goes."

With that, she turned on her heels and looked over at the door. She walked towards it, then opened it and stepped out into the slowly darkening street. Once the others were behind her, they began their journey into the city, and, once inside, they split up with their groups and began to search the city for rogues and Templars.


	8. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 8)

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""This is going to be a bit challenging." Vera said as she walked down one of the streets with Torstein and Eluveitie. She ignored the looks of those passing by as she figured they were looking at her trench coat./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""How so?" Eluveitie asked as he kept close to her./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""There are too many people around. I'm worried about casualties."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'm pretty sure Paris is just as busy as New York City."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera sighed a little, "Then, this really will be a challenge."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Excuse me for butting in, but we might have an issue." Torstein replied in a low voice, "I think someone's been following us since we entered the city." He glanced back slightly to see the person several feet behind them, but still following them./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Templar perhaps…I wouldn't be surprised." Vera paused once they reached an intersection, "Probably one of Emile's men."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Why do you think that?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera tilted her head to a sign posted on one of the nearby lamp posts, "It would appear our fashion Templar friend has a show tonight. My guess is he's busy with that. If we, or the others, can find a way to get into the show, then we'll just have to worry about the gang issue."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Someone would have to break in, for I hear fashion shows only let media and invited guests enter." Eluveitie remarked as they started to cross the street./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Nothing we shouldn't be able to accomplish. But, I think we should take care of our friend first." Vera was able to catch the person out of the corner of her eye, "Who wants to go first?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I will." Torstein grinned slightly before making a quick turned into the alleyway they'd just passed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""May the force be with you." Vera whispered, then turned her attention to Eluveitie, "Now, let's see what happens."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As they came upon another intersection, Eluveitie glanced back slightly and noticed that the man had stopped near the alley where Torstein had went in. He seemed a bit hesitant, but decided to follow the lone Assassin into the alley. Then, he turned his attention to the left as he looked down the street, "Shall we go see how this plays out?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Of course." Vera took his hand, then lead him down the street until they came to another alleyway. She lead him inside, then walked up to one of the buildings and ran her hand along the wall, "Not very easy climbing material, that's for sure. I'd say we take the fire escape…quietly, of course." She grabbed the bottom rung, then pulled herself up. Without a sound, she navigated her way up the metal escape and onto the roof. Once Eluveitie had joined her, they maneuvered their way towards the alley that Torstein had walked into. Once there, they both crouched down and watched the scene below./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""That guy doesn't have a chance." Eluveitie whispered to her as he watched the Templar remove a small gun./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""How do you figure that?" Vera questioned, even though she knew that the guy was as good as dead anyways because no one could take Torstein down so easily./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As Torstein walked deeper into the alleyway, he became aware of the danger behind him. Carefully, he removed a small throwing knife and waited for the moment to strike./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Before he followed Torstein, he hesitated. He was probably trying to figure out who to follow; most likely wondering if we'd split up further down the street." Eluveitie said as he kept an eye on his friend./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""If he was a true thug, he would have followed after us, for any thug would want the chance at a women when she's alone." Vera watched as the man rose his gun to fire at Torstein, "Too bad that wouldn't have happened."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Torstein turned his head slightly when he heard a small click. One more, and he would be done for. The second click. He ducked as the bullet went right over him. He released his knife before the man had a chance to fire again, hitting him in the arm he was holding the gun in, causing the man to drop it. As Torstein made his way over to the man, he released his hidden blade, then drew his sword. He kicked the gun out of the way, then slashed at the man's side with his blade. When the man was on the ground, he kneeled down and looked him dead in the eyes./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I have just one question for you; who do you work for?" Torstein pressed the tip of his blade against the man's neck, "If you don't answer, then it'll be the end of your life."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""It's going to be the end of his life one way or another." Vera whispered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The man looked at Torstein with lots of fear in his eyes, "Emile. He works in an underground near one of the casinos in the heart of the city. That's all I know."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Underground…probably not a human.' Vera thought./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I see…thank you for your corporation." Torstein removed the blade from the man's neck, then stood up while pointing his sword at him, "Now, you will leave and you will not follow us again, understand?" He watched as the man painfully rose from the ground. Torstein spotted him eyeing the gun, "If you want to make it out of here alive, you won't go after that." He quickly removed a lighter from his pocket and held the flame to the blade of the sword and watched as it caught on fire, "Am I clear?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A look of sheer terror ran across the man's face when he felt the heat of the flames close to his body. With the best of his abilities, he ran out of the alleyway, screaming for his life./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Torstein watched him, then allowed the flames to go out on the blade before turning the opposite way and walking out of the alley. He ducked behind one of the buildings, then placed his sword back before looking up at the building across the way and seeing the outlines of Vera and Eluveitie. He gestured for them to join him at ground level, but he was already making his way away from the alley, in case someone began a search of the area./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera was the first to join him. She walked along side him as Eluveitie came up behind them, "I heard him mention the word underground. I'm going to guess this man isn't a human."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'm sure not all undergrounds are run by creatures." Eluveitie put in, "There could be ones that are restricted to humans only."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I still have a weird feeling about this." Vera replied as they kept on walking. She paused for a moment under a streetlamp as she thought, "If he really is a creature, then we'll need to warn the others, so they'll be prepared. It's possible he might not just have humans working for him."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""How will we know? If we manage to capture a Templar working under him, the odds that they will talk, like the last guy, are slim."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I guess we'll find out as we draw closer to the heart of the city."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"****************************************************************************************/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As the three of them made their way deeper into the city, they decided to move via rooftop in order to keep a sharp eye on the streets below. The activity of civilians was becoming less and less, but they were aware that there would still be some out enjoying the late night lights of Paris, on top of those who were attending Jean-Luc's fashion show somewhere within one of the high end building in the city. Plus, they had the casinos to worry about as well. If any casualties did get involved, they hoped the numbers would be less./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Once they had gotten close to the Eiffel Tower, Vera paused when she thought she heard someone following them. She turned her head slightly and noticed at least four figures a few rooftops away. While she couldn't really make out who they were, she could tell that one of them was like her, a creature of the night. She looked down to see if the three of them would be able to jump without having to either climb down, or take a fire escape. But, she was aware that the longer they stood there, the closer those people would get to them and be able to strike. It didn't take long for Eluveitie and Torstein to notice that something was off. Vera grabbed there arms in order to keep them from turning around./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""We're five stories up." She whispered to them, noting that the people were slowly closing in on them, "We have nothing to do a Leap of Faith into...think you can survive jumping down five stories?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Possibly." Torstein whispered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I don't think we have much of a choice at this point. Have your weapons ready." With that, Vera leaped off the building and onto the street below, landing lightly on her feet. She turned, throwing knife ready, and watched as her fellow Assassins followed stride, a bullet went flying past Eluveitie as soon as he jumped./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When the three of them were safely on the ground, they dashed towards the Eiffel Tower in hopes that their pursuers wouldn't cause any unnecessary casualties along the way. Vera managed to duck behind one of the buildings close by when she heard a gun shot. She peeked out and threw her knife, hitting one of them in the shoulder. She was able to recognize the robes of an Assassin on one of the men. She slipped farther behind the building to see if one of them would go after her; if anything, she hoped it was either the rogue or the creature./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She removed her sword and waited quietly as the group passed the building, but she saw one stop and begin to come her way; the rogue. She kept herself hidden in the shadows as she watched him carefully, slowly releasing her hidden blade. Once he knew she was there, she struck before he had the chance to fire his gun at her. She was able to knock the gun out of his hand and the two of them fought via hidden blades for quiet awhile. Vera flipped the sword around in her hand, so she could knock the rogue out, but was having trouble getting close enough to do so for he mostly kept her at arm's length. If anything, she was going to have to get him down on the ground in order to knock some sense into him; and that's what she planned to do. As soon as she saw him advance towards her, she quickly got down and kicked his legs out from under him. She threw her sword to the side, then used the palm of her hand to knock him hard across the head. When she was aware that he was slightly out of it, she got to her feet and dragged him over to the building and leaned him against it. She grabbed the sword and placed it back while using her jacket to hide it. She looked at the Assassin for several moments to see if he'd come to before hearing several gun fire shots nearby. She had a feeling Torstein and Eluveitie were in the middle of a battle between the other three that were with the Assassin. The question was, who was still alive in the fight and did they need help? Mostly with whatever creature they were fighting. She turned her attention back to the Assassin to see that he was starting to come to./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Are you alright?" She asked him. She hoped that he spoke English because she didn't know French./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When his eyes were open, he looked up at her, slightly dazed from when she had hit him, "What's going on? And, where am I?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Long story, but you're near the Eiffel Tower. My friends are fighting off a few Templars. Do you know of any Assassins around that can help us?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He tried to think, but his mind was a jumbled mess from being under control of the Templar who had the medallion, "I...I'm not sure if they're alright or not. I heard a voice. I wanted to ignore it, but I felt something in my heart, then I saw...the person who killed my brother...that's all I remember. There are Assassins within the city, a good number of us. I'd say at least forty."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Oh...great.' Vera thought before nodding slightly, "Keep yourself out of the line of fire and join us when you can. If you run into any of your friends, knock them out to get that voice out of their heads; that'll bring them to."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He nodded slightly, "Thank you."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Your welcome." With that, Vera rose to her feet, then ran off to join her fellow Assassins, who were still engaged in combat./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Torstein leaned against the building as a bullet went past him, "So, do you remember what Vera said takes down a demon?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I don't remember that journal as well as she does." Eluveitie ducked as soon as a bullet flew towards his head, "I think iron does...and a cross, and...holy water...?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Torstein shuffled through his pocket in search of an iron bullet, "If only there was a bit more light, so I can see what these things look like."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You might need to hurry because he's closing in on us."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You know, that's not helping this situation any!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'm just letting you know."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Torstein pulled out a bullet and quickly loaded it into his gun. He waited for the demon to get closer before he decided to fire./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie distracted the demon, giving Torstein the opportunity he needed to fire the bullet at the demon, which hit the demon right in the head. Before the demon had the chance to fall to the ground, it vanished./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie stood there for several moments before looking over at Torstein, "Right bullet."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""It felt heavier than a normal one." Torstein pulled out two more bullets and looked at them through the darkness. The silver one seemed to shine a little and felt slightly lighter than the other, which was an iron bullet, "The silver one feels a bit light." He put them back into his pocket./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Alright...Vera should be close by..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""That was fun to watch." Vera said from above them. When they turned to look up at her, she jumped down from the building and landed on the ground in between them. She looked at the spot were the demon had been and walked through it, "Hot ash...wasn't expecting that."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""How did it go for you?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Very well. I got the Assassin to come to his senses. He said there's probably forty Assassins within the city...we've got a long night ahead of us. Including the Templars and the creatures."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I hope the others are doing alright."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera pulled out her phone and looked at it. She kept it on silent in order to keep their cover, "Nothing yet. They'll be alright. I trust they can handle themselves." She slipped her phone back into her pocket, then made her way to the side walk, "Well, shall we keep going?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Where are we headed next?" Eluveitie followed after her with Torstein close behind./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera looked past the Eiffel Tower, "Where ever the night takes us."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"****************************************************************************************/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Midnight was drawing upon the city as music could be heard coming from a few clubs. People were running in and out of casinos across the street. As the three of them moved through the streets, Vera was feeling wiry of the people around them. If they ran into any trouble, she knew the casualties would rank in serious numbers and she wasn't looking forward to that. Worst of all, some of them would probably be drunk or high, none of them asking to be caught in the line of fire between the three of them and whoever their enemies might be. Since entering this section of the city, Vera kept dangerously close to Eluveitie, who had his hand around her waist while keeping his other at his side where a dagger lay waiting. She had linked arms with Torstein, who, in turn, had his hand within his pocket ready to release a knife at any second. Plus, she wanted to keep praying women away from him, should one happen to be working for Emile. If they were to go after him, all three of them were going together./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As they passed one of the casinos, a woman walked past and took notice to Torstein. She took hold of his lower arm, "What you got there, big boy? Some winning's?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Before Torstein had the chance to speak, Vera replied, "Leave my brother alone. He doesn't have to show you what he has."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The woman caught Vera's eyes and glared slightly at her, "This doesn't concern you! I think your 'brother' can speak for himself."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera noticed a slight golden tint to the woman's eye. She slide her hand into the pocket in her jacket and shuffled around for something, "I think you're slightly drunk and should go home."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The woman laughed slightly, "Well, since you appear to have a man of your own, why don't you allow your 'brother' to escort me home. You know, to make sure I'm alright and stuff."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera wasn't liking the woman's tone of voice. Once she found what she was looking for, she pulled her hand out of her pocket, fist in a ball, then went over to the woman and grabbed her arm, keeping her grip nice and tight, "I told you to leave my brother alone, and you will do so!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The woman let out a scream as she felt a horrible, stinging pain shooting through her arm. She gripped Vera's wrist and tried to rip her hand free, but it wasn't working. Before she knew it, she found herself on her knees and staring into the eyes of the foreign, young woman before her./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera leaned forward and whispered, "If you're thinking of turning him, then you'll die because his blood will kill you." Without knowing it, Vera's eyes flashed red with anger, "Vampire blood is poisonous to a werewolf, and your blood is poisonous to us. If you're asking for death, then I dare you to take him without a fight from me!" Vera released her and watched as the silver bullet that was within her hand fell to the ground as bits of smoke began to rise from it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The woman fell to the ground and held her arm tightly. It took a few moments before she removed her hand and saw a nasty burn mark left behind. She glared at Vera, "I will have my revenge on you, vampire!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I wish you luck in trying that." Vera reached into her pocket and pulled out another silver bullet, "We know better than to walk around unarmed."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie stepped up to Vera and looked down at the woman, "Perhaps you know a thing or two about someone we're looking for. Someone by the name of Emile."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The woman laughed, "Good luck in finding him because he's out and about tonight. I don't think he'll be happy to know that one of his best servants has been wounded by a few lone Assassins."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I doubt there's much he can do to us."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh, believe me, young man, there's a lot he can do." The woman rose to her feet, "He'll hunt you down before the night is over, and you won't make it out of this city alive." With that, she turned and dashed off into the night./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera watched her, tempted to change into her vampire form and run after her, but decided to leave it at that. She looked at the two of them, "He's a creature, no doubt. I don't expect a Templar to be able to take all three of us down so easily."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""How did you know she was a werewolf?" Torstein questioned as the three of them continued on their way./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Her eyes showed signs of gold. I figured I'd give it a try to see what would happen first. One way you can tell someone is a werewolf is if they stray away from silver. I think that bullet was enough to get her off your back."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Thanks for that."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No problem, my friend. Now, we just wait and see what happens. In the mean time, keep an eye out for any Templars, rogues or creatures. If that guy is really as good as that woman said he is, then he'll be on our asses in no time."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Is this a bad time to be quoting Star Wars...because I just had one run through my mind." Eluveitie remarked as he kept a sharp eye out for any unwelcomed guests./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""And, what is it?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It wasn't long before the three of them stopped to see a group of people, most likely creatures and a Templar or two, standing a few feet in front of them, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Was all Eluveitie managed to say before him and Torstein were pulled into a nearby alleyway by Vera. She dragged the two of them to the other side in hopes to keep this soon to be battle away from innocent civilians./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No...I think that was a good time to say that...because I think this is about to be bad." She reached into her jacket and pulled out her sword, waiting for the group to show up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""How bad?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""...very bad." Vera backed up towards the two of them as she saw the group beginning to draw closer, "Make good use of your swords." She whispered, "Because, from this point, I can't tell what they are."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""If you took off your earring, would you be able to tell?" Eluveitie whispered as he draw his own sword, ready to test it out on their soon to be attackers. He put his hand in his pocket, ready to grab the lighter when needed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera grinned slightly, "I could do that...I'm just not ready to do that."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Well, from what I can see," Torstein said as he held the hilt of his sword tightly in one hand and a throwing knife in the other, "most of them don't look human."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No, they don't." Vera pointed the blade of her sword to the ground and watched as the group started to circle them. The one that had stopped in front of her bore the red cross of the Templars, but had a darkness about him that suggested he wasn't a human, "Coming into a battle unarmed? How nice."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I wouldn't push your luck, Assassin." He hissed at her, "We caught wind of what you did to one of our own, and you'll pay for it!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Not a vampire...perhaps a wizard.' Vera thought to herself as she looked at the Templar, "Hm...last I remember, the woman said that Emile would deal with us himself. Now, if that's true, why would he need you all to do his dirty work for him, I wonder?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No one ever said we wouldn't bring you all to him...half dead."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera raised an eyebrow slightly, "Really? Is that what you think? Well, I'd say, you'll either have to bring us to him alive or..." In one quick motion, she whipped some salt out of her back pocket and threw it at him, then removed a lighter and set the blade of her sword a flame. Before the Templar had time to react, he was already up in flames, sending out screams from Hell, "dead!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Upon seeing this, both Eluveitie and Torstein set their blades a light and watched as the group circling them backed off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera scanned the Templars close to her to see who was ready to try and take her down, "Who's next?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You can't stay like that forever!" One of them called while pulling out a gun./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""We know. We're just too smart for the lot of you." As she spoke, Vera was already eyeing one of the Templars as her first target. Carefully, she tapped Eluveitie's heel with her foot, then did the same to Torstein. Within seconds, they broke from their positions and began to attack./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The fight rolled on with the sounds of ringing steal, gun fire and the screams of those who had fallen. Of course, it wasn't helping that others passing nearby had heard and either ran for their lives, or happened to be fellow allies of those who'd already died and joined in. Vera kept her ears open for any sound of authorities who might be on the way to break up the violence, but it wasn't helping that the other sounds around her kept blocking out the sound she was listening for. While fighting off a demon with one hand, she used the other to remove her earring and shoved it into her back pocket. In just those few seconds, she'd lost control of the fight and found herself on the ground, but was able to block the demon from attacking her. She whipped the sword and managed to wound the creature before getting to her feet and finishing him off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'This is getting ridiculous!' She thought as she quickly removed a knife and threw it at one of the creatures who was about to send Eluveitie to the after life, while using her sword to block a spell that had been thrown her way from the side, 'There's no way we can out gun them. Emile is differently a creature; I'm certain of it now!'/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Even though she had broken free of her fellow Assassins, she found herself heading back their way in hopes that they'd be able to work together in order to keep the Templar numbers down. As she drew closer, she grabbed an iron bullet from her pocket and ran up behind a witch that was about to throw a spell at Torstein and grabbed the back of her neck. The witch screamed as she felt her power flow back into her, causing smoke to rise from her body. Vera released her and watched as she fell to the ground, burning from her own power./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Where the hell do these things keep coming from?!" Eluveitie was getting slightly frustrated, but mostly overwhelmed by the seemingly endless flow of Templar or rogue creatures coming their way./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""They probably are being drawn to all of this chaos." Vera replied as she backed up to her two friends, "And, the fact that it's just the three of us against all of them."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'll be bloody happy if we make it out of here alive!" Torstein fired his gun at an oncoming demon, who fell victim to his silver bullet./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You're not the only one!" Eluveitie replied while jabbing a vampire with his sword and watching as its flesh went up in flames, "We can't keep this up forever!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Once morning comes around, then they'll go away." Vera said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""And, how much longer do we have?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I have no idea! I don't have time to..." Vera paused when she heard a voice, but not just a voice, a spell. She looked around to see where it was coming from, but it appeared to be aimed at her. While she didn't understand French, she could pick out a few words. She grabbed her gun and looked around franticly in order to stop the source who was casting the spell. It wasn't much longer before she saw black smoke appear at her feet and worked its way up her body./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie had caught Vera's silence, then turned and saw what was happening, "VERA!" He went to grab for her, but found that his hand went right through her as the smoke kept rising./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Keep fighting!" Vera called to him as she was able to let go of one last knife to hit a werewolf sneaking up behind Eluveitie, "I'll find a way..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she found herself in a graveyard near the city's limit./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Trying to steady her breath, she looked around as she listened to the voices of the spirits within the graveyard. Keeping the sword in front of her as protection, she released her hidden blade and kept searching for the person who was expecting her; no doubt it was Emile who was within. She was having trouble picking up any sound other than the voices around her as they appeared to get louder and louder, which was making it difficult to focus on the task at hand. Slowly, she began to move through the graveyard, her senses kicking in to warn her that she wasn't alone, which she had already known. Perhaps he was closer than she had thought. As she moved along, she accidentally bumped into a grave, then spun when she felt someone, or something, grab her shoulder./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It was the spirit of a man in Assassin robes with their hood pulled down over their eyes. While she couldn't see his eyes, she figured he was rather handsome in his time on Earth. She held up her hand that revealed her hidden blade to show that she was like him, an Assassin. All she got in turn was a nod of the head, then she turned her attention to the grave she had ran into./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Arno Dorian." She whispered, then looked back at him and saw that he had removed his hood to reveal his face. She saw him nod at the mention of his name. As badly as she wished to speak to him, she lacked in knowing French and worried that he wouldn't be able to understand her. As she was about to attempt to say something, anything really, she felt her shoulder being grabbed again, then quickly spun around to find that her face met that of a spirit of a young woman, close to Arno's age, wearing rather regal clothing. At her side was a sword and it appeared that she was about to draw it until she spotted Arno's hand go up./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera had a moment to glance over at a large tomb that appeared to over look the graveyard and was able to pick up the names upon it, one of which she had recognized from reading a journal that Arno had kept and was passed along through the Brotherhood. She turned her attention back to the young woman and bowed her head slightly, "Bonjour, Elise."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Are you trying to befriend the dead?" A male voice, with a thick French accent, rang through the area, "Too bad they won't be much help to you when I decide to show myself to you."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I don't need help taking you down." Vera stepped forward as she searched for where the voice was coming from, "Why don't you stop being a coward and show yourself."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"There was a laughter that echoed through the air, "In due time, Assassin. But, for now, let's see how well you can hold yourself against a few of my agents."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"From out of the shadows came at least six Templar agents, mostly humans. Vera was able to recognize one of them as the werewolf woman she had ran into earlier, obviously wanting revenge for burning her with the silver bullet. She took a deep breath, then stood her ground, "Who's first?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She glanced to her right and saw one of the Templars advancing towards her, but then she saw another starting to make a move, each drawing a gun. She waited before ducking down and hearing the sound of gun fire a few seconds afterwards. She couldn't have timed it more perfectly as the Templars easily took themselves out. Then, she saw one of them in front of her advancing towards her, so she stuck out her leg and kicked him as hard as she could before grabbing a knife and releasing it upon getting to her feet, knocking out another Templar in the process. She looked at the other Templar, then motioned for him to come her way, eager to knock him out, so she could take on their boss./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"While engaged in combat, the woman took the time to analyze Vera's situation before changing to a werewolf and darting towards her. She was able to grab ahold of Vera's jacket with her teeth and tried to rip it off of her./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera hissed as she tried to kick the werewolf off of her while fighting the Templar, the other Templar getting to his feet. She ducked out of the way of the Templar's weapon and used that opportunity to remove herself from the jacket./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The werewolf didn't realize how hard she had been pulling on the jacket and ended up flying back slightly, spilling the iron and silver bullets that were within one of the pockets. She growled at the silver objects as she jumped over them and towards Vera./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As she fought off the two Templars, Vera was able to pick up the sound of the woman coming, so she quickly got down on the ground and glanced up to see the woman in mid-flight crash right into her allies. She had just enough time to get to her feet to see the spirits of Elise and Arno lending her a helping hand by taking out the final two Templars. Only, the woman was gone, but she was well aware that she was around somewhere. Vera dodged for her jacket and grabbed a silver bullet, she was going to be ready when the attack happened. However, the attack came from behind and knocked Vera flat on the ground. She screamed in pain as she felt the werewolf's claws digging into her upper back. Releasing her sword, Vera used all her straight to push herself up and rolled over onto her back, crushing the werewolf and forcing her to let go./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera grabbed her sword, then got to her feet. Upon setting the blade a blaze, she used it to stab the woman and winced at the horribly loud sound that came from her mouth, as her hearing was ten times better than when she was in her human form. Upon removing her blade, she looked around in the darkness, panting slightly as she searched for the man in charge./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I believe it's time for you to step up and fight like a man!" She hissed as she kept searching for Emile. She could feel her anger rising within her as she didn't take a liking to being separated from her team. But, more importantly, she was worried about how the two of them were doing and if they were alright. She held up her sword, ready for the attack, "Afraid of a little fire?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Why should I be afraid of that?" Emile's voice came from nearby as he refused to show himself to her, enjoying the taunting, "I'm a demon. Fire's a friend to me, if you will."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera hissed under her breath as she made her way over to her jacket and grabbed an iron bullet, "That might be true, but I'm pretty sure this iron bullet isn't much of a friend to you." Judging by where his voice had come from, she whipped the bullet from her hand and listened as a loud hiss came from within the darkness, "Show yourself!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You are weak, Assassin! Using such things to kill your pray!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'm not weak! I know what I'm up against and I know what I'm doing. You're weak for not showing yourself and fighting to save your skin!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No, Assassin, you really are..." There was a pause and a flash that went right past Vera's right side. With a scream of pain, Vera found herself flat on the ground, her right arm weak and her burning sword just a few feet away from her face. A shiver went down her spin as she found herself going in and out of consciousness. Then, she felt Emile's boot on her back, pushing down hard as if he wanted it to break, then saw something fall from his hand and onto the ground next to her. Whatever it was, it had shattered and all she saw was a needle./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Weak." Emile grinned as he pulled out a long sword and looked it over, "I'm afraid you've misjudged me, for I'm not as dumb as you think I am." He glanced over and saw Elise about to make her way over to him, wanting to get some kind of revenge, but noticed Arno stopping her and he knew why. He pointed his sword over at the two spirits, "Silly girl." He spoke to her in French, "A spirit can't kill something as powerful as me. More important, I've used a ward to keep spirits like you away from creatures like me. But, what I don't understand is why a Templar would attack a fellow Templar? Mainly one who's about to kill your arch enemy, an Assassin."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera wanted to do something, anything, to get him off of her and to be able to kill him, but her body refused to move. He had put something in her body, and she feared it was something a bit more powerful than Dead Man's Blood...or, perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps it was a mix of two things, and her eyes did widened slightly as she was able to figure out what those two things were; Dead Man's Blood and Werewolf Blood. She felt her eyes getting heavy as the 'drug' was taking effect. If she didn't get help any time soon, she was done for./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Emile laughed when he saw Elise trying to get away from Arno. He was interested in fighting her, but he knew that he could, literally, send her to Hell and that her Assassin 'friend' would be devastated. But, he didn't care. The Assassin could join her, be riding the graveyard of a few Assassin souls, "Oh, give it up, dear boy. Come now, let her try and take me down before I go ahead and behead one of your own."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He was too busy taking in his moment of triumph over his arch enemy, and toying with the dead, that he didn't hear a group of Assassin's sneaking up behind him. He didn't have time to react when a gun was fired and an iron bullet went right through him. His sword fell from his hand as his body fell to the ground near Vera. He glared over at the Assassin who had shot him, then raised his hand, beginning to speak a spell, but didn't have time to finish as two more iron bullets put him to his death./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Arno released Elise and watched as she went over to the dead body and jabbed it several times with her sword until the body vanished. With a nod of approval, she made her way back over to her beloved Assassin./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Vera was able to hear all the commotion and had just enough light left in her eyes to see Desmond fall to his knees next to her and take her up in his arms. She stared at his blurred figure for several long moments before her eyes fell shut and her breathing slowed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Vera, come on! Don't pass out on us now!" Desmond shook her slightly./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Hawk kneeled next to him, "Where's her power limiter?" He looked over at Matthew and Scott, "You two, check her jacket pockets to see if you can find anything."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""What's that?" Desmond used his free hand to point at the shards of glass on the ground near where Vera had laid./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Hawk followed his gesture, then reached down and picked up the small needle, "Damn creature must have injected her with something!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Hawk, we can't find it." Scott replied as the two Assassins joined them while he carried Vera's jacket./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Desmond carefully laid Vera on the ground and began to search her pockets, pulling out her phone, which just received a missed phone call. Then, he pulled out the power limiter from her back pocket, only; "Hawk...is it suppose to look like this?" He held out his hand and within was her earring, but.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""It's broken!" There was a panic in Hawk's voice as he said that. He turned to Matthew and Scott, "What time is it?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Close to six in the morning." Matthew replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Hawk's eyes widened, "The sun's going to be up soon. We have to get her back to the house and fast!" He rose to his feet, then picked Vera up, "Someone, get a car! We have to get out of here, now!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Desmond got up as Scott ran off, "What will happen to her if the sunlight hits her?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""From that damned TV show she watches, it's just suppose to slow her down, but I fear it'll do worse with whatever the heck that demon put into her body!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Desmond was able to catch a slight flash coming from her phone. He glanced down, then pushed the power button and noticed a missed call and message from Eluveitie. He held the phone up to Hawk, "Got a plan?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'll call him when we return to the house. For now, we have to make sure Vera will be alright." Hawk could feel a bit of warmth on his face, which meant that Vera was still alive, even if her breathing was limited. He looked at Matthew, "Put that jacket on top of her, at least keep some of the up coming light from getting on her." Once the jacket was placed on Vera, he lead the two of them towards the entrance of the graveyard where he saw a car roll up with Scott behind the wheel. He got into the back seat, along with Desmond, then pulled out his phone./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Hawk...you don't think Eluveitie's going to kill you, do you?" Desmond questioned as the car rolled off./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Hawk stared at the phone for a good long while, "I hope not."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You might want to wait before you do." Scott replied as he looked at the GPS within the car, "We don't have that much farther to go."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Guess that's one good thing; the place she gets hurt at is close to the place we're staying at." Desmond said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"****************************************************************************************/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Vera hasn't answered her phone yet." Eluveitie said to Torstein, in Finnish, as the two of them sat on a bench watching the sun come up over the Eiffel Tower. Both of them had taken some good beatings, but not enough to send them to the hospital./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Perhaps she'll call in a few moments. She was correct about the creatures going away when the sun came up. It shouldn't be much longer." Torstein replied in Finnish./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie stared at the phone, his heart pounding, "I don't know...I have a bad feeling something happened."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Don't assume that she's dead. Perhaps a bit injured and beat up, but I doubt she'd dead." Torstein put a comforting hand on his friend's back, "She will call. Try not to worry."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It wasn't until his phone rang and he saw who the caller was that he turned his attention to Torstein and said, "I'm worried." Then, he answered his phone and replied, in English, "Where the heck are you, Hawk?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Back at the house." Hawk replied as he sat on the bed in the main bedroom next to Vera, who was having the wounds on her back treated by Matthew, "I...think there's something you need to know."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie saw Torstein leaning over, so he put the phone on speak for him to hear, "What happened? Where's Vera? Have you seen her?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"There was a pause before Hawk spoke, "We found her in a cemetery near the city boarder. My guess was she was fighting the Templar Emile, but she was down and he was about to take her head off until we came."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""What?! But how..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""She was...she is in her vampire form. I would have called you from the cemetery, but her limiter broke, perhaps during a battle. She's got a few claw marks on her back."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""How bad is she?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Another pause and Hawk could hear his name over the phone as he sensed the worry in Eluveitie's voice, "We don't know. There was a broken syringe near her. Emile must have shot her up with something. Damn Templar was a demon! Took three bullets to knock the lights out of him!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie's eyes widened when he heard that, "Dead Man's Blood..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I think there's more to it than that because she said that it slows down vampires...didn't say anything about almost being the death of them."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Wait a second." Torstein looked at Eluveitie, "That werewolf woman we ran into last night. I was able to hear a bit of Vera's conversation with her and Vera mad a comment about vampire blood being poisonous to a werewolf and vis versa. Hawk, you said that you saw claw marks on her back, right?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Yes, that's right, but what does that..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""That woman really did get Emile and she must have went with him to get revenge for Vera taking her down earlier. That means that...Emile must have gotten ahold of some of her blood and, perhaps, combined the two."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Eluveitie felt his heart drop upon hearing this, "Hawk...she's still alive, right?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Unconscious at the moment, and her breathing's a bit slow. It's a pain the ass, and rather scary, that she doesn't have a limiter on her because we keep checking for a heart beat and forget what form she's in." Hawk replied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""We'll be there soon." With that, Eluveitie hung up, then got to his feet and went to the nearest building and climbed it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Eluveitie, where are you going?" Torstein was quick to follow./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'm taking the roofs! It'll be quicker!" Eluveitie reached the roof and was soon darting off in the direction of the house./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Torstein sighed a little, then scaled the wall. Upon reaching the roof, he went after his friend as the city of Paris was drowned out by the events of the night and began the day anew./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"****************************************************************************************/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emBig Ben's bell rang throughout London, signaling the hour of mid afternoon where Ahsoka found herself wandering through the busy streets, as there was a cricket match going on that day and fans raced to the stadium in hopes to get a good seat. She weaved in and out of the crowds lost in thought. Upon arriving to her lodgings the night before, she had studied the map she had taken from Edward's mansion, along with a few important notes from his journal, but she was having a few issues piecing things together. While she understood that changes come about with time, it was hard to believe that the city had changed that much in the years since. But, she could be wrong as she still hadn't had the chance to explore the whole city. Not knowing who the Templar was that took the object, or even what the object was, was proving to be a challenge for her. She began to wonder if she should take Jacob's advice and just go ahead and kill off the Templars on the spot. But, she knew she needed to be smart and dig into it more. She shouldn't have to go after each Templar and hope to get answers. She should go after the main subject, and retrieve the item before sending them to a fiery hell. A grin appeared across her face as she thought about how she would go about be riding the world of another, possibly powerful, Templar, until she heard a sound that rattled the ground beneath her feet./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emShe looked up and quickly scanned the area around her as she could hear people make comments about what was going on. She even heard a few women scream, fearing a battle might be coming into the city. Not only did the sound cause the street to rattle, but a few builds had their windows either cracked or, worse, broken. There was no way this could be an earthquake, she didn't believe that. No, something else happened. Something much worse, and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. What was worse, she thought she could hear screams being carried on the wind. She grew into a panic as she kept searching the area, then turned her attention to the sky and took notice to smoke, but not just any smoke. Smoke of a fire; one that appeared to be building with each passing second. Without thinking, she dashed off in that direction, trying to avoid the people around her and the local police. Wishing she could take off her earring and change into a vampire, she pushed herself with all she had, but not being able to make the kind of time she could in her true form./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emIt had taken awhile, but soon Ahsoka arrived at the location of the fire, and it was burning fast. Outside where children, probably child laborers, which was sickening to her heart, who were crying and screaming at the site before them. Then her head turned when she noticed someone running out of the building with two more children, another being held in their arms, and to a safe distance from the building./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"Jacob?" Ahsoka quickly ran over to him and watched as he put down the child, who appeared to be hurt, before grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her, "What happened?!"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"Don't tell me Evie sent you after me." Jacob replied as sweat poured down his face, his breathing uneven from running out of the burning building./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"I happened to be within the area when I heard an explosion." Ahsoka turned her head towards the building, a horrible sound coming from within was being carried their way; the sound of children dying. That sound would never leave her, ever. But, she knew that there were still children trapped inside, and she was willing to help them, her Assassin side telling her to do so, even if it cost her her own life. She removed a knife from within her jacket, then grabbed the back of Jacob's jacket and used the knife to rip off a large section of it./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"What are you...HEY! Do you realize how much this this cost me?!"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"No, and I don't care!" Ashoka had allowed the knife to drop to the ground, then used the material from Jacob's jacket as a mask, wrapping it over her mouth and nose./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"I'm going to save those children, that's what I'm doing!"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"You can't go in there! That building is going to collapse at any second! You'll be taken with it!"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"We're Assassins! We're suppose to protect the people and that's what I'm doing! Saving a future generation!"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emJacob grabbed Ahsoka's jacket and looked her in the eyes, "I can't allow you to go into that building and lose your life."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emAhsoka looked back in his eyes and noticed that he was being serious. But, not only that, she saw signs of worry, almost as if his heart were to be ripped from his chest if she went into the building. Under her mask, she bit her lip before saying, "Watch me." She had noticed where he was holding her jacket, which made it easier for her to slip out of it. Once she was free, she darted into the burning building./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"AHSOKA, NO!" Jacob wanted to run after her, but noticed the children around him and decided to care for them until someone, anyone, came to their aid. He kneeled down next to a little boy, who was clinging to his jacket for dear life, "There, there. It'll be alright. We'll find your parents soon."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"What about your girlfriend, mister?" The boy asked through teary eyes, "Will she be alright?"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emAs badly as he wanted to tell the boy that he wasn't dating Ahsoka, he couldn't lie to himself that he had taken a liking to her and right now was praying that this wasn't the last time he'd be seeing her. He patted the boy on the head gently and said, "She'll be fine." But in his mind, he thought, 'I hope.' His eyes went to the building and his heart sped up as he kept a sharp eye on the roof./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emAhsoka had no problems getting in through the door, as it had already been taken by the fire, but the rest of the way was going to be an issue. She weaved in and out of the flames and burning pieces of equipment the children used while working as she listened for the screams; the only thing that guided her through the place she only thought of as a living hell. As she continued, she kicked whatever she could out of the way, so the children would have a better view of where the entryway was, the place of safety. She had reached a staircase and saw a group of at least seven children hiding under it, afraid to move. She went over to them and kneeled down, feeling the scorching hot floor burning through her pants and to her knees./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"You all have to go." She said to them, then held out her hand, "There's a path leading to your way out. Go to the entrance and keep running. Don't look back."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"But, miss, aren't you going as well?" A little girl asked as she watched Ahsoka point in the direction they should go./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"No, not yet. You all, go, now." Ahsoka replied in an assuring voice that they'd make it out and watched as they ran to safety. Just then, her head shot up when she heard a crack coming from above her and moved just in time as the staircase collapsed. She hissed because she could hear more voices coming from upstairs, and she didn't like what she was hearing; the screams of scared and dying children. She shook her head to regain her focus, then got to her feet and ran around looking for another way up that wasn't already damaged by the fire. She hadn't gone too far before she saw a hole in the ceiling above her and noticed another group of children staring down into the flames, crying and screaming./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"You all have to jump." Ahsoka called to them as she held out her arms, "There's a way out. If you jump, I'll catch you and you can run out."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"Miss, we are too frightened to." A little boy cried./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"If you want to see your families again, then you'll listen to me and jump. I promise, I'll catch you." Ahsoka flinched when a piece of the ceiling fall onto her shoulder. She quickly brushed it away, then said, "Please, hurry."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emThe little boy saw that the ceiling was, in fact, about to cave in, so he took his chance and jumped. In seconds, he was in Ahsoka's hands, then placed onto the floor. Then, he was given directions on where to go and he took off for the exit, to safety./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emThe other children followed stride, each being caught by Ahsoka, then heading out of the burning building./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emThe last one to jump, a little girl, looked in Ahsoka's eyes once she was safe in her arms and said, "You're an angel, miss."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em'I wish I was.' Ahsoka thought to herself as she nodded a thanks, then put the girl down and watched as she was about to run off until the ceiling caved in some more and landed right on Ahsoka, causing her to fall flat on her stomach. She heard the girl scream and run towards her, but Ahsoka held out her hand, "No. You have to get out of here."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"But, miss, you'll be trapped in here, too!"/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"Please, go! I'll be alright." Ahsoka watched the girl as the rest of the ceiling started to fall./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emShe looked down at the ground to see burning pieces around her, trying to figure out where to put her hands to push herself up without ruining her gloves more than they already where. On top of the fact that her hand still hurt from taking the hit from Edward's sword. She stopped searching when she thought she could hear Jacob's voice coming from near the building. She hoped he wasn't going to run inside to get her because the last thing she needed was for him to fall with the building. And, if she did make it out alive, she'd never hear the end of it from Evie, and she hoped to keep a good alliance with the Assassin. Putting her hands to the floor, she pushed herself up and was able to rid herself of the pieces of ceiling, as most of them had turned to ash. Sadly, she was well aware that her time was up and she needed to leave before she, literally, burned in hell. She found herself weaving in and out of the flames and falling pieces of ceiling, making her way closer to the exit, to safety, to the outside world./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emThe ceiling was caving fast and the machinery that was in the above level was starting to make its way to the main floor, bringing on more fiery hell than she needed. One landed in her path and she used the skills she'd learned back home to do a front flip over it and land safely on the outside, her boots crushing a burning piece of melt that had broken off when the machine fell. Then, the door was in her line of sight and she used very ounce of energy she had left to ran as fast as she could out that doorway and just in time as the roof had begun to cave in, trapping whatever was still burning within. By the time she had made it to the outside world, she had noticed that there were several bystanders along with a few police officers, one of them being an allie of Jacob and Evie's, Fredrick Abberline. But, none of them had approached her. The only person who had was Jacob./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emJacob had watched for what felt like hours as children ran from the fiery pit of hell, but never catching a glance of Ahsoka, each child telling him who had saved them; a woman in a mask with red hair. Ahsoka hadn't lied. She was willing to save every living child within the building, even if it meant the death of her, and he had to fight back the need to run into the building and drag her out. After all, it was his fault this had happened; for trusting a Templar and not realizing that in doing so would mean the death of innocent children. He would kick himself for years if Ahsoka fell with the building./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emWhen he had seen Ahsoka dart out of the building, he breathed a slight sigh of relief, then made his way towards her. He watched as she removed the mask, which was covered in ash, and looked at him with tired eyes. The upper part of her face was black with ash and her long red hair had been singed. It took him a moment to realize that she was wearing her vest. He looked at her arms and saw that they were either blacked with ash or had been burnt. The vest itself was in disarray from the beating it had taken within the burning building. Pretty much, her whole outfit had taken a beating and it was a wonder it didn't go up in flames, but it was unlikely that it would see another fight./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"emAhsoka watched him as she breathed heavily. She was glad to be out in the open because her lungs were getting clogged up from the thick smoke within the building. She was trying her hardest not to cough, but her lungs couldn't take it and need to be rid of the awful hell that was within them. But, instead of coughing, Ahsoka felt dizzy, everything around her began to spin and she was barley able to see Jacob when he stood in front of her. Everything had been clear up until that point and she knew something was wrong. She didn't have the chance to seat herself for her eyes slammed shut and the world around her vanished as she fell to the ground unconscious./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em****************************************************************************************/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"strongAnd now, the question remains, dear reader, which Assassin will wake up first...?/strong/div 


	9. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 9)

_Jacob ran. He ran faster than he ever could. Perhaps faster than he ever thought possible. The only thing slowing him down was the weight of Ahsoka in his arms. Abberline had offered to escort them to the local hospital, but Jacob didn't want to. He didn't want to take Ahsoka there. Instead, he ran for the train station at Whitechapel, ignoring the looks he got from those around him. Upon approaching the office, Jacob used all the strength he had in his leg and kicked the door wide open. Before those within had the chance to react, he called out, in a loud, childish voice, "EVIE!"_

 _Evie was about to protest until she saw Ahsoka limp in her brother's arms, then let out a scream, "What happened to her?!" She ran to the door and pushed Jacob inside, then slammed the door shut, locking it in the process._

 _Henry had dropped the journal he was reading, then made his way quickly over to the group, "She needs medical help and fast. She's got some nasty burns on her." He took Ahsoka from Jacob's arms, then ran off to the back of the office, where there was a bedroom, and laid Ahsoka's body on the bed._

 _Evie noticed that Ahsoka's jacket was hanging over Jacob's arm, then watched as her brother fell to his knees upon being relieved of that extra weight. She kneeled in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Jacob...what did you do...?"_

 _There was no escaping it. He had to tell Evie the truth; had to tell her what happened. He had been known to mess things up, and, this time, he really messed up. At least, he thought, London didn't cave in on itself. He took Ahsoka's jacket in his arms, then looked his sister in the eyes as tears began to form in his._

 _"Maxwell Roth...he tricked me." Was all he was able to say before losing his gaze from Evie's eyes to the floor beside them, "He tricked me into believing that he would betray the Templars; he tricked me into bombing a building full of child laborers. Ahsoka showed up...ran inside the building to save more children."_

 _Evie's eyes widened. She knew her brother had messed up before, but this was rather serious. On top of the fact that a fellow Assassin had ran into a burning building to help children. Evie looked down as she listened to him, thinking about the little girl Ahsoka had given her scarf to, hoping that she wasn't a victim of the bombing. It took several moments before she was able to look at her brother again, then squeezed his shoulder gently. She couldn't imagine what Jacob must have been going through, and to see a fellow Assassin run into the building with no idea if they'd come back or not, it really must have been hard for him._

 _"Jacob..." Was all Evie could say before she found her brother's head on her chest. She pulled him close and rocked him slightly, allowing him to relieve himself of his emotions. Several minutes had past before she felt him move, then released him and looked into his puffy, red eyes, and she knew what he was thinking; the Templar responsible was to be put to death. But he wasn't going alone. She was going to go with him. She got to her feet, then held out her hand and helped him up._

 _"This is my fault, Evie. I'm going alone." Was Jacob's reply, as if he had just read her thoughts. He laid Ahsoka's jacket on the couch before walking to the door, but was quickly stopped by his twin._

 _"No, Jacob." Evie walked up beside him, then grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, "I'm going with you. You'll need some help. Plus, we don't need London to cave in on itself because you messed up." She nudged him slightly, then turned back towards the interior of the office, "Henry! Jacob and I will be back soon. Take care of Ahsoka for us, alright?"_

 _Henry poked his head out of the bedroom, then nodded, "I will. You two be safe with...whatever you need to do."_

 _"We will." And, with that, Evie heard the sounds of Whitechapel station fill the area around her as Jacob opened the door. She looked at her brother, then the two of them stepped out into the station, ready to take down the child killing Templar._

 _Henry watched the two siblings depart before making his way back into the bedroom to attend to Ahsoka's wounds. He had already removed her vest and pants, which had begun to melt from when the burning ceiling had fallen onto her, in order to inspect any wounds she might have received on her back. He felt bad that he had to run his blade along the back of her vest in order to remove it from her. What's more, he had noticed a large golden stitching of the Brotherhood's insignia on the back, but the golden thread had been badly damaged, turned to black and even frayed. The only reason he knew it was gold was because a small section of the stitching had been able to withstand the burning fire. The dark green stitching on the left side of her pants, however, didn't make it through the blaze as it had either turned full black or came apart completely. In a long run, it was easy to say that her beloved Assassin uniform couldn't with stand the test of fire, and she'd need a new one._

 _Upon taking care of the wounds upon her back and arms, Henry rolled Ahsoka over in order to tend to any she had on her face, then paused for a moment when he took notice to the burn mark on the crook of her neck. But, it wasn't just a burn mark, no; it was a brand, and a large one at that. The brand of the Brotherhood, a traditional brand. His heart stopped on the dime as he could only imagine the pain she must have went though in order to receive it. The tip of the insignia started there, at the crook of her neck, while the rest of it expanded downward to the top of her breast. The only question that ran through his mind was how she was brave enough to withstand that kind of pain? But, then he paused and realized that she had ran into a burning building and, obviously, had something large or heavy fall on top of her, which would explain the condition of her outfit. He stared at the brand for several moments before shaking his head and began to clean the ash from her face, finding a few small burn marks from where embers had gotten to her exposed skin._

 _Most of her wounds were like that, Henry had noticed. Small bits of skin that had taken a hit from flying embers. There were only a few that were real burns, large and painful to look at. Henry treated them to the best of his ability. When he finished, he noticed that he forgot to remove her gloves, which were in equally bad shape as the rest of her outfit, and began to remove them. Upon removing the right glove, he pause and saw a bandage wrapped around the palm of her hand. After tossing the gloves to the side, which landed on the rest of her dismantled outfit, he carefully unwrapped the bandage, then saw a hole right in the center of her hand; right where Edward's sword had impaled her. A very confused look came to his face when he took notice to the slow healing wound. She had commented about the spirit being wounded, but not about physically being hurt. Being the man that he was, his curiosity kicked in and his eyes drifted from the wound to her head and locked to the earrings she was wearing._

 _Oddly enough, the only thing to withstand the blazing fire were her earrings; small Celtic knots made from emeralds with gold outlines. But, there was something different about one of the earrings, and it was hidden on the upper left ear. A small golden earring that looked like a cuff; easy to remove, but tight enough that it didn't fall off the ear. It had been covered by her hair. Henry moved closer to her, then carefully removed the earring and watched with a shock as she transformed into a vampire. He sat there for the longest time, looking as if he'd seen an angel, or God himself, unable to believe what was right in front of him, before quickly returning the earring to her ear in case she awoke._

 _'A...vampire...no way!' He thought and wondered how the Brotherhood didn't know about this. How they had let these creatures slip in. There were too many thoughts running through his head as he couldn't believe that creatures of myth were real; real living people walking amongst them, hiding in plain sight like real Assassins; hiding in the form of a human. Anxiety started to build up within him as he put his hands to his head to try and control his thoughts. But, there was something; something that slowly began to peek though that caused him to removed his hands and look down at the wounded Assassin before him, and that thought was that she wasn't like what the myths and legends had portrayed vampires to be. No, she wasn't just a vampire, but an Assassin; a true Assassin with the heart of a caring angel. While she was knowledgable and had the courage and wellbeing of a warrior, she had a softer side that made her likable with others. He had overheard what Jacob had said to Evie, about how Ahsoka ran into the building in order to save any more children who were trapped inside. Then, he thought of what Evie had told him about Ahsoka giving up a scarf to a poor girl who wanted one from one of those high-end fashion boutiques that her mother could never afford. Knowing that calmed him of his fear. He shouldn't be afraid of her, but rather should be glad to know that a person like herself was on their side._

 _He went back over to her hand and cleaned up the wound a little bit more before wrapping it up in a fresh bandage. He stood up, then found one of Jacob's shirts, literally, laying around, 'Why doesn't he clean up after himself?' thought Henry as he grabbed the shirt and put it on Ahsoka, glad to see that it was large enough to cover her body down to her knees. He got her as comfortable as he could before exiting the room to not only go back to his studies, but to give her some peace and quiet until she had come to._

 _Time slowly dragged along and Henry had no idea what time it was; had no idea what time the twins had left, but, to him, it felt like hours. He had tried to keep up with his studies of Edward's journal, but found himself getting distracted as he kept turning his head towards the bedroom door in hopes that Ahsoka would be standing there. But, nothing. Always nothing. Two times he had checked up on her and her condition was still the same. He was beginning to worry if she'd ever wake up, but he shook himself from that notion. Yes, she would awake. But, the question was when? He had thought about leaving to find the twins, but he couldn't leave Ahsoka alone like this. What if someone found out and broke in? Worst of all, what if Templars broke in? He shook his head of any ideas he had of leaving and went back to his studies, only to find his mind drifting and then his eyes shot towards the bedroom. For a third time, he found himself wandering to Ahsoka's bedside and checking up on her. And, for a third time, her condition was still the same as it had been the last time he checked up on her. More thoughts ran through his head, but he shook them away._

 _"Get ahold of yourself." He whispered, "She'll be fine. She'll wake...even if Evie and Jacob get here before then." His eyes stayed on the young Assassin for a little while longer before he forced himself to leave._

 _He should have stuck around for just a little while longer because Ahsoka began to awake. A slight groan appeared from her mouth as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting within the room. Her head was pounding and her body was stiff and hurt. Carefully, she pushed herself up and looked down to see she was wearing a rather large shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and noticed that her arms were wrapped up. When she was ready, she got herself out of bed as she spotted a pile of black objects on the floor, then made her way over to the pile and kneeled down. She picked up one of the items and held it up. It was her vest with a large cut down the back of it. While she was upset about it, she noticed that it had been damaged by the fire. Melted. Just a horrid mess. She examined the rest of her clothing only to find the same results; damaged from the fire. All of it; damaged beyond repair. She knew her friend could never repair them, he would tell her such. The only thing she should be thankful for was that the material held up and didn't allow the burning objects to go straight through and onto her. It had held up long enough for her to escape. For that, she was thankful. She allowed the item she was holding to drop of the floor before getting to her feet and crossing the room towards the open door. She peeked out and saw Henry sitting at the desk, pondering over the open journal, but there was no sign of Evie or Jacob. She wondered where they went. If anything, she figured they went after the person responsible for this because she knew Jacob would never have done anything like this. She saw him run out of the building with children as well, carrying a wounded one in his arms. She could never see him bringing harm to a child. No, she thought, this was the work of a Templar, and one with high power. One that would soon see his death by the hands of Jacob Frye._

 _Slowly, she emerged from the bedroom, then walked over to Henry, who was still fixed on the journal, or at least that's what she thought. But, apparently, he was lost in thought for when her shadow loomed over him, he became startled and fell out of his chair, something she didn't expect to happen. Quickly, and painfully, she kneeled down next to him._

 _"Are you alright?" She questioned as he brought himself to a sitting position._

 _"Y-yes. Quite alright." Henry replied as he tried to slow down his beating heart, "I wasn't expecting you to be up. I checked up on you a few times, but you were still out."_

 _"I apologize for scaring you. I didn't mean it." Ahsoka watched him get up before taking his hand and getting to her feet as well, "You looked very involved in your studies. Did you find anything helpful to you?"_

 _"Well, to be honest, I wasn't really studying. I mean, I was trying, but I've been worried. Worried about where Evie and Jacob ran off to, and worried about your condition." Henry looked over at the journal, then shook his head slightly, "Honestly, I don't believe I read all of that. I suppose I just skimmed the pages with a blank stare."_

 _"Once things calm down a bit, then you can get back to reading it." Ahsoka replied before walking over to the couch and seating herself. She took notice to her jacket, then picked it up and looked it over. Still in good shape. Even if she had lost the other pieces of her outfit, she was still glad to have something; her jacket. She laid it on her lap as Henry took a seat across from her._

 _"When Evie and Jacob come back, then I'll get back to studying it. Well, once I have a clear mind, that is." Henry looked down at her jacket for a moment before looking back at her, "I apologize about taking a blade to your vest, but I wasn't sure how to remove it without bringing more harm to you."_

 _"Please, don't worry about it. I didn't expect to see as much damage to the clothes as I had thought. Good way to know that the material can't withstand fire. Well, it kind of did, I guess. I'm not full of burns, so that's a good thing."_

 _"Did Jacob try and stop you? I can't see you running into a situation like that without having more protection on."_

 _Ahsoka looked down at the jacket as she nodded, "He did. He grabbed my jacket, but I found a way to break free." She held up the jacket and held onto the part of it that Jacob had grabbed, showing Henry how she was able to get free, "He just grabbed the jacket. He didn't grab me."_

 _"Why? Why would you run into a burning building?"_

 _"We're Assassins. We're sworn to protect the people at all costs. There were still children inside and I wanted to save as many as I could." She laid her jacket back down on her lap and looked into Henry's eyes, "I know they're just laborers, and it pains me to say and think it, but they are the future of this city. Who knows, perhaps one of the children I saved will become a great scientist. Perhaps another will own a business. One might move out of the city all together and start a new and better life somewhere else in England. One may become a famous artist or musician. Or, one might become an Assassin like us. There's always hope for the future and it's our job to make sure that hope stays alive, even if we have to kill a few people in the process."_

 _Henry nodded his head in understanding. There was always hope for a city that was being run by ruthless Templars, and there was always hope for those who were poor. But, the thing that bothered him most was knowing that a fellow Assassin had risked their life running into a burning pit of hell. Then, he remembered, that's what Assassins do; risk everything for something greater than themselves. He had the skill and the courage, but what he lacked was heart; heart to be rid of a person who had done wrong. He stayed out of the field as much as possible in order to aid the Brotherhood with the knowledge that he learned either from reading or hearing things. That was what he was best at and he knew it, whether he liked it or not. But, there were times where he wished he could be like the Frye twins, and now like Ahsoka. Where he could run into action and take care of business without allowing his heart to stop him. If it were him who ran into that building, he knew he would have froze and ended up going down with the children still trapped inside. He was glad it was someone else and not him._

 _"I understand what you mean, but you could have lost your life." He said._

 _"It's worth the price of saving the children. If I did die, I would have died knowing that I did the right thing and saved some children in the process. To me, that would have been a honorable death, whether the Brotherhood thinks it or not wouldn't matter to me. I did what was right, and that's all I care about."_

 _Doing what was right, that's the one thing that ran through Henry' mind. Since being banished from his home and having to live the life of a poor laborer, he had done several things that he felt were noble of him. He helped the people in the tunnel and had even saved most of their lives. He had saved the life of his dear friend Maggie, even if he couldn't save her in the end, but he saved her none the less. He had done things that he wasn't proud of, but there were still others that outweighed the bad. He allowed that to float around in his mind for awhile before deciding to change the subject to something he hoped would be a little more light hearted._

 _"Would you mind telling me about where you come from?" He asked._

 _And, there it was; a smile that Henry had never seen before. A big, bright smile that could light up a room. A smile that not only put the candles keeping the room lit to shame, but the sun as well. This was the smile of someone who loved where they came from; the smile of someone who wasn't afraid to share their knowledge of their hometown. He felt a ping in his heart upon seeing her smile and he hoped that whoever she married in the future would feel the same way he did at this point in time whenever they had the pleasure of seeing it._

 _Ahsoka scooted closer to him, then began to pave the picture of her home for him, "Before you enter the town, you'll find yourself walking up a hill towards a small church that seats about a hundred. The stained glass windows somehow manage to shine on the grass around it. The bell is loud, but beautiful and can be heard for miles away. As you make your way down a path towards the town at the bottom, you'll see clover patches on each side, spreading out for miles and miles. In the distance, you can see farms and a small lake, which shines brightly on beautiful, sunny days. Once you stray from the path and into the town, you'll find the road is cobblestone, which makes the sound of the horses' shoes stepping on them sound wonderful to the ear. Once inside, you'll find that there are about twenty buildings, but if you keep walking past the town, you'll find a small residential area before you hit the farmlands. There are shops with handmade goods, our family friend owns one of those shops, a bakery, a butcher, a small tavern, two inns and a few places to eat. All of those buildings, besides the inns, have housing upstairs; small apartments if you will for either the owners, or those who don't have the money to own their own place yet. There is a school, but it's located on the opposite side of the hill the church is on. It's small, but educates the children well."_

 _Then, she paused for moment as her smile grew, thinking back to when she'd walk through the town on a Saturday afternoon and watching the children run around in the streets, being scuffled by their parents to watch out for other people and to not scare the horses, "The children do work, of course, but not like here, no. They do normal chores around the house, or helping out on their parents' farm. On the weekends, they accompany their parents into the town and help sell the goods grown on the farm, or help carry the bags of food their parents had just bought. But, they're never sad. They're always happy, always have a smile on their face and always welcome to greeting people who stroll through the town. When not busy with their studies or helping around the house or farm, they run around and have fun, like all little kids should. Just being kids while they can, you know?"_

 _Henry allowed all of this to soak in as he thought about his life in India and how much it differed from the lives of the children where Ahsoka lived. He grew up differently than they did, to Assassin parents and in a place full of luxury and high class. But, the one thing he could compare himself to those children was that he always had the love of his parents. And, judging from what Ahsoka had told him, it sounded like the children had their parents love as well. His mind had drifted while Ahsoka spoke to him, thinking about that wonderful place she was from and wondering if, when all was said and done here in London, he might be a guest of hers to visit her home. And, he hoped, that he could do the same in turn, take her to visit his home in India. But, he hoped he'd be welcomed back with open arms once the events here in London were over and done with._

 _"Your home sounds very nice." He replied once she had finished her story, "When everything is done here in London and the Templars no longer have control of the city, would you do me the honor of inviting me to visit your home? I would very much like to see this wonderful place you have just described to me."_

 _And, there it was again, that smile of hers as she replied, "Of course you can come visit! I would love to have you, Jacob and Evie come visit. I'm very sure you all will love it!"_

 _And, in turn, Henry replied with a smile of his own, "I'm very honored to hear that you'll have us. I'll be looking forward to that day, and use that to help push us forward in our journey to take down the Templar power within the city. Then, I pray we will all travel safely to Ireland together."_

 _Later on, Ahsoka found herself sitting on the bed looking through one of the books Henry had offered to her, which held maps of London since its beginnings. While she didn't care much for the ones of the past, she studied the ones that were more current, and one from Edward's time. She flipped the pages back and forth and was able to see the changes since. She cursed herself slightly for taking the time to draw down a map that wasn't very helpful to her. But, in a way, it still would be. But, the main thing she looked for where notes about any secret passages below the city, for this book had belonged to past Assassins who ventured through it. She had found only one while taking down the map at Edward's mansion, but she wondered if it even still existed or not. She hoped that these passageways would lead to where the head Templar resided; making it easier to slip in and get the job done without anyone knowing. But then, a thought ran through her head; if the Templars ran the city, then they've probably found out about the passages and had already taken control of them. She hoped that wasn't the case, as she planned to make use of the passages once she was able to locate the item she was seeking, which still bothered her that she wasn't told what it was or what it could do. Either way, she knew the Templars wanted it for a reason and was willing to get it back. But, if there was one thing she knew about these special items it was that they all came with a price. If she couldn't kill the Templar that had it, then, perhaps, the item would live up to its worth and deal with the Templar itself._

 _'Don't mess with things beyond your own power. It could be the death of you.' Ahsoka thought as she glanced over at the bedroom door when she heard voices coming from out in the open area. Jacob and Evie must have returned. She marked the pages which would be of value importance to her before setting the book on the nightstand and waiting to see who dared to enter the room first. She watched as a shadow began to emerge through the doorway and into the room, and she was able to recognize it right away; the shadow of Jacob. She allowed herself to sit back and watched as he walked into the room, then closed the door behind him._

 _The light in the room dimmed once Jacob had closed the door, the only light coming from a single candle on the nightstand. He turned his attention to Ahsoka, unable to see what kind of damage the fire had really caused her. All he could see on her face was what the candle near her reviled, and that was that she had been unharmed. But, of course, he was looking at her from a distance. He wouldn't fully be able to see until he was close enough to her. Then, his eyes took to a dark pile against the wall. He kneeled down and picked up one of the objects, which was the vest Ahsoka had on when she had ran into the building. He began to examine it, not realizing how much damage the fire had caused, for when she had fallen unconscious at the site, he didn't fully look to see how bad of shape she was in. All he cared about was getting her to safety. He held the vest in his hands for several moments, feeling the material within as the outside had seemed to melt through into it. He could feel the difference in the texture._

 _"It saved me, when the ceiling started to cave." Jacob looked up when he heard Ahsoka speak to him. He turned his gaze back to the vest before laying it back down and getting to his feet. He walked over to her, then seated himself on the bed._

 _Ahsoka looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze to a weapon he was carrying. She leaned over and removed it from his belt, noting that it was the knife she had given him; the one with the broken blade. She studied it for a moment before turning to the candle and bringing the blade closer to it. The one thing she liked about the blades on her weapons where that the symbols that were on them were carved into the blade, so they were slightly deeper in the material. She leaned over slightly and saw a small bit of blood still left on the blade, inside one of the symbols. A slight grin came over her face as she imagined Jacob using the blade on the Templar. He could have gone and used his hidden blade, but no, he used the broken knife she had given to him, perhaps as revenge for allowing a fellow Assassin to run into a fiery pit of hell. She accepted that notion, then turned and faced Jacob. She turned the blade towards herself, then laid it in the palm of her hand before holding it out, hilt first, in front of him._

 _"I told you." She said in a low voice as watched him take the knife from her, "A broken blade is a dangerous one."_

 _Jacob looked down at the knife, trying to figure out how she knew that he had used it to kill Maxwell Roth, until he saw her point at one of the symbols upon the blade._

 _"They may look like they're sitting on top of the blade, but they're not. They're carved in there." She said, "Not all the blood was cleaned away."_

 _Jacob stared at the blade for a few more moments before returning it to his belt. He turned slightly to looked at her and was able to see several small burn marks on her face from where it had been hit by flying embers. He began to wonder what other injuries she had, then reached towards the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing, but saw her stop him._

 _"Don't worry about me." She said, "They'll heal. They weren't serious enough to kill me. But, then again, we're Assassins. It takes a lot to kill us." She took his hand in hers and held it tightly, "Don't blame yourself for what happened. I chose to go in because I wanted to help the children. I was just doing what was in my blood as an Assassin; to help those in need. That's what we're born to do and that's what we'll do until the day we die."_

 _Then, a slight grin came to her face as a thought passed through her mind, "Well, I suppose the only people we don't help are the Templars. Let them rot in hell for all the things that they've done. Karma always comes back to those who deserve it. But, there are times where we give karma just a little helping hand."_

 _Jacob looked down slightly as he spoke, afraid to meet her gaze, "It was my fault. I trusted that Templar and look what happened. A building full of child laborers was bombed and a good portion of the children lost their lives. I tried to stop him."_

 _"We all make mistakes, Jacob. The sad part is; either our own turn on us or their own turn on them. The issue is knowing if it's true or not. You did what you could and you did save some children as well." She put her hand under his chin and made him look her in the eyes, "When I got there, I knew it couldn't have been you who did that because there's no way you would have ran out of there alone. I understand that you're not like your sister in the sense that you'd rather kill first than ask questions later, and that you jump right into action without thinking how you're going to get yourself out of it, should you run into any trouble. But, there is something you do share with your sister and that's heart. You not only saved some children yourself, but you tried to stop me from going in. If you were like the Templar, then you would have let me go and hoped that I went down with the building."_

 _She shifted her eyes slightly as she continued, "While I was trapped under that pile of burning hell, trying to figure out how to get out, I thought I heard your voice." She turned her eyes back to him, a tear beginning to well up, "I thought I heard you calling me and your voice sounded so close, as if you were near the building. I used up whatever strength I could in order to get out of that pile and get out of there as quick as possible because I was worried you were going to run inside. And, if that did happen and something happened to you, I'd probably never hear the end of it from your sister. I don't have a twin, but I can understand how close to two of you must be; even if you don't always agree on everything. I could only imagine what her reaction would be if she sensed you were about to do something like this, and what the outcome would be if you did lose your life."_

 _A slight grin ran across Jacob's face as he lifted up his hand and whipped the tear away, which was now rolling down Ahsoka's cheek, "Evie would probably drag me from hell and kill me all over again for doing that. Though, I would assume she would be upset if she lost me. I know a part of me would feel empty if I lost her to something like that." He paused for a moment as he looked down at his other hand which was still in Ahsoka's grip, then felt his heart speed up slightly as he said, "If you thought you heard me, then you're not wrong. You're right. The last child to run out of the building had said that the woman who helped her was trapped inside and I was tempted to run in after you, but Freddy stopped me from doing so. The only thing I could hope was that you ran out of there alive."_

 _Ahsoka nodded slightly as she began to remember that little girl, the one who saw the ceiling cave on her, and she remembered what the girl had said to her; that she was an angel, and, right now, she really felt like one. Out of all the creatures she'd met in her life time, she never met an angel before. But, perhaps, they were around, but just not ready to show themselves to the world yet and she understood why. She had heard stories about them and why they had trouble sticking around on Earth for a certain amount of time. It wasn't the people, no. It was the creatures, but, most importantly, the demons that walked amongst the people. It was at this point that she wished she wasn't a vampire, but an angel._

 _She moved forward slightly, then rested her forehead on his as she tightened her grip on his hand a little more and said, "Thank you, Jacob..."_

It was then that Vera slowly began to come to; her body stiff and aching; her head throbbing as if she'd been hit by a baseball bat. Oh, forget it! She felt like she'd been hit by a semi-truck because a normal truck just wouldn't cover it. It was dark in the room with just a bit of light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door, yet she could see clearly. She could see everything within the room plain as day. She turned her head to the side and saw Eluveitie laying there next to her, curled up in a ball above the blankets, using his jacket to keep him warm.

'You are such a ranger.' She thought, then began to try and sit herself up. It took awhile, longer than she would have liked, but soon she found herself sitting up right, feeling every ounce of pain shooting through her body as she did so, 'I don't remember what happened, but it mustn't have been fun.' She noticed a bottle of water sitting on the night stand next to her phone, then reached over for it, only to find that her right arm was rather weak. She about kicked herself as she lost her balance on her left arm and fell on top of Eluveitie, landing on his upper arm, which was nothing but solid muscle. A hell bend pain shot through her body as she tried her best not to let out a scream.

Eluveitie awoke as soon as he felt the weight of her body on him, then sat up as fast as he could, not realizing that she was still on top of him and watched as she rolled off of him and back onto the bed.

Vera groaned from the pain, "I don't know what the hell happened, but let's NEVER do it again!"

Eluveitie leaned forward and took her in his arms. He allowed her to sit against him, so her back was to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Not really...no...not at this time." Vera allowed her body to relax when she felt his heart beat against her back. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder, "I kind of don't care...kind of...don't listen to me and keep your mouth shut. Tell me later." Then, she felt a bit of her hair fall in front of her face and brushed it out of the way, "Ugh...why is my hair being annoying?" As she brushed it out of the way, she felt it fall onto her arm, then brought her hand up to her mouth and poked herself with one of her fangs, "Oh..." She turned her head slightly, "Where's my power limiter?"

That's when Eluveitie's heart dropped as he became dead silent while staring into the darkness. It took every ounce of courage he had within him to say, in a very quiet tone, "...it broke."

A dead silence fell across the room as Vera tried to gather everything that was going on. She mustered up the strength to turn in Eluveitie's arms and look him in the eyes, "...what...?"

"...it...broke."

"Why...?"

"Do you want to hear the whole story?"

Vera took a deep breath as she leaned her forehead on Eluveitie's and said, "No. Was I with you when it happened?"

"When you took it off, yes. When it broke, I don't believe so."

Vera tried to think back to that night and what had happened. All she could remember was fighting with him and Torstein before smoke appeared around her and she appeared in a cemetery. After that, things went blank. She sighed a little, "I don't remember anything after being teleported into the cemetery. Everything stops there. I don't remember what happened, just that I feel like shit."

"Do you want anything? Or, anything I can do to try and make you feel better?"

"A vial of blood or two and a massage and I'll be alright."

Eluveitie gently laid her down on the bed, "Give me one moment." He got up and used the light from his phone to search through her bag and pulled out five vials. He placed four of them on the nightstand, then gave her the other.

Vera took the vial, then opened it up and drank it. She passed it back to him, then forced herself to roll over onto her back, "If you need a light on, I don't care if you turn one on. It's not going to do anything to me."

"I'll be fine." Eluveitie seated himself close to her, then began to massage her back, "You feel like a mess."

"No kidding." She groaned when she saw light coming from her phone, "Who is it?"

Eluveitie leaned over to have a look, "Lucas."

Vera groaned as she held out her hand and allowed him to place it in her palm. She answered it, while putting it on speaker, "You have reached the living dead, who literally feels like death! Leave a message and she'll get back to you once she's done dying."

Before Lucas even had the chance to respond to her sassy, yet sadly true, comment, a sound came from Vera's end of the line and he quickly removed the phone from his ear, and he was glad because all he was able to hear was Vera screaming at the top of her lungs.

The sound Lucas had heard was Hawk bursting the door open, which let in a series of light coming from the hallway, "Eluveitie, are you hungry?" Was all Hawk was able to get out before he heard the awful scream coming from the bed. Even Eluveitie had to cover his ears.

"HAWK! SHUT THE FREAKING DOOR, AND DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Vera groaned, then planted her face on her pillow, "My head!"

Hawk stood there for a moment before turning and calling to the others, "Vera's finally up!"

"WE KNOW!" Several voices replied from downstairs.

Eluveitie uncovered his ears, then took the phone from Vera's hand and replied to Lucas, "Our apologizes, sir. The past few hours have been a bit ruff for us."

"No kidding!" Vera groaned from within the pillow.

There was silence on the phone before Lucas spoke, "Do I want to know?"

"Um...it's kind of a long story. Good news is, one of the main Templars within Paris has been taken down." Eluveitie replied.

Another pause, "Well, that is rather good news, but I'm afraid I have some...not so good news. Your presents is wanted in London. Whatever Vera is looking for appears to be on the move, again."

"What?!" Vera rolled over and covered her eyes from the light that was coming from the hallway, "I can't travel like this! There's no way they'd let me get on an airplane alive!"

"Her power limiter broke, sir." Eluveitie said, "We don't know how, though."

"I see how that is a problem." Lucas replied, "Would you like me to send some Assassins there to help out until you guys can get your situation taken care of?"

"No!" Vera hissed as she used her strength to push herself up, then leaned over to speak into the phone, "I'll get a new limiter, then we'll get our butts over to London! Give us a day, and we'll be out of here."

"While I trust you won't need that day, if I don't hear back from you within twenty-four hours, I'm dispatching a small team. Do get better and get yourself back together...you know what I mean." With that, Lucas hung up.

Vera stared at her phone for a moment before looking at Eluveitie, "Fantastic."


	10. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 10)

"Do you not believe us?" Hawk questioned as the group sat in the living room later that evening when Vera was feeling a bit better, and things had calmed down slightly.

Vera was seated on Eluveitie's lap in a reclining chair while holding a mug, with a few vials of blood within, in her hand. She figured if she was going to drink blood in front of others, best do it so they couldn't see it and be grossed out, "No, I believe you. You'll forgive my brain for not taking it all in at the moment. It's been a long several hours. And, it's about to get longer." She took a sip of her drink before adding, "But, now I believe I understand why my arm still hurts like hell."

"There were claw marks on your back." Matthew added, "That's why Torstein figured Emile shot you up with werewolf blood as well."

"I wouldn't be fully surprised…too bad there wasn't enough to completely kill me. Probably wanted me to suffer while he chopped my head off. I guess I'm not the only one who watches Supernatural; then again, it's become a world wide fan base now, so I'm not surprised."

"You never said anything about werewolf blood being poisonous to vampires." Hawk put in, "Just that Dead Man's Blood would slow you down."

Vera looked down at the mug and grinned slightly, "There's a few things I know that aren't in the Supernatural series, that being one of them." Then, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She had turned on the vibrate so she knew when it was going off, but didn't want the meeting to be bothered by ringtones, "…why's my phone going off, again?"

"Perhaps Lucas has some more information for you as to what's going on in London." Eluveitie replied as he watched her remove her phone and look at it.

"It's an e-mail. Could be from Sarah. I'll check it later." Vera placed the phone back into her pocket, "Right now, I want to take care of getting a new limiter, so we can head off to London and take care of business there." She looked over at Torstein, "Can you get tickets for a flight out of here at some point in the morning? Lucas is giving me twenty-four hours to get my 'shit straight' or he's sending a team over there and I don't want to risk anymore lives than need be."

"How many?" Torstein questioned.

Vera held up three fingers, "You, Eluveitie and myself will go." Then, she looked at the rest of the group, "The rest of you are free to leave and continue about your lives. I fear London is going to be more dangerous than what we were up against last night. If that's the case, then I'd rather not risk your lives for this."

"Are you sure you don't need any of us to go with you?" Hawk questioned.

Vera looked in his direction with a serious look in her eyes, "Yes, I'm very sure. The three of us will be able to handle it. I don't know who the Templar is that has it, but he's got something up his sleeve and I don't wish to get any of you involved in it." She pulled her phone back out of her pocket and checked the time, "Torstein, go ahead and order those tickets; earliest flight you can get. I wish for the rest of you to leave as soon as possible in case Jean-Luc catches wind of what happened. Let's leave this house the way we found it; vacant."

"I apologize for not getting back to you sooner." Vera spoke on the phone as she stood outside the house. She watched as her fellow Assassins moved in and out of the house loading up vehicles with their belongings. Eluveitie had got a hotel room for them near the airport in case the house was searched by Jean-Luc's men. The last thing they needed was another setback which they knew they couldn't afford, not in a time such as this, "There's been some issues the past few hours."

"What kind of issues?" Daniel spoke at the other end. He was keeping himself hidden outside of a pub in hopes that the noise would drown out anything he might say that would catch the ears of a passing Templar agent.

"I'll tell you later."

"Mission not go well?"

"I said I'll tell you later…I'll send an e-mail before we leave for London. So, what of this place you found?"

"It's located in the station at Whitechapel. I was able to make contact with someone who's great-grandfather was part of a gang called The Rooks, lead by that guy you've been asking about. I went when the station was closed for the night and I couldn't get within twenty feet of that area. There's something protecting it and it's strong."

Vera thought back to her dreams when she heard this, "My ancestor was in that room before. It's a secret office I believe. That's where she first met Evie Frye and Henry Green. I'm still trying to figure out why they have their main base in a train station."

"I got close enough to see that the door blends in well with the wall…afraid to tell you that I was blown onto the empty tracks several feet behind me. I don't know what's in that room, but there's a reason it's being protected."

"Can humans get through it?"

"I went back the next day and saw people standing near it, but they seemed a bit uncomfortable."

"I don't know what could be in there that could be of any use to the Templars. She never looked at any of the books that Evie and Henry were studying. There was one, but it was maps of the city. She was looking for underground tunnel systems. She copied down a map from Edward Kenway's mansion and a few notes from a journal he had."

"Maybe that's what's inside there. Perhaps she left her journal behind."

Vera shook her head, "I don't think so. There's more in there." She spotted Eluveitie out of the corner of her eye, "I have to go for now. Keep me updated if you find anything else."

"The power's getting stronger here. I think the Templar is keeping his position here in London for the time being. I'll let you know if it's on the move. Good luck." With that Daniel hung up, then slipped inside of the pub.

Vera put her phone in her pocket, then looked up at Eluveitie when she saw him standing in front of her, "Are you and Torstein heading out? I've got the directions to the hotel on my phone, so I'll meet you there as soon as I get a new limiter."

"I'm coming with you." Eluveitie replied.

"I don't know how they're going to treat you down there. I'd rather you go with Torstein. You'll be safer with him."

As he took her hand in his, Eluveitie looked her in the eyes and said, "I don't care. I want to come with you."

Vera looked back into his eyes, then nodded slightly. She looked over at Torstein, who was about to get into the car, and said, "We'll catch up with you soon. Once we're in the Underground, our phones will be dead, so you won't be able to make connections with us until we come back up here."

Torstein looked over at her, then nodded, "You two be safe." He said, then got into the car and drove off.

Vera watched as the car disappeared down the street, then waved to the others as they went their separate ways. She gripped Eluveitie's hand, then got on the balls of her feet and said, "You know what you're getting yourself into, Strider?"

Eluveitie grinned as he leaned close to her and replied, "No, Arwen, but I'm looking forward to it." Upon giving her a kiss, he allowed her to lead them away from the house and from the city, and straight into the town where they would find a hidden doorway to the Underground.

When they were safe on the cobblestone street that ran through the center of the Underground city, Vera kept Eluveitie close to her as they began their journey down the street. Both of them had their hoods up in order to warn those around them that they were not to be tampered with. Each carried their hidden blades and an extra set of knives just in case someone decided to pick a fight. From under her hood, Vera could spot creatures looking at them, but she was well aware that they were mainly focused on Eluveitie than herself. But, she was prepared for a fight and she would make sure the world of the Underground knew that no one was to mess with an immortal; but, mainly one who was her boyfriend. Instead of reading the signs, which were in French, she scanned the shop windows in order to find one selling jewelry, and it wouldn't be much longer before she spotted a window with a wide selection of pieces on display. She dragged Eluveitie inside with her, then began to search for an earring.

Eluveitie removed his hood, then began to wander around the shop, admiring the fine pieces that were for sale; most of which were things he'd never seen before. Not only in the detail, but in the metals as well. Most of the gems he was able to recognize, but there were some he was rather clueless as to what they were.

"Lava." Vera spoke to him as she looked at the earrings that were on display next to the case he was looking at. She caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, then turned her attention to him. She stepped up to the case, then opened it up and pulled out a necklace within, "The necklace itself is made out of lava rock, even if it doesn't look it for it's been polished. The gem itself is made from flowing lava." She flipped the necklace upside down and watched as the molting rock within slowly began to move.

Then, she placed it back into the case and closed the door, "Personally, not my kind of jewelry. It's more for demons." She went back to looking at the earrings.

Eluveitie stood there in awe by the piece and wondered just how the lava flowed within the gem, and how it didn't end up melting the gem. He shook his head of the thought, then went back to looking around. He came upon a section that displayed several types of rings and examined them. While they all interested him, there was one that stood out from the rest; an onyx band with emerald green leaves wrapped around it. Looking at it reminded him of The Lord of the Rings, but, more importantly, it reminded him of Vera; the black Assassin outfit she always wore, the green of her Celtic heritage, the leaves that resembled the clip Aragorn and his friends wore on their journey to destroy The One Ring. He removed it from the display, then slipped over to pay for it before Vera had noticed. He placed it in his pocket just in time as he caught Vera making her way over to pay for the earring she got.

"This should do." She said placing an onyx earring with a blood gem dangling off of it on the counter, then paid for it, "It's like a cuff; tight to the fit, but easy to pull on and off." Upon paying, she grabbed the earring, then took his hand and left the shop, "Now, just one more thing and we can leave; to get this thing activated. For that, we need a magic shop."

"This is a rather exciting adventure, I'll admit that." Eluveitie replied to her as he looked around at the shops they walked past.

"While it is nice down here, I wouldn't want to live here. Never get any work done."

Soon, they came to the shop and went inside. Vera spoke to the woman in change, who was a witch, and was able to get the earring enchanted, so she could run around as a human to her hearts desire; even though the witch seemed confused as to why anyone enjoyed being a human when being a creature of the night was much more fun. As they left the shop, Vera pondered if she should pick up some more vials of blood, or just wait. She still had a few left, but didn't know how long they would last her, on top of the fact that she drank more than normal the past couple of hours in hopes that it would help her body be rid of the deadly poisons within her. She passed up the offer and hoped that she'd have some time in London to search for an Underground city.

The minutes passed and they found themselves closer to the exit of the city, which was much like that of the one in New Zealand; a stone stairwell leading up that was lit by torches. As they drew near, Vera was suddenly grabbed from Eluveitie's grasp and into the arms of another vampire. Eluveitie turned on his heels and quickly released his hidden blade, ready to attack the vampire until he was stopped by something Vera had said.

First off, Vera let out a scream as she was trapped within a head lock, but was able to get a glance at who had her. Second off, she let out a hiss and said, "Victor! Get your ugly face away from me!" Before she stepped on her cousin's foot, which caused him to release her.

"Ow! What the heck did you do that for?!" Victor hissed in turn as he shook his foot, "I swear, you must have heels on!"

"First off, you don't grab someone and put them in a head lock! Second off, you don't put your cousin, who's a Master Assassin, in a head lock and expect to come out of it without an injury! And, why are you here anyway?"

"Family has been keeping me in the know as to what's been going on, so I thought I'd come around and check things out for myself. Guess I'm a little 'late', aren't I?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your nose out of my business. I can take of this situation."

"And, what are your plans when you retrieve it?"

"I believe the last time we meet, you told me to destroy it, so that's what I plan to do. Send it to a fiery hell!"

"I'll accept that, I suppose. You will let me know what comes out of that thing, won't you?"

Vera glared at him as she gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her, "What do you know about it?"

"From what I understand, there are spirits trapped inside. The voices that the Assassins are hearing is not the voice of the person who is in control of it; it's the voice of one of the spirits within. What kind of spirits are they? I don't know, but I'm sure they wish to be free."

"Then, I'll be sure to destroy it, and, for your pleasure, I'll message you when I know who or what they are." Vera released him, "Now, if that's all you want to know, then leave us alone. We have a flight to London in a few hours and I'd like to try and get some sleep." As she began to walk away from her cousin, she paused when she heard him speak; this topic sparking an interest.

"Do you want to know what's behind that door in the train station?" A slight grin came over Victor's face he watched his cousin turn back and face him.

"What do you know about that? Last I heard, it sent a fellow Assassin flying onto the tracks."

"There is something in there that'll be of some help to you; a map, if you will. But, not just any map. It'll lead you to the Templar that has the medallion, and to where he's hiding out. Plus, from what I understand, there's a way to get into a secret vault within the Buckingham Palace by route of underground tunnels." Victor stepped closer to Vera and whispered, "But, don't allow the map to fool you are first glance. There's something within the room that'll help you see that."

"How do you know that? And, why should I trust you?"

"Because, dear cousin, I know her, Ahsoka, for I've met her before. And, I know the leader of The Rooks, Jacob Frye. Though, I met him in his later years. It's a shame that you had to be born in the states, or you would have known them, too."

"What can you tell me?"

"I think I've spoke enough." Victor stepped back from her, "After all, a Master Assassin must learn things on her own, right?"

"Not when I have little to no information on this ancestor of ours and Jacob."

"It's called; learning as you go along. I do wish you luck, though, and, do let me know what comes out of that medallion once it's been destroyed."

Vera glared at him, "I think you know why I don't associate myself with the lot of you." With that, she turned and walked towards Eluveitie, then took his hand and headed for the stairs that would lead them back to the world above.

"Aren't you worried about your cousin getting involved in this?" Eluveitie questioned as the two of them drew closer to the hotel.

Once they had left the Underground, Vera had placed her earring on and was once again able to walk amongst the humans without them knowing that she was a vampire. She shook her head, "If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his shit to himself."

"What was that room he was talking about?"

"Apparently, it's in the Whitechapel train station. My ancestor had gone there and it's a hideout for Jacob, Evie and their friend, Henry Green. From what I hear, there's a power protecting it. According to Victor, there's some kind of map inside; a magical map, if you will. I guess it can lead us to the Templar who has the medallion."

"Do you really trust what your cousin said?"

They had reached the entrance of the hotel, then stopped just outside the front door. Vera looked up at him and said, "Not really, but I have an associate in London who informed me of that room and that they couldn't get inside because of the barrier protecting it."

"So, how are we going to get past it?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there." She held his hand, then lead him inside.

Torstein ran over to the door and opened it up when he heard a knock; one that he was able to recognize, for Eluveitie and himself came up with the idea, so they would know if it was a friend or foe at the door. And, to be ready in case it was an enemy. He moved out of the way and allowed the two of them to come inside before closing the door behind him.

"About time you got here. I was starting to worry slightly." He said as he followed them into the room, "I'm afraid sleep is going to have to wait till we get on the plane. We have about four hours before we need to be at the airport."

Vera looked over at the clock to see that it was well after two in the morning. Indeed, they did have an early flight out, possibly the first flight out of France. She went over to her bag, then pulled out her lap top and set it down on the bed before seating herself, "So…The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings? If we've got the time, might as well kill it, right?"

 _Ahsoka paused as she looked over at the inn before her; her temporary home away from home until her mission was complete. She hadn't stepped foot within for two days as she took her time recovering from her injuries. During that time, she helped Evie and Henry with their studies and even took down a few notes of her own to add to her journal later on. While she didn't much care about the object they were looking for, she had read about all these items already, she was able to share what information she knew. But, her main goal were maps; maps with underground tunnels that could lead her from one point of the city to another. And, she prayed that one would lead her to the Templar who had the object of interest. She just wished her family was able to give her more insight as to what the thing was._

 _"There are too many of these bloody things to go through." Her father had said, "We really need to start keeping inventory on them."_

 _She rolled her eyes at the thought. Of course they knew what item was taken; they were just playing a game to see if she could figure it out. A journal that was documented from sometime in B.C. had stated each of the items and what their powers possessed. Of course, the journal had been translated numerous times over the centuries for languages had changed and it was impossible to know if the generations would be able to learn the languages or not. But, none the less, that same journal still excited in her family, and was within her family's library. The pages had colored with time, some were starting to fall out, some had transcriptions pinned to them. She had always wondered when it was going to fall apart._

 _'But, the question is, with all those items, which one could the Templars want, and why?' She thought as she made her way into the inn and up the stairs towards her living quarters, 'Maybe it has something to do with that Piece of Eden and they figure they can combine the two powers to create one massive one. But, which item could it be?''_

 _Upon opening the door, she paused when she saw a letter laying on the ground before her. She kneeled down and picked it up, then examined it while closing the door behind her. She flipped it over and her heart nearly stopped when she took notice to the wax seal on the back; the seal of the royal family. She leaned against the door and slid down it, almost as if to barricade herself in, and carefully opened up the envelope and pulled out the message within._

 _'My dear Lady Ahsoka Dubhthach,_

 _While I've always known you to be a young, noble lady, I never realized you've had that and much more within your heart. The selfless and noble deed you had encountered has reached my ears and I wish you knight you on behalf of London and those children who's lives you've saved. Your parents will be proud of you for what you've done. It will be a small ceremony, of course, as I'm well aware that you're not a fan of large crowds. And, I do respect your privacy. I'll be awaiting your arrival._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Queen Victoria'_

 _Ahsoka sat there in silence, eyes locked to the letter; no, an invitation not only to Buckingham Palace, but to have her social noble ranking boosted up. But, she wondered who had told the queen about what she had done? Unless, word spreads around fast in the city and one of the guards had made a comment to the queen. Either way, she should be thankful for this great opportunity. She put the letter back into the envelope, then rose to her feet. She placed it in her jacket, then quickly made her leave. If she was going to be knighted, then she was going to have to bring a witness with her. And, she knew just who to take along._

 _A light rain had begun to fall upon the city as Ahsoka found herself inside an abandon building, but not just any abandon building; the one she had followed the drunk to her first night in England. The same building Jacob Frye had kept a hidden office from where to run his gang The Rooks. She climbed up the stairs, being careful to avoid making them creek, then noticed a bit of candlelight coming from one of the rooms once she had reached the top floor. She went over to the room and peeked inside to see Jacob getting ready to leave, perhaps to cut down another Templar. She had to admit, he was doing a great job of knocking out the Templars and driving the Grand Master to insanity knowing that there were Assassins out there ruining his plans. She watched him for a few more moments before straightening herself up and brushing out her jacket. Then, she stepped into the office, seeing that it was only being lit by a lone candle upon a desk, and closed the door behind her._

 _Jacob hadn't taken notice to her 'spying' on him, but turned as soon as he heard the door close while strapping on his hidden blade in the process, "I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon." He said, "I figured you had some business to take care of."_

 _"Heading out?" Ahsoka asked as she walked towards him._

 _"Got another Templar to take care of. Starrick must be losing his shit over how quickly his men are falling." Jacob grinned at the thought of the Grand Master's face upon hearing how each of his best men were falling at the hands of a young Assassin. He turned his back to her as he grabbed his gun and began to load it._

 _"Jacob, I…um…received an invitation upon my arrival back to the inn." She said as she walked up to the desk and stood next to him._

 _"If it's to a ball, then I'm afraid I'll have to pass up on this one. I'll go with you to another one, sound good?"_

 _She removed the envelope from within her jacket and held it out to him, "I think it's a little more important than a ball."_

 _Jacob looked at the envelope for a moment, then placed the gun on the desk as he took it from her. He moved closer to the candle, then pulled out the letter within. After reading it, and feeling his heart stop, he glanced up at Ahsoka, then back down at the paper in his head. He turned his attention to the envelope and turned it over. His eyes widened, unsure if he should believe what he had just read and what he was seeing._

 _"Will you accompany me to the Buckingham Palace for my ceremony?" She asked him, while mentally grinning at the expression on his face._

 _"I…this…who told…" Jacob was beside himself to believe that somehow word had gotten around to the queen and she wished to knight Ahsoka for her selfless act._

 _"I don't know who told her." Ahsoka replied as she took the letter from him, then placed it back into her jacket, "I didn't think word could get around that quickly. So, will you come with me?"_

 _"Is there any reason you're asking me? Why not ask Evie or Henry to go with you? I'm sure they'd enjoy it more than me."_

 _"I'm asking you because you were there. I really don't think I need a witness, but I feel it would be best."_

 _"What am I suppose to say? That I was the one who let this happen? That I was tricked by a Templar?"_

 _Ahsoka walked up to him and grabbed his arm before he could pick up his gun, "You will say nothing unless you are spoken to. And, you will bend the truth if you're questioned about this."_

 _"For an Assassin, you sure know a lot about the noble people." He released his arm and put his gun in his belt._

 _"I told you before, I'm a woman of nobility. Assassins aren't just people of a certain class. We come from all classes because some of us really hate people like the Templars and would rather live in a world without people like them. I've been to those boring parties and Templars have been within our presents and you can't begin to imagine how hard I had to keep myself from wanting to kick them…from wanting to kill them. Templars believe that all people of high society want the same things they do. But they're wrong, we don't."_

 _"I thought you were lying about that."_

 _Ahsoka grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes, "I don't lie, Jacob. And, I don't lie about my status in life. You know why? Because I'm a noble woman who gives a shit about the lower class and about helping them. I care about the people, as an Assassin should, and would do anything to help them." She released him, then began to move towards the window, "That's why I ran into that building because I care about the future and the children are the future. I don't care where they come from in life. Everyone has a chance to do something great and to change their way of living. When we win this fight against the Templars, I know those children who I saved will have a bright future ahead of them."_

 _Jacob watched her and soaked in everything she was saying. He closed his eyes as the visions from that day came rushing through his head like the trains that ran through the city. Everything was coming back; him trying to stop her, waiting with a racing heart as children ran out of the building without her, hearing she was trapped inside and wanting to rescue her, then being stopped by Abberline. Then, seeing her come out of the building safely, only to pass out a few moments later from the effects of being within the building. Then came the dreams. He had dreams about the fire, about what happened, but with different outcomes. He wanted so badly to rid himself of the thought, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. And, the reason was Ahsoka. He had almost lost her to the wrath of the fire, but not just a fire; a fire caused by a cold hearted Templar, who paid with his life by the blade she had provided to him. He couldn't lie to himself, he owed her something and he figured he might as well attend the ceremony with her._

 _Ahsoka had turned her attention back to him when the room had fell silent, "Well?" She asked, "Will you come with me?"_

 _Jacob opened his eyes upon hearing the sound of her voice, then looked at her outlined figure standing in front of the rain covered window, "Tell me what to do and I'll make it happen."_

 _A soft smile appeared on her face as she approached him, "Give me two hours to get ready, then pick me up. Rent a carriage, as that's one of the more formal ways to attend a ceremony such as this. And, get yourself cleaned up, and a nicer suit. A top hat will do, but you will take it off upon entering the palace. Think you can handle that?"_

 _Jacob grinned as he took her hand in his, "I'm very sure I can manage. I will see you within two hours time." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently._

 _A soft blush came across Ahsoka's face. Once he had released her hand, she raised her hood, "I will be waiting for you, my lord." With that, she turned and exited the office._

 _Jacob stood there for several moments as he watched her leave. Then he franticly ran around his office trying to find an outfit worthy of the occasion. When he found he couldn't find something, he simply raised his head and said; "EVIE!"_

 _Jacob hated…no, he despised getting dressed up. If it was up to him, he would have worn his usual clothes, but he was doing this for Ahsoka; he had to keep reminding himself that this was for her. He prayed that this ceremony would be short, so he could return to his normal wear. Evie had helped him out, but he refused to tell her why he was getting dressed up. He simply lied and said it was for a mission he was on; a party in which his target would be attending. It would be easier to sneak in being dressed like the upper class, he had said. Of course, Evie had just rolled her eyes and played along. The outfit Evie had picked out for him was a black suit with a red undershirt and a red handkerchief in the pocket of the jacket. Red was the color of power, Evie had told him. He liked that, after all, he was the leader of an ever growing gang on London's east side. The red suited him just fine._

 _He sat in the carriage outside of the inn and waited for her to show up. He hoped that he wasn't running late, he didn't wish to have his butt kicked by Ahsoka…he feared what skills she possessed while being dressed up. He assumed being in a dress wouldn't limit her Assassin abilities. The thought of it frightened him. When Big Ben chimed upon the hour, the door to the inn opened up and he spotted Ahsoka making her way to the carriage, his heart pounded and his eyes widened as he got a good look at the outfit she was wearing._

 _Before stepping into the carriage to join Jacob, Ahsoka handed a bag to the driver and informed him of the invitation that was inside and let him know to hand it to the guards upon their arrival, so they could have entrance to the palace. Of course, she did ask the driver to return the invitation and bag to her, as she wished to keep the invitation as proof in case someone, mainly her family, questioned her about it. And, the bag to keep it from getting ruined by the rain. Then, she got herself into the carriage and closed the door behind her._

 _Jacob kept staring at her as she seated herself across from him. She wore a deep purple velvet dress with a collar that went half way up her neck. There were silver Celtic designs weaved into the material on the dress. The sleeves draped down at the ends. She wore heeled boots in order to help keep the skirt off of the wet ground. If it wasn't for the boots, the skirt would have dragged on the ground. She wore a pair of black gloves in order to help hide any bandages that could easily be seen when the sleeves of the dress rolled up her arms. Around her neck was a silver chain with a Celtic knot pendent dangling off of it. Her left wrist dawned silver bangles while a silver ring with a purple gem rested on her right ring finger; it fit perfectly over the glove. Upon her shoulders was a Gothic capelet with a hood attached to it; which she had raised up in order to keep the rain off of her._

 _"That's the only thing I don't really like about this place." Ahsoka began as she removed her hood, "The rain." On her ears were a set of earrings that matched the necklace she was wearing. Her hair was done up almost like Evie's, which, she admitted to herself, was a major pain in the arse to put up. She had, also, done her make up, which consisted of purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and black lipstick. She looked across the carriage at Jacob and smiled lightly, "You clean up nicely."_

 _"I…uh…thanks." Jacob tried to keep himself composed as he couldn't believe something like this was really happening; that a noble woman was sitting across from him and that they were going to the Buckingham Palace. But, he was mostly impressed by how well Ahsoka had cleaned up. There's no way he believe that she was an Assassin. She looked too elegant and lady-like to be able to kick someone's butt, "I…did have a bit of help from Evie. I just told her it was for a mission. You know, sneaking into a high class party to kill the Templar attending kind of mission."_

 _Ahsoka grinned slightly for she had read of another Assassin who had done something much similar, who had entered parties in disguise in order to hunt down the Templars of his time, and that Assassin was Ezio Auditore. She leaned forward slightly to have a better look at him, as the blinds were drawn in order to keep the depressing sight of the rain out of their view, "You're not the only Assassin to pull something like this. Ezio did the same thing in his time. Got many great kills from doing that."_

 _"So Evie had told me." It was true, when Jacob had told Evie about his 'plan', whether she believed him or not, she had filled him in on the Assassin mentor from Italy. He slightly listened because he didn't much care. All he cared about was being on time to pick up Ahsoka, and he really wanted to see her all dressed up. He hoped he'd get that opportunity again in the near future because she really looked beautiful in the outfit. And, she appeared to be more of a woman than a teenage girl, not that he had a problem with her young appearance, which still set his heart beating whenever he saw her, but she looked more regal and intelligent; a woman with power who should be feared by all who are in her presents._

 _"And, the red upon your outfit shows signs of power. Being the leader of a gang, I'm surprised you don't wear it more often."_

 _"Again, Evie told me. I'm not one for reading into things like her."_

 _"Now that you know, perhaps you'll wear it more often. Besides, it does make one feel more powerful. I've always felt that way whenever I'd wear it to a party and step into the room. The people within go silent as soon as they lay eyes on me."_

 _"I'm surprised you're not wearing red."_

 _"Purple is a symbol of nobility. Plus, it's always been my favorite color, so I figured I'd dawn some purple. And, the silver really works with it."_

 _"In this dim light, I can see the silver more than the purple."_

 _"I would prefer it over gold any day." She felt the carriage stop, then looked out to see the driver handing the bag to the palace guard at the gate. She watched until the bag was returned to the driver and the gate opened up. She turned her attention back to Jacob as the carriage moved towards the palace doors, "Now, before we exit, a footman will put steps next to the carriage in order to make getting out easier for us. You'll go out before me, then help me out. Upon entering the palace, you will remove your hat out of respect." Once the carriage stopped outside of the entryway and the footman appeared from the door, she leaned over and grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt and whispered, "And, one more thing, don't touch anything!" She released him just in time to see the footman open up the door for them._

 _"Lady Dubhthach," The footman said as Jacob stood to exit the carriage, "The queen has been expecting you for some time."_

 _"I apologize. Sadly, the deed that I'm being knighted for required a bit of recovery time." She raised the hood of the caplet over her head and watched the footman move, so Jacob could get out._

 _"The queen understands." He took the bag from the driver and waited for Ahsoka to step out._

 _Ahsoka stood up and grabbed her skirt with one hand, then took Jacob's hand when he offered it to her and exited the carriage. She allowed him to escort her into the entryway of the palace. Once inside, she dropped her skirt and brushed herself off before accepting the bag from the footman. Then, she removed her capelet and allowed him to take it._

 _Jacob quickly took off his hat and pushed it into a small disk shape, then placed it into his suit jacket. He looked around the palace in awe; he did pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was everything he'd imagined it to be and more. His breath was taken away by the amazing architecture and detail that made up the walls, ceiling and staircase._

 _"Please, if you'll follow me." The footman said to them and began to walk down the hall._

 _Ahsoka took Jacob's hand and followed after the footman._

 _Jacob was taken by surprise when he felt Ahsoka pull him. He was so transfixed by the interior of the palace that he had lost touch with reality. He quickly walked up to Ahsoka and kept pace with her. He noticed that she didn't walk as fast as she normally did and he wondered if it was because of the shoes she was wearing, or if it was just a noble thing that he probably wouldn't understand if she explained it to him._

 _"Hold out your arm." He heard Ahsoka whisper to him. He released her hand and did as she said, then watched as she linked arms with him, then put her hands in her sleeves, which allowed the them to drape in front of her. He noticed that she had brought her lower arms to a rest upon her stomach and that the drapes on the sleeves seemed to stop just above her knee._

 _"You're doing very well." She whispered as the footman came to a halt outside one of the many rooms within the palace, the doors were already open, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"_

 _"As I told you before; tell me what to do and I'll make it happen." He replied as they stopped in the doorway of the room, which looked like a small version of a chapel._

 _"And, you did not disappoint."_

 _"The queen will be with you momentarily." The footman said, then rushed off in order to see to it that she, in fact, was on her way._

 _Jacob looked around the room at the beautiful stained glass windows within and how, even in this weather, they shined off the white walls that surrounded the room. He noticed a door against the far right wall and wondered if that's where the queen would be entering from. He leaned in and looked at the paintings that were within as well. There appeared to be close to fifty chairs within, all of them empty. Then, he spotted a pillow laying on the ground in front of the alter._

 _"So…now what?" He asked as he straighter himself up._

 _"We wait until she enters." Ahsoka replied to him while keeping her composer, even thought deep down she was nervous. But, through her training, both as a noble woman and an Assassin, she was able to put on a face that showed no emotion, "Then, once we're allowed to enter, I'll go in front of her and you'll stand off to the side." She removed her hand and pointed to a spot on the wall where the railing on the alter came to a stop, "Only when you are asked will you be allowed to approach us, which will be after the ceremony is over."_

 _"I find it hard to believe there's an Assassin somewhere within you."_

 _She grinned slightly, "In times like these, I have to be able to switch from an Assassin to a noble woman. I play the part well, don't I?"_

 _"It would throw off the Templars."_

 _"As it should. I've gone to enough parties with them around. Some how, we're able to keep our ground, as most of the party goers are just regular nobles who don't want anything to do with either side. Ok, so a good portion of the time they don't even know there are Assassins and Templars walking amongst them; most likely, they don't even know we exist."_

 _"How do you keep your composer?"_

 _"I bite my tongue and curse them." Just as she spoke the last word, Ahsoka saw the queen entering from the doorway within the chapel and make her way towards the alter, two guards following after her; one carrying the sword that would be used to knight Ahsoka and the other carrying a pillow that held a velvet box._

 _Jacob had taken notice to them as well and watched as the guards walked up to the alter first, then were followed by the queen, "Nervous?" He whispered to her._

 _Ahsoka took a deep and quiet breath through her nose and whispered, "Yes." Just as the queen called for them to enter the room._

 _"Lady Dubhthach, you may enter." Queen Victoria said while gesturing for her to come forth._

 _Ahsoka felt the nerve rushing throughout her body as she allowed Jacob to escort her into the chapel. Upon reaching the pillow that was laid upon the floor in front of the queen, she saw Jacob remove his arm and head over to the location in which she had told him to stand. She looked at the queen, an old and long time family friend, and noticed a gold necklace hanging around her neck. A gold Celtic cross pendent hung off the end of the chain. That necklace was given to the queen by Ahsoka's family when they had learned of the death of her husband. The whole family had gathered around a cauldron and placed the necklace within the potion that was bubbling inside; a potion and spell that promised to give the queen peace and happiness, even in the darkest of times. Ahsoka was only nine years old when these events had taken place. And, now, seven years later, she still wore it and a feeling of pride ran though Ahsoka's body knowing that she was there to help make the potion and to help with the spell. And that had calmed her nerves as the queen began the ceremony._

 _"Dear Lady Dubhthach, the daughter to my long time friends." The queen began as she looked upon Ahsoka with a sense of pride, "Upon my arrival back into the city, my coachman was stopped by a constable to inform him of the events that had taken place. It was shocking to hear that a young girl, no, a young woman that I know had rushed into the burning building to save the lives of the children still trapped inside, even at the risk of losing her own. And, with that, I realized that you aren't just noble in your title, but in your heart as well. You are courageous and selfless. While others of noble power would have let a simple thing like this go, you did not. You proved that there are nobles who have a strong and brave heart. You have saved the lives of children who will become the future of this city, of this lovely country. For this, I wish to knight you on your selfless act of bravery, strength and courage."_

 _Ahsoka picked up the sides of her skirt, then kneeled down on the pillow before her. Upon letting go of the skirt, she fixed it so she wouldn't trip on it while getting up. Then, she looked up at the queen and watched as she took the sword from the guard. At that, she bowed her head._

 _"My dear," The queen began, "It has been a rather tough decision as to what ranking of nobility I should bestow upon you for you are more than worthy of your title as a Lady to the Dubhthach family. And, much more worthy than any Dame I've ever met. Therefore, the title I have chosen for you is Duchess."_

 _While on the outside she was keeping her composure, the inside of her was running around with many emotions as the queen began to knight her. A Duchess. Was Ahsoka really worthy of such a title? A Dame would have been fine for her, but never did she imagine she'd be getting such a title bestowed upon her. And, for that, she felt greatly honored._

 _"I, Queen Victoria, hereby knight you as Duchess Ahsoka Dubhthach." The queen said in a proud voice as she knighted Ahsoka, "From this day forth, all nobles within your presents will know you as a Duchess and will address you as such." She turned towards the guard and handed him the sword, then faced the other. She opened up the velvet box and removed a gold medallion with a velvet purple ribbon, then walked up to Ahsoka and placed it around her neck._

 _Upon feeling the object around her neck, Ahsoka lifted up her head and saw the queen looking her in the eyes; a look of pride. She allowed her serious face to fall and allowed a smile to form on her lips, "Thank you, your majesty."_

 _"No, thank your parents for raising you right." The queen returned her smile, then backed up so Ahsoka could rise._

 _Once she had gotten to her feet, Ahsoka turned to face Jacob and held her hand out for him to join her._

 _While Jacob had been watching, he had drifted slightly out of the fact that he still wasn't able to believe that he was within one of the greatest places in all of London. Again, he caught himself pinching himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming. But, there was something else distracting him; something that made him feel a bit unease, as if there were some kind of supernatural force somewhere within the palace. While he couldn't hear anything, he could have sworn he felt a slight tug, as if it were calling to him. He pushed that feeling aside, more times than he'd like, and snapped back just in time to catch Ahsoka turn towards him and reach out her hand in his direction. He obeyed and walked up to Ahsoka, taking her hand in his._

 _"And, who is this handsome looking gentleman you've brought with you?" The queen asked._

 _"This is my friend, Jacob Frye. I met him upon coming to London." Ahsoka replied, "He was at the site of the fire. He even tried to stop me from going inside. One of the children I saved informed him that I was trapped, for bits of the ceiling caved in on me, and he almost ran in to save me, but Constable Abberline stopped him from doing so. As you can see, I made it out alive."_

 _Jacob bowed his head slightly, then began to lie his way through his side of the story, "I happened to be passing by when the explosion happened. I didn't see what or who caused it, but I ran inside and saved as many of the children as I could before Ahsoka showed up."_

 _"Oh my! You are a very brave young man yourself." The queen replied, then looked at Ahsoka with a bright expression, "You've picked yourself quite a man with a heart just as brave and nobles as yours, my dear."_

 _Ahsoka felt her face flush and her heart pounding at the pace it had been when she first entered the chapel for the ceremony. She wished she had a fan in her hand in order to cover the bottom part of her face to keep Jacob from seeing, but she was very aware that he had seen it and the look on the queen's face brightened even more._

 _"Well, no ceremony would be complete without some food. Why don't you two join me in the green house for some tea and treats. I do wish we could enjoy it in the garden, but, as you might have seen on your way here, it's a bit rainy out today. But, the green house is just as good." The queen turned to one of the guards and ordered him to let the servants know to set up a table and chairs in the green house and for the cooking staff to start their meal. Then, she lead the two of them out of the chapel and down the hall towards the section where the green house was located._

 _As they walked down the east wing, Ahsoka thought she could feel something pulling on her; some kind of strange power she wasn't use to feeling. She began to wonder if it was the item she was looking for, but she quickly stopped herself. Why would the queen have it? Did the Templar who took it some how sneak it into the palace? How would that be possible, as the palace was well guarded? Then, another thought raced through her head; could the Piece of Eden Evie and Henry were looking for be somewhere within the palace? She never questioned them as to what they were searching for, as she didn't much care for it, only gave them information she knew about the items. Now, she was kicking herself for not asking them for she knew there was something supernatural within the great palace of London. And, if the Templars caught wind of this, then they would do anything to try and get into the palace to steal it. But, if they did know, then they might use the object stolen from her family in order to try and reach the Piece of Eden, in which case, depending on what item was stolen, they could possibly use the item with the Piece of Eden and create a weapon more powerful than anything the Assassins and Templars from the past have ever seen. If that happened, then all of London, and the rest of the world, would be doomed. She couldn't let that happen, no. After they had their small meal with the queen, she would ask Jacob to take her to Evie and Henry because this was something they needed to know._

 _"You felt it, too?" Ahsoka questioned Jacob as the two of them sat in the carriage on their way to Whitechapel to meet up with Evie and Henry._

 _"When we were inside the chapel, yes." Jacob replied, "I thought I was crazy, or tired, but I did feel it. That piece is within the palace."_

 _"You're not wrong. And, it felt stronger as we kept walking down the east wing. There must be something within the wing that's keeping the piece under lock and key. We need to get to it before the Templars do…if they even know it's there."_

 _"And, what about the item you're looking for? Aren't you worried about that?"_

 _The carriage had come to a stop at the end of one of the streets within Whitechapel as Ahsoka nodded her head and whispered to him, "Yes." She raised the hood on her capelet, then exited the carriage. She tipped the driver nicely, then took Jacob's hand and allowed him to lead her down the dark street, the rain seeming to increase with each passing second, "Where are we headed?"_

 _"You'll see." Jacob replied as he pulled her along, trying to keep out of praying eyes as he knew it was dangerous for her to be walking around in such an outfit. It would make her an easy target for drunks and thieves, and he was ready to help defend her at all costs._

 _Ahsoka was able to keep up, even if her feet were screaming at her, then soon found herself standing in front of a trinket shop. She looked at it to see that the lights were out, which meant that the owner had left for the night, "What are we doing here?" She questioned._

 _"Visiting a friend." Jacob replied before knocking on the door. He looked at the window upon the door and began to see a blurry figure making its way towards the door. A click, turn and light creaking could be heard as the door opened up and Henry appeared in the doorway, Evie standing in the shadows nearby, blade at the ready, in case it was an enemy, "Greenie! Good to see you!" He allowed Ahsoka to enter first before following after her._

 _"Jacob! What the heck?! I thought you were going on a mission, not a date!" Evie glared at him as she retracted her blade._

 _Ahsoka removed her hood, then took off her capelet, which was soaking wet, as Henry locked up behind them, "First off, I hope you all don't mind if I remove these bloody boots!" She leaned over, not caring if it was lady like or not, and lifted up her skirt to the knee, reviling the black heeled boots that went half way up her lower leg. She untied them, then pulled them off; black stockings hid any bandages she had on her legs. She breathed a sigh of relief, her feet enjoying the coolness of the floor beneath them, "And, I do apologize if that wasn't lady like, but I'm more of an Assassin than a lady anyway. Anyways, before we continue, do we have a place where we can chat in private? As in, away from any windows?"_

 _"Of course, this way." Henry lead the group to the back of the building where there was an office; another Assassin hide out, another place for Evie and Henry to work on their studies._

 _Ahsoka looked around and nodded her head, "Nice. Alright, second off," She took the bag from Jacob, who had hidden it in his jacket, and held it out to Evie and Henry, "this was why Jacob was with me."_

 _Evie took the bag from her, then opened it up and reached inside. She removed the letter before passing the bag to Henry, who removed the velvet box that she had placed the medal back into. Evie walked over to the candle that lit the room and removed the letter from the envelope and began to read it. She almost screamed as she turned and faced Ahsoka, "You…were knighted by the queen?!"_

 _Henry, who had opened up the box in the process, almost dropped it upon seeing the engravement that was on the metal, "This…can't be…"_

 _"I only told this to Jacob, but I'll tell you two as well, if you promise to keep this a secret between us; I come from a noble family who is a proud supporter of the Brotherhood. We are friends with the queen, as my father had met her eldest son at a cricket match some years ago, long before I was born. My title was Lady Ahsoka Dubhthach; now it's Duchess Ahsoka Dubhthach. But, you will not call me that. While I was brought up a noble, I was brought up as an Assassin as well. Personally, I like being an Assassin more than a noble woman. Only good thing about having the skills of both, I can switch whenever I need to, and no one would ever know." Ahsoka replied as she took the box and letter from the two shocked Assassins and placed them back into the bag, "Third off, the main reason Jacob and I came here is because we both felt a supernatural kind of force coming from within the palace's east wing. We think it might be that Piece of Eden you're searching for."_

 _Evie and Henry just stood there in complete shock, unsure of what to say or how to react to the situation. Their new allie, their new friend, had just opened up to belonging to a high ranking family; but one that supported the Brotherhood. What's more, not only was she knighted by the queen, but both her and Jacob felt sure that the object they were looking for was within the hands of the queen…at least, that's what they thought. But, the question was, where was it? And, would the queen be able to keep it safe from Starrick? Evie seated herself in the chair, as she could feel herself becoming unstable to stand, her body shaking from all this new found, and shocking, information. Henry took a seat on the floor, feeling the same way Evie was feeling._

 _Ahsoka felt the tension in the room and started to tense up a little, not enjoying the awkward silence. It wasn't that she didn't mean to not tell them about her social status, she just wanted to keep it a secret in case something slipped. She didn't need the Templars coming after her when she should be going after them to get the item she needed back…if only she knew what she was going after. But, she felt that whatever it was, it had something to do with this Piece of Eden that was inside the palace._

 _"Isn't anyone going to say anything?" Jacob finally decided to speak up because even he was getting stressed at the silence within the room, "Aren't you two at least somewhat happy that Ahsoka and I were able to locate that item for you?"_

 _"We weren't really there to locate it. It just happened to be shear luck." Ahsoka replied to him._

 _"But, why is it within the palace and where is it being hidden?" Evie questioned as she thought._

 _"Last I remember seeing of it, it had fallen into Templar hands. I'm still confused why it would be in the palace." Henry said._

 _"Maybe there's more to that piece than we think." Ahsoka said, "Perhaps it controls something that's locked away in the palace."_

 _"Where would we find it?"_

 _"I don't know." Ahsoka said, then seated herself on the ground, for her feet were starting to get cold. She crossed her legs and pulled her skirt over her feet, "This was my first time in the palace. Normally, the queen would come visit us. I've never seen a map or layout of the palace within my parents' home. However, I've heard stories about something that was built under the palace; or that the palace was built around it. It's possible that it could be a vault."_

 _"Why keep a vault underground?" Jacob asked._

 _Evie looked over at her brother, "Really? That's the most stupidest thing to ask! It's quite obvious why you'd build one underground, to keep robbers from stealing your stuff!"_

 _"That's the point I'm trying to make, Evie. There are tunnels that run under this city. What if one lead right to the vault? They'd be able to break in with ease."_

 _Ahsoka's eyes widened at the mention of tunnels. She turned her head to Jacob, "What tunnels? How many are there?"_

 _"My Rooks have gone through them, so I'm just getting information from them. There don't appear to be many, and most of them were ruined when they built that underground railroad. From what they saw, the tunnels should have ran from one part of the city to another; one appears to even go under the river."_

 _"How far have they gotten?"_

 _"Either up to where the railroad starts, or at least three miles through the city."_

 _"I lived in one of those once." Henry replied, which caught Ahsoka's attention, "People take it every day, but it can be a bit of a scary place to travel alone at night. There's a darkness where the light stops. No one goes past it. Even I didn't tread that far back."_

 _"But, it does continue?" Ahsoka questioned._

 _Henry nodded, "It does, but it's one of those places that you only travel by day. There are people who live in there, beggars mostly. I wouldn't suggest going there alone."_

 _"Do you know about how far it runs?"_

 _"I think ten miles or so."_

 _"That could be the longest tunnel in the city." Jacob replied._

 _"Why do you even care about the tunnels?" Evie questioned Ahsoka, "And, don't you have an item to look for yourself?"_

 _"Where I come from, we have tunnels that run under the town and far out into the farm fields. One even runs to the next town over." Ahsoka replied to her, "Mostly us Assassins use them, but they're also for safety in case a horrible disaster strikes or the town getting raided. The people know where to go to get into them, but they haven't had to make use of them yet. Just Assassins use them, which makes it easier for us to do our work unseen, and it's quicker for us to move from place to place. Yes, I do have an item I'm looking for. But, with all this knowledge, I began to wonder if the item in question is being used by the Templars in order to obtain that Piece of Eden. If that is the case, then it's possible they'll combined both items to create an object of power that could destroy the city and the world as we know it." A shiver went down her spin, which made her even colder than she already was._

 _"So…what you're saying is that…the item you're looking for is like The Pieces of Eden?"_

 _It took Ahsoka a moment before she nodded slightly, "Kind of. If anything, the item might share the same power as a different piece, but on a more powerful scale. My ancestors created this item and others long before we joined the Brotherhood. They hold powers that people crave; to live forever, to be the most wealthiest person in the world, to see into the future, to control people, to manipulate reality with what you see in your mind. There are more, but there's always a down side to these things; it will come back to get you in the end. The same goes for those pieces; they will bite the one who controls it in the end."_

 _Henry knew that she was a vampire, but didn't know her family, her ancestors, were into dark magic as well. At this point, he wasn't sure if he should be frightened of her or not._

 _"What the heck is…was wrong with your family?" Evie questioned in a bit of a frightened voice._

 _Ahsoka looked over at her with serious eyes, ones that showed that she wasn't lying, and spoke, "My friend, I question that myself."_

 _"So…do you want my Rooks to check into those tunnels for you?" Jacob spoke up before something happened._

 _"No." Ahsoka replied as she looked over at him, "I'll do it myself. If you are right and there is a tunnel that leads under the palace, then I'll inform you all right away. With any luck, said tunnel should back right up to this vault and should stop there, with no entrance into the vault. If that's the case, then either there's a way in, or you'll be dead before you can find a way in."_

 _Then, she turned her attention to Evie and Henry, "I don't want you two to be frightened of me because of what my ancestors have done. Sadly, that's something that I can't control. If I had my way, then I wouldn't be apart of this mess. However, this is really my first test as an Assassin to see if I can put everything I've learned to the test. When I met you two, I promised to help you in anyway that I can. I'm still willing to hold up my end of that bargain if you two will hold up yours, and that's to treat me like any other Assassin you'd run into and to keep what you've learned about me to yourselves. Do we have a deal?"_

 _Evie and Henry looked at each other for several moments before turning their attention back to Ahsoka and nodded, not needing any convincing that they should trust her in helping them out. After the good things that she had done, they really had no reason to not trust her, even if her family seemed rather strange and scary. They knew that they should trust the Assassin before them and not where she came from._

 _A light smile appeared on Ahsoka's face, "It won't be long before we finish off Starrick and the other Templars in this city. Soon, the city will be in Assassin hands, and the people will live in peace. Victory to the Assassins."_

 _In unison, the three other Assassins replied, "Victory to the Assassins!"_

 _The sound of Big Ben's chimes rang through the rainy night as Ahsoka and Jacob approached the inn at a rather late hour, for it was a little after one in the morning when they had reached the front door. The rain never let up and had kept it's steady down pour pace since they had arrived at Henry's shop. Both of them were soaked and shivering down to the bone by the time they made it to the inn._

 _Jacob removed the bag from inside of his jacket, hoping that the rain water didn't ruin the letter within, and passed it to Ahsoka, "Let me know if you'd like any help going through those tunnels, and I'll send some of my Rooks out to do some investigating for you."_

 _Ahsoka accepted the bag, "I will, but I'll start on my own first. I'd like to figure out how many tunnels there really are. I've looked through books that have drawings of the tunnels in them, but I'm confused as to where they're located. I'll figure it out somehow."_

 _Jacob nodded slightly, "Thanks for inviting me to join you at the palace. Have a good night and go get warmed up."_

 _Ahsoka took his hand before he had the chance to walk away, "You're not going back out there. Not in weather like this. Please, stay the night."_

 _Jacob thought for a moment, thinking back to when he tried to stop her from running into the building. Only, now, the tables were turned and she wasn't going to allow him to head back into the city on such a rainy night like this. While he knew he could make the journey back, he had to admit he'd rather be inside a dry, warm building than out in the bitter cold rain. He looked at her though the darkness and nodded his head._

 _Ahsoka smiled some, then quietly lead him inside. If she wasn't dressed the way she was, then she would have had them climb the outer wall of the inn and get into her room via the window. However, that was not the case, so they found themselves using their Assassin skills to sneak quietly up the stairs and towards her room. Of course, she had removed her boots before even ascending up the stairs, in case they kept her from being silent. The door to her room opened with the same silence and closed the same once they were safely inside. She locked up, then made her way over to the bathroom where she already had her night clothes set up, and a cloth or two to help remove her make up._

 _"You can go ahead and sleep if you'd like." She called to him from the bathroom, "It might take me awhile…make up is a major pain to take off. Or, you can make some tea to help warm you up some more."_

 _"Did you want any?" Jacob asked as he began to remove his clothes, his jacket dripping with water once he had pulled it off._

 _"I have a feeling I'm going to pass out once I'm done, so I'm good, thank you, though." She replied, "There's a blanket in my trunk if you need some more warmth."_

 _Jacob looked down at the trunk while removing his vest, then his shirt, still hesitant about going through a woman's things. She had told him that he could go in it, but he still felt it was wrong. He figured he'd be alright for the time being, then finished moving his clothes down to his underwear and laid down in the bed. He was rather happy to have some warm blankets over him and quickly fell into a deep sleep once his head hit the pillow._

 _Upon changing into her night clothes, which consisted of a black silk top with matching bottoms, Ahsoka began to remove the make up. It had taken her about twenty minutes or so to get it all off, parts of her face red from where she really had to work to get it off, then washed up her face with soap and water. Next, she carefully removed her earrings, which had acted as her power limiters, then snatched up her usual earring and placed it on as quickly as possible. There was a mirror in front of her and in that short amount of time, her reflection vanished then came back. She was glad that she had closed the door upon switching up her outfits, for if Jacob had peaked in and saw her reflection in the mirror, she had no idea how he would react or what would happen. She was determined to keep that side of her a secret for as long as possible. She used the side of the tub to rest her dress on, then put her capelet on the vanity before exiting the bathroom._

 _She paused when she spotted Jacob's clothes laying in a pile right near her trunk. She shook her head slightly, then picked them up and placed them around the room, so they could dry properly. Just because she was a noble woman didn't mean she was going to be lazy about it. She knew how to care for herself and for the weapons that she used. She walked back over to her trunk, then opened it up and removed the items within before pulling out the bottom and placing the bag within. She put a few of her weapons over it to try and hide it more, then placed the bottom back on. She grabbed the blanket from out of the pile on the floor, then placed the items back inside and closed the lid. The blanket was big enough to fit on the bed and large enough to cover both herself and Jacob. It was made from sheep and alpaca wool, each dyed green with white Celtic designs stitched into it. She always used the blanket in the winter and kept it safely packed away in the summer. She threw the blanket over the bed before climbing in and seating herself next to Jacob. She looked at him for several moments, admiring how peaceful he looked as he slept; if only the same could be said about her._

 _She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, Jacob." She whispered before allowing herself to lay down on the bed and begin to get comfortable. Just as she was about to drift off, she felt the bed move and felt Jacob sit up. She turned slightly and watched as he reached down and touched the blanket that was laying on top of the bed._

 _Jacob felt the material of the blanket and found it to be much warmer than the sheet that was already covering him. And, it felt soft as well. He pulled it close to him, then moved the blankets out of the way and laid the blanket over Ahsoka and his side of the bed before laying back down and covering himself back up._

 _"Sheep and alpaca wool." She whispered to him as he laid down next to her, "The mixture of the two keeps the item from feeling itchy. Plus, it's also warmer and more comfortable."_

 _Jacob nodded slightly, then reached out his hand to her._

 _Ahsoka watched him as her face began to flush. She was happy that it was dark enough in the room that he wouldn't be able to see it. She moved closer to him, then felt his arm go around her. She felt strength, but also protection from having his arm around her and that made her feel safe. Normally, she kept a dagger on the nightstand and her hidden blade hidden under the blankets in case she needed to fight. But, this time, she felt that she didn't need either of them, that if something where to happen, then Jacob would take care of it. She rested her forehead against his and allowed her eyes to drop as she soon fell into a deep sleep; one that she had needed since her arrival in London._


	11. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 11)

"Vera…Vera wake up." Eluveitie said as he tapped her shoulder gently, "We're in London."

Vera groaned slightly as she slowly opened up her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light within the cabin of the plane. She saw the people within beginning to leave and spotted Torstein putting his headphones into his bag. She looked at Eluveitie and said, "Once we get off, I need to make use of my lap top."

Upon departing the plane, the three of them headed to a food court to not only get something to eat, but to allow Vera to type up what she had seen in her dream. She was starting to get desperate; desperate for anything on her ancestor and Jacob and the Rooks. But, she mostly wanted to know why she kept having this dream. She started to believe that it had something to do with them being in London right now, but she wasn't sure how the events of back then connected with what was happening right now. Most importantly, the city had changed since 1868, having gone through two World Wars and massive changes, she felt that any layout of the city from back then wouldn't be helpful in this present situation. Upon finishing up in the Word Document, she went onto the internet and checked the train times for the Whitechapel station. If they were going to break into this hidden office, then they'd have to do it when the station wasn't busy.

"How's the research going?" Eluveitie questioned as Torstein and himself sat down with Vera. He passed her a cup of hot chocolate and a platter of fish and chips.

"We're going to have a few issues." Vera replied to him as she picked up the cup and took a sip, "The last train is scheduled to arrive sometime around midnight."

"What's the first one out?" Torstein questioned.

"Five in the morning."

Eluveitie's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the two of them, "You have to figure that the station should be cleared out after one, and workers should start arriving sometime around four-thirty, if not earlier. That gives us about three and a half hours or so to get in there."

"If we can't break that barrier, then what do we do?" Torstein looked at Vera, "Is there another way in?"

Vera opened up her email, then checked to see if she had any messages from Daniel, but there was nothing. She shrugged a little, "Your guess is just as good as mine. I don't even know what's creating the barrier in the first place."

"Perhaps an underground tunnel system?"

"I don't think they'd allow for a tunnel to connect to their hide out."

"It would be easy for Templars to break in." Eluveitie added, "If there's something powerful within, then they could easily take it if they had that kind of access."

"From the last dream that I had, Jacob made a comment that there were some tunnels, but most of them were ruined once the underground railroad was created." Vera replied, "The question is, are the tunnels still around? And, how far can we get using them?"

"It could be possible that some were destroyed during World War Two. If that's the case, then there can't be any left. If there are, then they've probably caved in, or would only take us a mile or two."

"I guess the only way to find out is to get into that room and find out what's inside…even if it takes us three and a half hours to do so."

From the roof of Whitechapel's train station, the three Assassins looked down and waited for the last car to exit the parking lot. The last train had just rolled out of the station by the time the car left. Creeping to the edge of the roof, they dropped down onto the platform below and began to ascend into the quiet station. Vera began to feel the power of the barrier as they drew closer, then paused once they were within reach of it.

"There." She pointed to the area ahead of them, "The room should be against the right wall."

Eluveitie slowly walked up and began to feel the effects of the barrier, "It seems to stretch out a ways. It's protecting this whole corner."

Vera followed after him as she kept her eyes locked to the wall, "It's outside, whatever is creating it."

"I'm wondering how come people can't see what's creating it?"

"Because it's blended into the wall." Vera pulled out her phone and had a look at the time, "Alright, let's try and break this thing in less than an hour…if that will be possible." She wanted to see how far she could get, then began to walk towards the barrier, it's power putting weight on her, as if to draw her away. She didn't make it halfway through before she was blasted back and onto the tracks.

Eluveitie quickly ran over and jumped down onto the tracks and helped her up, "Do you think you'll be able to get through in your vampire form?"

"I can try." Upon getting back onto the platform with Eluveitie's help, Vera removed her earring and passed it to him, so it wouldn't break, then began to make her way back towards the barrier. This time, however, she didn't get as far, just to the outer rim, before she was blasted back again. She groaned a little, "Great…it hates creatures more than it hates humans."

"What do we do?" Torstein questioned as he looked at the wall, trying to see what was creating the barrier and how they could get to it.

Vera got up, then walked over to the wall and felt it, "I can't climb this. There's nothing for me to grip onto." She thought for a moment, then looked over at Eluveitie, "Go over by Torstein for a second. I want to try something."

"Do you want this back?" Eluveitie held out the earring.

Vera shook her head, "Not right now." Once Eluveitie had moved, she stood in front of the barrier, facing the wall where the room was, then released her blade. She held her arm up, then spoke, "Release!"

A beam shot out of the wall right at Vera, but bounced off the blade. It was strong enough to push her back, close to the edge of the platform. A bit of smoke emerged from the blade, but was unharmed other than that. She looked over at the two Assassins, "Keep your eyes on the wall and tell me where it's coming from."

She stepped up to the barrier again, raised her blade and spoke, this time in Celtic, "Release!" Again, the beam shot out and hit her blade, forcing her back once again to the edge of the platform.

"Up there!" Torstein pointed towards the top of the wall.

Vera followed his finger and was able to make out an object that blended in with the wall. To the naked eye, it would be impossible to see as it was the same color as the bricks on the wall, "I see it now." She replied, "We need to break it. It's not responding to me." She looked over at them, "Torstein, come here."

Torstein walked over to her, then stood next to her. He released his blade, then looked up at the wall.

Vera pulled out one of the daggers Torstein was carrying and passed it to him, "Keep the blades crossed. Try and angle them up to where that object is. This is the only shot we have."

"Will this work?" He questioned.

"I hope so." Vera stepped away, then stood in between the two Assassins. She removed a knife and kept it in her free hand, "Get ready." She said to him, then spoke, in Irish, or what she thought was Irish, "Damage!"

A more powerful beam came right at Torstein, and bounced off his blades, smashing the wall a few feet below the object, a few bricks had shaken loss in the process. He was forced back near the edge of the platform.

Eluveitie's eyes widened as he looked over at Vera, "What the heck did you say?"

"I don't know! It won't respond to me in English or in Celtic, so I tried Irish. I wanted to tell it to 'release', but I guess I said something else." Vera replied as Torstein quickly went back to his place, getting a better stance to keep himself from being pushed back.

"Then just stick with English or Celtic, or this whole place will be blown up."

"I'll remember that this time." She replied, then looked over at Torstein, "Tilt the blades up a little." Once he was ready, she looked over at the wall and spoke, in English, "Release!"

The beam shifted and shot at Vera, catching her off guard and sending her down the platform. She groaned from the pain it had brought her, as it had hit her right arm, which was still recovering from the beating it took in Paris, "Alright, so it can move." She pushed herself onto her feet, then picked up her knife, which had fallen out of her hand, then walked back over towards them, "Eluveitie, get your blades up. Something tells me this is going to be a pain in the ass to destroy."

"I didn't think that thing could move." Torstein replied as he kept his blades up.

"Neither did I." She held up her blades and crossed them, "Be ready for anything, you two. Keeps your blades tilted up. Let's hope one of us takes it down."

"Let's hope it doesn't take us an hour…or that we have to come back here tomorrow night." Eluveitie said, his blades ready.

"Then we better have some great aim. Ready?" With a nod from the two Assassins, Vera looked up and said, "Lower your barrier, now!"

The beam went back to Torstein, but didn't push him back as it had the first time, for he kept his footing planted firmly on the platform. However, the return blast hit a little too far to the right.

"Getting closer." Vera said, then spoke to the object in Celtic, "I'm Vera Dubhthach and you will lower your barrier for me!"

The beam went right for Eluveitie this time. It forced him back, but when it deflected off his blades, it went too far to the left and hit the corner that connect the walls, pieces of brick falling onto the platform, "I was not expecting that kind of force." He replied while regaining his footing.

"Vera and I appear to have the better angles. Let's hope it'll keep aiming for us." Torstein said.

"Or we'll bring this place down and be trapped within it." Vera said, "Alright, let's give this another shot. I'm Vera Dubhthach and I command you to lower your barrier!"

The beam went to Torstein. This time, he had the right angle and when it bounced off his blades, it smashed right into the object, causing a small explosion. It shattered to pieces and sounded of glass as it hit the platform. The barrier fell with it.

"Nice shot." Vera said, then walked up towards the wall, "Be careful with those blades. They may be a bit hot." Once she was in front of the wall, she ran her hand along it, searching for a loose brick, or something that would allow them to enter.

"You don't think the wall will cave in, do you?" Eluveitie questioned as he looked up to see the damage that had been done. Some dust fell from where the beams had caused some of the bricks to cave in.

"Let's hope not." Vera felt a slight movement in the wall when she pushed on it slightly, then used all the strength she had to push on the wall some more until a door opened up. She reached into a bag she was carrying and pulled out a flashlight before stepping inside. The room was the same as she had seen it in her dreams; only everything inside appeared much older as dust and pieces of the ceiling had covered them. Spiderwebs also occupied the area as well. She shinned her flashlight over towards the desk and saw several books laying on it. She walked over to have a look.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Torstein questioned as he had a look around the room.

"My cousin said there's a map that could lead us to the Templar in charge." Vera replied as she moved the books out of the way, "He said something about not letting it fool us. There's something special about it."

"I think you should stop trusting your family." Eluveitie looked at an old map that was hanging on the wall, which was covered in dust, "No map from back then would be able to guide us through the city in this day and age."

Vera thought; thought back to her dreams and remembered Ahsoka drawing a map she had found in Edward Kenway's mansion. She quickly pushed all the books aside to see if it was on the desk before searching through the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Eluveitie looked over at Vera when he had heard something drop to the floor near her.

"Look for a journal." She said to them, "A leather journal with the Brotherhood insignia on the cover, drawn out in Celtic knots."

"Do you think we'll find anything helpful?"

"My ancestor drew a map in it. If she used the ink that I'm thinking of, then my cousin is right and we can use it to help us find the Templar."

"Let's hope it's here." Eluveitie walked into the other room and began to search for the journal while Torstein checked other places within the room.

As Vera went through the last drawer, she felt something hidden in the way back, then pulled the drawer all the way out of the desk and took it out. It was a copy of Alice in Wonderland written in Irish. She stood up, then brought it into the light and opened up the cover and saw an inscription Ahsoka had written to Evie;

 _'Evie,_

 _May your journeys take you on exciting, yet slightly maddening, adventures!_

 _Your sister,_

 _Ahsoka'_

The date was written underneath; 1873. A slight confused look appeared on Vera's face upon reading that. She assumed that Ahsoka had married Jacob and that she gave the book to Evie as a gift before traveling somewhere far away. She hoped she would get her answers later. As she went to close the cover, she felt something weird within. It felt slightly bumpy as if someone had crammed several thick sheets of paper within. Carefully, as the book was very old, she began to go through it, then saw something fall out and onto the desk. She reached down and picked it up to see that it was Jacob's necklace. It was a bit shocking to see it as she wasn't sure if Jacob had given it to Evie or not. Then, her eyes went to the book.

'I don't believe Evie would have been able to read Irish.' She thought, then laid the book on the table, and held the necklace over it. Slowly, it began to swing and each time the shadow passed over the pages, the writing changed from Irish to English. If she wasn't in her vampire form, she was sure her heart would have stopped. The only way someone would have known that she was shocked was by the look on her face. She looked at the necklace, then ran over to the map on the wall and held it up to see what would happen. Nothing.

 _'The book.''_ Vera's head quickly turned when she thought she heard a voice. She looked over at the desk and at the book she had just looked at, _'I don't understand Irish.' 'You'll have to be as 'mad as a hatter' to believe that you can read it.' 'Ahsoka, I really don't believe I can.' 'You are one of the smartest Assassins I know. I believe you can.'_

"Vera, I found it." Vera snapped back once she heard Eluveitie's voice coming towards her. She took the journal once he had handed it to her, then walked over to the desk and laid it down. She opened it up and began to flip through it until she came to the map.

"That doesn't look like the London we know." Torstein replied once he had made his way over to them and had a look at the map, "Are you sure your cousin was right?"

 _'Take Jacob's necklace. It might be of some help.'_ Vera looked at the necklace that was still in her hand, then held it over the map. Then, it began to swing, and as it did so the ink upon the pages changed and kept changing until only two things showed up; a tunnel and the building that it lead to. Upon the building was the Templar cross and a picture of the medallion within the center of it. Then, an address appeared in the corner.

"Found it." Vera replied, then laid Jacob's necklace on the page before closing up the journal and shoving it into her bag. Then, she grabbed the book of Alice in Wonderland and put it inside as well, "Anything else we can take?"

"I think we've got the most important thing right now." Eluveitie said.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. Tomorrow night, we take on that Templar, and we will succeed."

The sun was beginning to rise over London as a light fog rolled over the city. Torstein and Vera sat outside on the balcony of their hotel room meditating. A lavender scented candle sat on the small patio table while Vera's iPhone played relaxing music, a playlist she had put together for just such an occasion. While Torstein was focused, Vera kept having visions of her ancestor, which was making it difficult for her to keep her focus. She used the Evenstar as a pendulum, since she didn't have one with her, and it was easy to tell what kind of state she was in as it kept swinging around in her grip. A few times she had broken her state in order to regain her composure and try again; however, it just made it more difficult for her. This time, she took a deep breath, then slowly let it out before closing her eyes, trying to lose herself from the world around her. It worked, just not the way she wanted it to.

 _Ahsoka found herself wandering through another tunnel below the city. Since Jacob had left sometime before the afternoon, she had spent a good portion of her afternoon searching through the tunnels, only to come up empty handed. She had lost count of how many she had gone through, but her guess was at least six or seven. She hoped she was getting close. As she walked through the tunnel, she paused when she saw light up ahead and heard the echo of three voices. She looked to her left and saw a small passageway. Pulling up her hood, she slipped into the darkness and listened to the voices. She peeked out slightly and watched the shadows of the figures dancing on the wall. Then, she spotted something hanging from one of the figure's hands; the item she was looking for, a magical pendent. She kept her eyes locked to the shadows as she listened._

 _"Are you sure there isn't another way in?" One of the voices said, "There has to be."_

 _"This thing is going crazy. It knows there's something inside." Another voice replied, the pendent in their hand swinging with madness, "Starrick will be pleased to know this."_

 _'The healing pendent.' Ahsoka thought as she kept watching, her blade ready to strike._

 _"But, he won't be pleased to know that we can't get to the other side." The third voice said, "This wall must be a mile thick."_

 _"I say we blow it up." The second voice said._

 _"And, what? Take the tunnel and half of the palace down with it? No thank you." The third voice said._

 _"How else do you prepose we get inside?" The first voice spoke up, "Do you think a magical door will open up and just let us walk inside?"_

 _"Like saying Hocus Pocus will magically get us through the wall and into the vault." The second voice said in a sarcastic tone, "No, really. Let's just blow the thing up and whatever happens, happens."_

 _By that time, Ahsoka had quietly crept up to the three Templars, glad that the shadows were behind them. They had no idea what hit them as she took down two of them with ease. The last one, the one holding the pendent, was about to fight back only she moved quickly and was able to get her blade right into his chest. She watched as blood began to roll down the sides of his mouth, a pool of blood slowly filling up his shirt._

 _"If I were you, I'd drop that." Ahsoka hissed at him._

 _"And, what do you plan to do with it?" The Templar questioned through uneven, dying breaths._

 _"It was stolen from my family and I'm here to clam it."_

 _The man laughed, "No family is worth of harnessing the powers of the Gods."_

 _Ahsoka grinned, "How do you know it's a God like power that flows within? It could be Black Magic and demons could be living inside of it."_

 _"What are you? A witch or something?"_

 _Ahsoka reached up and removed her earring, "No. I'm just a vampire." With that, she spoke, in Irish, "Kill."_

 _The pendent obeyed and began to drain the Templar of his life. She watched, then removed her blade from his chest, surprised that he didn't let go of the chain and allowed the item to kill him. Once his body fell to the ground, she kneeled down and picked up the pendent, then placed it around her neck. She took this opportunity to take some blood from the dead bodies, then rose to her feet when she was satisfied. Upon placing the earring back on, she felt a tug from the pendent, almost as if it were pulling her to the wall. She used every ounce of energy that she had to keep herself from being pulled forward. Whatever was on the other side of that wall, it wanted the power. She was able to break free, then spun on her heels and ran down the tunnel._

 _The people of Whitechapel watched as Ahsoka bolted down the street, wondering why this woman was in such a hurry. Upon arriving at Henry's shop, she went to open the door, but found it to be locked. She knocked on the door and waited to see if Henry was in. She hoped he was because she didn't feel like running all over the place to find either him or Evie. The pendent was tucked away in her shirt, but she could feel its power pulsating through her body, and she knew it was looking for whatever was inside the vault. She peeked in the window and was able to make out a figure coming towards the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed it was Henry and watched as he opened the door._

 _"Is Evie here?" She questioned, her breathing still a bit uneven from when she ran._

 _"Um…not at the moment. I think she should be back soon, why?" Henry questioned._

 _"I need to show you two something."_

 _When Henry locked up, she grabbed his hand and took off down the street, despite the slight protest from him. It was starting to get dark out and she was worried about running into anymore Templars either on the street, or down in the tunnel. As they made their way to the entrance, she spotted Evie walking on the opposite side of the street, looking as if she had just finished a battle. Ahsoka dragged Henry across the street, weaving in and out of carriages, then grabbed Evie's shoulder._

 _"Don't touch…" Evie spun, then paused when she saw who it was._

 _"Evie, I need to show you two something." Ahsoka said to her, "This way." She lead the two of them towards the tunnel._

Eluveitie stepped out onto the balcony and saw that the two of them were still meditating, but he didn't need to see the motion of the Evenstar to know that something was wrong with Vera. He knew better than to walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder, so he listened as the song ended and a new one started, one that he recognized right away; Misty Mountains from The Hobbit. Once Thorin's voice could be heard, he joined in. It was enough to stir Vera and Torstein from their mediations and look over at him. They both rose to their feet and joined in as well. It was almost as if their voices were magic, for when the song was over, the fog had lifted and the sun was shining brightly over the city.

Torstein pulled his phone out of his pocket and check the time, "If you all will excuse me, I'm going to jump in the shower, then get some rest, or try to anyways." He bowed his head, then walked past Eluveitie and into their room.

Eluveitie watched him, then turned his attention to Vera, who blew out the candle, then turned off the music. He walked up to her, "Meditation not working for you?"

"How did you know?" Vera questioned as she looked out at the river, which backed up to their hotel, and watched as a boat went past. Not far away, she could see the bridge, which was beginning to fill with cars; citizens on their way to work.

Eluveitie shifted his eyes to the table where the Evenstar laid next to the candle. He picked it up, then walked over to her and held it out, "Your 'pendulum' wasn't very steady."

Vera turned her head and looked down at the necklace, "I kept having visions of my ancestor. She found a tunnel that leads to a vault under the Buckingham Palace."

Eluveitie raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the railing, "That's odd. How many tunnels do you think are in this city?"

Vera shrugged, "Your guess is just as good as mine. But, the only one I care about is the one that'll lead us to the Templar. The problem is, I don't know where it starts."

Eluveitie grinned slightly, "We're Assassins. Things like these aren't impossible to us."

A slight smile came to Vera's face, "True." She turned towards him, then wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly, "You know, I'm kind of jealous that Torstein decided to take a shower first…I could use one right now."

"You can take one later." Eluveitie leaned down and kissed the top of her head before picking her up and carrying her inside. He laid her down on the bed, "I think you should rest up. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Vera laid her head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, "Sadly, I'm getting more nervous as the hours tick away."

"I can understand why. But, we will win. Assassins always win in the end."

"True." Vera allowed her eyes to shut as she tried to let good thoughts pass through her mind.

Eluveitie watched her for a moment, then walked back over to the sliding glass door and stepped outside. As he reached down to pick up Vera's phone and the candle, he pause when he thought he heard a familiar voice calling to him; one he hadn't heard in years. His head shot up as he looked around, his heart pounding slightly.

"Kirsten…" He whispered as he walked over to the railing and looked out. Again, he heard the voice and his head whipped around, his heart rate picking up with each passing second. He sat down and brought his hands to his head, memories running through his mind as the voice kept speaking to him.

 _'You're going to be a tradesman like papa, right, Eluveitie?' 'You make such great things, the people will love them.' 'Eluveitie, look what I made for you!' 'Please, come back safe.' 'I love you, big brother!' 'My friend thinks you're cute! Teehee!' 'Eluveitie, I can't sleep. Can you read me a story, please?' 'Can I help build the fire, please?' 'Do you think mama will like the bracelet I made for her?' 'The weather's getting bad. Do you think papa will be alright out there?'_

The voice kept coming. He gripped his hair tightly, trying to force back tears that were welling up in his eyes. He brought his knees to his chest as the memories kept flooding his mind, "I'm sorry, Kirsten. I'm really sorry." He whispered to himself allowing the tears to fall.

Vera opened up her eyes and had taken notice. She sat up and looked out the window at him, her nerves going up with each passing second. Her head turned slightly when she heard Torstein walk out of the bathroom. She saw him pause and look out at Eluveitie. She rose to her feet and walked over to him, "I'm worried about him." She spoke in a low voice.

Torstein felt his heart beat pick up slightly when he heard that. He kept his eyes locked to Eluveitie as he replied, "The medallion…"

"It's already getting to him. I'm going to have to make another ward."

"Do you have the time?"

Vera stayed quiet for a moment before replying, "I'll put a spell on the Evenstar…see if that'll work."

"And, if it doesn't?"

"…I don't know." She walked over to the bed, then grabbed the Evenstar, which was on the nightstand, then headed over to her bag.

Torstein turned his head slightly and watched her, then looked back outside at his friend. He made his way over to the sliding glass door, then waited a moment before stepping outside. He went over to Eluvitie, then sat down next to him.

Eluveitie heard a slight creak coming from the wooden planks underneath, then lifted his head and looked at Torstein, tears filling his eyes.

Torstein gripped his shoulder, "What you did isn't wrong and you know it." He said, "Don't let it bother you, or it'll end up being the death of you."

"I don't think I can do this."

"You can. You need to be strong."

"There's no way I can go through with this."

"What's telling you that?"

Eluveitie gave him a confused look, "What?"

Torstein released his hand from Eluveitie's shoulder, then turned slightly, so he could see him better, then pointed to his head, "Is it this? Or," Then, he pointed to his chest where his heart was at, "this?"

"I…don't know."

"Then, I think it's time you stopped listening to your head and allow your heart to tell you what to do. And, I'm sure it's telling you that you can get through this. Don't listen to the voice that's calling you."

"But, it's my sister."

"No it's not." Torstein moved in front of Eluveitie, then looked him dead in the eyes, "It's not her. The medallion is messing with you. Fight its power. Don't allow it to control you. That's what the Templar wants. Don't give in to the dark side."

Eluveitie looked back at him for several moments before shifting his eyes downward. At this point, he wasn't really sure what to believe. He wasn't sure if he should go with the two of them when they take on the Templar. He was aware that his heart was weak and he wouldn't be of any help to the both of them. He looked back up when he heard Vera step onto the balcony and walk towards them.

Vera kneeled next to Torstein, then leaned forward and placed the Evenstar around Eluveitie's neck, "Whatever you do, don't take this off." She tucked it into his shirt, then whipped his tears away, "You can do this. We know you can."

Daniel had been sitting on the roof, watching the scene for sometime. He became aware of the fact that Vera was going to need help, he could feel it. And, his sixth sense kicked in, telling him that he needed to be there, but not right away. Something was going to play out that would allow him to enter at the right time. He backed away slightly, then rose to his feet and darted off.

 _Ahsoka lead Evie and Henry down the tunnel and towards the brick wall that separated it from the vault on the other side. As they drew closer, she could feel the power of the pendent drawing her to the wall; to the vault on the other side. Her shirt keeping it from flying off her her neck and to the wall. Upon their arrival, the bodies of the Templars she had killed earlier were still there. She paused slightly before that, then looked at the two Assassins companying her._

 _"There." She faced the wall and pointed at it, "The vault is on the other side."_

 _Evie carefully stepped over the dead Templars, then ran her hand along the wall, "I'm guessing there's no way to get in."_

 _"They tried." Ahsoka pointed to the Templars, "Apparently, Hocus Pocus isn't going to get us through."_

 _"Jacob wasn't lying, then." Henry replied, "That wall has to be rather thick in order to keep those on this side out."_

 _"But, what if the palace was attacked? You'd think they'd have a way to allow the family to escape without being harmed." Evie put in as she kept checking the wall, searching for something that might open up a door to lead them into the vault._

 _"Where's the first place the attackers would check? A vault. If there is an escape route, it'd probably be somewhere else." Ahsoka said, feeling the pendent pull her towards the wall. She forced all her weight on her feet in order to keep her in place._

 _"But, it's underground. How would they know where to find it?"_

 _"It was just a suggestion."_

 _"I guess my questions is, how do you know this is the wall leading to the vault?" Henry questioned as he looked at Ahsoka._

 _Ahsoka looked at him, then removed the pendent from her shirt, "Because the Templars had this with them; the item that I've been looking for. It heals wounds, no matter how serious they are…but, it can't save your life if you're on death row. And, whatever's inside the vault, it wants it." Upon saying that, the pendent pulled her straight towards the wall, causing her to crash into Evie. The pendent attached itself to the wall, the chain still around Ahsoka's neck._

 _Evie fell to the ground, a few small cuts appeared on her face from where it hit the wall. She slowly got back to her feet and saw Ahsoka trying her hardest to push free of the wall, the chain keeping her grounded as the pendent refused to budge, "What the bloody hell is it doing?!" She went to help Ahsoka, but saw her hand go up in order to keep her away._

 _"Don't touch it! I don't know what it'll do and I don't want you to be harmed because of it. All these things have some kind of repercussions." Ahsoka replied, then reached behind her and began to fiddle with the chain, "Evie, can you lift up my hair and tell me where the clasp is?"_

 _Evie did as she was told and lifted up the back of Ahsoka's hair. She couldn't see it, then looked along the chain towards the pendent, "It's there." She pointed to it, so Ahsoka could see._

 _Ahsoka allowed her eyes to follow where Evie was pointing at, then moved her hands closer to the pendent. She was lucky to unhook the clasp and her neck was released from the pressure it was putting on her neck. The chain slid off the pendent and onto the floor. She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "So…it doesn't want to come off the wall, then."_

 _"Do you think it'll get through the wall?" Henry questioned as he walked up to them._

 _"Not on its own." Ahsoka put her hand up to the wall, then grabbed the pendent and tried to pull it off, which wasn't working. She used whatever strength she had to pull it free, but it still wouldn't break loss._

 _"Alright, now I'd like to know what is on the other side of that wall." Evie said as she watched Ahsoka struggle with the pendent._

 _"It's either that Piece of Eden, or something it controls. But, I can't let this thing get to it. I don't want to know what kind of power it'll possess if it combines with the piece."_

 _"You said it has the power to heal." Henry said, "Do you believe something bad will happen if it does meet this piece? I mean, it's suppose to heal, too."_

 _"Well, it's suppose to grant eternal life, but I suppose healing would be a factor as well." Evie put in._

 _"If that thing is in Templar hands, or they're trying to get it, then they can do whatever the hell they please with it, which, we all know, never turns out good in the end." Ahsoka replied, then backed up slightly, "Ok, if this won't come down, then I'm going to try something." She lifted up her leg and kicked the pendent as hard as she could._

 _While she had hoped that it would release itself from the wall, the exact opposite happened. Instead it broke, shattered into pieces and falling like rain to the ground. But, something else appeared from it as well. There had been a green gem on the pendent and when it had broken open, a dark red liquid emerged from it and slid down the wall, burning the bricks like acid. Some of the liquid had made it to the floor, burning it as well. One of the bricks had disintegrated completely and reviled another brick behind it. The wall did continue on, but for how much further? No one knew, just the person who had built it up._

 _Henry covered his mouth when he saw the liquid run down the wall. A sick feeling ran through his stomach, "What…is that?"_

 _Evie slowly stepped up to Ahsoka and said, "Ahsoka, did you mean for that to happen…?"_

 _Ahsoka was even stunned at what she had done. This had not gone the way she wanted it to, and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she slowly shook her head, "No…that's not what I wanted to happen." Then, she turned her head and listened as she could hear the sound of faint voices in the distance. She looked to her right and saw a passageway like the one she had hidden in earlier. She quickly grabbed Evie and Henry and had them go inside before following after them, putting her hood up at the same time._

 _"What the heck are you doing?" Evie whispered as Ahsoka pushed them farther back, so they were hidden in the darkness._

 _"Someone's coming." Ahsoka whispered back, then turned slightly and watched as two shadows appeared and began to get closer and closer to the wall._

 _Before Evie had the chance to reply, she took notice to the figures as they stepped up to the wall. Two tall figures both wearing Assassin clothing, their hoods pulled over their heads. Their robes were very elegant looking and showed signs of Celtic designs woven onto the robes. One of them had a leather bracer upon the arm in which they used their hidden blade. The bracer had the Brotherhood insignia stitched upon it in golden thread; the insignia was made from a Celtic knot. Evie's eyes quickly shifted to Ahsoka, wondering if she knew who these two Assassins were. Then, she took notice to Ahsoka tensing up, her finger tips reaching into her jacket to touch the tip of her hidden blade, as the two Assassins began to speak._

 _"Three dead Templars…and one destroyed pendent…lovely." One of them spoke in Irish as he looked down at the dead bodies._

 _"Think they were trying to get through the wall?" The other questioned in Irish as they removed their hood, revealing the face of a man, who appeared to be close to thirty, with long red hair that was tied back._

 _The first one laughed, "They'd need some dynamite in order to make it through. That wall must be a mile thick. Besides, there's no way the pendent would have been able to phase through the wall."_

 _"What do you think is on the other side, besides the queen's vault?"_

 _"Something powerful, I can feel it." The first one stepped up to the wall and had a look, "Looks like the pendent wanted whatever is inside."_

 _"Think it imploded on itself?"_

 _The first one shook his head, "No, dear brother, it didn't. It was broken."_

 _The one with the red hair looked down at the dead Templar bodies, "Would you be surprised if it killed them?"_

 _"No. It wouldn't have that kind of power. Someone broke it, and they were killed by an Assassin." The first one stepped over to one of the Templars and grabbed him, "Hidden blade."_

 _"Do you think our little sister was here?"_

 _Ahsoka bit her tongue as she tried really hard to keep herself from rushing out to them. She should have hidden the bodies because now she was sure they would come looking for her, and start to ask questions. The tip of her blade rubbed against her finger nail as she kept tensing._

 _"Perhaps…maybe we should question her." The first one released the body, then stepped over it, "Let's go see if we can't hunt her down, shall we?" With that, he started off with his brother following behind him._

 _Ahsoka waited until she couldn't hear the sound of their footsteps any longer before stepping out of the passageway. She looked in their direction, heart pounding at the speed of light._

 _Evie stepped out with Henry right behind her, "Who were those guys?" She questioned._

 _"My older brothers." Ahsoka replied as she looked at the two of them while removing her hood, "Jace was the one who removed his hood. Nathaniel was the other, he's the oldest in the family."_

 _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you were suppose to be the one to get the pendent?" Henry asked with a confused look on his face._

 _Ahsoka looked at him with eyes that showed a slight sign of fright and replied, "So was I."_

 _Night time had fallen upon the city by the time the three Assassins had exited the tunnel. It had been a quiet trip back, and a tense one as well. Both Evie and Henry could feel it in the air around Ahsoka and they were worried about what would happen to their friend if her brothers had caught up to her. Evie wondered if she should go with Ahsoka back to her lodgings to make sure she'd be alright. Henry was willing to offer her to stay the night at his shop. He figured they wouldn't dear to look in a closed shop._

 _"Will you be alright heading back on your own?" Evie questioned as the three of them walked back to Henry's shop._

 _Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it's not like I don't know them, right?"_

 _"What are you going to tell them when they ask you about the pendent?"_

 _"I'll just tell them the truth. I couldn't get it off the wall and accidentally broke it." She shrugged, "Honestly, now that I think about it, it deserves to be broken…all those items do. To some, they are great, but to others, they cause pain. I'm an Assassin because I'm sick of seeing the world in pain, and I'm sick of living in a world with people like the Templars. Those items that my ancestors created just make it worse."_

 _Once they reached the outside of the shop, Ahsoka turned and faced them, "I apologize that there wasn't a way to get past that wall, but I hope I was able to offer you some help."_

 _"While it wasn't much, it was something." Evie replied, "Thank you for your help, though."_

 _"Get home safely." Henry replied._

 _"I will and you two have a good night." Ahsoka bowed her head slightly, "And, if you see Jacob, don't mention about what happened. I don't need him to run after my brothers."_

 _"We'll keep our mouths shut." Evie said before giving Ahsoka a hug, "Have a good evening and do get home safely."_

 _Ahsoka hugged her back, "Thank you, my friends. I'll see you around." With that, she headed off down the stairs while her two friends watched her go._

 _Ahsoka was half way to her lodgings when she paused and turned her head to the left and spotted some children playing cricket on a small side street that had a dead end. She took notice to three of the boys who she had saved from the fire. Seeing them playing and having fun with their friends had lifted her spirits slightly knowing that she was the reason they were there with them now. If it wasn't for her, then they wouldn't be there at all. Then, she noticed someone else with the group, someone she recognized right away; Jacob. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched him take his turn to hit the ball. She wondered if any of the children he had saved were there playing with them. When she heard the ball hit the bat, she saw the ball coming her way, then caught it; her hand stinging slightly from the hard ball hitting her bare hand. Jacob had a powerful swing. She noticed one of the boys running over to her, then held the ball out for him._

 _"Good catch, ms." He said to her, then took the ball from her hand before looking her in the face, "Hey! You're the woman who saved me from the building!"_

 _Ahsoka smiled a little more and said, "How do you know it was me?"_

 _"Your hair. I remember your red hair. Thank you, ms., for saving me and the other kids. You're very brave."_

 _"It was no trouble at all. If there's one thing I don't like is seeing children in that kind of situation. I would do whatever it takes to save the future generation. And, I think I saved the life of a future cricket player." She winked at him before taking notice to Jacob walking towards them._

 _"I don't believe I'm that good, ms. I do enjoy the game, but I don't think I'll ever be as good as the real cricket players."_

 _"If you keep playing and practicing, then you will be." She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him towards his friends, "Now, go play and show your friends what you've got." She watched as he ran off to join his friends, then turned her gaze to Jacob._

 _"Hey. Trying to turn a future Rook against me?" Jacob questioned with a slight grin on his face._

 _Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but with a half smile on her face, "Who knows. He could be the player that wins England a championship."_

 _"Got any business to attend to?"_

 _"I already took care of it with Evie and Henry, so I'm just wandering around for the time being."_

 _"Were you able to find what you were looking for?" Jacob questioned as the two of them moved away from the children._

 _"Yes, I was. Both the tunnel and the pendent. Sadly, the wall that separates the tunnel from the vault is rather thick and there's no way to get through." She shrugged a little, "Can't say we didn't try."_

 _"I take it you weren't the only one there."_

 _"I did run into three Templars who tried...they didn't get very far."_

 _"So, what of this pendent of yours?"_

 _Ahsoka stayed quiet for a moment before replying, "It broke...I broke it."_

 _"How is your family going to react to that?"_

 _"I have no clue." They stopped on a street corner and she turned and looked up at him, "It was trying to get through the wall. I don't know what's inside the vault, but it wanted it. I couldn't get it off the wall, so I kicked it, thinking that it would shake loose...I didn't think it would break."_

 _Jacob looked down at her before taking her hand in his, "If you need a place to stay for awhile, you can stay with me."_

 _"I thank you for the offer, but I'll figure it out. I mean, it's one less object for the Templars to steal from us, right?"_

 _Jacob wasn't really sure what to make of her comment. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or just messing around. Instead, he turned slightly and gave her hand a slight tug, "Follow me. I have something I'd like to show you." He said, then lead her down the street._

 _He took her to the heart of the city where it became slightly more busy than Whitechapel; people either heading to the theatre or the local pub or just enjoying a wonderful evening strolling down the streets. He lead her to the back of one of the buildings, then removed a slab from the sidewalk. He allowed her to ascend down a stone staircase before following after her, putting the slab back into place. He then walked in front of her and lead her through a tunnel, which was lit by torches, until it came to a stop and they had to climb a ladder to get to their next destination, which was a secret entrance inside London's famous clock; Big Ben._

 _"Are we allowed to be here?" Ahsoka questioned when she climbed out of the tunnel and into the structure._

 _"Don't know and don't care." Jacob replied as he closed the hidden door, then took her over to a staircase that lead to the next level, "As far as I'm concerned, they just work on the clock during the day. No one would be crazy enough to try and work those gears in the dark."_

 _"I take it you come here often?" Ahsoka followed him up several fights of stairs, and even had to climb a ladder or two._

 _Jacob jumped onto a catwalk, then held out his hand to help her up, "When I get the time. One of the Rooks found it and told me about it, so I figured I'd check it out."_

 _Ahsoka got onto the catwalk, then allowed him to lead her towards one of the clock faces, "You should be lucky no one was around when you did decide to come. I don't even want to know what would have happened."_

 _"We should be glad this isn't in Templar hands...as far as I know." Jacob took her onto another catwalk that lead straight to the face. There was a windowsill large enough for them to not only stand on, but to sit on as well. He pointed out the face of the clock, "So, what do you think?"_

 _Ahsoka stepped up to the face of the clock, which was glass, and looked out upon the city and gasped at how different, and beautiful, it looked not only in the dark, but from their perspective. From where they were looking, there was little to no factory smoke blanketing the city and lights twinkled as far as the eye could see. The river shined as the lights bounced off of it, looking like stars in the sky._

 _"It looks so...so peaceful." She said, "As if everything is in harmony with itself and there's no war or hate happening down below. The city is a different place from above, and the only ones who get to see it are the birds."_

 _"Unless you're an Assassin planing to do the Leap of Faith."_

 _"Too bad you never get enough time to enjoy the view." She seated herself close to the clock face, "If only the world could see this...well, if only the people of London could see it."_

 _Jacob sat down across from her, "The only issue is those who can't see it like we do. They've closed off their minds to things like these. They can't see the beauty of it...just destruction and change."_

 _"He's not going to win." Ahsoka looked at him, "He knows it. You've been knocking out his forces, and he knows that he can't stand his ground for much longer. The Assassins are the only hope for the future." She turned her head and looked back at the city below, "For a better future."_

 _"You will be there to help us, right?" Jacob asked as he took Ahsoka's hand in his._

 _Ahsoka turned her head slightly, "The task I was assigned to do has been taken care of, and...I don't plan to go home just yet." She moved closer to him, then looked into his eyes, "I will help you, Evie and Henry get that item and take down Starrick in order to see a better future for this city; one free of Templars."_

 _A soft smile came to Jacob's face as he reached over and pulled her close to him. He was glad to know that she wouldn't be leaving them right away and that she was offering to help them. After all, it was just the three of them working to take down the Templars. So far, it was going as planned, but it wouldn't hurt to have an extra allie on their side. He rested his head on top of hers as he allowed himself to get lost in thought while staring out the clock face._

 _Ahsoka blushed as she rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat and allowed it to relax her some. She could feel herself drifting in and out of sleep until her eyes spotted the hands on the clock. It was about to strike on the hour and she quickly lifted her head and covered her ears._

 _"Jacob," She said as he slowly started to come to, "I think you should..."_

 _Just then, a loud sound rang through the building, shaking everything within. Jacob had just enough time to cover his ears, his heart beating at the speed of light from the sudden sound of the bells. It rang several more times until it came to a stop._

 _Ahsoka removed her hands, then stood up, "So...shall we head out?"_

 _It took a moment before Jacob released his hands, then got to his feet, "Yeah...let's." He was still shaken as he lead Ahsoka down the catwalk and back the way they came._

 _"Alright...I don't think my ears are going to recover from that anytime soon." Ahsoka said as the two of them walked up the stairs of the inn. While she had the time to cover her ears, the sound within the building was much louder than it was outside; with the sound bouncing off the walls of the inclosed space, it was able to slip through, causing her ears much pain. They would be ringing for the next few days, she figured. But, the view from atop was worth it._

 _"Slight heart attack?" Jacob questioned as they reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall._

 _"I think I should be asking you that." She grinned slightly, then elbowed him lightly on the side, "You drifted."_

 _"What can I say? I do enjoy the view from up there...even at the cost of my own hearing."_

 _"And, a few mini heart attacks?"_

 _A grin appeared on his face, "Yes, even that. But, you've got to admit, the view is worth the price."_

 _"Anything is worth the price for a view like that." Ahsoka agreed, then stopped outside of her room, "I do thank you for taking me. It's nice to see the world from a different point of view. Sadly, there's hardly any places where I'm from that are that high. The Leap of Faith is kind of pointless, you know? Plus, I don't plan to jump off of a mountain anytime soon."_

 _"Landing on a tree sounds kind of painful."_

 _Ahsoka let out a small giggle before replying, "Yes, very painful. If you'd like, you can stay the night again, or do you have plans to be rid the city of more Templars?"_

 _"I did get a few tips on where to find a certain high ranked Templar earlier in the day. I was just buying my time playing with the kids...until you showed up."_

 _"Well, I apologize for spoiling your fun."_

 _"You didn't spoil anything. The night is still young, and I have more than enough time to take down one of Starrick's best men."_

 _"Then I'll let you go take care of business, and keep pissing off the head Templar while you're at it." A slight grin came to her face as she shifted her eyes in thought, "I really want to see the look on his face when he finds out one of his head guys has been knocked out by an Assassin."_

 _"He's probably already lost his mind...I'm just here to help him lose it more."_

 _"And, you're doing a great job of it. Now, go make him lose his mind. The higher up you kill, the closer you are to killing him."_

 _"Well, before I go, I think it would be gentlemanlike of me to make sure you get in alright." He nodded to the door behind her, "Then, I will head off."_

 _Ahsoka turned her head slightly as she could feel her face flush, but she was well aware that he could see it, for her hair hadn't covered her face well enough to hide her cheeks. She shifted her eyes to him and allowed a slight smile to play on her lips, "That is very sweet of you, thank you." She turned and faced the door._

 _"Anything for the Assassin who taught me the ways of a nobleman." Jacob replied as he stepped up behind her while she turned the knob and opened up the door._

 _As soon as Ahsoka stepped into the room, her eyes widened and her heart dropped when she saw two figures standing at the far end of the room. Her brothers had found her lodgings and had been waiting for her, but for how long? She wasn't fully sure. She backed up slightly into Jacob, her hands at her sides, balled into fists. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched one of them step forward._

 _"Well, look here. It appears our little sister has finally shown up." One of them replied in a thick Irish accent._

 _"What do you want, Nathaniel?" She hissed slightly as she eyed him carefully. She felt Jacob tense up behind her, but she pushed back on him slightly to keep him from trying to advance on her brother. She knew his fighting methods and was well aware that he'd attack her brother without a second thought, which would result in him being hurt._

 _"Oh, you know. Just dropping in to see how our little sister is doing." He replied, "And, to see how your mission is going. Do you have any leads on that pendent?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed on him, then moved beyond his shoulder where she saw Jace grinning from ear to ear, his arms crossed as he leaned against the window. She shifted her gaze back to her eldest brother, "I may have found it."_

 _Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "May? Hm...that does seem about right, as I hear no one gave you a description of what the item looks like. I can see why that would be your answer."_

 _"Excuse me, but I don't remember hearing anything about you being involved in this hunt." Jacob replied in a tone that spoke of a leader looking out for his own, "She was sent here to do the job on her own. Why don't you leave her to it."_

 _"I think I know why she was late returning home." Jace spoke up, his accent the same as his sister's, as he slowly moved away from the window, "Perhaps it was wise of father to send us to get an update. It appears our sister has found herself a guy."_

 _"He's an Assassin, and a leader of a gang, so watch yourself." Ahsoka snapped at him, "I have been looking for that item, but as Nathaniel pointed out, no one told me what the heck it is or what it looks like. So, yes, it is taking me longer, but I am searching for it."_

 _"Do note that you did say that you may have found it." Jace put in, "If you don't mind me asking, where might you have found it at?"_

 _"And, a gang leader?" Nathaniel's eyes shifted to Jacob, "Not very Lady like of you. You can do better than that...once you finish your mission, of course."_

 _Ahsoka felt her blood starting to boil over. Her fists tighten to where her nails dug into her skin. At this point, she wanted to know how they found out where she was staying at, "Who I associate myself with is none of your concern. As long as they're an Assassin, then they're alright in my book." She shot a glance at Jace, "I found it in a tunnel and in Templar hands...but I took them down."_

 _"A tunnel, you say? Where might it lead to?"_

 _Ahsoka hated the tone of voice her eldest brother was using, which was to mock her because they had found the tunnel and the broken pendent. She stood her ground as she replied, "The palace vault, but there's no way to get to it, as the wall appears to be miles thick. You'd be dead before you could claw your way into it."_

 _Jace thought, or, rather yet, faked it, "Hm...what could be inside the vault that the Templars would want? I mean, that pendent is used for healing after all."_

 _"Whatever the heck my sister is looking for is on the other side." Jacob replied in a tone that showed that he was starting to get as aggravated with them as Ahsoka was._

 _"You know, I hear that the Templar Grand Master has something of great power. What was it again...a Piece of Eden?" Nathaniel pondered as Jace let out a laugh._

 _"Oh, come on! Those things are nothing compared to the items we have." Jace said after he finished his short laughing fit._

 _"While that might be true, little brother, our items combined with any of those pieces can destroy the world." Nathaniel replied in a serious tone, "Which is why our little sister was sent to retrieve it, before the Templars could combined the items." His eyes shifted to Ahsoka, "So..."_

 _At this point, Ahsoka knew she couldn't keep this up any longer. She turned her head to the side and said, "It broke..."_

 _Jace looked up almost as if he were in shock by what he heard and stepped forward, "Come again?"_

 _Ahsoka felt her nostrils flare up as her anger began to boil up. She took in a sharp breath before whipping her head towards them, her eyes flashing red with rage, "I said it broke!"_

 _Jace grinned, happy to see his sister's true side about to come out, and in front of a human nonetheless, "It's broken? Now, how could that have happened?"_

 _"It wanted whatever is inside the vault! It attached itself to the wall and I couldn't get it off, so I kicked it, hoping it would break lose, but it smashed to pieces!"_

 _Jace turned his head to look at his brother, "If the wall was really that thick, I don't believe it could have phased through it."_

 _"It would have imploded on itself if it did that." Nathaniel put in as he turned his attention to his enraged sister, "You know, you could have said a 'magic word' in order to release it."_

 _"I don't think you understand." Ahsoka stepped forward in a way that showed that she meant business, but looked regal at the same time, "It kept pulling me towards the wall. It was moving around like an insane bat in the Templar's hand. No little magic words were going to release it from the wall. It wants the power that's beyond and in the vault. Now, it can't get to it and the Templars can't have it."_

 _"Hm...what do you think of this, Nathaniel?" Jace questioned as he watched his brother go into deep thought._

 _"Well, we can't say that our sister failed, as she appeared to have found the right item. However, she still failed." Nathaniel replied as he looked down at his sister._

 _"What?!" Ahsoka hissed angrily at him, "How have I failed?! If anything, I saved our family from having one less item to worry about and to be stolen from us a second time!"_

 _Jace turned his head and held up three fingers on his cheek, signaling that this had happened once before and with the same item, but under different circumstances._

 _"You were suppose to retrieve it and bring it back, not destroy it." Nathaniel corrected her._

 _"Believe me, what I did was the only option! It was so hellbent on getting into that vault that nothing would free it!" Ahsoka glared at him._

 _"There are other ways to try and free it. Destroying it wasn't one of the ways. Or, an option."_

 _"What does it matter to you?!" Jacob quickly stepped forward in order to help defend Ahsoka. He stood with a posture that showed his leadership, but also showed that he could attack at any second. His hidden blade was drawn, showing that he wasn't going to back down anytime soon, "From what I gather, that item is just like what Starrick has or wants! It's no better than that Piece of Eden and is better off destroyed than in the hands of anyone! Same goes for that piece!"_

 _Jace laughed as he allowed his chin to rest on his knuckles, "You're just a gang leader. What would you know about this item? And, why do you feel the need to defend our little sister? I believe she was doing just fine on her own."_

 _"I'm sure there's more to this than meets the eye." Nathaniel put in as he kept his eyes locked to Jacob's blade, waiting for an attack, "Would you care to tell us about it, Ahsoka?"_

 _"I've told you everything that you need to know. Now, get out." Ahsoka glared at them as she pointed to the open window behind them, "You all have done enough as it is."_

 _Nathaniel grinned, "This won't go unheard of. Father will find out, and he won't be pleased with you. Don't expect a warm welcome when you return home."_

 _"In more ways than one." Jace returned a grin of his own._

 _Ahsoka felt her heart speed up at his words. It was bad enough that she was already frustrated and angry with them, and now they were just making it worse. She stepped close to Nathaniel and looked him dead in the eyes as she said, "I said, get out!" She brought her leg up and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying back a little ways. She caught Jace's advance, but was able to knock him down with a solid punch to the chest, the skin on her knuckles breaking open slightly causing blood to appear._

 _Nathaniel coughed while Jace spit up some blood. He glared at his sister, "This isn't over yet, Ahsoka! Mark my words, this will not be a welcoming homecoming for you!"_

 _"I did my job and that's all that I care about." Ahsoka replied through uneven breaths, "Now, leave!"_

 _Both brothers did as they were told and flung themselves out the window, landing quietly on the ground and speeding off into the night._

 _Ahsoka breathed heavily as she stared at the window; the curtains blowing gently in the breeze, the wind howling as it passed through the open area and into the room. It began to rain and came into the room; the windowsill, curtains and floor starting to get damp. She found the strength to walk over to the window and closed it, her shoulders moving up and down as her breath began to even out. She turned her head slightly to see Jacob standing close to her bed, the light coming from outside the open door outlining his figure._

 _Jacob allowed his blade to retract as he slowly walked towards her, "Ahsoka..."_

 _"I know what you're thinking. Don't do it." Ahsoka release the window and spun on her heels to face him._

 _"You can't let them go back and tell your family about this. What will they do to you?"_

 _"No worse than what my brothers will do to you." Ahsoka looked up at him as her eyes began to adjust to the light. She looked him dead in the eyes, "They are highly trained and skilled Assassins. They'll kill you."_

 _"You think I'm not skilled?"_

 _"That's not what I meant. They have trained around the world, in many different locations with many different Master Assassins. They have the skills to disembody a person in a way that'll make them unrecognizable."_

 _"I can't let them get away with that. They can't treat you like that. You're a young Assassin and on your first mission. They have no right to do this to you. You did what you believed was best. Why should it matter to them?"_

 _"Jacob, please, don't do this. If you get hurt, then Evie will kill me."_

 _"I can't stand around here knowing that your life will be ruined because of them."_

 _"They're Assassins like you and me. You know what happens if you go after another Assassin; you'll be seen as a Templar and will be chased after until you're dead. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died."_

 _"They are the Templars. You know what they just did to you. You can't allow them to get away with it."_

 _Tears began to form in Ahsoka's eyes as she shook her head slightly. Not because she was disagreeing with Jacob, she did believe that they were Templars at this point for what they had done, but because she didn't want him to go after them. She didn't want him to get hurt, or, worse, killed, "Jacob, just...please don't."_

 _Jacob brought his hand to her face and whipped her tears away, "Ahsoka, since you came here, since I ran into you in the church, my heart beats a little faster every time I see you. Your skills are incredible, your bravery is beyond any Assassin I've ever met, which isn't many, and you lead two different lives all while being loyal to not only yourself, but to what you believe in and that's the Brotherhood. When you ran into that building to save those kids...I thought my heart was being ripped out of my chest because I was afraid I'd never see you again." He put his hand on her cheek, "You've spent years training and preparing yourself for things like these; to help the people, to take down the Templars and to be a successful Assassin. I can't allow your brothers to have all that taken away from you."_

 _Try as she might, Ahsoka couldn't keep her tears back any longer and allowed them to roll down her cheeks while her heart rate picked up as she listened to what he had to say. She even felt her cheeks warm up slightly from her blushing too much. Right now, she felt as if they were back at the burning building, only, this time, it was her who was trying to stop him from running inside; from running towards the danger. She placed her hand on his and leaned her cheek onto his palm, feeling the warmth of his hand. She gripped his hand slightly as she looked up at him with teary eyes._

 _"You tried to stop me once, from going into the burning building, but I did it for noble reasons. Revenge is never an option in the Brotherhood. I know you and Evie don't see eye-to-eye on certain things and this is one of the times that I need to side with your sister." She released his hand, then stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she buried her head into his chest feeling more tears fall, "I'm scared to lose you, Jacob, just like you were afraid to lose me. If I didn't meet you, then I would have taken the pendent and left. But, things changed when I met you, and I didn't want to go home. I would have shipped the damn thing home if I had to, but I would never leave because I don't want to leave you behind." She turned her head to the side and whipped her tears away, "When all of this is done, I would like to take you, Evie and Henry to my home. To see the little town and all the happy people in it and the beautiful land that surrounds it. And, I can't do that if something happens to you."_

 _Jacob held onto her for a few moments before releasing her, then looking her dead in the eyes, "I promise you, we'll go with you to your homeland. Together, all four of us. But, I can't allow it to be ruined by your brothers, by your family."_

 _"Jacob, no. Don't do this...please. I can't allow you to go after them."_

 _Jacob leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, before looking back into her eyes and saying in a low, but soft voice, "Watch me." Then, leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I love you, Ahsoka." He quickly went over to the window behind her and lifted it open. In a second, he was out in the rain and on the ground below, running off in the direction her brothers had went._

 _Ahsoka ran over to the window and watched as he disappeared into the night. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, "I love you, too, Jacob. Please, be careful." She whispered before collapsing to the ground allowing the rain coming in to fall on top of her, mixing her tears with its cold water._


	12. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 12)

As the dream came to an end, Vera found herself wide awake with a few tears rolling down her face and she wasn't sure why. Her heart beat was becoming uneven as that vision kept running through her mind. She stared at the journal sitting on the nightstand for what felt like hours. She slowly pushed herself up, then reached over and grabbed it. Upon opening it to the page the map was on, she removed Jacob's necklace and stared at it, watching as it acted as a pendulum, slowly swinging back and forth in her hand. Quietly, she got up from the bed, making sure not to wake Eluveitie, and made her way towards the sliding glass door. While it was mid-afternoon, the sky was starting to darken, showing signs of rain to come. She ignored the incoming weather as she stepped out onto the balcony, then felt the wall next to her; easy to climb. She placed Jacob's necklace around her neck, then climbed up to the roof, which was right above their room. Once she pulled herself onto the roof, she stood there for several moments and looked around at the city before her. While she didn't have the best of views compared to what her ancestor had seen, she was still able to see a great deal of the city. She scanned the areas, hoping to find a lead to the tunnel that appeared in the journal. Or, hoping a memory would appear. Anything to help her find that tunnel.

A steady, light rain began to fall and she felt something against her chest. She looked down at the necklace and saw it move slightly. Her head lifted when she heard a voice...no, three voices. She spun around until she looked in the direction upon which she could hear the voices coming from. Something seemed familiar about that direction; about that area. Her heart rate picked up when she heard the clash of steal ringing around her. The sound was loud and appeared to echo as if it was coming from some kind of factory, or a never ending building, or a tunnel. Anywhere that would allow the sound to bounce off the walls, ringing for miles and back to the person, or people, within the area.

Then, everything around her seemed to melt away as an image of Jacob appeared in front of her, fighting against two other Assassins; Nathaniel and Jace. Both able to stand their ground, and easily knocking away Jacob's blows; driven by his emotions, he made for an easy target for the two brothers. But, they were messing with him; allowing him to advance on them, only to deflect his blows and knock him out of the way. The image faded as Nathaniel stepped forward...a scream and visions of red filled her mind.

Vera fell onto the roof, sliding down it slightly. Her body shook as she brought her hands to her ears; the scream unbearable. The visions of red stuck in her mind, a section of her chest hurting. The rain came down a bit harder now, covering the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"J-J-Jacob..." She whispered in a voice that sounded almost liked Ahsoka's. Her body trembled from the chill of the rain and the pain she was feeling on her chest. Without warning, the necklace was removed from her neck and she quickly turned to see Daniel standing there, the necklace moving slightly in his hand, almost as if it wanted to be free of his grip.

"It's a memory." Daniel replied as he kneeled down next to her, "What happened after he left."

Vera looked down slightly as she tried to whip the tears away, only to find that it was difficult due to the falling rain. She felt him place his hand on her shoulder and grip it slightly.

"It is possible that the dreams are preparing you for what's about to happen. That item is powerful; you've seen it. Once you find that Templar, there's no going back. You have to fight him, no matter what happens." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, the cold metal of his lip ring causing a shiver to go down Vera's spin. He handed the necklace back to her, "Go rest, and prepare yourself for what's about to come."

Vera gripped the necklace in her hand as she watched him rise to his feet and walk to the edge of the building, then jumped down to the street below. She stared down at the necklace for several long moments before getting up and climbing back down to the balcony and ascending into their room, leaving the rain behind as the door closed behind her.

 _Ahsoka ran. Ran as fast as a vampire could into the darken city, cold and wet from the rain that was now pouring down in buckets. She had no idea how long she had stayed by the window, but, to her, it felt like hours. She had passed out from crying, but was awoken when her body felt as if it was about to freeze. Right now, she felt chilled and damp inside of her body, but running appeared to help warm it up slightly. But, nonetheless, she was chilled and cold. Tears still running down her cheeks, mixed with the pouring rain, as she approached Whitechapel. When she reached the street Henry's shop was on, she quickly placed her earring on, then ran the rest of the way, feeling much weaker than she had before. Emotionally, she was a wreck and that's what was causing her to feel the way she did. Once she was in front of Henry's shop, she knocked on the door as loud as she could, hoping and praying that they'd be there. She wasn't willing to make the journey to the train station; at this point, she knew she couldn't. If someone didn't answer, she knew she'd collapse there and then. Her body was too weak and her emotional state wasn't helping that situation either. She felt sick and tired, almost as if she was about to pass out. As she was about to lean on the door for support, she saw Henry's figure approach the door, Evie's ghostly outline not far behind. Once the door opened, she bolted inside and collapsed to her knees, feeling the weakness of her body forcing her to lay down and just go to sleep. But, she couldn't. She just couldn't._

 _Evie took notice to this and ran over to her and kneeled in front of her, "Ahsoka! What's wrong? What happened? Did you run into your brothers?" She questioned, her voice sounding frantic as Henry quickly locked up and joined the two of them._

 _Ahsoka could feel her body shaking, trembling like crazy from fear and being cold. Her muscles ached and her bones felt brittle as she looked at Evie with blood shot eyes, trying to compose herself, but as she spoke, her words came out too quickly that she wasn't sure if she'd have to repeat herself._

 _"Jacob...he went after my brothers." She started, feeling more tears streaming down her cheeks, "When I left you two, I ran into him and we hung out for awhile, then he took me back to my lodgings and my brothers were there. They found out where I was staying. Words were said and they left, but Jacob didn't like it. He didn't like what they said to me and wanted to go after them. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He went after them, and they'll probably kill him." She dropped her head in her hands as her tears began to flow more quickly._

 _Henry saw that she was about to collapse on her side and quickly put his arm around her to steady her. He could feel how soaked her clothes were and knew that she'd probably end up catching a cold. He felt her body trembling. He looked at Evie and saw an expression he'd never seen before; one of fear and worry. He knew that Evie and Jacob had their differences and would fight a good portion of the time, but he was well aware that they did care for each other. And, right now, he saw the look of a worried sister who was afraid to lose her brother._

 _Evie stared at Ahsoka, mixed emotions running through her. But, the main one was fear; fear that something was going to happen to her brother. She carefully touched Ahsoka's shoulder and said, in a low voice, "Tell us about them, your brothers."_

 _It took several moments for Ahsoka to gain her composer before she removed her head from her hands and looked at Evie, her body shivering from the water that drenched her clothing and the cold floor they were sitting on, "They are highly trained and skilled Assassins. They've trained around the world with many different Master Assassins. Nathaniel excels in martial arts while Jace is as skilled a swordsman as a pirate. When they team up, they're both dangerous."_

 _"Evie...I believe we need to find your brother." Henry replied in a low, but serious voice._

 _"If my brothers are still with him, then the three of us should be able to hold them off." Ahsoka added._

 _"The question is...where to begin?" Evie questioned as she began to feel a bit of a sickness flowing through her body. A sickness that said something was wrong with Jacob and he needed their help and fast._

 _Ahsoka had a strange feeling, as if she knew where her brothers would find him at. She looked Evie dead in the eyes and said, "...I think I might know."_

 _Ahsoka carefully opened up the door and peeked inside. While she couldn't see anyone within, her nose quickly picked up the smell of blood. She let it pass as she slowly stepped into the building, her hidden blade drawn. Evie and Henry were close behind, their weapons at the ready. As they quietly walked around the main floor, Ahsoka caught a large blood stain on the floor nearby, then a trail leading to the stairs. Without a second thought, she dashed up the stairs and followed the trail straight to Jacob's office, where she found the door cracked open and could hear the whistle of the wind coming from inside. Her heart raced as she slowly opened up the door, then gasped when she saw Jacob laying in the center of the room, a pool of blood forming around him. The window was wide open, the dim light shining right over his body. Her brothers most likely had escaped out the window. Rain was flying into the room, missing Jacob's body by inches. She rushed over to him, then kneeled down and rolled him over on his back, the smell of blood filling her nose as she saw a large gash across his chest. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she put her hand on his chest; there was a heart beat, but it was faint. He was unconscious, but alive nonetheless. She brought her hand to his cheek, but couldn't tell if the coldness she felt was coming from him, or from her; her body still chilled._

 _Her breathing became unsteady as she yelled, "EVIE!" Her voice rang through the room and out into the building. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps ascending up the stairs and towards the room. In a moment, she heard a scream, then Evie's rushing footsteps towards her and Jacob._

 _Evie collapsed on the other side of her brother as she put her fingers on the side of his neck, checking for a heart beat. She began to feel tears form in her eyes, knowing that her brother was possibly on the brig of death._

 _"We can save him." Henry stepped into the room, "If we can get that wound closed up, then there's a chance he will live."_

 _Evie turned her attention to Ahsoka, both girls in equal pain to see Jacob in this state, "Who did this?"_

 _Ahsoka looked down at the wound before moving Jacob's blood stained clothing out of the way, then having a look at the mark. The angle of the cut and the jagged line were all she needed to see before replying, "Nathaniel..."_

 _The atmosphere within the room was quiet and grim since the three of them arrived at the office inside of the train station. Henry had to carry Jacob the whole way there as Evie and Ahsoka weren't strong enough to do it on their own. Upon binding Jacob's wounds, Evie sat next to him, waiting for him to wake. Ahsoka had changed into some clothes Evie had offered to her, but since Evie was taller than Ahsoka, the clothes were a bit on the bigger side. However, Ahsoka didn't care as she found herself sitting on the couch not long afterwards, being offered some tea from Henry in order to keep her from getting sick. There was still a chill in her body, but no longer from being cold. Every emotion she was feeling at that moment was rushing through her, causing her to feel ill. As much as she wanted to stick around and help them retrieve the Piece of Eden, she knew that she had to go after her brothers for what they did to Jacob. She bit her lip as she thought about how that would make her look to the Brotherhood. She didn't want to be seen as a Templar, but what her brothers had done was equal to that. They could have just knocked him out and left, but they didn't. They hurt him, leaving him for death. She shook the thought out of her head. If something was going to happen, then let the Brotherhood take care of it, or her family. But, something needed to be done and fast. She wasn't sure who to turn to, or where to go, but she had to do something, anything to see her brothers punished for this._

 _Her eyes shifted to the door as she saw a slight bit of movement coming from within. Evie's shadow played on the wall as she rose from her seat next to the bed and leaned down to give her brother a kiss on the forehead. It wasn't much longer before she lingered in the doorway, leaning against the fame slightly, mixed emotions played upon her face, but it was easy to see that she was tired. Ahsoka watched as Henry walked over to Evie and escorted her over to the desk and allowed her to take a seat on the chair. Once she was seated, Evie rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, her elbow propped up on the desk._

 _"He's still out." She said in a low voice, her eyes fixed to the bedroom door, watching the shadow of the candle within dance on the wall, hoping to see her brother's shadow mix in with it soon._

 _Ahsoka looked down when she heard what Evie had just said. The sick feeling growing within her. While she knew this wasn't her fault, she felt like it was. She wasn't expecting her brothers to randomly show up and 'check up on her', she didn't believe that was the reason they were there. She wasn't expecting them to be there at all, and that made her question if her parents really believed she could become an Assassin. Her other two brothers were off studying under Master Assassins themselves while her sister was becoming a proper noble lady just like their mother. Ahsoka herself had grown up like that, but she didn't care much for the noble half of her world. She wanted to become an Assassin like her father and brothers. She wanted to fight for those who couldn't. She wanted to be looked up to and respected as an Assassin, not another noble lady. But, more importantly, she wanted to prove that she could stand up for herself when faced with danger. She had the skills and they advanced with each passing month, but now she questioned her family and their belief in her. She began to wonder if her brothers were sent to show her that she couldn't be an Assassin; that she was meant to wear dresses, go to fancy parties, get dolled up for men she didn't take a liking to, and live like a normal woman of high society._

 _The tension in the room grew with each passing second that Jacob didn't awake. They all felt it for Evie's shoulders moved up and down with each uneven breath she took and Henry slowly rocked back and forth on his feet, his shadow moving slowly behind him. Ahsoka felt her muscles tense as the candle within the bedroom seemed to grow weaker, showing that it soon would burn out. Her body shook as she slowly got to her feet and began to walk towards the bedroom, ignoring the glances from Evie and Henry. It took her a moment before she stepped inside and saw the dying candlelight shining on Jacob's face. Upon reaching the bedside, she didn't seat herself in the chair, but rather sat at his side. She stayed like that for a few moments before bringing her hand to his cheek, feeling a bit of warmth coming from him, as the candle slowly burned out taking all the shadows with it. The only light that entered the room came from the open doorway, the light in the other room filling the space at the end of the bedroom._

 _It felt as if the darkness was drawing whatever energy was left in Ahsoka's body, as she began to feel tired. The day had been long with many stressful events that added to her tiredness. The only good thing she could pull from it was seeing London from the clock tower with Jacob. She tried to use that memory to help fight back all the bad ones that were running through her mind, but it wasn't working too well. The others kept pushing through, causing her to feel more tired and sick; sick with emotion. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, her cold lips touching his warm skin. As she pulled away, she felt the bed move slightly, then heard him groan from the pain as he slowly opened his eyes. Her heart sped up when she saw him looking at her. She was glad to see him awake. When she saw him starting to sit up, she put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to lay back down._

 _"You need rest." She said in a low voice, not ready to tell Evie that he was awake. She wanted some alone time with him before she would allow his sister to come in._

 _"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a carriage?" He replied in a weak voice. He winced when he felt a sharp pain running through his body._

 _"I don't believe you'd call it a carriage."_

 _"Ahsoka, I...I should have listened to you. I was just...I was worried about you losing your family honor. You did nothing wrong, and there was no reason for them to show up like that."_

 _"No, Jacob, there was no reason for them to." She reached down and took his hand in hers and held onto it tightly, "Something tells me my parents sent them. I'm beginning to wonder if they really believe in me. If they really believe that I'm worthy of being an Assassin." She looked down as she allowed a tear to roll down her cheek, "I don't want to be like my sister. I don't want to be a noble girl. That life is miserable and it's not for me. I want to be an Assassin and I want to help the people. And, I don't want to be seen as weak. I want to be seen as a noble girl who can kick someone's butt."_

 _Jacob tried to sit up, but was finding it difficult as the wound was weighing heavily on him. Once he was able to get himself up, he put his free hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes, "Don't believe what they tell you, or what your family tells you. You are an amazing Assassin. You have the skills and the heart of one. While I understand you don't take a liking to the life of a noble woman, use it to your advantage. You'd be able to take down a lot of Templars that way. Plus, they'd never see it coming." A slight grin played on his face._

 _Ahsoka allowed a small smile to come to her face as she whipped her tear away, "That's the good thing about training in a dress, no one would suspect a proper noble woman to put up a heck of a fight." She turned her head slightly when she heard someone approaching the room, their shadow growing larger and larger until Evie stepped inside. She quickly moved out of the way as Evie darted over to the bed and gave Jacob the biggest hug imaginable._

 _Jacob coughed and gasped for breath as he felt his sister pull him close to her, his chest pounding in pain, "Evie...you're going to kill me if you don't release me."_

 _"And, possibly, reopen that wound." Ahsoka added._

 _Upon releasing her brother, Evie sat down on the bed and looked him dead in the eyes as she said, "Don't you EVER do anything like that again!"_

 _Jacob held up his hands, "I'm sorry."_

 _"Ahsoka warned you about them. You should have listened."_

 _"Excuse me, but I wasn't expecting her brother to have a jagged blade."_

 _"It doesn't matter. They could have killed you." A few tears welled up in Evie's eyes as she thought about what could have happened if they had showed up and hour or two later. She allowed her brother to whip her tears away, then leaned her forehead on his shoulder._

 _Ahsoka wanted to leave the room in order to allow them to have some privacy, but there was something she need to take care of first, and she knew they wouldn't like it. But, it had to be done...it needed to be done. Her brothers needed to be dealt with and she had to find a way to get home before they did. While she had promised to help them in their quest for the piece, she felt that the three of them would be able to handle in on their own. She had faith in them and knew that, together, they could do it. And, she knew that she'd see them again. She stepped forward slightly, then seated herself next to Jacob; both Evie and Jacob looked at her when they felt her sit down._

 _"I know this probably isn't a good time, but I need to go after my brothers." She said in a low, but serious voice, "I need to find a way home before they get there. They need to be punished for what they've done, and I want to make sure they receive it."_

 _"You promised to help us." Evie replied, trying to gather herself from the emotions that were within her._

 _"I know, and I did what I could. Remember, I had to worry about my own mission. However, it had taken a turn for the worse and I need to take care of it." She allowed her eyes to fall on Jacob's chest, "I need to get justice for what happened to your brother, but I'm not going to fight them for it. I'll let our parents decide their punishment."_

 _"But, what can they do?"_

 _Ahsoka rose her head and gave them both a serious look before saying, "My father is a Master Assassin, he has connections with a mentor in Ireland. Whatever they decide to do...it most likely won't be nice."_

 _"Would they really kill your brothers?"_

 _Ahsoka stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "...I don't know, but I know it won't end well for the two of them." She rose to her feet, "I trust you three will complete this mission on your own, and you will succeed. I have faith in you all. Victory will come, and Starrick will fall; London will be safe once more."_

 _"When you've finished at home, will you return to London to visit us?" Jacob asked, a bit of pain in his voice knowing that she was leaving them._

 _Ahsoka looked at them for a moment before a warm smile came to her face. She quickly exited the room, then returned with a pen and a notebook in her hands. She relit the candle before seating herself next to the twins and opening up the notebook and began to draw. When she was finished, she placed it on the bed in front of them, "Follow this map, it will bring you to my home. The boat ride should be about five hours or less, depending on the currents and the wind. Once on the shore, you'll have a three hour trip." She pointed to a small church upon a hill, "Once you spot this, the town is just down the hill from there. If you go to the left, you'll end up at the school."_

 _Evie picked up the notebook and studied the map, impressed by Ahsoka's drawing skills. She looked at the small church and could just imagine what it looked like; a decent size with beautiful stained glass windows that had a tranquil feeling around it. Just thinking about it made her feel relaxed and tranquil, as if they were about to leave for Ireland the next day._

 _"One way or another, you will find me there." Ahsoka said, "Depending on how this all goes, I might end up staying with my cousin for a few days until things blow over." She took the notebook back, then wrote the name of the shop her cousin owned upon the page, "He's a baker, and has an apartment above the shop. If you can't find me, check there. He'll know where I'm at."_

 _With that, she gave Evie a hug before giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek, "Safety and peace be with you, my friends. We will meet sooner than you think." She got up, then walked over to the door before pausing and saying, "Victory to the Assassins." With that, she walked out of the room._

 _Upon arriving to her lodgings later that night, Ahsoka found a letter upon the floor. She bent down and picked it up before closing the door behind her. She saw the seal of the royal family on the back, then carefully opened it up. She pulled out the letter and saw two invitations within; invitations to a ball. Her heart beat picked up slightly as she looked down at the hand written letter from the queen;_

 _'Duchess Ahsoka Dubhthach,_

 _I do hope you'll join me as I open up the palace for a lovely evening to all the nobles within London. And, do bring that handsome young man with you as well. I'm sure he'll enjoy being in your company._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Queen Victoria'_

 _Ahsoka quickly ran over to her trunk and rummaged through it until she found some clothes to change into. She folded up the ones Evie had let her barrow, then stuffed the letter in between them in order to keep it dry. Before she knew it, she was back out the door and heading back into the city._

 _Henry jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door. He had drifted off in the chair while Evie stayed with her brother. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the door and opened it to see Ahsoka standing there, his eyes widened, thinking that she had already left. He allowed her to come inside and watched as she made her way to the bedroom. She peeked inside and saw Jacob was fast asleep, but Evie was still up reading a book. When she saw Evie catch her glance, she held a finger to her lips and gestured for Evie to come over. She walked over to the couch and laid the pile of clothes down upon it before fishing out the letter. While she didn't bring the letter itself, she did bring the invitations and presented the envelope to Evie._

 _"I believe I did keep my promise to help you." She said with a slight grin, "These will get you and Jacob inside of the palace. Please, give the queen my regards and tell her that I had family matters to attend to. Let her know I will see her at her next ball. The rest is up to you."_

 _Evie looked down at the envelope, then opened it up and pulled out the invitations. A small grin appeared on her face as she looked at Ahsoka, "Thank you for this."_

 _Ahsoka bowed her head, "If anything, Starrick should be there, which will make it easy for you to take him down, and get that item while you're at it. Remember, go to the east wing. But, be prepared, as he might have some guards sneaking around. Good luck to you, my friends, and victory to the Assassins."_

 _"Ahsoka, before you leave, please, be safe." Evie said as she watched their friend turn to the door, "We'd like to see you in one piece when we come to visit you."_

 _"I will be...it's my brothers who might not be. I will see you soon." With that, Ahsoka walked out of the door, closing it behind her._

Vera stared blankly at the ceiling. Darkness had filled the room as night began to fall. She could hear the rain hitting the roof above, her heart speeding up with each passing second, knowing that, soon, they'd be on their way to take down the Templar; if the medallion would allow them to do so. She had been awake for at least ten minutes, but it felt like hours; her dream not helping much as she thought about what happened to Jacob and Evie after Ahsoka left, and what happened to Ahsoka once she arrived back in Ireland. All those questions were left unanswered as she never got any more information from Sarah about Ahsoka or the Frye twins. From the start, she knew something wasn't right and that feeling stuck with her. Why now? Why was she having these dreams now? Something happened; something terrible must have happened and it was making her sick to her stomach. There were answers to her questions and she wanted to know them, now more than ever. If this really was preparing her for what was about to come, then she knew this wasn't going to end well. Her eyes shifted to Jacob's necklace, which was laying on the nightstand, wondering if she should pick it up. What memories would she see? Would his memories foretell what was in store for them once they got to the Templar, or would it lead down a different path? She decided against it as she felt the bed move slightly and turned her head to see Eluveitie starting to wake up.

"How long have you been up?" He questioned in a quiet voice, as to not wake Torstein.

"I don't know." Vera replied as she looked back at the ceiling, "Just...trying to mentally prepare myself for what's about to come."

Eluveitie stayed quiet for a moment, "...that didn't help."

"We know what we're up against...it's just a matter of time before we see what that thing can really do."

"We will win...right?"

Vera turned her head towards him, "I really hope so, or the world will fall to the Templars."

"We can't allow that, can we?"

"No, we can't." Vera leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "We just have to be strong against that thing and we will come out victorious."

Eluveitie looked down for a moment, thinking about the voice he heard earlier in the day; the voice of his sister.

Vera took notice, then sat up, "Don't you go there." She said as she held out her hand to him.

Eluveitie saw her hand, then allowed her to help him sit up, "Was it really the medallion?"

"Yes, it was. Don't let it get to you." Vera pointed at the Evenstar around his neck, "I don't have time to create another ward. This will help. Don't listen to anything you hear because it's not real. Listen to me and Torstein and no one else." She leaned forward slightly and looked him in the eyes, "There is always light in the darkness. Find that light, and it'll keep the darkness at bay."

Eluveitie looked back at her, mixed emotions running through him. He knew that he had to trust her and what she was saying, but he just couldn't get that voice out of his head. The more he thought about it, the more he felt a pull on his heart; the medallion was getting to him, the Templar was winning. He tried hard to push the thought away, but it kept making its way back. He was starting to feel sick and slightly scared; scared of what would happen if he went with the two of them. Would something happen to him? Or, would something happen to either his best friend or his girlfriend? Again, he allowed his eyes to shift downward; his mind and body a shattered mess.

Vera placed her hand on his cheek, "Frodo almost didn't destroy The Ring and almost went into the fire with it. Don't let that happen to you. You are stronger than that. Throw that Ring in, and walk away."

"I'm worried something's going to happen..."

"You have two of us with you. Everything will be alright."

"What about your dreams? They haven't left you alone. Aren't you concerned about them?"

Vera turned her head slightly and glanced back at the necklace, wanting to pick it up, but resisting at the same time, "Something happened...I don't know what it was, but something did happen." She turned her attention back to him, "I will find out, once we've finished this." She scooted closer to him, then made him look her in the eyes, "Eluveitie, for the life of us, be strong. Fight the power that's trying to control you."

Eluveitie bit his lip, "I don't think I can."

A strange look come to Vera's face as she said, "Really? Why is such a thing coming from the mouth of an Assassin who was, literally, stabbed in the back by a Templar?" A slight grin appeared on her face when she saw the way he was looking at her, "You were bleeding for how long before my team showed up? You could have allowed Death to take you, but you didn't. You fought to stay alive, even if you were half dead." She leaned a bit closer to him, "My love, if you can survive that, then you can survive this." She kissed him gently on the lips allowing it to linger for several moments before pulling away.

Eluveitie felt as if his heart was about to fly out of his chest as he allowed himself to be lost in her kiss and in the memory. While he didn't quite remember what had lead to him being stabbed or anything past that, he did remember seeing her free him from his prison cell and seeing her scale a wall, wounded, in order to keep the Templars from harming anyone else as they escaped the building he and his men were being held captive in. Then, he remembered waking up in a hospital bed and her being there; a fellow high ranked Assassin looking out for another high ranked Assassin. He allowed those memories to flow through him as he leaned forward and allowed his head to rest on her shoulder.

Vera wrapped her arms around him and held him close, her eyes staring at the dark wall beyond the bed; mentally trying to prepare herself for when it came time to face the Templar. It was going to be a long, hard night, but she felt confident enough that the three of them could do it; "London fell once, and it will not fall again."


	13. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 13)

The tunnel was pitch black, and the sound of dripping water echoed all around. The faint sound of Big Ben's chimes could be heard just over the water. The large clock ring 11 as the three Assassins made their way down the tunnel, their feet stepping in small puddles that lined the center of the tunnel. Only a small candle lit their way; they planned to discard it once they had reached their destination. They each dawned their own Master Assassin robes, which not only echoed those of past Master Assassins, but showed bits of their nationalities. Vera lead the way with Eluveitie and Torstein close behind, Torstein holding the candle that dripped wax with each step that he took. The candle was burning low, which meant that if they didn't find the end soon, they'd be stuck in complete darkness. Nothing Vera couldn't handle in her vampire form, but she was aware that it'd be more challenging for her two companions. As they drew closer to the end, a wooden ladder leaned up against the far wall where the tunnel cut off. Vera walked up to it and inspected it. It had seen better years and was getting damaged from the dripping water. She questioned if it would be safe enough for them to climb.

"So…if that thing does break, how are we going to get up there?" Eluveitie questioned as he watched Vera put her foot on the first rung and grab another above it.

"Better yet, do you have any idea where we're at?" Torstein asked as he studied the walls around them, searching for a secret entrance just in case.

"I have no idea. But, it almost feels like I've been here before." Vera said as she carefully scaled the ladder, feeling the rungs creak under her weight.

"Perhaps your ancestor was here at some point." Eluveitie said as he moved closer to the ladder, ready to catch Vera in case the ladder gave out from under her.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Upon reaching the top, Vera took notice to a small door that blended in with the ceiling. She raised her hand and pushed on it slightly. It did move, but there was something holding it down. She pushed a bit harder, the ladder creaking some more.

"Need some help?"

"No, I've got it…there's just something weighting it down." She pushed some more, feeling pain shoot through her right arm. She let out a small hiss as she kept pushing, using whatever force was within her. Whatever was sitting on top of the door was rather heavy and she questioned if she should allow one of them to come up and take over for her.

"Vera, perhaps you should let one of us take care of that. You know, so you don't hurt your arm anymore." Torstein stepped up to the ladder as the candle dimmed some more.

Vera looked down at the two of them for a moment, still questioning herself and her ability to move the door. Then, she felt something; a strength from within that she didn't realize that she had. She turned her gaze back to the door, then used that strength to push as hard as she could. The object on top of the door fell to the side, allowing the door to open up. She climbed the last rung, then peeked inside. Laying near her head was a large, wooden box that had broken open to reveal bags of animal feed. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself into the building; her senses telling her that she had been here before.

"What's up there?" Eluveitie called to her as Torstein blew out the candle and dropped it into a puddle before climbing the ladder.

"It looks like an old warehouse." Vera replied as she looked around at the wooden crates surrounding them, "Possibly still in use…possibly."

Torstein looked at the crate that had been knocked over and examined the bags of animal feed, "These bags are old. At least ten years. I wouldn't feed anything this stuff."

Vera walked over to another crate to have a look at the markings on it; to see if she could find a ship date, or an expiration date. Just as she turned one over, her head spun when she thought she heard a voice echo through the building; _'EVIE!'_ Her heart pounded slightly as she began to move towards a flight of stairs nearby.

Eluveitie had just pulled himself into the building when he noticed Vera moving away from them. He quickly followed after her.

Vera felt a bead of sweat roll down her face as she paused at a spot where she thought she could smell blood. She looked down, but didn't see anything, until she felt something beat against her chest; Jacob's necklace. It wasn't long before the visions came back; Jacob facing off against Ahsoka's older brothers, everything going black, her chest hurting. Her eyes shifted to the staircase, the sight of blood trailing the stairs, leading to a room upstairs. Almost in a panic, she darted for the stairs, only to be grabbed by Eluveitie. Her heart pounded and sweat rolled down her face, her body trembled as she thought of Jacob laying in his office half dead.

"Vera! What's wrong with you?" Eluveitie gripped her arm tightly before pulling her close to him, feeling her body trembling against his.

Vera quickly snapped back when she heard his voice. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, "I know this place…because it's the location of Jacob's office; where The Rooks could find him. They…they almost killed him here."

"Who? His own men?"

Vera shook her head, "No…Ahsoka's brothers, Nathaniel and Jace..they almost killed him." She looked down at the spot where she first smelled the blood.

Eluveitie looked at her stunned. Then a confused look appeared on his face, "I don't understand. If your ancestor was an Assassin, wouldn't that mean that her brothers were, too?"

"Yes…"

"Then…wouldn't they be considered Templars for going after another Assassin?"

"Yes, but I don't know what happened to them after that."

"Hey, guys!" Torstein called to them as he stepped up to the underside of the stairs and looked up at them through the dim light. Once his friends had joined him, he pointed up to one of the steps, "Look…"

Vera followed his finger to the second to last step near the top. Her eyes widened when she saw the Templar Cross drawn out in blood. But, the blood was old, very old. It was even starting to peel off of the step. Her heart stopped as she stared at it.

"Vera…" Eluveitie stood next to her as the three of them stared at the mark, "I think I know what happened to your ancestor's brothers."

"That's Jacob's blood." Vera noticed smaller drips of blood around the cross, as if the blood had slid off the step when they dragged his body up the stairs and towards his office. She tightened her hand into a fist, "Those shits knew what they were doing!"

"Vera, if your ancestor is a vampire…wouldn't that mean that they're vampires, too?" Torstein questioned, feeling tension within the area as he brought his hand to his dagger.

"Yes…"

"Then…do you think they're here, waiting for us?"

"For the life of me, I hope not." She dodged out of the way when something came flying at them through one of the cracks in the stairs. She turned her head to make sure that her fellow Assassins were alright, heart pounding faster.

"What the heck was that?!" Eluveitie pushed himself up and quickly released his hidden blade while drawing his sword.

Vera looked in the distance and saw something shining in the dim light right next to one of the crates. She walked up to it, then carefully picked it up, feeling warmth rising from it. She held it towards them, "I think that was a warning…"

Another bullet came their way, smashing through the step that held the blood drawn Templar Cross upon it. The bullet went straight through the center of the cross, leaving a decent sized hole and causing Eluveitie and Torstein to take cover. Pieces of the step fell to the floor.

"Where is it coming from?!" Torstein removed his hand from his dagger and pulled out a gun.

Vera scanned the area, then saw a shadowy figure hiding in one of the rooms up above, "There!" She pointed only to have a bullet come flying her way. She wasn't quick enough as the bullet grazed the side of her arm, leaving a small rip in the sleeve of her robe.

"Vera!" Eluveitie ran towards her, a throwing knife in his hand.

"Get down!" Vera grabbed him and ducked behind a large crate as another bullet came whizzing past them, "Let me guess...Torstein was the only smart one to being a gun?"

"...probably."

Vera turned her head towards him and gave him a dead eye look, "Shows how traditional we are." She got down on her hands and knees and peeked over to where Torstein was at, "Pass me that." She whispered to him.

Torstein, who was ducked behind a crate himself, slid the gun their way.

Vera grabbed it, then rummaged through a small bag until she found an iron bullet. She unloaded the gun, then placed the bullet inside.

"I hope we're not up against anything supernatural." Eluveitie whispered to her as he watched her get on the balls of her feet.

"The only thing I know is that if the medallion is creating a ward around that Templar, then this should be able to break it... or at least weaken it." Vera eyed the area where she spotted the shadowy figure before and watched carefully as it moved closer towards them. In a second, she sprung to her feet and fired the gun, falling backwards from the intense backfire she was not expecting.

Eluveitie quickly pulled her behind the crate, "Not use to using a gun?"

"This one's got power behind it, I'll give you that." Vera replied.

The bullet flew straight at the figure and busted through an invisible barrier that was protecting them. The gem on the medallion dimmed, and the figure let out a loud scream as the bullet hit them in the shoulder, releasing their gun in the process. There was a sharp pain that ran through their body and the medallion even felt it as it tugged on the figure's neck, wanting to be free of the cursed object that was within its master's body. The figure gripped their shoulder as their gaze went over to the crate where the two Assassins were hiding. A slight grin came to their face and than a laugh that echoed throughout the building.

"An iron bullet. Very clever of you, Vera. However, I'm afraid that's not going to kill me."

Vera's heart stopped as her eyes widened. She recognized that voice for she had heard it in her dream, and it belonged to the man who wounded Jacob; Ashoka's oldest brother, Nathaniel.

Nathaniel stepped into the light, but instead of wearing the outfit of an Assassin, he was wearing the outfit of a high ranked Templar Knight. His eyes were locked to the crate as he removed the medallion from around his neck and wrapped the chain around his hand, allowing the object to dangle not far from his hand.

"Strange, isn't it? That you tracked me down here." He said as he looked at the object in his hand, "The same place that English Assassin tracked me and my brother down in before. Though, I shouldn't be surprised, for his office is right behind me." His eyes shifted to an open down behind him, "You know who I'm talking about, don't you, Vera?"

The medallion wasn't possessing her, Vera was much stronger than that. What was bringing back the memories was the necklace around her neck. She grabbed Eluveitie's hand and squeezed it tightly as she closed her eyes, seeing an image of Jacob laying in bed, unconscious from the beating he had taken; Evie sitting next to him wondering when her brother would wake up...if he'd ever wake up. She could feel her heart rate pick up and a tear forming in her eye.

"And to think my little sister would fall in love with a gang leader. Interesting, don't you think? I must say, he was pretty reckless, though. Not very much of a skilled Assassin if he couldn't take on myself and my brother." Nathaniel's gaze shifted when a bullet came flying his way, missing his head by inches. He spotted Torstein standing behind one of the crates.

"I think you've done enough damage as is." Torstein glared at him, his finger tight on the trigger.

"Have I? Tell me, how so? What could I have done to cause damage to you, or your Assassin friends?" The medallion began to move and glow red.

Vera's eyes opened when she felt Eluveitie's grip on her hand tighten. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were shut and sweat was rolling down his face. She quickly gripped his shoulder with her free hand and whispered to him, "Don't listen to him. It's the medallion. You need to be strong."

Eluveitie could hear Vera's voice, but it was weak and being drowned out by the sound of his sister's voice within his head. It wasn't long before everything around him faded away and all he could see was his sister. Then, there was darkness, a coffin, a fresh grave, then snow; lots of snow, followed by the ringing of steal and blood, then darkness. His eyes shot open as he began to feel intense pain running through his body. Without warning, he knocked Vera out of the way, then removed his sword and began to advance towards her.

Vera took notice, then backed up, unable to get to her feet. It wasn't long before she was in a corner and fumbling for a blade of her own, anything to defend herself against the sword that was about to strike.

A bullet flew in front of Eluveitie and hit the wall next to him. He turned his head to see Torstein standing nearby, a hand on the hilt of his sword, "Don't listen to the voices! Ignore them, and be strong like the Master Assassin I know you are!"

"Too bad his heart is too weak to allow him to do that." Nathaniel grinned as he moved to get a better view of the action down below, "It's a shame, really, that there are those who can never get over what they've done in the past; what has happened in the past. There's too much of that guilt bottled up inside of him. I wonder just how deadly he can be?"

Torstein threw his gun as far away as he possibly could and whipped out his sword just in time to block Eluveitie's advance on him, "Do I really need to knock you out to get you to stop listening to him?"

"You can talk all you want, but he won't listen to you. He's too lost in his mind and his guilt to hear anything you're saying."

Vera shook slightly as she watched the two of them fight, Eluveitie having the upper hand over his friend. Her eyes quickly shifted to the medallion, being controlled by its master, as it swung and glowed brighter and brighter. She rose to her feet and slipped into the shadows as she removed her earring and quietly made her way to the next level, drawing a throwing knife as she did so. She crept along the wall in order to keep hidden until she had a good view of Nathaniel, then released the blade and watched as it smacked into his upper arm, the same arm that had been wounded by her bullet.

Nathaniel let out a hiss and almost lost his grip on the medallion. He switched the chain to his other hand as he brought his good hand to the knife and pulled it out. His eyes scanned the area until they landed on Vera, who was ready to release another knife. He spun on his heels, then used the medallion to force her back.

Vera was lifted off the ground and blasted back against one of the walls. She groaned as she felt pain shooting through her arm, her head throbbing as she tried to get to her feet.

"A knife isn't going to kill me." He hissed at her over the loud ringing of steel coming from down below, "You're just as stupid and weak as that gang leader! Come out and face me like a real Assassin!"

Vera was able to get to her feet and used the wall for support as she glared at him, "I'm not stupid! I know what you have in your hand and I know what it can do. You're the one who's weak because you're not up for fighting me head on." She pulled out her own sword, "If you're really as brave as you sound, prove it!"

Nathaniel grinned as he drew a sword of his own, "Remember, young vampire, that it was I who wounded Ahsoka's boyfriend. He spoke just as you have, and look what happened to him."

"I have years of skill. I'm sure I can defeat you in a second."

"We shall see." He quickly advanced on her and their blades clashed, more steel ringing through the building.

Vera shoved him back, then stood ready for his next attack. She could tell he was slowing up because he was focused on the medallion. She needed to find a way to break it, but, right now, she should be glad that she had the upper hand.

"Maybe if you put that thing down, you could fight better." She replied and blocked his next attack, sending him flying down the hall.

The medallion kept Nathaniel from falling to the ground. He glared angrily at her, wondering why she was able to block him so easily and defeat him with a simple sword. The medallion glowed brighter as his anger rose. Soon, he was up on his feet and dashing straight towards Vera.

Vera had just enough time to raise the blade and block his blow. But, she could feel him putting all his strength into the sword and her arms slowly began to fall. She badly wanted to release one hand and grip the blade to have a better advantage, but she knew that she couldn't. She tried with all her might to keep him at bay, but it wasn't working as her blade kept falling and his blade got closer to her face.

With a solid push to his blade, Nathaniel was able to knock Vera's sword from her hand and watched as his blade ran diagonally down the center of her forehead to the left side of her face, leaving a nasty gash.

Vera fell to the floor just inches from her own blade when she heard a loud scream coming from down below. The scream pierced her ears and rang through the building. Another screamed followed suit; then there was silence and the smell of blood filled her nose, her body trembling.

Nathaniel stepped up to her, then grabbed her and looked her dead in the eye, as her left eye was closed to prevent blood from flowing into it, "It appears the fight down below has finished. Why don't you go see how they're doing." Using the power of the medallion flowing through him, he through Vera straight at the railing that lined the hallway.

Vera smashed through the old, wooden railing and down to the floor below, but she was lucky to have landed on pile of feed bags, which made the landing less painful. Once she had a moment to gather herself, she lifted her head and spotted both Assassins laying on the floor, blood flowing from them, their blades covered in blood. Slowly, she pushed herself up, pain running through her body, then walked over to see what kind of condition the two of them were in, her body shaking with each step that she took. She didn't have time to reach them as she heard a click. She looked up and saw Nathaniel pointing a gun at her, but not just any gun, a Colt. One more click, and she was dead.

"Not so strong now, are you, Assassin?" He questioned as he kept the gun pointed right at her, "Even in your vampire form, you couldn't take me down."

"That's because I'm not wheedling an object of all Holy Hell in my hand." Vera hissed at him as she slid her hand to her side, finding the hilt of another throwing knife, "You're the weak one for not dropping it and fighting like a man!"

"Don't blame me for finding it. Blame our ancestors for making it. I'm not stupid, Vera. I've done my research on these objects as well. Ahsoka failed to bring one back, and you will fail to destroy this one as well."

"She had every right to destroy it! To keep idjits like you from stealing them!"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "Watching too much Supernatural, are we?"

"What would you know about it?"

Nathaniel shifted his eyes to the gun in his hand, "Perhaps you should ask the weapon that's about to kill you."

"I'm not afraid of you. By the time that bullet reaches this spot, I'll be gone."

Nathaniel grinned as he began to pull the trigger, "We'll see about that." Just as a click was about to be heard, he was down on the ground and the Colt slipped from his hand and down to the floor below. It did release the bullet, but the bullet smashed into a nearby wall.

Vera looked up and saw Daniel standing on top of Nathaniel, a sword rammed through his back. That gave her just enough time to check on Torstein and Eluveitie. She reached Eluveitie first, then kneeled down and looked at a large gash going across his stomach. It wasn't deep. She removed her knife and used it to slice parts of his robe apart and used those to make a bandage and wrapped up the wound. Then, she got back to her feet and went over to Torstein to find an even worse gash across his chest. It was deep and the blood was spilling fast. She did what she could in order to try and slow the bleeding, but the blood was spilling through the makeshift bandage. She put her hands on the bandage and pushed down to try and keep the bleeding down. She couldn't allow Torstein to die because she knew Eluveitie would never forgive himself for killing his best friend, even if he was being controlled by an object from Hell. Her head shot up when she heard a shout coming from up above and saw Daniel being thrown against the wall by the power of the medallion, the sword he'd used was flying straight at him. Her eyes widened as she watched the blade, but Daniel was quick and was able to duck out of the way as the blade smashed into the wall, breaking into pieces.

'If we get through this, then I'm going to need a shit ton of therapy to get over it.' She thought, then turned her head away from the fight above when she felt Torstein move slightly. She released her hands from the bandage, then leaned over and looked down at him.

Torstein breathed unevenly as his head rolled to the side slightly, his eyes slowly opening up. Everything around him was blurry and he could heard the sounds of a battle going on, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. His eyes caught a glimpse of Vera looking at him, but he was having a difficult time making out her image. All he could see was the outline of her body and blood on her face. He tried to move his hand, so he could whip the blood away, but instead of reaching her face, he grabbed onto her robe, his body weak and loosing blood fast.

Vera felt the slight tug on her robe, then grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek. She could feel the coldness on her skin, which sent a shiver down her spin, and she tried hard not to let a tear roll down her cheek, "You'll be alright, my friend." She whispered to him.

A slight smile came to Torstein's face. There were only a few people in the world who he trusted and she was one of them. He allowed his eyes to linger on her for a few more moments before they slammed shut.

Vera had to fight to keep her tears back as she checked his wrist; his heart beat was getting weaker by the minute. She laid his hand down on the floor as she could feel anger building up inside of her. Her head shot back up to the second level where she could see Daniel defending himself from her insane relative, bits of blood appearing on his body and dripping through his outfit. She quickly got up and ran over to the Colt and grabbed it, then opened up the barrel to see that there was only one bullet left inside. She had one shot; one opportunity to not miss.

'Of course...leave me with the one weapon I have issues handling.' She thought as she raised the gun, pointing it to the level above, 'Now, if only you two idjits would stop moving!' While she did have a good view from her right eye, she was having trouble following after the two of them, their images like blurs. Her arm shook as she kept moving the gun, most of the time it landing on Daniel, her hand tight on the handle, her finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't hit Daniel, don't hit Daniel..." She whispered to herself as she tried to keep up with them, her finger starting to get wet from the sweat that was rolling down it. She was surprised at how she was able to keep the weapon in her hand in the first place.

Just as Daniel ducked out of the way of Nathaniel's fist coming towards him, he picked up Vera's voice, then got a glimpse of her holding the Colt right at them. He was lucky to be in his vampire form and have the ability to hear her. He had noticed that his opponent was still in human form, which meant that he wasn't able to hear Vera's voice, which gave Daniel the upper hand. He quickly pulled out a dagger, then grabbed at the Templar in order to keep him a good distance away just as he heard the sound of a the gun firing. A slight grin came to his face as he bent backwards, as if he was in The Matrix, and watched as the bullet soared just inches above him and smacked right into its target. As he brought himself back to his stance, he removed a lighter and set the blade aflame.

Nathaniel let out a loud scream that echoed through the building and rattled the windows. As he fell to his knees, he dropped the medallion and it bounced on the floor before rolling to the edge and falling to the concert floor below, smashing into pieces.

Vera lowered the Colt and spotted the medallion as it fell to its doom. She watched as something began to emerge from the shattered pieces; a demon like spirit floated just above it before vanishing into thin air. She stepped towards the broken object and saw red liquid surrounding the pieces, burning them and the floor like acid. In moments, there was a hole in the floor leading down to the tunnel below. She waved her hand in front of her nose, the small unbearable, then heard the sound of someone dying. She glanced back up and saw Daniel had impaled the Templar with his blazing dagger; as if the bullet from the Colt wasn't already doing its job. She figured Daniel did it just to stay on the safe side; not like Dean and Sam had any issues with such a weapon before.

Daniel stood there and watched the Templar burn to ash before walking to the edge of the hallway and looking down at Vera, "Watching movies is a bad thing, said no one ever!" He grinned as he jumped down and joined her. He looked down at the hole in the floor, "Never mess with black magic, yes?"

"A demon came out of it." Vera replied to him as she watched the blade in his hand go dim, "At least it's destroyed."

"One less family item to worry about, right?"

Vera looked up at him before shifting her attention to Torstein. She bolted over to him, then fell down on her knees and checked his pulse. She grabbed her knife and began to rip up parts of her robe, "Is this bleeding ever going to stop?!" She asked in a frantic voice while replacing the old bandages with the new, only to see the same results, the blood slipping through and staining the white material with red. Tears welled up in her eyes as she put her hands on the bandages, "You can't die on me! Eluveitie will never forget himself if you do!"

Daniel had stepped up to them when he heard her frantic voice. He had seen the wound and how much blood had been lost. His eyes shifted to Torstein's face, which had gone ghost pale, and he knew there was only one way for Vera to save him. He went to the other side of Vera, then kneeled in front of her, "There's only one way to save him."

Vera looked up at him and shook her head, "I can't and you know I can't. I'll kill him before I turn him into a vampire."

"I'm here. I will help you."

"I can't! Eluveitie will be pissed if I turn his best friend into a vampire! There has to be another way!"

"Look at him, Vera. Look at how much blood he's already lost and how deep that wound is. He'll die before you have the chance to get him to a hospital. There is no other way and no other option at this point in time."

Vera put her head down as tears began to mix with the blood upon her face. She shook her head. She didn't want to turn him into a vampire, she just couldn't, and she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. However, she knew that Daniel was right. If she didn't do it, then Torstein would be dead and she'd never hear the end of it from Eluveitie.

Daniel put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "He will live if you listen to me. I know you can do it."

Vera nodded a little.

Daniel released her, then took her knife and cut off a section of the robe around Torstein's shoulder, "In case the marks don't heel right away, no one will see them." He said as he pulled the material away, "Guy's got some boney shoulders. Don't be surprised if your fangs hurt after this."

Vera looked down at Torstein's pale shoulder as she shook. Right now, she was kicking herself for never learning to take blood without killing someone. She closed her eye and silently prayed that everything would be alright as she leaned down and took a deep breath before biting into her friend's shoulder.

'Ugh! No offense, my friend, but your blood tastes disgusting!' She thought as she could feel her stomach growling with anger from the nasty blood that was filling it. She had to force herself from pulling away and getting sick. Once it was over with, she was sure she was going to throw up.

Daniel pulled out his phone as soon as Vera began to take the blood and kept an eye on the time. Three minutes passed by and he gripped her shoulder and pulled her off of the Assassin, her mouth dripping with blood that ran down her chin, "Three minutes exact. Not so bad, was it?"

Vera glared at him slightly as she whipped the blood away, "Disgusting!"

Daniel grinned, "You'll find your likes and dislikes."

"I'd rather go to an Underground to get my blood than get it from..." She turned her head when she heard Torstein's breathing pick up. She saw his body change from ghostly pale to pale and his ears started to point back as his hair grew out.

Daniel rose to his feet as he removed his own power limiter from within his pocket, waiting.

Vera leaned over slightly as she looked down at his face, "Torstein...?" She whispered, then watched as his eyes, now dark red, shot open and looked up at her. In a second, she was pinned down to the ground, her shoulders pounding under the weight that was being put on her. She tried to push him off of her, but it wasn't working. She saw fangs coming at her as she screamed and kept trying to get him off of her.

Daniel moved over to them, then put his fingers on Torstein's neck, right where the pressure point was, and watched as he released Vera, "Relax yourself, vampire." Daniel said to him as he placed his limiter on Torstein's ear, "Blood will come soon."

As Torstein changed back, he caught a glimpse of Vera before passing back out.

Vera quickly sat up, then rubbed her shoulders, "What...just happened?"

"Reaction from being changed." Daniel said to her, "Happens all the time. Always have an extra limiter on you."

"But...that's yours."

"I know. The night isn't dead yet. I'll make it to an underground before the sun comes up. I'm not worried about that."

Vera rose to her feet, "Why did you help me? You could have just ignored the message my contact brought to you, but you didn't. How come?"

"I knew you'd need the help." Daniel replied as he stepped up to her and used the bottom of his jacket to whip away the blood from her face, "I knew you wouldn't be able to do it alone, even if you weren't alone."

Vera allowed him to clean the blood from her face, even if it was still coming out of the gash Nathaniel had left, "I thank you for the help. I don't think I would have been able to out run that bullet. It's just shocking to find out what happened to my ancestor's brothers."

"Brother..." Daniel saw the look Vera gave him before saying, "Jace didn't follow him. They did face trial by their father and a mentor and left Ireland. Nathaniel turned to the Templars while Jace went his own way."

"Did you meet her; Ahsoka?"

Daniel nodded slightly, "I ran into her on a mission in London several years back. She was worried her brother was behind it, but it turns out he wasn't."

"So, you knew her all along? Why did you tell me anything?"

"I suppose I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I guess that time is now."

"Do you know what happened to her? Why I keep having these dreams?"

"I have no clue myself. You'll have to go to Ireland and find out." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an antique locket on a golden chain. He placed it in her hand, "You're going to need this."

Vera looked down at the object in her hand, "What is it for?"

"You'll find out when you get there. You'll find what you're looking for in the same village she's from." Daniel closed his eyes as he heard the chimes from the clock tower ringing three. He had to go before the sun brought him to his doom, "I must go."

Before he could leave, Vera grabbed his wrist, "Daniel...if the medallion wasn't an issue...do you think things would have been different?"

Daniel looked down for a moment before looking back at her, "If that was true, then we would have never met each other." He stepped up to her, then kissed her on the forehead, "Good luck to you, Vera. Victory to the Assassins." A slight smile appeared on his face before he turned and dashed out of the building.

Vera watched him for a moment before looking down at the locket in her hand. She stared at it for several long moments before turning her gaze to her fellow Assassins, still out cold on the concert floor, with just one question running through her mind; how the hell was she going to get the two of them to the hospital?


	14. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 14)

Vera sat on a small bed inside one of the rooms of a nearby hospital. The bed backed up to the window, and the room had a nice view of the pond below, the early sun's rays reflecting off of it. She didn't care if it blinded her or not as she was too lost in thought about how she was suppose to explain to Eluveitie that she had to change his best friend into a vampire in order to save his life. Eluveitie was sleeping on one of the two beds within the room, as was Torstein. Both had undergone surgery, but Torstein's took a bit longer, doctors complaining about how mach blood his body was taking in. She shivered at the thought, her stomach still upset from the taste of it. She ended up in the bathroom twice to relieve her stomach from the bitterness. Each time she exited, she was glad to see that a nurse hadn't rushed in to check up on her as they were popping in and out to check up on the other two to see how they were holding up. She did have the gash on her face stitched up with a bandage to cover it, but she knew that her wound wasn't as bad as theirs.

She kept her gaze out the window as she saw an ambulance pull into the parking lot and right up to the entrance that was just a few levels below their bedroom. She became lost in thought and didn't hear Eluveitie rise from his bed, in pain, and walk up to her and seat himself on the bed. It wasn't until she spotted his reflection in the window that she turned, her heart pounding from the sudden shock of seeing him up for the first time in hours.

Eluveitie saw the bandage on her face, then lifted his hand up and rested it on her cheek. He watched as she brought her hand up and placed it on top of his, her skin feeling chilled, but he figured it was because of the temperature in the room, which was a bit chilly.

"It's not too bad." Vera said to him in a low voice as she saw a look of worry in his eyes, "Give it time and it'll heal."

"How...bad is it?" He replied in a low voice, his eyes shifting to the side.

Vera knew what he was talking about, and simply said, "He's alive. Don't be hard on yourself. It wasn't you. It was the medallion and you'll be happy to know it's gone. It's been destroyed, and so has my crazed ancestor."

Eluveitie nodded slightly as he turned his head and looked over at the bed where Torstein was sleeping. He rose to his feet, then held out his hand for Vera. Once she was up, he made his way over to his friend, then seated himself in a chair that was right next to the bed. He looked at the heart monitor and watched as it went up and down at a nice pace.

Vera stood on the other side of the bed and seated herself next to Torstein, happy to see that the color was returning to his skin. Her eye shifted to the limiter on his ear, her mind raced as to how this was going to go over when she had to tell them about what happened. She watched Eluveitie grab Torstein's hand and hold it tightly in his, "He's going to be alright." She said to him, "Give it some time and he'll wake up."

"I still can't believe..."

"It's not your fault, and you need to realize that. All of those items are weapons from Hell and should be destroyed."

"I don't get how your ancestors could create such things...things that cause people harm."

"Not all of them do, but I know where you're coming from. Trust me, if there was a way to go back in time, I'd beat the living Hell out of all of them for creating these items."

Eluveitie grinned slightly, "I'd pay to see that."

Vera tilted her head back and said, "Doctor Who, where are you and your TARDIS when I need you?" She looked down when she heard Torstein groan slightly and felt the bed move a little as he began to awake from his sleep. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes open up.

It took Torstein's eyes a moment to adjust to the light in the room before he spotted his friends next to him. He felt Eluveitie grip his hand and he gripped it back in turn, "What the hell happened? Don't tell me I got hit by a truck."

"I think a semi is a better answer." Vera said.

"How are you feeling?" Eluveitie asked him.

"Like shit." Torstein groaned a little as he pressed his head back into the pillow, "My head hurts, my whole body hurts...whatever happened those past few hours really sucked!"

"I can't tell you what happened because I was busy taking care of 'family issues'." Vera held up her hands and air quoted those last two words, "Personally, I don't want to know, but your wound wasn't a nice one. I had a hard time keeping it from bleeding out."

"Did I really go that deep?" Eluveitie questioned.

"You mean, the medallion controlling you. Yes, it was about that deep. But, there wasn't damage to any organs, which is a good thing."

"Man! How are we going to explain this to Joshua? He's going to murder the two of us for coming back like this." Torstein groaned at the thought of it.

"Good news is, he's going to be happy to know that two of his best Assassins will out live him." It was then that Vera got horrid looks from both of them, "What?"

"Um...Vera, I know you've used a medallion to make me immoral..." Eluveitie began, but was quickly stopped by Torstein.

"Um...what...?" Torstein questioned.

"I'll...tell you later. But, if you didn't have that kind of object on you, then...what happened?"

Vera looked at the two of them for a moment before shifted her eyes to Torstein, "Long story short, Eluveitie came to the states to help me locate something that belongs to my family. I granted Eluveitie the power of immortality. I was going to do the same for you when I got the chance to see you next, however...you have a different kind of immorality."

"...I don't like where this is going." Torstein replied as he tried to keep his heart beat down.

"And, I know you're not going to like what you have to hear, but...I had to turn you into a vampire." Vera said as she put her head down.

"...I don't feel like a vampire..."

Vera raised her hand to his ear and gently pressed on the limiter.

"...oh..."

"Vera...why?" Eluveitie questioned as he leaned forward slightly.

"I had no other choice." Vera replied as she lifted her head slightly, "That wound was nasty. No matter what I did, the bleeding wouldn't stop. It bled straight through every bandage that I made. If I didn't do something, then he would have died." She looked over at Eluveitie as a tear formed in her eye, "I couldn't allow you to live with the fact that you hurt your best friend, when you know you were being possessed by that medallion."

"Does...blood taste nasty?" Torstein questioned.

"Um...depends. Yours did. I apologize, but you know what I mostly drink."

"How are we suppose to explain this to Joshua?" Eluveitie asked as he felt mixed emotions running through his body, his stomach hurting from the pain of the wound and the sickness within, "He's going to flip his shit when he finds out."

"He's already flipped it on me during this trip. He's more than welcome to put more of it on my plate. I know you're stressed about this, but I did this for you, Eluveitie. I did it to save the one person who means the world to you. Heaven forbid you have to go through life without him. Torstein's done so much for you that I needed to do this in order to keep him alive; for your sake and your sanity. That's how much I love you. I love you so much that I'd save your best friend for you."

Vera rose to her feet, "I'm going to go get some air. I'll leave you two alone for a little while." With that, she left the room.

Eluveitie stared after her, his emotions still running through him. He looked down when he saw Torstein grip his hand before looking back over at him.

"Eluveitie, listen to me, my friend...my brother." Torstein began as he looked him dead in the eyes, "You should not be upset about what she did. This is a shock to me, but I know I'll get use to it. I don't know how, but I will. But, we should be glad about what Vera did. If you think about it, she could have just let me die and you would have been upset with her for not using her power to save me, or you could be upset with her for turning me into a vampire to save my life. I don't want you going around thinking that this was your fault. Go meditate for awhile. It'll help."

He watched Eluveitie's eyes shift from his to the door. He shook his head a little, "No. Give her some time, and you need some time as well."

Eluveitie stared at the door for several long moments before he got up and walked over to his bed, then seated himself facing the window. He allowed the warmth of the sun's rays to hit his body as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Vera walked over to the pond, then seated herself on one of the benches that over looked it; a path separated the bench from the water. She stared at it while focusing her attention on listening to the water gently hitting the bank, blocking out all other sounds around her. She felt a slight bump on her chest as the image in front of her melted away and she saw a vast ocean before her. Then, she could hear voices; very familiar voices.

 _"For crying out loud, Jacob! Let the man do his job!" Evie's voice groaned as she pulled her brother away from the captain of the boat they were on._

 _There was pride in his voice as he said, "Come on, Evie! I want to try and steer this thing myself!"_

 _"You'll end up running us into a bank if you do." Henry replied as he leaned on the railing, admiring the peaceful scene before them._

 _"I will not! I am perfectly capable of driving a coach, and if I can drive one of those, then I can drive a boat."_

 _"Only one problem with that, dear brother. Boats a not powered by horses." Evie remarked._

 _Jacob pouted as he seated himself on the deck of the boat, "You are a horrible person!"_

The vision faded as Vera shook her head slightly, hearing the sounds around her; the sounds of the pond disappearing into the mix. She sighed a little as she removed Jacob's necklace and looked down at it for several moments. She had no clue why she even wore it on the mission in the first place, but something told her she needed to; she had to. She started to wonder if her ancestor was alright, and if she was, then Vera planned to return the necklace and journal to her. She assumed she missed the items dearly and wouldn't mind having them back in her life. After a few moments, she placed the necklace back around her neck, then began to mediate, putting all her focus back on the on the pond and listening to the water.

Two hours passed by and Eluveitie emerged from the building and made his way towards Vera, seeing that she was in the process of mediation. As he approached her, his eyes shifted to the water where he saw a few fish swimming around, not a care in the world as to what was going on outside of their beloved pond. He let out a sigh before stepping up behind Vera and wrapping his arms around her, pain shooting through his stomach as he leaned forward. He rested his head on top of hers.

Vera opened her eyes when she felt the weight on her head. Before she had the chance to turn, she spotted his arms around her, then leaned her head on his arm as she gripped his hand tightly, "Feeling better?" She asked in a low voice.

"A bit." He replied, "Better than I did."

"How's Torstein doing?"

"He was asleep when I left." Eluveitie released her, then walked in front of the bench and sat down next to her.

"I haven't slept since we got here. Such life as an Assassin, right? Lack of sleep?"

Eluveitie grinned slightly, "Don't remind me." He paused for a moment before looking at her, "You know, Torstein said something interesting to me after you left. He something along the lines of; I'd be upset if you didn't use your powers to save him, or I'd be upset if you did turn him into a vampire in order to save his life."

Vera tilted her head in thought, "You know, that is a very interesting remark. It makes a lot of sense, really. Damn, even when he's wounded he speaks like a very knowledgable man. He'd make a great mentor."

"I don't think he'd be able to deal with the pressure."

"Welcome to my world. That's why I don't take on an apprentice...I just teach those annoying brats...I mean, future Assassins. I really don't believe I was as annoying as they are when I was their age." She put the palm of her hand to her forehead, "Can I come live with you?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to get permission from the head of your camp." Eluveitie grinned a little when he saw the look on her face, "Good luck with that. Besides, after what's happened so far, I don't think Joshua would be too happy to see you around...for a few months, anyways."

"I'm not even going to look at my phone to see what the hell messages I've got." She sighed a little, "If word gets around, I'm going to be dead for sending you both home wounded."

"At least we're alive, right?"

"I'd really be dead if I didn't turn Torstein into a vampire."

"...I changed my mind. I don't think Joshua will let you near the camp for a year or two."

"Too bad he's going to get a shit ton of packages sent to his place. Torstein's going to need blood and I don't think he'd do well going into an Underground by himself...if there's even one around your half of the world."

"So, did his blood really taste that bad?"

Vera grinned slightly, "You stubborn Finnish men have some bitter blood. But, I should expect that, with the climate you live in and what not."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes, you are." Vera leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before rising to her feet. She held out her hand to him.

"If anything, you're the stubborn one." Eluveitie took her hand and allowed her to help him to his feet.

Vera shrugged as a small smile appeared on her face, "I'm a Celt, what do you expect? At least I admit it." She winked before leading him back to the building.

Eluveitie sat in the chair next to the bed Vera was sleeping on, his eyes shifting to her phone every time a message popped up. He was glad that it was on silent, or it'd wake her up every few minutes. He grabbed the phone and flipped it over, trying to resist answering any messages, as Vera had warned him not to do that. As he sat back in the chair, he looked down at the necklace around her neck, the pendent resting on the bed. He leaned over and picked it up before allowing it to slide down into the palm of his hand, wondering how such an object had the ability that it did; that is, until something happened. The world around him slowly faded away and was replaced by rolling green hills and fields of clovers.

 _"Are we there yet?" Jacob groaned as the three of them walked through an Irish country side, following a limestone path, "It's been over three hours! We should have been there by now!"_

 _"How would you know how long it's been?" Evie questioned as she walked ahead of her brother, Henry bringing up the rear as he admired the beauty around them._

 _Jacob pulled out a pocket watch and allowed the light to bound off of it and in front of his sister, "Think I forgot to bring a watch?"_

 _"Well, don't forget that we did stop for some lunch along the way, because someone couldn't wait until we got there." Evie glanced back at Jacob, then screamed when he shinned the light in her eyes, "Cut that out!"_

 _"I can't help it if my stomach decided it was time to eat." Jacob moved out of the way when he saw Evie lung at him, then placed the watch back into his pocket._

 _Henry stopped Evie before she fell to the ground, "You have to admit, that was a rather good meal. They sure do know how to cook around here."_

 _"Compared to someone I know." Evie shot a glare at Jacob as she regained her balance and kept on walking._

 _"What? I know how to cook...at least I never burned the house down." Jacob retaliated._

 _"No, but you've burnt everything that you've cooked!"_

 _Jacob pouted, "I'm not that bad. You just don't have good taste."_

 _"At least I know how to cook without burning the house down!"_

 _"I never burnt the house down!"_

 _Evie held up several fingers, showing how many times that came close to happening._

 _"That is a lie! I never..."_

 _"Look!" Henry pointed to a small church in the distance, "It's the church Ahsoka told us about. We're almost there."_

 _"That's strange. With the sun's position, I don't see how it would allow the stained glass to shine on the ground." Evie noted, seeing multiple colors of light surrounding the ground by the back and sides of the church._

 _"There could be a light inside that's causing it." Henry said as he saw Jacob dart ahead of them, "But, why would you want light on a nice day like this?"_

 _Jacob ran up the hill as the sound of a school bell rang to his left hand side, echoing in the distance. He stopped once he reached the church and looked down at the small village below, his eyes widened at the beautiful buildings and the clover fields that lead right to them. From that moment, he began to feel at ease and he wasn't sure why or what was causing it. The village just seemed so peaceful, as if nothing bad had ever happened there, or never would happen there. He saw the lake beyond that, sparking in the sunlight, giving off the appearance that it was crystal clear._

 _"This is...it's so..." Evie stepped up to her brother, a loss for words as she looked down at the village._

 _"Beautiful?" The three of them turned upon hearing the voice and saw Ahsoka standing nearby, holding a rope that was attached to a donkey pulling a cart. Since they had last seen her, there was a scar running diagonally down the left side of her face, and her hair was a bit shorter._

 _A smile came to her face as she brought the donkey over to them, "It's really great to see you, my friends! I see everything went well in London?"_

 _"Yes." Henry replied, "Starrick is gone and London is safe from the Templars. The queen knighted us all for our deed."_

 _"That's wonderful! I'm glad I was able to be of some help. What of the Piece of Eden?"_

 _"It's safe with the queen."_

 _"Excellent! This is wonderful news indeed. I'll be sure to inform my family about that. Everyone's been worried that Starrick's forces would come out here and take over Ireland as well. At least we know we're safe."_

 _"Ahsoka, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing with the donkey?" Evie questioned as she took notice to a rather large pumpkin in the cart._

 _"Oh, this is Norman." Ahsoka said as she looked at the donkey, who was grazing, for a moment before looking back at them, "He belongs to my cousin. Every Friday, he brings lunch to the children at the school. Today, however, he's busy, so I offered to go instead. Plus, the teacher wanted me to give him the pumpkin from her family's farm. Not really sure what he's planning to make with it, though. I hope he makes a stew to put inside of it. Have you ever had stew from a pumpkin? It's rather good."_

 _Henry tilted his head a little, "I've never heard of such a thing. What's the purpose?"_

 _"Not only does it make a nice display, but it adds to the flavor as well."_

 _"If that's what your cousin is intending on doing with it, then I wouldn't mind trying some."_

 _"He might be a good baker, but he's a damn good cook as well." Ahsoka felt a little tug on the rope, "Yes, yes. We can go home now." She said to the donkey, "Come on, my friends. It's time for you to see the village." She started down the path that lead towards the village, "Oh, and if you see any four leaf clovers, don't be afraid to pick them."_

 _Jacob ran up along side of Ahsoka, "For a noble woman, I'm surprised you're doing work."_

 _Ahsoka grinned slightly, "Just because I'm a noble woman doesn't mean I don't do my fair share of the work whenever I come to stay with my cousin. I am an Assassin, after all, who's capable of taking care of herself."_

 _"I've noticed." Once they entered the village, Jacob looked around in awe at the architecture of the buildings, each having a different design to it with colorful windows. The signs looked old, but new at the exact same time. The street was cobblestone and the cart bumped around upon the stones as they moved through the village._

 _Ahsoka lead the three of them to the back of her cousin's shop where a small barn rested just near a small pasture. She unhooked the donkey and allowed him to go inside the barn before closing the door and wheeling the cart to the back door of the shop, "I'll let my cousin deal with this. Come, this way." She lead them to the front of the shop and stepped inside, "Vern! I'm back and your pumpkin's by the back door." She called._

 _Jacob's eyes widened when he saw all the delicious baked goods on display, the smell of fleshly made ones filling his nose. Before he knew it, he felt Evie's hand grip his shoulder tightly, as if it tell him not to touch anything. His eyes shifted when he heard a sound coming from the back of the shop, then spotted a tall man, with the same colored hair as Ahsoka's, coming their way, while whipping his hands on his apron._

 _"These are my friends from London." Ahsoka said, "I ran into them while I was on my way back."_

 _"Ah, yes. It's about time I met you." Vern replied in a deep Irish accent, "My dear little cousin's talked a lot about you all since she returned home."_

 _"An Assassin as a baker? That's a good way to keep hidden, if I do say so myself." Evie replied._

 _"Who says I'm an Assassin?" There was a pause before Vern laughed a little, "I'm just kidding. It is a good cover, however, I haven't done much work as of late. I'm afraid the people love my goods too much for me to be away for months on end."_

 _"I keep telling you to be an information broker." Ahsoka replied to him, "You can never have too many of those."_

 _Vern shrugged a little, "I'd rather do field work. Well, I better go take care of that pumpkin. Need to get this stuff done before tonight."_

 _"What's tonight?" Evie questioned._

 _"Why, you three came at a wonderful time. Once a month, or more, if there's a special holiday, the whole town gathers at a local farm and throws a celebration. It's a great way for everyone to get to know each other and just have a good time. I'm baking a few pies right now and am going to do a stew inside of that pumpkin my cousin brought back."_

 _"Yum!" Ahsoka smiled, her stomach growling slightly as she thought about it._

 _"You all are welcome to come as well."_

 _"We are honored to accept your invitation." Evie said as she bowed her head, "It sounds like it'll be a fun time."_

 _"Do you need us to help with anything?" Henry asked._

 _"I'm almost done with everything, just need to take care of that pumpkin." Vern replied, "Speaking of which, I need to get those pies out." With that, he turned and headed back into the back of the shop._

 _Ahsoka looked at them, "Well, shall we go look around some more?" She lead them out of the shop and back down the cobblestone street._

 _"If there's going to be a party tonight, shouldn't we stop and get some nice clothes?" Henry questioned as they walked past a clothing store._

 _"Don't worry about it. No one dresses up, unless it's a holiday. Besides, there's someone I want you all to meet." Ahsoka lead them to the last building on the left hand side, which was a bit of a distance from the other buildings. Upon opening the wooden door, which was detailed with a Celtic knot carved into it and painted black, the sound of metal wind chimes could be heard as she stepped inside._

 _Once the other Assassins were within the building, they gazed in awe at the wooded details within. Celtic knots rose from the floor to the ceiling upon the walls and the windows were tinted green, leaving their lovely color upon the dark wooden floor. A wooden desk near the back of the building sported a lovely dragon design with a Celtic knot running within it. Next to the dest was an entry way to the back of the building, which was covered by a large sheet that had a sword stitched into it. Along the walls were cabinets filled to the brim with many different weapons while mannequins sported outfits of many different styles and materials. Evie had to hold both of the boys back in order to keep them from lunging at the cabinets, but she found them holding her back from going after several of the outfits._

 _Upon hearing the sound of the wind chimes, a teenage girl, a little younger than Ahsoka, emerged from the back of the building, then sighed a little when she spotted Ahsoka, "No, your outfit isn't done yet." She said in a lovely Irish accent while shaking her head, "Hasn't anyone within the Assassin community taught you anything about being patient?"_

 _Ahsoka looked at the girl, "I'm not here for that, Agatha. I brought my friends to see Vincent. Is he in?"_

 _Agatha looked over at the three Assassins behind her, slightly amused by the fact that they were trying their hardest not to take anything from within the shop, "Yes, I'll get him for you." She returned to the back of the shop._

 _"Who was that?" Henry finally spoke up after a few moments of silence, and finally being released from Evie's grip._

 _Ashoka turned to face them, seeing both Evie and Jacob gripping each other, both twins knowing what the other was after, "That's one of Vincent's apprentices. He has one that helps with the clothing, that would be Agatha, the girl you just saw, and another that helps with the weapons, Caspian. Helps to keep the shop running in case if he gets busy." She turned her attention back to the curtain when she heard the owner of the shop coming._

 _"I thought that was your voice I heard." Vincent replied, in a semi-deep Irish accent, as he stepped up to her while carrying something in his hand. He appeared to be in his late sixties and looked as if he had been working on a weapon in the back, bits of soot covering his face from a fire; a black smiths apron around his waist, "At least you haven't come to bug me about your outfit yet."_

 _"I don't think I'll be needing it anytime soon." Ahsoka replied._

 _"Good, because there's no way within the Heavens that I can fix it, so I have to start from scratch. Might not be the same as the other, but it'll provide the same protection." Vincent then looked over at the other three Assassins within his building, "I believe these are the Assassins you told me about; the ones you met in London?"_

 _"How many people have you told about us?" Henry asked._

 _"Only a select few; those who I trust." Ashoka said as Vincent stepped up to the twins._

 _Evie and Jacob noticed his presents and quickly released one another, slightly ashamed at what they've been doing._

 _Once Vincent approached them, he looked Jacob right in the eyes, then nodded his head a little, "You must be Jacob. Ahsoka has mentioned a lot about you; a gang leader who's a very skilled Assassin, even if there's some recklessness within. It appears she wasn't lying, I can see it in your eyes."_

 _Evie gave her brother a smirk when she heard that._

 _Jacob shifted his eyes to his sister and glared back at her before having something shoved into his arms. He looked down to see a black leather vest with dark green stitching along the seems. On the back was a large dark green stitching of the Brotherhood insignia, in Celtic knots._

 _"Heard you took quite a beating. Wear that and it'll keep you from getting harmed like last time." Vincent said as he watched Jacob remove his jacket, then put the vest on. He nodded his head, please that he got the size right, "It might be a bit tight, but it'll keep you protected."_

 _"Pardon me, sir, but I'm slightly confused as to how material like this can..." Henry froze as Evie shrieked when they saw Ahsoka lung at Jacob and gab him with a knife._

 _Jacob's heart stopped and sweat poured down his face when he felt the impact of the blade, only it didn't touch his skin. It didn't even rip his clothing. He looked down and saw the tip of the knife sitting safely upon the vest. Ahsoka had hit him hard and he was sure he'd suffer the same wound her brother had given to him, but that was not the case. The vest had, in fact, stopped the blade from penetrating his body._

 _"I do not give away the secrets of my materials." Vincent said to Henry, "Not even my apprentice knows what it is, in do time she will learn, but I will tell you, there's more than one type of item that's used to create this. Assassins from all over Ireland come to buy my clothing. Why you ask?" He pointed to the knife within Ahsoka's hand, "Because there's nothing within this world that can penetrate it. I have tested every weapon an Assassin uses and is up against in battle in order to come up with the prefect material, and this was the one that stood up to everything; from blades to bullets, nothing got through it. The wearer is safe and able to fight until their opponent is dealt with."_

 _With this new knowledge, Evie's eyes widened in amazement and she quickly said, "I want one!"_

 _"Me too! I'll take one!" Henry spoke up soon after._

 _With a smile, the old shop keeper held out his hand, "Well, have a look around and see what you like. Feel free to test them out."_

 _As Evie and Henry sprinted off to look at the outfits, Jacob looked down at Ashoka as she placed the blade back into her belt, "I can't believe you did that..."_

 _Ashoka looked up at him and smiled lightly, "Trust me, I love you too much to stab you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before adding, "You wanted to know, so now you do."_

 _Jacob smiled a little as he remembered what he had said to her the first time they were able to have a 'real conversation'. He nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, I do." He put his arm around Ahsoka and allowed her lead him over to one of the cabinets he'd been eyeing since they got into the shop while Henry and Evie examined the outfits on display._

The images faded away as the pendent slid out of Eluveitie's hand and onto the bed, his body feeling the effects of some medication he'd taken once they returned to the room. He stared down at the object as it shined in the sunlight that came into the room. While he was starting to feel exhausted, he couldn't help but question how the pendent did what it had just done; take him away to a time before theirs, to see Vera's ancestor with the people she'd been trying to look up since all of this started. He had viewed the inter thing through Jacob's eyes, a hint of pain shooting through his side where Ahsoka had taken the knife to Jacob in order to test out the material. As he looked down at Vera, he could see the family resemblance, and the irony that both girls had scars going across the left side of their faces.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before looking over at her phone and picking it up, eager to see who had messaged her the past few hours. Most of the messages were from Lucas, a few from Joshua. He unlocked the phone, then opened up the camera to take a picture of Vera sleeping and sent it to Lucas along with a message, hoping that seeing the bandage on her face would prove that she wasn't dead, but did take a wound. Then, he rose to his feet and stepped over to the other bed and sat down. Before he had the chance to lay the phone down, he saw an incoming call, then decided to take it.

"Battery's about to die." He said to the person on the other end.

"I would hope the two of you aren't in the same condition." Lucas replied from the other end.

Eluveitie turned and looked over at Torstein, who was still sleeping, before replying, "It could be worse."

"...define 'worse'."

"Dead."

"Tell me what happened."

"I think you should leave that up to Vera."

"You answered my call, I believe you should tell me."

Eluveitie sighed a little, "Both of us are alright, Torstein and myself, we just...took a few nasty beatings is all."

"How serious?"

"...Torstein almost died...almost."

There was a long silence before Lucas decided to speak up, "I don't want to guess what happened, but I assume Vera 'saved his life', and you know what I mean."

"...yes, she did."

"Joshua's going to lose it when he finds out. One way or another, he will. How bad was the wound?"

"She couldn't keep it from bleeding out. Everything she did couldn't stop it. He got hit in the chest with a blade."

"And, what of you?"

"The stomach, but not as bad as him."

"Since it seems you two won't be in touch with your leader anytime soon, I'll let him know of your conditions, so he can send some men out to bring you both home. I'll leave out the you-know-what details, Vera can take the heat for that. As soon as they show up, Vera must return home as well. Make sure you tell her that and don't allow her to get sidetracked again, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Was all Eluveitie was able to say before the phone shut off, signifying that the battery had died. He looked over at Vera for a moment before placing the phone down, knowing all too well she wasn't going home, not yet anyways. She had questions she needed answering and was most likely going to head back to Ireland in order to get them. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling until the medication allowed his body to fall into a deep sleep.

 _"That was a great party!" Jacob said happily as the five of them headed back into the village while following some of the other villagers._

 _"I'm not a big fan of parties, but I will admit it was fun." Evie replied with a nod._

 _Henry looked at Ahsoka, who was walking next to Norman, the poor donkey looking tired by the minute, "I didn't know you knew how to dance."_

 _Ahsoka, who was dressed in a dark green long sleeve dress that went to her knees, a pair of black tights, and shoes, looked back at him and grinned slightly, "Just a hobby of mine. While I don't take to certain types of dancing, I do enjoy a good traditional Irish dance."_

 _"Don't ever partner up with her in training." Vern warned, "Her kicks will knock the wind out of you."_

 _Ahsoka shrugged a little, "At least it shows that my legs are strong, which is a good thing. Just need to work on the upper body a little."_

 _"That's what training's for."_

 _"Dancing helps with that as well." She felt Norman pull on the rope when they saw the shop in sight, "Slow down. You'll be going to bed in a moment."_

 _"Having trouble controlling the donkey?"_

 _She glared at her cousin slightly, "Shut it."_

 _Upon arriving at the shop, Vern took Norman and allowed Ahsoka to lead her friends up to the apartment. While the apartment appeared small, two bedrooms with a bathroom, small kitchen and living room, it looked roomy and had a homey feel to it._

 _"I call the couch!" Jacob was about to jump on when he felt Evie grab his shoulder._

 _"No you don't! I believe I should get the couch." Evie replied._

 _"Why you?"_

 _"Because I'm a lady and ladies don't sleep on the floor."_

 _"Wanna fight for it?"_

 _Evie grinned slightly, "You're on!"_

 _Henry, who made himself comfortable in one of the chairs, watched as the two siblings walked to the center of the living room, "You know, one of you can sleep in the other chair. No one has to sleep on the floor. Plus, we're in someone else's home. You don't want to end up destroying something, do you?"_

 _Evie thought about that for a moment, then replied, "He's the destructive one."_

 _Jacob glared at her, "And, what could I have possibly done to earn that title?"_

 _"How many times has London almost caved in on itself because of you?"_

 _Ahsoka walked in carrying some blankets and pillows in her hands, "I hope this will be enough." She said laying the items down on the floor, "There's a few more blankets in the hall closet if you need them."_

 _"Pillow fight!" Jacob grabbed one of the pillows and was about to hit his sister until she grabbed it from him._

 _"No!" Evie walked over to the couch and laid the pillow down only to have another thrown at the back of her head. She turned and glared at Jacob before grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at him, "You are such an ass!"_

 _"There's one down in the barn if you wanna go sleep with it!" Jacob grinned only to have the other pillow hit him in the face._

 _Henry sighed a little as he took a pillow and blanket from Ahsoka when she offered them to him, "I'm really..."_

 _"No, it's alright." Ahsoka replied, "Again, I have siblings, so I'm use to it."_

 _It was after one in the morning and all the Assassins were asleep, except for Ahsoka, who sat on the window ledge and drank a cup of tea. She was still too energized from the party, her legs in a bit of pain from dancing and jittered at times, but she didn't care because she had fun and having her friends there made it even better. If only she could have fallen asleep as easily as the rest of them had. She looked out at the church upon the hill admiring its beauty within the darkness, A light breeze blew up the hill and towards the building, and as she closed her eyes, she could hear a faint chime coming from the bell tower. So peaceful and so calming._

 _She turned her head when she heard knocking on the door, then got up and placed the cup down before closing the window. She walked over to the door and opened it up to see Jacob standing there, looking as if he couldn't sleep either._

 _"Jacob...please come in." She said as she allowed him to enter her room before closing the door behind him. She turned and faced him, both their bodies outlined by a single candle that flickered on the small dresser within, "Can't sleep either? If you'd like I can make some tea, that should..." She paused when she saw Jacob step up to her and gently place his hand on the scar on the lower part of her face. She raised her hand and put it on his._

 _"What happened?" Jacob asked in a low voice._

 _"They got here before me, and they were waiting." She replied as images from that day began to fill her mind, "Just before I made it home, they were waiting in the trees. At least father heard my screams and dashed out to save me. They disarmed me and broke my hidden blade."_

 _"Where are they now?"_

 _"Gone." She looked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly as if she didn't give a care what happened to them after that, "Banished from Ireland. Hell knows where they went, but I don't care. I hope word gets around and everyone knows to be on the look out for them."_

 _"They better stay away from London."_

 _"I just hope they don't go after our other brothers. They're off training, but I'm not sure where. I'm sure father has sent word to them, so they'll know to watch out for them."_

 _"And, what of the object?"_

 _She grinned slightly, "Another item we don't need to worry about anymore." Her eyes shifted from his to his chest, then she released his hand and unbuttoned his shirt until she could see a bandage covering the wound. She put her hand on it gently, feeling his heart beat._

 _Jacob looked down and watched her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. He could feel her hands slip into his shirt and touch his back; a slight shiver went down his spin as her hands were cold. Then, he saw her place her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head._

 _"I love you, Jacob." She whispered, then smiled a little when she heard his heart beat pick up right after she said that. Then, she felt him hold her tighter than before, as if he was trying to protect her from danger and that made her smile even more._

 _As she listened to his heart beat, her eyes began to close, her body became relaxed and was beginning to submit to sleep. As her mind drifted in and out, she could faintly hear him say, "I love you, too, Ahsoka."_

 _As the middle of the week arrived, Ahsoka lead Evie and Henry up the hill towards the church. The sun was about to be at its peek in the sky, signaling that it was close to noon._

 _"If you head out now, you should make it to the docks before four." Ahsoka said to them._

 _"We might end up staying the night." Evie replied, "It's probably best to sail in the morning."_

 _"Spending one more night here wouldn't be a bad thing." Ahsoka said as she put down a bag she was carrying and opened it up. She pulled out a dark green leather bound book and handed it to Evie, "Something for you to read on your way home."_

 _Evie took the book and looked down at the cover, which was detailed in gold letters and gold Celtic designs. The title of the book being,_ _ **Irish Fairy and Fork Tales**_ _. She opened up the book and began to skim the pages, happy to see that the text was in English._

 _"Perhaps you should save that for when we travel to India." Henry said as he looked over Evie's shoulder at the book._

 _"Are you heading there right away?" Ahsoka asked._

 _Henry shook his head, "No. We have some business in London to take care of before we leave."_

 _"Let me know when you get there. I'd like to come visit you."_

 _Henry smiled, "We would be honored to have you come visit."_

 _"Wonderful! It'll be nice to do some traveling. The only place I've been is to London."_

 _"We can get you some training when you arrive."_

 _"That would be fantastic! I'd love to learn some new fighting styles."_

 _"Where is Jacob?" Evie said as she looked over Ahsoka's shoulder._

 _"Last I saw, he was still eating lunch." Henry said._

 _Evie groaned, "He's going to put us behind schedule."_

 _"If there's one thing I know he's going to miss, it's going to be Vern's cooking." Ahsoka put in._

 _"As long as it's Vern cooking and not Jacob. He's not that great at it and has come close to burning the house down...several times."_

 _Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at that comment, "I'll be sure to let Vern know about that, so he can keep Jacob away from the kitchen; whenever he comes out to visit, that is."_

 _"I've been meaning to ask, you're parents aren't upset about what happened to the pendent, are they?" Henry asked._

 _Ahsoka shook her head, "Not until I explained what happened, then they were fine with my decision. I just came to stay with Vern until things blew over with my brothers. They're not here, obviously, but I could tell my father wasn't pleased with them, and he does have a temper on him, so I figured best stay away for awhile. It's alright, thought. I don't mind helping Vern out and doing little things for the people in the village."_

 _"And, what did they say about...you know?"_

 _"My knighting? They were very proud of me. However, it was another reason I needed to get away; before I became subject to my parents trying to doll me up and keep me away from the Assassin life. Just because I was born a noble doesn't mean I need to live that life. Trust me, it's not as fun as it sounds."_

 _"While I did like being knighted by the queen, I do feel that being an Assassin is much better than being a noble." Evie agreed, "I wasn't thrilled about having to get dressed up for the party." She shook a little at the thought of it._

 _"Not all those who are knighted become nobles. It's just a title they'll carry with them for the rest of their lives." She turned her head slightly when she could hear Jacob coming up the path towards them._

 _"It's about time you got here." Evie said as she looked at her brother, "Let's get going before..."_

 _"I'm staying." Jacob said, receiving shocked looks from the three of them._

 _"B-but who's going to run The Rooks?" Evie questioned, "You know darn well that Henry and I have plans to go to India. The gang will be a mess if there's no one there to take charge of it."_

 _Jacob pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to Evie, "This person will be in charge until I return."_

 _Evie took the paper and looked down at the name upon it before glancing back at her brother, "Jacob, are you sure?"_

 _Jacob nodded his head, "I'm sure. Tell them I'll be back in a month or two. I'm staying because I want to get some more training, and I trust the Master Assassin Ahsoka introduced us to. I'm sure he'll be a great trainer, just like father."_

 _Evie looked over at Ahsoka and saw her put her hands in the air, as if she had nothing to do with Jacob's decision. Evie nodded a little, "I understand. Perhaps it'll get some of that recklessness out of you." She walked up to Jacob and gave him a big hug, almost not wanting to let him go, "But, I will miss you."_

 _Jacob hugged her back, a tear forming in his eye, not knowing when he'll see his sister again, "I'll miss you as well."_

 _It took a little while before Evie let go of him and looked him in the eyes, a few tears filling hers, "Farewell for now, dear brother. We will meet again."_

 _"Promise to write?"_

 _"I promise." Evie smiled, then looked at Ahsoka, "Thank you for inviting us to come visit your home. We hope you'll come visit India soon."_

 _"It's no problem, and I look forward to seeing India and to train with the Assassins there." Ahsoka smiled, "Both of you, have a safe journey home and we will meet again soon."_

 _With that, she got a big hug from Evie, then one from Henry before watching them head off in the opposite direction, the same way that they'd came days before. She felt Jacob's arm around her shoulder and waved to the two Assassins as they disappeared in the distance._


	15. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (Ch 15)

The week came and went, and soon Vera found herself standing on the runway of a private airport as a group of Assassins from Finland carried Torstein on a stretcher towards their jet. She stepped up to them and made them wait as she looked down at her friend, who was still recovering from his wound. She took his hand in hers and gripped it tightly.

"Get yourself better, alright?" She said to him.

"I'm certain I won't be training or teaching for awhile. Joshua will see to that." Torstein replied as he looked at her, "Guess I'll be marathoning The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Hope I can get through without passing out."

A light smile came to Vera's face as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before releasing his hand and giving him a hug, "We'll see each other soon, my friend."

Torstein lifted his arms and hugged her back, "Even though this didn't turn out the way we planned, I'm just glad we were able to visit New Zealand. Let's make plans to go back to Middle Earth again."

"We will make that happen." She smiled, then released him and watched as the Assassins carried the stretcher towards the jet. She turned her head slightly when she felt Eluveitie place his hand on her shoulder. She leaned on him, "This is the part I hate the most."

"I feel the same way." Eluveitie replied, "However, I have a feeling Joshua would send someone to get me, whether I like it or not."

"I don't need him to hate me anymore than he already does." Vera said as she turned and faced him, "And, I know what Lucas said to you, however, I can't go home just yet. I have one more mission to take care of, and it involves my family."

Eluveitie nodded a little, "I wasn't going to argue with you over the subject. But, will you be alright heading back to Ireland by yourself?"

"Where Ahsoka's from is not where we went. It's farther north, so I should be safe from praying eyes. Either way, I don't have plans to stay long. Just get what I need and leave. Get in and get out."

"Like a true Assassin."

Vera grinned a little, "Something like that. I just don't want to be there any longer than I need to be." She glanced back when she heard one of the Assassins calling for Eluveitie, even though he was speaking in Finnish, she was able to pick up his name. She looked up at him, "I guess you need to head out now."

"Keep in informed about what you find." Eluveitie pulled her close, then gave her a kiss, "I will see you soon, I promise. I love you, Vera."

"I love you, too, Eluveitie." She smiled a little before saying, "Now, go, before Joshua sends someone after me."

"I wouldn't let that happen." He returned the smile before heading over to the jet and getting on.

Vera watched as the jet started up and began to head off down the runway. She reached into her back pocket and pulled something out, then opened up the palm of her hand and saw what Eluveitie had slipped into it before leaving; the Evenstar with the ring attached to the chain. Her heart stopped as her eyes narrowed, then turned towards the jet, which had just taken off. She pulled out her phone and took a picture, then sent it to him along with a message; **Excuse me, but get your butt back here and do this right!**

She wasn't expecting him to reply right away, so she slipped the phone into her pocket and headed towards the parking lot. As she climbed into the Jeep they were renting, she felt her phone vibrate, then pulled it out and saw that he was still able to message her, whether the pilot of the jet liked it or not; **Have to talk to Joshua about that one. So, what do you say?**

Vera put the phone down, then took the ring off of the chain before slipping the Evenstar around her neck and placing the ring on her ring finger, her heart picking up speed as she felt the cold metal against her skin. A soft smile came to her face as she grabbed the phone and took a picture of the ring on her hand, then sent it to him saying; **What do you think?**

She started up the Jeep and allowed it to warm up, as the temperature had dropped and it was beginning to rain, while waiting for him to reply back, which didn't take long; **Is that a 'yes'?**

She grinned slightly and replied; **It will be once you do it right. ) Which shouldn't be long at all.**

Which was followed by; **Vera...I don't like that last response.**

'Of course you don't.' Vera thought as another text popped up, this one from Torstein; **Holy crap! Just say 'yes' already, so the pilot will stop bitching at him to turn his phone off!**

Vera laughed so hard that she accidentally hit the horn, which startled her a little. Once she was able to regain her composure, she texted back, before leaving the airport; **I think you should do the same, my friend. p**

The following evening, Vera found herself looking down at the village from the small church that still sat on the hill, but had obviously undergone some refurbishments over the years. She noticed that the village looked larger than it did in the mid 1800's; more buildings and some houses built up in the area. She took a deep breath, then headed down into the village. As she walked, she spotted the bakery that belonged to Vern, then the weapon and clothing shop that belonged to Vincent. She stared at the shop for several moments before stepping inside, hoping someone might be able to give her an answer. She looked around the shop and saw that it was still set up the same as it had been when Ahsoka and the other Assassins entered it years ago, but the clothing selection had gotten bigger in order to accommodate to today's technological advances. Her head turned to the curtain where she spotted a girl, about sixteen, exiting from the back of the shop.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Vera Dubhthach, and I'm a relative of Ahsoka's. Would you happen to know where I can find her?" Vera asked.

The girl paused as if shocked to hear the name. She turned slightly and said, "...let me get Vincent for you." With that, she dashed into the back of the shop.

A sick feeling ran through Vera when she saw that. Something deep within told her that something was wrong and she always hated that feeling because it was always right. It wasn't much longer before she saw Vincent, who looked the same, come out to greet her. She bowed her head, "Good day, sir."

Vincent stepped up to her and looked her over, "Ah yes, I can see the resemblance now. You do look like her. If not for your hair, I'd think you were Ahsoka herself."

"Do you know where I can find her?' Vera asked, "I've been having dreams about her the for about a week and I don't understand why."

Vincent's face slipped to a frown as he said, "Once you leave the shop, turn right and follow the path for about a mile or so. You'll find your answer there. Just be warned at what you might find."

"Thank you for your help." Vera replied with a bow and was about to take her leave until Vincent stopped her. She looked back at him.

"In London's train station in Whitechapel, there's a secret office. Ahsoka has hidden a few important weapons within. Just letting you know, in case you need some more." Vincent said before letting her go.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to check there when I get the chance." Vera said, then left the shop as she thought, 'What weapons? I don't remember seeing any weapons, and where could they be?'

The world around her got darker and darker as the moon shined brightly in the sky, but not bright enough for Vera to be able to see, so she carried a lantern with her; not fully comfortable transforming into her vampire form as she wasn't sure if any humans might be around. As she continued on her way, she saw something in the distance and her heart dropped, that sick feeling returning to her stomach as she slowly approached a cemetery, but not just any cemetery; one for vampires as there were no spirits floating around or yacking up a storm with fallen family and friends. But, she did notice someone kneeling in front of one of the graves, but she wasn't able to recognize who they were. Upon entering the cemetery, she saw that the person was kneeled in front of a freshly covered grave, the grass still taking its time to cover it up, and noticed that they had laid flowers not only on that grave, but on the one next to it. She almost dropped the lantern when she saw the names on the graves; Jacob Frye and Ahsoka Frye. Then, her eyes quickly went to Ahsoka's grave and saw her death date; the same date the dreams began to appear.

'Holy...shit!' She thought, then saw the person rise and turn towards her. A handsome man who must have been in his thirties, or at least looked like it, with red hair and lovely green eyes. He was dressed in the Assassin clothing from Vincent's shop.

"May I help you?" He questioned in a medium deep Irish accent.

"I'm Vera Dubhthach. I came to see what has happened to Ahsoka, as I've been having dreams about her since her passing."

"I've heard about you and your mission. I take it everything went well?"

Vera raised her hand to her face, "Please don't remind me. But, who are you? I'm guessing you must be related to Ahsoka."

"Indeed I am. I'm one of her brothers, Adam. I've been here to visit every day since her passing."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I can't see her as a girl who'd kill herself."

Adam turned his head to the side and looked down, and that's when Vera knew. She didn't kill herself, but someone killed her and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Nathaniel..." Was all she was able to get out and got the confirmation from Adam as he nodded, "He's dead. I helped kill him; a fellow allie made sure he can never come back."

"I don't understand. Why would he turn to the Templars? They bring nothing but hate and pain to this world."

"I don't know and we'll never find out. I don't think he'd tell us anyway." Her eyes went over to Jacob's grave and noticed a large gap between when he passed away and when Ahsoka did.

"She never turned him into a vampire...she didn't have the heart. But, he didn't care and they loved each other until the end. She would always come and visit his grave and leave flowers." Adam's eyes saw the locket around Vera's neck, "Now that Ahsoka's gone, I think it's time for Jacob to go home."

"What do you mean?" Vera questioned, then followed Adam's finger to a nearby tree where she saw him; Jacob's spirit keeping away from the two of them. Slowly, she went towards him, then held out her hand once she was a few inches away.

Jacob watched her and, when he was able to see her face. almost went into shock thinking that it was Ahsoka, but he knew it wasn't her because her hair style was different and he had been able to hear her voice when she was talking to Adam, which was much different than Ahsoka's.

"Jacob, my name is Vera Dubhthach and I'm a relative of Ahsoka's. Since Ahsoka's death, I've been having dreams about her, reliving her life, so to speak, and have come here to get answers. Sadly, I don't like what I've found out, but I hope you'll allow me to take you back home to England, so you can be with your family." She saw Jacob take his eyes off of her and look down at the grave to see that Adam had left, "You knew what Ahsoka was and what this place is. There's not a soul around here to keep you company. Vampires are the living dead; we don't have souls or spirits. Adam said that Ahsoka use to visit you all the time, but now she's not here to come visit you anymore. I think you'd be happier with your family."

Jacob returned his gaze to her and knew that she was right. He had been lonely since Ahsoka's passing and wouldn't go near her brother whenever he'd come by. It took him a moment before he nodded his approval to let Vera take him home.

"Thank you, Jacob. I promise, I'll get you home as quickly as I can." With that, Vera stepped back a little and opened up the locket. A bright light appeared and surrounded Jacob, then pulled him into the locket. Once the light vanished, the locket closed on its own, then glowed a little before sealing itself. She placed her hand on it and felt a warmth coming from it, "Thank you, Daniel, this really helped." She whispered before turning back and heading out of the cemetery.

Vera stayed still and silent as she watched the last of the train staff leaving Whitechapel station for the night. She was back about the same time as before, a little after one in the morning. Once the station was clear, she carefully walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down onto the platform below. In the distance, she could make out caution tape around the entrance into the hidden office and she prayed no one had gotten inside and stolen anything; mainly those weapons she was told about. Her boots made no sound as she dashed towards the area, then went under the tape and carefully pushed on the wall until it opened up. She removed her flashlight, then walked towards the bedroom, as that was the one place she didn't have a chance to examine.

As she entered, she saw the room was in a slight disarray from when Eluveitie was searching for the journal; items pulled from drawers and the wardrobe all laying on the floor; a few items scattered around the bed from being pulled out from underneath it. It looked like every inch of the room had been searched until Vera shined the light at the wardrobe and noticed that it was slightly pulled away from the wall. Upon reaching it, she shined the light behind it and saw something pushing against it slightly. She moved the clothes out of the way before moving the wardrobe and hearing something crash to the floor when it was far enough away that the secret doorway opened up.

Going back to that spot, she did see a secret doorway that had been forced open by the items within, which consisted of Edward Kenway's cutlass, hidden blade and book, a few more hidden blades, another journal, a few maps and a few vials of poisons. She stepped forward and kneeled down to have a look at the maps. Upon opening them, she could see that they were maps of the city and new tunnel systems within; the years on the maps marking those of World War One and World War Two. One map even showed a tunnel that lead straight to the docks, so citizens could get a safe passage to Ireland without being killed along the way. Another map showed a tunnel that lead north to the Scottish boarder. She questioned if these tunnels even still existed or not, and how many people they helped save during the wars. She shoved those into the bag, then picked up the journal and checked out the entries; again, they were marked with dates during the second world war, lists of names of people who were saved because of the tunnel system, lists of Templars who fell to the Assassins within the city, and the routes and lengths of the tunnels. Something else she shoved into her bag. Edward's hidden blade was stashed in it as well, his cutlass put to the side and all the poison vials stuffed in the bag. She did look over the other blades, but felt that she didn't need them, so she put them back into the hiding place and pushed the wardrobe back into place. When she was satisfied, she turned and left the room.

Another day passed by and soon night fell as Vera found herself heading towards the cemetery in Jacob's hometown of Crawley, England. It was the same time as the night before, after one in the morning, as she wanted to make sure no one saw or followed her. Besides, it was a weekday night and she knew the citizens would have to get up early to not only get to work, but get the kids to school on time. Dressed in a deep purple Celtic dress with gold Celt designs, Edward's cutlass attached to a golden belt tied at the hip, wedged shoes and in her vampire form with her hair braided back, she stepped into the cemetery where she saw spirits of all kinds gathered around with their loved ones, making friendly conversation and enjoying the peaceful night. All of them paused and whispered when they saw the unfamiliar vampire cross through and towards the back of the cemetery where the older graves were located. The path ended at a certain point and changed into a horribly uneven surface that Vera was slightly frightened to walk upon with her wedges, fearing that she'd fall and break her ankle; as if that was the last thing Lucas needed to hear. He was slightly upset about her going on this little mission, but he understood that she needed to in order to find some inner peace.

As the spirits scattered around her, mostly frightened by her vampire form, she spotted three spirits near a large tombstone and she was able to recognize one of them; Evie. She figured the other two must have been their parents. Getting herself straight and tall, she walked towards the three of them, then stopped when she was two headstones away, then raised her hand in order to calm them and to keep them from running away on her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frye, Evie Frye." She said to them as she lowered her hand, "My name is Vera Dubhthach, I'm a relative of Ahsoka's. I regret to inform you that about two weeks ago, Ahsoka was killed by her brother, who turned to the Templars upon his banishment from Ireland. You need not worry about him anymore, for he's been dealt with. Since her death, I had dreams about her; reliving her life from when she ran into you, Evie, your brother and your friend, Henry Green, to when you departed from Ireland to return to London. A few of those events came true for me, so I suppose it was sort of a warning as to what was to come for me."

She had noticed the look on Evie's face when she mentioned her brother, a look of sadness as if she couldn't be with her brother on his last days on Earth, but knowing that his body was buried somewhere else and not with their family. She did take notice to the names on the headstone and saw that Jacob's name had been added to it as well as a way to keep the family together.

She stepped back a little more and put her hand on the locket, "Frye family, I hope you don't mind if I reunite you with someone..." She opened up the locket and quickly closed her eyes as the bright light filled that section of the cemetery for just a brief moment before fading away and Jacob was standing before his family.

Evie gasped and ran towards her brother, hugging him as if she'd never seen him before; as if she hadn't seen him in years, and she got the biggest hug from her brother in turn.

Vera closed the locket and watched with a big smile on her face as she was able to hear their voices for real this time and not in a dream.

"Oh, Jacob! I've missed you so much!" Evie said happily, "Mom and dad have missed you, too. We're so glad to have you home!"

"While it was nice to have Ahsoka visit me every day since my death, I will admit that I did miss you as well." Jacob replied, then looked over at his father and mother, who he never met due to her death upon their birth, "I missed you, too, as well, mother and father." He turned and looked over at Vera before approaching her, "Thank you for bringing me back home to my family. I'm forever in your debt."

"You owe me nothing." Vera replied, "I'm just glad I was able to reunite you with your family. I'm sure Ahsoka would have been upset, but understanding at the same time, because if there's one thing I know, family should never be separated." She felt Jacob hug her, then give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Jacob!" His father called to him, "We've got a lot to catch up on."

"Go be with your family." Vera said, "And, make sure you pay attention to them this time." She winked a little, then saw a smirk appear on his face, "I think I know you too well. Go."

With a bow of his head, Jacob walked over to his sister and took her hand. Then, the two of them walked over to their mother and father.

Vera smiled as a tear rolled down her cheeks as she watched the four of them happy to be together. In a low voice, she whispered, in a voice that wasn't her own, "I will miss you, Jacob, and I thank you for sharing your life with me. I hope you'll be just as happy with your family as you were with me."

Her words carried on the wind and caused Jacob to spin around, "Ahsoka...?" he said only to find that Vera was gone.

"I'm surprised Joshua let you in." Torstein replied two days later as he walked next to Vera through the camp, even though he was on crutches.

The camp was much different, and much larger, than the one back in New York for the houses within the camp where made to look like tree houses and appeared to have two levels. Each house was made of logs and the roofs came to a point at the very top. The head and neck of a dragon faced the entrance of the house atop the roof while a long tail curled down the back and rested just above the top window. There was a large building in the center of the camp that matched the houses within. Near the end of the camp were the training facilities, a barn that housed several horses, and a building for Assassins to train therapy dogs for when other Assassins came back from traumatizing missions; the dogs were owned by the Assassins handling them.

"I think seeing me appear at the doorway with a large ass cutlass at my side is enough to let me through the gate." Vera replied as she kept her hand on the hilt of the cutlass, just in case, "Plus, I'm a Master Assassin, he can't say no, no matter how much he might dislike me at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear about your ancestor, but I find it kind of ironic how all of this happened at the same time."

"I did as well...until I thought about it on the flight here. If anything, Nathaniel had people go hunt down that thing and when they found it, he killed off Ahsoka to make sure she wouldn't come after him. Guess he wasn't fully expecting me to come after him as well." She shrugged a little, "At least he's gone and the world doesn't have to worry about him anymore."

"What about his brother?"

Vera shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care. As long as he's not a Templar or anywhere around me, then he can do whatever the hell he pleases." She followed Torstein to Eluveitie's house, then helped him up the stairs before knocking on the door.

Upon opening the door, Eluveitie looked down at his best friend and girlfriend, a bit of shock on his face, for he had his shirt off and was covered in, what appeared to be, ink.

Vera stared at him, "Um...what happened...? Did you loss a fight with a pen or something?"

Torstein couldn't help but snicker at that remark because that's what it looked like.

"Issues with a weapon...I don't want to talk about it." Eluveitie replied before allowing the two of them to enter, "And, how did you get past the gate? And, where did you get that awesome sword?"

"The sword's the reason I got through the gate. You don't mess with someone who had a cutlass like this." Vera replied as she took off the Evenstar from around her neck, then walked over to him and placed it in his hand, the ring was on the chain, "I told you to do it right." She winked, then walked over to the desk that was within the room and seated herself in the chair, her eyes shifting to the mess that was upon the desk, "Messing with a poison blade while there's still stuff inside...not a smart idea." She picked up a vial that was laying on the table, leaking a little, and looked at the label, "Oh! It really is ink. Hope it's not permeant. Were you trying to tattoo yourself?"

"Oh, get off my case about it." Eluveitie walked over to the couch and seated himself next to his friend, "I'm satisfied with the ink that's on my body anyways."

"No, seriously, I knew people who did their own tattoos. Worse idea ever. Please, don't ever do it." Vera placed the bottle back on the table.

Torstein gave her a horrified look, "I hope you're kidding."

"Trust me, I'm not. Used a blade to 'carve' the design into them, then 'filled it' with ink from a marker. Let's just say medically that wasn't the smartest idea in the world."

"I hope they weren't Assassins."

Vera shook her head, "No. Some crazy pot heads I met at Woodstock." Again, she got another horrified look from him, "What? Have you forgotten how old I am? Yes, I did go to Woodstock and I still have the awesome pants to prove it."

"She does. Trust me, she does." Eluveitie replied as he remembered seeing her wearing those pants on their flight to Italy, "But, what are you doing here? I mean, Lucas has to be flipping his shit that you haven't returned by now. I mean, it's great that you reunited Jacob with his family, but you really should have returned home. I didn't think you were serious when you sent that text a few days back."

"It's not the proposal she's here for." Torstein said as he turned and faced his friend, "It's something else."

"Torstein told me why you're slightly weak in the heart." Vera said, "He told me about your sister, and that you were hearing her voice before we ran into my physico relative and that you saw a vision of her funeral during the battle, which broke every ounce of your emotional control. I think you should go home and visit her grave; put your mind at ease and get some inner peace. It'll make you feel better."

Eluveitie put his head down and shook it, "I can't. I just can't. What if I run into my parents?"

"Who said you're going alone?" He looked up when he heard Vera speak to him, "I've already had a conversation with Torstein about it before I came and he thinks it's a good idea. It'll put your mind and heart at ease."

"My brother," Torstein put his hand on Eluveitie's shoulder and gripped it tightly, "you've been running away from this issue for too long. You need to own up to it and at least pay your respects to your sister. No one ever said that you had to see your parents as well."

"I understand, but I'm worried I'll run into them one way or another." Eluveitie replied as he put his head back down, "I don't want that. I don't even want to know what'll happen."

"The worst thing that can happen is that they'll ignore you. I keep telling you, what you did isn't wrong and never was wrong. Deep down in your heart, you knew you were an Assassin and not a tradesman. You followed your heart and the heart is always right."

Vera rose to her feet and walked over to them before crouching in front of Eluveitie and putting her hand on his, "And you don't need to worry because I'll be there with you. You were with me when we ran into my family and I'll be with you in case we run into yours. I hated seeing you in that state and I want you to be at peace with yourself and the only way to do it is to visit your sister. No one else, just your sister."

Eluveitie stayed quiet for several moments before saying, "...will Joshua let me go?"

Vera gripped his hand a little and replied, "One of the reasons he let me into the camp. Torstein already spoke with him and he'll let you go, but I'm coming with since Torstein's still recovering." When she saw him raise his head to look at her, she said, "You'll be fine, I promise."

The following morning, Vera and Eluveitie were already on the road headed to his hometown, which was about an eight hour drive if they didn't stop along the way. Vera sat back in her seat as she admired the forest area that ran along the highway, losing herself in thought, while Eluveitie, on the other hand, felt nervous as the hours ticked away. He'd grip the wheel every so often and accidentally floor it, lucky to not hit the vehicle in front of them. Vera turned on some relaxing music to try and calm him, but she had a feeling it wasn't working that well. It was going to be tough, but she knew, somehow someway, he'd make it through; she just hoped they didn't run into his parents.

It was late afternoon when they arrived within the town, which had grown in size since Eluveitie was last there. He wasn't sure which road to turn down that would take them to the cemetery and he wasn't willing to pull over and ask questions as he felt some people might recognize him and warn his parents that he was around. Vera admired the buildings with their beautiful designs and how they all looked as if they came out of the 1800's; old and vintange, but strong enough to withstand the weather that impacted this region of the country.

"This is a very beautiful place." Vera said as she kept her attention to the window next to her, "All the buildings remind me of something you'd see on a Christmas card or in one of Thomas Kinkade's paintings."

"Too bad Christmas is a few months away...and that it's suppose to snow sometime soon." Eluveitie replied as he turned down another street, "It wasn't this big when I left home. They even changed the streets."

"Where are we staying at again?" Vera questioned as she pulled out her phone and opened up the weather app.

"There's a place right outside of town that rents out small cabins. I figured we could stay in one of those for a day or two...depending on how bad the weather gets."

"Damn...your weather is worst than New York's."

"Welcome to the upper half of Finland." Eluveitie turned down a brick road, then spotted the cemetery up ahead, "Found it, finally." He pulled up to the cemetery, then turned off the vehicle before getting out.

Vera got out as well, then walked over to him and looked inside, "The spirits aren't happy about the weather change, I can tell."

"Do you think I'll be able to see her?"

Vera looked up at the sky as a snowflake fell onto her nose, "It's possible. But, you might wanna hurry before we're stuck here."

Eluveitie took a deep breath, then slowly walked into the cemetery. He followed a path that lead through it until he spotted his sister's grave near a tree that his parents had planted close by. He stood there for several minutes looking at the headstone. He felt Vera take his hand and grip it a little.

"I'll stay here." She said in a low voice, "You need some alone time with her."

It took Eluveitie a moment before he released her hand and walked over to the grave. He kneeled in front of the headstone and looked at the beautifully carved flowers that were upon it going around his sister's name. Her name was carved in the Old English styled text. He raised his hand and carefully placed it upon the headstone; a chill shot down his spin and aggravated his still healing wound. He put his head down as a tear formed in his eye.

"I'm sorry, Kirsten." He whispered in Finnish.

Vera watched as she could feel her heart sink a little. She hated to see him in this state and she wondered if this was a good idea or not. Then, her eyes shot to the back of the grave where she spotted the spirit of an eight-year-old looking girl in a beautiful dress with a fur capelet covering her shoulders. Upon her head was the headband Eluveitie made for her. Vera could see the family resemblance as she had the same eyes and lips as her brother.

'She's really cute.' Vera thought as she watched the spirit kneel down and place her hand upon the headstone, it phased through and grabbed Eluveitie's.

Eluveitie felt something touch his hand and lifted his head to see her hand holding his. He quickly jerked back, then watched as her spirit appeared to materialize from the headstone. His heart almost stopped when he saw his sister standing before him. He saw her kneel in front of him, then reach for him and held onto him tightly. He lifted his arms and put them on her back, thinking that they'd phase through her, but they didn't. Instead, they sat there as if she were a normal human being.

"I love you, Eluveitie." She spoke in Finnish, the only language she knew, as she held onto her brother tightly, "I've missed you so much, big brother."

"I know and I'm sorry I vanished." Eluveitie replied to her, "But, I'm not a tradesman like father; I'm an Assassin."

Vera kept her distance and allowed Eluveite all the time he needed with his sister, but she was also aware of the weather, which was starting to take a turn as the snow fell harder and harder ever few minutes. Around her, she could hear the voices of the spirits fading away as they vanished into their warm graves to avoid the on coming snow. She noticed that Eluveitie's sister was doing the same thing as the snow quickly covered the grass. She saw him trying to reach for her, to keep her from leaving him again, but his hand went through her this time and she vanished completely.

Eluveitie put his head down as he allowed several tears to fall from his eyes, which rolled down his cheeks and fell onto the snow piling up around him, "I love you, Kirsten. Please, don't ever forget me." He stayed there for several long moments until he felt Vera touch his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at her.

Vera crouched down and whipped his tears away, "We need to go. The snow's getting worse." She rose to her feet, then held out her hand. Once he took it, she helped him up and lead him back to the entrance of the cemetery.

Vera stood by the stove in the small kitchen of the cabin they were renting as she waited for the kettle to whistle. Since their arrival, Vera allowed Eluveitie an hour or two to gather himself after his meeting with his sister. Vera, on the other hand, had gone into the bedroom and used the time to meditate; the events from the battle in London still weighed on her mind, as well as learning about her ancestor's death. There were still questions that she wanted answered, but she figured those could wait for another time. When the kettle whistled, she turned off the stove, then poured the water into two cups, which already had tea bags in them, then picked up the cups and walked into the living room and held one out to Eluveitie, who was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen in front of him. When he accepted the cup, she seated herself on the wooden coffee table in front of him.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she waited for her tea to cool down a bit before taking a sip, "Or, getting there, at least?"

"A bit...it wasn't as bad as I thought." Eluveitie replied as he looked down at the cup in his hands, "I'm just glad we didn't see my parents."

"It'll take time for the healing to set in. Things like this always take time."

"Hope it doesn't last as long as all of this has."

"As long as you don't let it, then it shouldn't." She caught him glancing up at her as she took another sip of her drink, "You know what I mean."

"I know..."

"Look, you saw your sister and that should be enough. You don't need to see your parents to make it better. You even said it yourself; you were worried about running into them. We didn't, so you don't need to worry about it. Just be happy that you got to see your sister and find peace within yourself."

"I know, but it just feels so serial. It's hard to believe that it really happened."

"But, it did make you feel better, right?"

"It's getting there."

Vera smiled a little, then had a little more of her tea before rising to her feet and walking into the bedroom. She came back a few minutes later with the Evenstar in her hand. She stepped up to him and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

Eluveitie looked at the table and saw the ring still attached to the chain of the necklace. He glanced at her, "You're still not over that, are you?"

"Pardon me, but I do like things traditional, you know."

Eluveitie grinned a little as a thought came to his mind, but he decided to keep that to himself, as he thought it might upset her.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing. I was going to say something, but I don't want to be put in Hawk's position." Eluveitie replied before drinking some of his tea and putting the cup down on the table.

"Did it have anything to do with my age?" Vera questioned as she crossed her arms and jetted her hip out to the side.

Eluveitie bit his lip and said, "...possibly."

"Then, yes, it was smart of you to keep your mouth shut and not end up like Hawk."

"I don't get what annoys you about him. He's a damn good Assassin." Eluveitie reached over for the necklace and took the ring off the chain.

"He's a smart ass, that's why. I'm still not happy that you listened to him about sitting on me while I was taking a nap."

"Because I knew you wouldn't be mad at me. Plus, I was very amused by the fact that you threw a pillow at him."

"Glad to see our bickering is an enjoyment to you."

Eluveitie stood up, "It is. Now, can you get out of your 'tough Assassin' pose, so I can do this right...without you hurting me?"

"More like 'annoyed Assassin' pose, but I'm glad it makes me look like I can kick some ass at any moment." Vera replied as she released her stance and allowed her arms to drop to her side, "I'll have to try that on the students."

"With that cutlass at your side, they'd have to listen to you." Eluveitie took her hand and lead her over to one of the windows that overlooked the nearby forest. The scenery provided a beautiful and relaxing setting while the snow only added to its beauty.

"No one is going to mess with someone who has a sword like that. Not even those on Edward Kenway's crew." Vera caught the curious look upon his face, then added, "I'll tell you later."

"I had a feeling that looked like a pirate's weapon."

"Pirate captain." Vera turned her attention to the window when she saw a pack of wolves appear from the forest.

Eluveitie looked out the window when he noticed her turn her attention away from him. He saw the wolves and remembered when he use to go hunting with his dad as he got older. While he never took down a wolf before, he couldn't understand why someone would want to wear their fur on their body as the wolves were such beautiful creatures. He watched as they kept their distance from the cabins, but appeared to be eyeing something nearby; possibly a deer or two, as there were tracks close to the cabins that were quickly becoming covered up by the fast falling snow.

"They're really interesting and lovely creatures." Vera said as she watched the pack slowly move towards their target, "Very loyal to their pack mates, just as we Assassins are loyal to each other."

"If I'm correct, the alfa male and female are very loyal and dedicated to each other as well. I hear that if one loses the other, then the one will find it hard to find another mate, as they will still be morning the loss of the one they came to love. I can't imagine a life like that, and I can't imagine a life without you."

Vera turned her head when she felt him take her hand in his.

"I know we live far apart and, yet, we're able to make it work. There's not a lot of people in this world who are willing to do that; yet, we're those two who are able to prove them wrong. We each lead our own pack and we fight for the same cause; to keep the Templars at bay and to keep this world safe from them. When we unite, we are strong, powerful and unstoppable because we are Master Assassins; we are the alfas of our teams, and we always lead our teams to victory." Eluveitie got down on one knee and held the ring out to her as he said, "Shall we unite our teams and create a pack of powerful Assassins?"

Vera smiled as she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. She held her hand out to him as she said, "Yes. Let's show those Templars there's a team they should fear." A shiver went down her spin when she felt him place the ring on her finger, the metal was cold and numbed it for a few seconds before it warmed up. She looked down at the ring as Eluveitie got to his feet, in a bit of pain, "Where did you find this? It's really lovely. It almost looks like it came out of an Elvish realm."

"Would you be shocked that I snuck into Mirkwood and stole it from Thranduil himself?" Eluveitie grinned slightly as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Vera looked at his reflection in the window as she replied, "Can we be honest and say that it'd be impossible to sneak in there? Unless you had The One Ring, of course. You didn't have it on you, did you?"

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't dear go up against him. I got it in Rivendell. I do have connections there, you know."

"Did Lord Elrond help you pick it out?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, you've made a nice choice, King Elessar." Vera grinned when she saw the look on his face, "I read the books."

"I hate it when you say that...even thought you are right. I prefer Aragorn or Strider. I'd rather be a ranger than a king."

"We've been thought this how many times? It doesn't matter what you see yourself as, you'll always be a king to me." Vera's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why is my phone going off?"

"Wait...you're getting reception out here?" Eluveitie quickly pulled out his phone, "When did that happen?"

Vera grabbed her phone and looked at the text that just popped up, "So...how do I explain to Lucas I'm stuck in a snow storm?"

"Take a picture. But, you know he's going to be pissed when he finds out where you're at."

Vera thought for a moment before putting her phone in his hand, "I have an idea and I don't care if he likes it or not." She took his right hand, then moved it in front of the window before placing the palm of her left hand on his.

Eluveitie watched her for a moment before putting his left arm around her and taking a picture.

Vera took her phone back, then sent the picture to Lucas saying; **Trapped in a snow storm. Be back in a few days.**

When she was satisfied with the message and it had been sent, she proceeded to send the picture to Torstein and Hawk, "I really like this picture. Smart idea to come here."

"We really needed the peace and relaxation after that mission we had." Eluveitie lead Vera over to the couch, then seated himself. Within seconds, his phone went off, "I hope I didn't just jinx us."

Vera sat down as well, "We're trapped in a snow storm. I don't think we'll be able to help anytime soon. Unless they send a big ass snow plow to come get us."

Eluveitie looked at the message he received, then grinned a little, "You know how Joshua probably dislikes you for the time being? I think Lucas dislikes me just the same." He showed his phone to Vera.

Vera leaned over and read the message, a big grin appearing on her face; **No! You can't keep her! Send her home once you've been plowed out and that's an order! And, congratulations always.**

"So...what do we tell him?" Vera questioned as she watched him put the phone, face down, on the coffee table.

"We'll worry about that later." Eluveitie put his arm around her and pulled her close, "Right now, let's just relax and enjoy the time we have together."

Vera leaned on him, "Sounds like a plan to me." She looked down at her phone when it went off again. She opened up the message, then giggled a little, "I think Torstein just answered that question for us." She held the phone up for him to see; **Finally! Now, when you start your own camp...TAKE ME WITH YOU! P.S. Perhaps a Middle Earth themed camp in New Zealand? )**

Eluveitie's eyes lit up upon reading the message and he quickly blurted out, "LET'S DO IT!"


End file.
